L'Illusion du Réel
by FicAndRea
Summary: Réécrite. En cours. Il existe deux types de personnes populaires : celles qui le sont par procuration et d'autres qui se la fabriquent. Mais lorsqu'elles se rencontrent quelle est celle qui tiendra le coup ? Kamya devra l'apprendre à ses dépends...
1. Double Identité

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Mr. Yoichi Takahashi

_Je dois préciser que la fanfiction est en ce moment même en train d'être réécriture, chapitre par chapitre, c'est pourquoi vous risquez de passer d'un chapitre réécrit, à un chapitre ancien... Les changements ont été tels que les anciens ne sont pratiquement plus valables donc mieux vaut s'arrêter aux nouveaux! J'indiquerai également sur le dernier chapitre édité publié qu'il est le dernier. :o)_

Je dois également remercier NyuPowa pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte dans ma réécriture! Grâce à elle, les fautes sont sûrement beaucoup moins nombreuses et l'histoire bien plus nette! Merci, merci, merci!!

Et à vous, bonne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre I

**Double Identité**

* * *

« _Je est un autre_ »  
Rimbaud

* * *

Tous les matins, je me rendais à l'école en vélo. Le bruit de la mécanique usagée faisait fuir les oiseaux sur mon passage. Pour freiner, il me fallait ralentir dix mètres en avance afin de pouvoir arrêter le vélo sans trop user des semelles de mes chaussures de cours. Je ne comptais pas en repayer de nouvelles paires avant l'année d'après, ou au moins, jusqu'en Janvier prochain.

Je suspectais également ma roue arrière de s'être légèrement trouée. Cela faisait plusieurs matins déjà que je devais prendre du temps pour la regonfler. Or, si je ne voulais pas être en retard en cours, je devais à tout prix foncer à l'école.

Je laissais le vélo entamer son ralentissement aux abords du lycée. Cependant au lieu d'avancer directement vers l'entrée principale, je la contournais soigneusement en passant par de petits chemins étroits ce qui m'obligeait à descendre de mon vélo. Une fois au premier croisement, je tournai à gauche et me retrouvai sur une petite place où un unique réverbère se trouvait. La maison dont on pouvait apercevoir le jardin grâce à un portail en bois cassé en son centre gardait ses volets dépeints constamment clos. Sans aucun doute, ce lieu était désert.

J'attachai mon vélo contre le réverbère malgré le peu de chance qu'on me le vole. Premièrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une antiquité que je n'arrivais pas à repeindre (la peinture se décollait pour une raison inconnue), deuxièmement parce que le siège était vraiment inconfortable et paraissait soudé au reste, qu'il fallait bien revoir les pédales et changer la chaîne ainsi que la mécanique. Enfin, le guidon finissait toujours par se décaler par rapport à la roue avant en roulant. Sans compter qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un ait à passer par ici.

C'était donc l'endroit le plus sûr pour cacher mon vélo. Je n'aurais pas supporté que quelqu'un le découvre et qu'il m'identifie comme son propriétaire.  
Parce qu'à cette époque, j'étais devenue la fille la plus populaire du lycée, je devais tout faire pour maintenir mon image au sommet. La falsification de mon identité allait jusqu'à me changer d'appellation. Non seulement personne ne me nommait de mon vrai nom et prénom, Katsuko Mayashima, mais tout le monde me connaissait sous l'identifiant de « Kamya ».

* * *

Cela commença quelques années plus tôt. L'argent soigneusement épargné me permit d'entrer dans un collège de renommée. Là-bas, j'y découvris un monde bien différent de celui dans lequel j'avais alors évolué. Je compris très vite son fonctionnement hiérarchique. Au sommet, les populaires régnaient sur le reste.

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, la popularité est un phénomène complexe d'une mini société qui se divise en différentes parties.

Tout d'abord, il y avait les riches. Ceux qui possédaient tout, voulaient tout et pouvaient tout avoir. Les fils de patrons d'entreprises étaient prisés pour le bénéfice qu'on pensait pouvoir leur soutirer. De plus, leur goût à la dépense et à l'ostension guidait la mode que les élèves moyens se contentaient de suivre bêtement de peur d'être écartés et méprisés.

Ensuite, il y a ceux qui devenaient populaire grâce à une capacité particulière comme les sportifs – très appréciés auprès des collégiens et des lycéens. Généralement, ceux-là étaient adorés pour leur charisme, leur « dons ». Ils étaient chouchoutés par les élèves moyens qui espéraient faire partie de leur groupe d'amis, et donc des populaires par substitution.

Et puis, il y a les autres. Les populaires qui avaient trimé pour le devenir. Il était très difficile d'en faire partie. Il fallait avoir du charisme, une confiance absolue en soi, beaucoup de volonté, de patience et une culture très développée. Il était impératif d'être capable de parler de tout, argumenter sur un sujet des plus sérieux et plaisanter – et faire rire – sur n'importe quoi. On devait savoir prendre sur soi. La gentillesse et la tolérance demandaient un entraînement d'acier et un travail régulier. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de supporter les sacrifices que cela requéraient. Il fallait pouvoir se montrer bon en tout, que ce soit au niveau intellectuel qu'au niveau psychologique et physique. On devait agir avec tact et précaution et il ne fallait pas être trop ostentatoire comme les premiers ni trop doués comme les seconds. La timidité était également à bannir. Il fallait savoir la montrer. A l'inverse de l'assurance qu'il fallait faire percevoir seulement quand c'était nécessaire et de la bonne matière.

* * *

Je faisais partie de ces derniers, de ceux qui se s'étaient battus, adaptés et qui avaient finalement gagné le respect de tous. Ce n'était pas une question d'amitié. Tout était dans l'admiration que l'on nous portait. Je le devinai très tôt et décidai d'agir très vite. Ma détermination et ma volonté avaient toujours été mes points forts. J'étais capable de tout faire tant que j'y mettais toute mon énergie. Et jour après jour, j'assimilais les comportements requis. Je travaillais sur moi-même, me concentrais en cours, faisais de nombreuses heures supplémentaires en dehors. Je commençais par avoir les meilleures notes en mathématiques, de loin la matière la plus redoutée, puis en Japonais et en histoire, je travaillais mon Anglais, me familiarisais avec la physique et la chimie, j'apprenais mes cartes par cœur, et bien d'autres choses… La seule matière qui ne me demandait pas trop de mal fût le sport. Si je n'étais pas excellente, j'aimais beaucoup cette matière et m'y appliquais avec soin et plaisir. Petit à petit, je forçais le respect des élèves et des professeurs. On commença à me demander de l'aide pour les cours, et puis on finissait par me demander des conseils sur divers points, dont certains ne relevaient guère du scolaire. Et puis, il y a eu le moment clef.

Mon collège allait organiser ses premières élections pour le délégué en chef. L'ultime épreuve, la dernière porte vers la popularité s'ouvrait devant moi et je m'y engageai avec force et courage, déjà appuyée par mes camarades de classe. Or, j'avais pourtant des adversaires de taille. Un joueur de tennis et une riche-née. Je me suis battue avec toute la hargne possible. Je sacrifiais mes journées et mes nuits entières à élaborer diverses stratégies efficaces et peu onéreuses. Mes efforts payèrent. Le 17 décembre de cette année-là, on me félicitait d'avoir gagné le gros lot.

J'étais devenue populaire.

* * *

Je ne m'arrêtais cependant pas là. Il n'était pas question de laisser ma côte flétrir. Et je savais par avance que la popularité – surtout la mienne – ne laissait aucun répit et menaçait toujours de s'effriter si je ne faisais rien. Je me consacrais à ma tâche de déléguée de façon parfaite, je devançais aussi souvent que possible les professeurs et organisais des événements dans le collège. Je me montrais toujours efficace lors de situation de crises et tentais de trouver les solutions les plus adaptées. Il y eût bien sûr des ratés. Mais je faisais en sorte de me rattraper et de me faire pardonner par l'opinion de l'ensemble des élèves et enseignants. Deux ans se déroulèrent ainsi et je quittais le collège en y laissant planer mon ombre sur les plus jeunes. Lorsque je croisais ceux-ci dans les rues, ils me saluaient toujours et parfois même me demandaient encore des conseils.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, nous avions économisé suffisamment d'argent pour payer mon inscription dans une des meilleures écoles de la capitale. La Tôhô. Je pensais que j'allais devoir recommencer à zéro – ou presque puisque j'étais à présent bien entraînée. Mais, je me trompais. La popularité m'avait suivie, comme celle des sportifs et des riches qui y étaient entrés. Elle s'agrandit d'autant plus que la Tôhô est un gigantesque lycée. Dés ma seconde, je réintégrais le rang des délégués, élue par ma classe. Néanmoins, le délégué en chef, alors nommé « président du conseil » ne se faisait pas élire par les élèves mais par l'ensemble des enseignants.

Être populaire ne signifiait pas seulement entretenir son image. Cela donnait beaucoup d'avantages. J'étais respectée, admirée et bien que mon rôle consistait à aider mes camarades de classe, on faisait tout pour me faciliter la tâche. On écoutait mes recommandations, on m'aidait lorsque j'avais un « problème » (ce qui n'arrivait pas, je faisais en sorte au contraire d'être là pour les résoudre), on me laissait passer plus facilement dans les couloirs, on me saluait, on m'écoutait aussi…

A force de peindre ce tableau, il finissait par se rendre réel, en quelque sorte.

* * *

Mon travail consistait également à ce que mon apparence physique suivît. Par chance, la nature me rendit la grâce d'être tout à fait normal, bien que je ne fusse pas certaine qu'il existât réellement une normalité à la beauté. Mais pour l'opinion publique, je faisais partie des personnes aux traits simples et dosés d'une touche de charme. Voilà un côté positif : je n'aurais pas à travailler exclusivement sur ce point-là. J'abordais un style simple et classique, ne me maquillant pas (une dépense superflue !), je me contentais de soigner ma coiffure et mon uniforme. Le reste, tout était une affaire de comportement et de démarche.

* * *

- « Salut Kamya-kun ! »

Je répondis sur le même ton au garçon qui m'avait salué et dont je ne connaissais pas le nom et fis de même avec d'autres alors que je passais le portail du lycée.

L'immense façade du bâtiment de la Tôhô me faisait face et devant, la cour était bondée de monde. La cloche n'allait pas tarder à retentir. Je me dépêchai de me faufiler à travers la masse et montai les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre ma classe. Une fois la porte franchis, je prenais moi-même l'initiative de saluer tout le monde et jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, jugeai qu'il était temps de faire l'appel. Pour cela, je me postai sur l'estrade à côté du bureau et fis face à mes camarades. Ils continuaient de discuter mais répondaient joyeusement lorsqu'ils entendaient leur nom.

- « Kojirô Hyûga ? » Aucun grognement distinctif ne retentit. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers son ami, Ken Wakashimazu.

- « Il est juste en retard » me répondit-il.

J'acquiesçai, écrivis tout de même une croix au crayon et poursuivis. Les retards étaient comptabilisés, tout comme les absences. Néanmoins, j'avais pour politique de ne pas les marquer si l'élève en question arrivait avant que le professeur ne soit installé. Une méthode pour respecter mon rôle de déléguée et de plaire à mes condisciples. Seulement, le professeur d'histoire, Akutsu Juunto arrivait de façon ponctuelle, à l'instant même où la cloche sonnait. Et Kojirô Hyûga ne faisait toujours pas surface.

Je pris mon stylo rouge et repassais les croix des absents quand on frappa à la porte. Et qui vois-je apparaître une fois que Mr Juunto ait ordonné d'entrer ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de football ! Je m'attendais à ce que le professeur le renvoyât pour l'heure, mais il le laissa passer. Evidemment ! Kojirô était le chouchou des enseignants, de toute l'école en fait. Le joueur vedette, fétiche et tout ce que vous souhaitez… Et bien sûr, Mr Juunto ne me donna aucune directive, me laissant dans l'embarras. En temps normal, je devais laisser la croix rouge puisqu'il était arrivé en retard.

En temps normal.

Pour résumer, Kojirô était l'une des rares personnes dont la popularité me surpassait, l'une des seules qui pouvait faire basculer ma chance. Tout le monde l'adorait, le vénérait. Serait-on encore en temps de sacrifices humains et de célébrations divines qu'il en aurait eu le droit et les mérites. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il méritait d'être admiré. Il faisait partie d'une nouvelle génération très prometteuse de footballeurs au Japon, pays où le football n'est pas vraiment le sport national. Je l'avais déjà vu jouer plusieurs fois dans des matchs amicaux ou lors de la fête des sports sur le terrain du complexe sportif du lycée. A n'en point douter, malgré sa technique… primaire, dirais-je, il méritait sa place dans l'équipe nationale junior. Je comprenais pourquoi tout le monde attendait tant de lui. Mais bon.

J'étais déléguée et je devais marquer cette croix. Le professeur ne manquerait pas d'apercevoir ma falsification si jamais je ne le faisais pas ! J'attrapai mon stylo rouge, ouvris le carnet d'appel et appliquai la pointe de mon stylo. Un papier rebondit subitement devant mon nez. Levant momentanément la plume de la feuille, je le dépliai et lus. D'une écriture peu soignée, Kojirô me demandait de ne pas noter son retard.

Et merde.

Malgré cela, je dessinai tout de même la croix sur le carnet et le refermai. J'étais embarrassée de la situation inconfortable dont laquelle je me trouvais, mais il me semblait toujours impossible de ne pas obéir à mon rôle. Et je savais parfaitement que Kojirô ne me pardonnerait pas d'avoir agi ainsi. J'attendais ses remontrances avec inquiétude. Sa rancune était tenace et connue de tous.

Tout le monde connaissait les qualificatifs les plus adaptés de Kojirô Hyûga. Orgueilleux, égoïste et sans aucun respect pour autrui. Un véritable asocial-né. Cependant, tout le monde l'aimait quand même. Son titre de joueur vedette lui servait comme mot d'excuse. Ce qui était encore plus frustrant pour quelqu'un comme moi dont l'erreur pouvait être fatale.

* * *

- « Kamya-kun, » m'appela Tsuki alors que je sortais de la classe. « On va aller voir l'entraînement de football de ce soir, tu viens avec nous ? »

Je déglutis le plus silencieusement possible. Voilà qui était bien ma veine ! Je n'eus pas le temps d'y répondre car aussitôt un bon nombre de la classe se joint à elle.

Je n'avais plus le choix.

- « D'accord, allons-y ! » déclarai-je avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible. C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

Nous traversions la cour de récréation qui joignait directement à gauche de l'entrée le complexe sportif. Le terrain de football se trouvait légèrement à l'écart des autres terrains de basket-ball, de volley-ball et d'athlétisme. Plus loin, il y avait également deux gymnases et une piscine. Appuyés contre les barrières délimitant le coin football, un bon nombre d'élèves de secondes, de premières et même de terminales encourageaient leur joueur préféré. Apparemment, ils avaient organisé un match d'entraînement en scindant l'équipe en deux. Une nouvelle occasion de se rincer les yeux pour certaines…

Je notai que le nom de Kojirô ressortait du reste et le cri strident de certaines filles m'agaçait. Se croyaient-elles dans un mauvais anime ou quoi ? Qui peut bien crier d'une telle façon ? En plus pour un garçon qui ne semblait guère s'intéresser au sexe féminin – du moins, selon les rumeurs, ses aventures ne duraient que quelques jours. Je suppose que c'était ça justement qui leur plaisait le plus. Un défi impossible… Pauvres crétines.

Ils jouèrent pendant dix autres minutes avant que l'entraîneur ne sifflât et n'ordonnât le rassemblement, jetant un regard peu amène sur le public surexcité. Il avait tenté de les renvoyer, mais la force des fans le dépassait.

- « Hey ! Toi ! »

Je tournai la tête vers mon interlocuteur. Mon sang se figea lorsque je vis Kojirô Hyûga s'approcher de moi tout en prenant soin de s'arrêter suffisamment loin. Il me toisait d'un regard mauvais, très significatif.

- « Y a pas de place pour ton genre ici ! » cria-t-il avec véhémence et argumentant d'un rictus de dégoût. - « Déguerpissez les mochetés ! »

La foule paraissait scandalisée. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, non pas parce que j'étais scandalisée par ses paroles, mais parce qu'à ce moment-là, la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de lui mettre mon poing dans sa grande gueule. Néanmoins Kamya ne ferait pas une chose pareille, je le savais. La hiérarchie des popularités et mon image me l'empêchaient. Je ravalai ma fierté et lui tournai le dos. Il continuait à pester contre le public jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'en allât en grommelant.

* * *

Je marchai d'un pas rapide, malgré tout j'étais en colère. Je ne vis pas Tsuki derrière moi et manquai de m'engouffrer devant elle dans la rue étroite menant à mon vélo si elle ne m'avait pas appelé. Je respirai un bon coup, tentai de me calmer et me tournai vers elle en souriant, l'air de rien – ou presque.

- « Où comptais-tu aller ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant curieuse pour regarder dans la ruelle.

- « Nulle part » m'empressai-je de répondre un peu trop sèchement avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme. « Si tu ne m'avais pas ramené sur terre, je crois bien que je me serais perdue ! »

Tsuki resta dubitative pendant un instant mais finit par hocher la tête.

- « Tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble ? » proposa-t-elle.

- « Je t'accompagne chez toi ? » lui demandai-je en feintant une sorte de synchronisation, comme si je souhaitais lui demander la même chose en même temps qu'elle.

Mon expérience dans la matière me permit de paraître tout à fait naturelle devant Tsuki. C'était devenu une réelle habitude.

Une fois encore, Tsuki acquiesça et nous avancions alors ensemble. En chemin, Tsuki commenta la réaction de Kojirô.

- « Je ne l'avais jamais vu agir comme ça ! » s'écriait-elle. « C'est vraiment pas sympa ! Surtout pour toi… »

Je grimaçai. Voilà ce que tout le monde devait penser. Qu'est-ce que Kamya pouvait-elle avoir fait pour mettre Kojirô Hyûga dans une telle colère ? se demandaient-ils sûrement. Tout comme le fit Tsuki par la suite.

- « Je ne sais pas… » feintai-je avant de paraître songeuse. « C'est peut-être à cause… Non, il ne peut pas m'en vouloir pour ça… »

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je parus gênée. « Et bien… Tu sais que je dois marquer tous les retards sur le carnet… Même si la cloche a déjà sonné, si on arrive avant le prof, je fais en sorte de ne pas marquer le retard, tu vois ? »

- « Oh… » fit-elle en comprenant. « Et donc ce matin tu as noté l'absence de Hyûga-san ? »

- « Je n'avais pas le choix… Mr Juunto le remarquerait si je n'avais pas marqué son retard… »

- « Je vois… » Tsuki me regarda néanmoins en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle voulait demander autre chose.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tsuki ? » lui demandai-je. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle s'empressa de me sourire en secouant la tête. « Si, tout va bien, Kamya-kun… »

Parfois, je ne saisissais pas très bien le comportement de Tsuki. Mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure. Comme je le pensais, Tsuki insista pour que je prisse le thé chez elle. Cependant je refusais. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans son immense salon ancestral et tout simplement beau. Elle vivait dans une immense demeure rebâtie à l'ancienne mode. Son jardin était vraiment magnifique, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'y sentir bien. L'ambiance qui y régnait était étrange. Je devais faire encore plus attention à mes mots et à mon comportement qu'ailleurs.

* * *

Je m'empressai de contourner la demeure et de revenir sur mes pas. Quelque dizaine de minutes après, je me trouvai de nouveau face au lycée et m'engouffrai en toute sécurité dans la ruelle pour regagner mon vélo et pédaler à toute vitesse. Je n'habitais pas particulièrement loin de la Tôhô mais cela me demandait pourtant vingt bonnes minutes du fait des petits détours que je m'obligeai à faire. Je passais dans les quartiers moins fréquentés et où le pourcentage de chance pour rencontrer un autre lycéen diminuait en crescendo.

Quand je croisais une large voix rapide à double sens, je bifurquais à droite après l'avoir traversée et atteignis mon quartier. A partir de ce moment-là, j'entrais dans ma véritable peau. Non pas la distinguée Kamya, mais moi-même, déterminée et gardienne de ce territoire. Le quartier entier était sous la protection de mon grand frère et de moi-même. Nous avions la charge de renvoyer tout membre de clans qui osait s'y attarder. Il fallait sécuriser la zone, en échange de quoi, nous avions le droit de rester vivre dans un garage que mon frère a aménagé quand nous sommes arrivés dans la capitale.

* * *

Le garage que nous appelions tout de même maison n'était pas très grand – normal pour un garage – mais suffisamment pour posséder deux chambres, une petite salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine. Le tout était très étroit mais nous nous y faisions tant bien que mal. J'entrai à l'intérieur et posai mon vélo au travers du mur entre la porte de la cuisine et celle de la chambre de Yukiko. Le son de la télévision dans le salon me fit comprendre que mon frère était rentré du boulot.

Nous n'avions plus de parent depuis longtemps. Mon père mourut le jour de ma naissance, et ma mère, en mettant au monde mon petit frère (nous n'avons jamais su qui était son vrai père), Shunji. Nous avions néanmoins tous le même nom de famille, Mayashima, celui de Kyoko (ma mère).

* * *

- « Tu es rentré tôt aujourd'hui » remarquai-je en pénétrant à l'intérieur du minuscule salon où dans le peu d'espace s'entassait un canapé, une table basse dont un pied menaçait de se casser si la charge était trop lourde, et vieux fauteuil et un petit meuble sur lequel était posée une petite télévision.

Mon frère était avachi sur le canapé, une bière dans une main, la télécommande dans l'autre et ses mèches décolorées pendant sur ses yeux d'un marron clair, alors que les miens et ceux de Shunji étaient très foncés. En me voyant, il me salua d'un large geste de son bras au bout duquel la bière menaçait d'éclabousser le salon.

Le son de la télévision était au minimum, laissant seulement des murmures rompre le silence. Mon frère avait d'étranges habitudes.

- « Salut soeurette. » me répondit-il le regard perçant, un large sourire moqueur sur le visage. « Ma journée s'est terminée plus tôt, ça te dérange ? »

- « Ouais, tu empestes l'alcool, c'est écoeurant. » répliquai-je simplement. « Laisse-moi une place ! » ordonnai-je ensuite en poussant ses grandes jambes. « Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ton incroyable présence ? »

- « Lâche-moi avec le boulot ! » gémit-il. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux. « T'es chiante. J'ai fait du bon boulot, mon patron m'a offert le droit de piquer un somme avant d'y retourner. »

- « T'as trouvé un autre job ? » m'étonnai-je. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de travails que mon frère entassait.

- « Ouais » répondit-il en passant une main sur son visage. « On vit pas à trois avec un seul petit salaire. »

- « Je pourrais... » tentai-je avant qu'il ne m'interrompisse on me tapant à l'épaule. « Juste à temps partiel. » insistai-je.

- « Non ! » gronda-t-il sévèrement. « Je me crève pas le cul pour te payer cette foutue école pour que tu abandonnes en chemin ! »

Je levai les yeux, exaspérée. « Qui te parle de laisser tomber ? »

- « Ecoute, si tu veux vraiment m'aider, tu n'as qu'à préparer un bon repas et aller chercher Shun à l'école, OK ? »

* * *

Ce n'était pas « OK » du tout mais je n'insistai pas plus. Il était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs à cause de ses multiples jobs comme ça. Yukiko se leva alors et disparut dans sa chambre tandis que j'allais changer de vêtements et ressortis ensuite. Le collège où Shun était inscrit se trouvait juste à côté de l'immense voix rapide, au tournant qui séparait mon quartier du reste. Ce n'était pas une école aussi réputée que celle où j'étais allée. Le taux de réussite ne s'élevait pas très haut et beaucoup de jeunes abandonnaient avant même d'avoir terminer l'année. Je faisais tout mon possible pour que Shun ne suive pas leur chemin et travaillais toujours avec lui. Je jouais en quelque sorte le rôle d'une mère de substitution. Quand il était plus jeune, je le bordais dans son lit et lui racontais des histoires avant de dormir, maintenant je rencontrais ses enseignants quand il le fallait et réglais ses problèmes administratifs.

Même si l'école ne se trouvait pas dans mon quartier, aucun parent consciencieux ne laissait leur enfant rentrer seul. De même, tant que mes horaires me le permettaient, je venais toujours chercher Shun à la sortie des cours et malgré ses protestations.

* * *

- « Shun, je suis là ! » l'appelai-je.

Il quitta ses amis et me rejoignit un sourire timide aux lèvres. Tout de suite, je compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Je le regardai méfiante et m'apprêtai à lui demander ce qui se passait quand il me devança en me prenant la main et en repartant dans la direction de la maison. Je le regardai étonnée. Et dire que c'était lui qui refusait de me prendre la main ! Il m'avait fait tout un plat et le voilà qui me la prend ! Définitivement étrange…

- « Shun » l'interpellai-je. Il ne fit même pas mine de m'entendre. « Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demandai-je calmement.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Je m'arrêtai et le forçai à en faire de même. De là où nous étions, nous ne voyions plus l'école.

- « Y a rien ! » dit-il brusquement en me lâchant la main. Je l'attrapai à l'épaule et le forçai à me faire face. Il détourna les yeux.

- « Avec un tel comportement, tu vas pas me faire gober qu'il ne se passe rien ! » répliquai-je. « Explique-toi ! Allez ! »

Il se tortillait sur place. Je le regardai de plus en plus exaspérée et impatiente.

- « Shun, si tu ne me dis rien dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, je te promets que ta vie à la maison sera tellement insupportable que tu vénéreras l'école pour les années qui viennent ! » le menaçai-je. « Et si ce n'est pas assez, je me comporte en mère louve jusqu'à ton collège ! Et crois-moi, je tiendrai parole. »

Il grimaça, s'imaginant sans difficulté le tableau. Il allait flancher.

- « T'as des problèmes avec des camarades de classe ? » demandai-je.

- « Non ! » répondit-il en me regardant comme si j'avais heurté sa fierté.

Je levai les sourcils. « Alors ? »

De nouveau il détourna les yeux. Je soupirai, perdant patience. « Shun… »

- « D'accord, d'accord ! » Je souriais, victorieuse. « Mais promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère… »

Je plissai les yeux. Qu'allait-il encore me dire ? Maintenant Shun sautait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ses joues rougirent violemment. Contrairement à Yukiko et moi, Shunji avait le feu aux joues très aisément. Probablement un don de son père biologique. On suspectait d'ailleurs qu'il soit à moitié occidentaux tant il possédait des traits caractéristiques comme les yeux moins tirés et la peau plus claire. Et contrairement à nous, il attrapait des coups de soleil plus facilement et avait récemment eu des poussées d'acné.

- « Bon, voilà… Heu… Et bien… Je… » Ses joues flambèrent encore plus. « J'ai dit que… Et bien… »

- « Tu as dit quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? »

- « Quetuétaismapetitecopine. »

Je le regardai hébétée. Pas certaine que ce que je venais d'entendre était réellement ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Une minute passa ainsi en silence avant que mon visage ne se partageât entre la colère, la frustration et une terrible envie d'éclater de rire. Ce qui donnait un rictus visiblement très effrayant.

- « PARDON ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! » clamait Shun aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. « Je sais que c'était débile… »

- « Oui, tu peux le dire ! » persiflai-je.

* * *

- « Katsu, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi une tomate est en train de mettre la table à ma place ? » demanda Yukiko en entrant dans la cuisine où je m'attelai à cuisiner ce que nous avions.

Je haussai les épaules. « Depuis quand tu prends ton tour de corvée ? » répliquai-je, un peu sèchement.

- « Que dois-je comprendre par là ? » se crispa-t-il.

Je le regardai avant de soupirer, secouant la tête négativement. J'avais un vrai coup de pompe. - « Rien » lâchai-je. « Ma journée a été longue. »

Je le vis hocher la tête avant de s'approcher de moi. « Alors ? »

- « Il a fait une bêtise et en subit les conséquences » répondis-je. « Et franchement, c'est rien comme punition ! J'aurais du dire un mois au lieu d'une semaine de corvée. »

Il me regarda avec curiosité. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et lui racontai tout. Yukiko partit dans un fou rire tonitruant. Tout le quartier devait l'avoir entendu.

- « Rien que ça ? » s'esclaffait-il encore en essuyant le bord de ses yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Allez, y a pas de malaise ! C'est rien comme mensonge ça ! »

- « Peut-être, mais bon, il n'a plus l'âge de ce genre de connerie ! » rétorquai-je.

- « C'est vrai » approuva-t-il retrouvant soudainement son sérieux. « Mais il n'a plus l'âge pour beaucoup de choses, tu le sais Katsu. »

Je me raidis, saisissant parfaitement le sens de ses mots. Pourtant, je ne parvins pas à m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- « Sincèrement Katsu, tu le sais ! Tu couves trop ton frère. Laisse-le un peu grandir tout seul ! Et tu verras que ce genre de bêtises n'adviendra plus. »

Je ronchonnai mais ne dis rien. Au fond, je savais bien qu'il avait raison.

* * *

Une fois la vaisselle faite, la table nettoyée, j'autorisai Shun à aller faire ses devoirs dans notre chambre et se coucher ensuite. De mon côté, je décidai d'accompagner pour un bout de chemin mon frère à son travail. Celui-ci refusait toujours de me dire en quoi il consistait. Quand il jugea que nous avions fait suffisamment de route ensemble, il s'arrêta et me dit de rentrer en me gratifiant d'une de ses fameuses phrases tout à fait exaspérantes.

- « Ecoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi, mais je veux juste que tu termines tes études et que tu gagnes ta vie ensuite. »

- « Mais qui parle d'abandonner ?! » répliquai-je néanmoins avec un sourire.

Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin et tout en ébouriffant mes cheveux d'un geste paternel, il poursuivit sa route tandis que je tournai les talons pour repartir de mon côté. Quelques mètres plus loin, une surprise m'attendait.

Enfin, une surprise… prévisible.

* * *

- « Katsuuuuu ! » La voix de Matsu Oko atteignait ses sommets. Ce gars avait une capacité vocale impressionnante… « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? »

Avec lui, se traînait son fidèle ami, Tetsuo Itsumi dont la musculature n'était plus à prouver. Tous deux faisaient parties du gang de Segun, un rapace qui pointait rarement son nez à la surface, préférant se cloîtrer dans ses quartiers plutôt que de régler ses comptes lui-même. Autrefois, il avait des vues sur ce quartier, malheureusement, Yukiko et moi le devancions très largement. Depuis, nous recevions quotidiennement la visite de ses sbires comme guise de ses « salutations honorables ». A force, c'en était devenu presque comique, un véritable défouloir, si vous voulez mon avis. Et ce soir-là, j'appréciai vraiment leur visite.

N'oublions pas qu'il fût un temps, Matsu et moi étions amis d'enfance.

Il fût un temps.

* * *

- « Tiens donc, mes compères préférés ! » les saluai-je. « Je pensais que vous seriez venus plus tôt, sincèrement je suis déçue. »

- « Un petit contretemps nous a retardé » répondit Matsu en souriant. « Ce n'était pas très sympa de ta part que de nous avoir faussé compagnie ! »

- « Oh, j'ai fait ça ? » Je plaquai la main sur la bouche avec des airs innocents. « Ah oui ! Mais vous n'aviez pas l'air très en forme. J'avais peur que vous ayez attrapé une mauvaise infection, ou de ce genre. T'avais le teint plutôt… jaunâtre, si tu veux mon avis. »

A l'évocation de leur précédente confrontation contre un autre gang – qui avait eu lieu dans une teinturerie, le visage de Matsu se déforma en un rictus répugnant tandis que Tetsuo, au sang chaud bouillant fit la singulière erreur d'attaquer en premier. Et comme un buffle. Le corps penché en avant, le poing longtemps relevé en arrière, l'éviter fut une chose si aisée que cela sortit tout seul.

- « Olé ! »

Je tendis mon pied et lui fit faire un plongeon des plus comiques.

- « Oh ! Pardon, je t'ai fait mal ? » continuai-je à glapir comme une oie.

- « Très drôle Katsu » commenta Matsu qui se contentait alors d'observer.

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il me tend une perche aussi énorme – Olé ! » fis-je en m'écartant pour éviter une nouvelle charge aussi grotesque que la précédente. « Tu vois ? »

Tetsuo tenta une nouvelle attaque. Malheureusement sa tendance à lancer tout son corps en avant déséquilibrait largement son équilibre. Il fût aisé pour moi d'éviter, d'attraper ses poings de mes mains et en décrivant un large cercle de mes bras tout en me décalant de côté, l'amener au sol sans douceur. Le souffle coupé, il lâcha un grognement m'indiquant qu'il n'allait pas retenter d'autres attaques.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils gardaient un tel phénomène dans leur rang. Tetsuo était une masse, certes, mais il ne savait pas se servir convenablement de son corps. Qui plus est, son endurance lui faisait très largement défaut.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Matsu qui se révélait un bon combattant, rapide et efficace. Mais trop répétitif. Contrairement au cinéma, les vrais combats sont très rapides. Ce sont les préliminaires qui peuvent durer un peu plus longtemps, et encore ! Ils consistaient à effectuer une série d'attaques basiques de poing ou de pied afin de tester les défenses de son adversaire. Il fallait voir ses mouvements, son point d'équilibre et observer ses yeux. Les mouvements des bras et des jambes pouvaient feinter mais jamais le regard.

J'évitai de justesse un coup porté à la nuque, sa technique favorite et très dangereuse tant il suffisait d'un mauvais geste, d'un instant bref d'hésitation. Il enchaîna immédiatement sur un coup en diagonale dont j'échappai en m'accroupissant. Je sentis néanmoins son pied me frôler le crâne, me procurant de sacrés frissons. Le troisième coup ne me raterait pas, je le savais. Il était hors de question d'essayer de l'éviter alors j'attaquai au même moment où il avançait pour frapper. Je poussai d'un geste vif ses bras en arrière et plaquai mes paumes sur le plus haut point de son crâne que je pouvais prendre et tout en relevant mon genou, appuyai sur sa tête de toutes mes forces tout en repliant mon dos. Je lâchai immédiatement la pression de mes mains et reculai instantanément alors que le corps de Matsu rebondissait en arrière et perdant tout équilibre s'étala à terre. D'abord choqué, il hurla de douleur en prenant son nez dans ses mains.

C'était terminé.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, je terminai mes devoirs, me douchai, embrassai le front de mon frère et me glissai sous la couverture. Les yeux clos, un nouveau masque se peignait sur ma peau pour une nuit de rêves et d'illusions où j'étais loin d'imaginer quels changements ma vie déréglée allait connaître.


	2. Frustration

Chapitre II

**FRUSTRATION**

* * *

« _Prenez un peu de courage, _  
_Un litre de volonté,  
Une tête de mule,  
Et vous m'aurez._ »

* * *

Kojirô se leva encore une fois aux aurores. Même après avoir arrêté son job matinal, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette habitude. Il se leva d'un bond, s'habilla, attrapa son sac et se dirigea la cuisine pour avaler un bon litre de lait et quelques céréales. Après quoi, il enfila son blouson et sortit discrètement de la maison. L'aube peignait la ville de douces couleurs chaudes et enivrantes alors que le pâle soleil faisait rebondir ses premiers rayons sur la toiture des maisons et les vitres des pare-brises, l'aveuglant sous divers angles. Une légère brise caressait ses joues et s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux alors qu'il marchait d'un pas tranquille vers le lycée.

Quand Kojirô eût atteint la station de bus déserte, celle qui cachait un panneau où nulle publicité ne fût jamais affichée, il bifurqua à gauche et grimpa la dernière pente le séparant du portail de son école.

Autour de lui, tout se réveillait petit à petit. Les arbres frémissaient, étirant leurs branches et faisant tomber leurs feuilles alors que des chats revenaient de leur virée nocturne et que quelques oiseaux réveillaient leur voix par quelques piaillements aigus. Seuls quelques grondements de voiture rappelaient la présence pourtant quasi-continuelle des humains.

Kojirô n'imaginait pas abandonner une telle habitude et ne plus sentir ce contact si intime avec la nature au réveil. Il pouvait bien s'efforcer de garder ses yeux fermés, de changer de position et de résister à l'envie de penser et ainsi de se réveiller, il n'y parvenait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il détestait rester inactif.

Marcher, courir, jongler avec un ballon, tirer au but, faire de la musculation… Tout ce qui l'occupait physiquement était bon à prendre. Quant à son esprit, les réflexions existentielles de l'adolescence lui faisaient défaut. Il ne plongeait réellement dans ses pensées que lorsque le stress d'un bon match d'entraînement ou d'une compétition évacuait de son corps fatigué. Quand il ne pouvait plus rien puiser dans son enveloppe charnelle, alors il laissait son esprit vagabonder.

* * *

Une fois qu'il eût traversé le grand portail, la façade de l'école lui faisait face. Elle se dressait devant lui, imposante, terrifiante et glaciale, ainsi dénuée de son agitation habituelle. Il valait mieux la contempler plus tard dans la journée, lorsque une foule monstrueuse d'adolescents animait les lieux, remplissant les couloirs, les salles et la cour d'un brouhaha incessant et pourtant agréablement familier. Kojirô ne s'attarda pas et se dépêcha de rejoindre le complexe sportif en bifurquant immédiatement à gauche, abandonnant le béton de la cour pour un chemin fait de terre, de pierre et quelques poussées d'herbe.

* * *

Le terrain de football lui paraissait bien plus accueillant que la Tôhô. Il sauta au dessus de la barrière et se dirigea de l'autre côté où se trouvait une petite bâtisse dans laquelle on rangeait les équipements sportifs. Il attrapa les clefs qu'en tant que capitaine on lui avait confié et ouvrit la porte pour la faire coulisser. Il plongea dans une obscurité où l'air sentait la rouille de vieilles cages de football démembrées, le bois pourris des poutres de gymnastique cabossées ou encore la forte odeur des multiples ballons aux formes variées. Kojirô tâta le mur à côté de lui afin de trouver l'interrupteur. Alors quelques lumières clignotèrent un instant et la salle s'éclaira. Il y avait là bien plus de ruines que d'équipements valables, mais le lycée refusait de s'en débarrasser. Comme s'il s'agissait de vestiges d'un temps passé.

* * *

Kojirô se dirigea immédiatement vers un petit coffre dans lequel s'entassait une dizaine de ballons de football et quelques restes dégonflés et déchirés. Il plongea sa main au fond et en tira son vestige personnel. Un ballon si usé qu'il fallait le regonfler avant chaque usage. Mais Kojirô refusait de s'en détacher. Ce ballon représentait son évolution depuis son entrée dans la Tôhô, il y prenait grand soin.

Quelques instants après, il s'échauffait sur le terrain, faisant quelques tours de terrain, ballon au pied, ainsi que plusieurs étirements musculaires. Après quoi, il se plaça devant les buts, à quelques mètres de la zone de séparation et tira. Une fois, deux fois… tellement de fois qu'il ne les comptait plus. Son tir se faisait de plus en plus violent, avec plus de rage, plus de frustration. L'insatisfaction que lui procuraient ses tirs le forçait à recommencer incessamment. Être seulement un tigre ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait plus, il voulait mieux mais il lui manquait quelque chose d'indescriptible et que possédaient tant d'autres joueurs, tels qu'Ozhora Tsubasa, son adversaire le plus redoutable, à présent évoluant au Brésil. Il ne comprenait pas d'où provenait le problème. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si différent d'eux ? Qu'y avait-il de plus ? La technique, la vitesse et la force… Tout ça, il le possédait. Parfois même, il se révélait intuitif. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Où était son maillon faible ?

Sentant les larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux, il arma son tir et poussa le ballon si fort dans les filets qu'il l'entendit siffler dans les airs. Essoufflé, il ne partit pas le récupérer immédiatement.

* * *

- « Beau tir ! » lança joyeusement Ken Wakashimazu, son meilleur ami et gardien de but.

A côté de lui, Takeshi Sawada l'applaudissait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il jouait également en tant que milieu de terrain dans l'équipe. Kojirô ne se força pas à leur sourire mais les salua d'un signe de tête.

- « Tu en veux à qui ? » lui demanda Takeshi en s'approchant de lui.

Kojirô leva un sourcil.

- « Pour frapper le ballon avec tant de hargne, il faut bien une raison, non ? » insista-t-il. « En tout cas, si tu continues ainsi, il ne fera pas long feu ! »

Kojirô haussa les épaules en soupirant, passant une main sur son visage.

* * *

Finalement, Ken et Takeshi décidèrent de se joindre à lui pour les dernières minutes qui leur restaient de temps libre. Ils firent le tour du terrain et s'échauffèrent convenablement tandis qu'il recommençait ses tirs, toujours aussi frustrants. Quand Ken se pencha pour récupérer la balle plongée dans les filets, celle-ci était brûlante. « Ma parole ! Tu veux vraiment crever ce pauvre ballon ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Oi ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Takeshi en s'approchant. Ken lui tendit le ballon.

- « Regarde ! C'est le même ! »

- « Ah bon ? Comment tu peux reconnaître un ballon d'un autre ? »

- « Ben… Koji, tu peux lever ton pied gauche ? »

Kojirô, ne l'ayant pas écouté, obéit en levant un sourcil.

- « Tu vois, c'est la même empreinte ! Et vu comme il tape dans ces balles… »

- « Wow ! Il survit le pépère ! »

Kojirô asséna une claque sur le sommet des deux footballeurs (« Aie ! ») et récupéra le ballon en boudant. « C'est pas fini vos conneries ? » rugit-il en se détournant pour ne pas montrer son embarras. « Ken, au filet ! Takeshi, en défense ! »

* * *

Kojirô déposa son ballon dans la caisse et referma derrière lui le bâtiment des équipements. Accompagné de ses deux amis, il partit aux vestiaires, qui se trouvaient tout au bout du complexe sportif, et prit une rapide douche avant d'enfiler son uniforme et d'envoyer au linge sale ses vêtements de sport. Quand tous les trois furent prêts, ils ressortirent et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'entrée principale où une foule importante s'infiltrait à l'intérieur du lycée.

Autour d'eux, on les saluait. La plupart les reluquaient avec admiration et envie. Les filles gloussaient devant, à côté et derrière eux, espérant attirer leur attention. Mais ni Ken ni Kojirô n'y répondaient. Seul Takeshi, plus timide et bien trop gentil, répondait d'un signe de tête et un petit sourire, le rouge aux joues devant tant d'attention féminines, faisant ricaner ses deux compères devant lui.

Kojirô se moquait de cette soi-disant popularité. Aurait-il été détesté que ça ne changerait rien. Il savait néanmoins que cette admiration était justifiée. Après tout, ils faisaient tous trois parties de l'équipe nationale junior ! C'était en partie grâce à eux que le championnat international disputé en France fût une réussite !

* * *

Takeshi les laissa pour rejoindre sa salle alors que Kojirô et Ken arrivaient devant leur classe. Lorsque Kojirô entra, le tumulte habituel s'enflamma de plus belle. On venait l'entourer et le saluer devant la porte et atteindre sa place relevait du parcours de colombo. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il possédait la technique. Un taureau n'aurait pas mieux fait, d'ailleurs. Il alla même jusqu'à ignorer leurs multiples – et stupides – questions et grogna lorsqu'on l'approchait trop. Ken, lui, répondait avec entrain. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait entamer l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent. Sa réserve d'énergie ne possédait pas de limite et il déballait paroles – ou bêtises, comme on voulait – sur paroles sans même réfléchir, Kojirô en était certain.

Il déballa ses affaires sur sa table et plongea son menton dans le creux de sa paume, le regard perdu sur la cour de récréation (le hasard l'amenant à être placé pile poile à côté d'une fenêtre lui était vraiment avantageux). Bien qu'il ne tentait pas d'écouter les multiples rumeurs qui se propageaient dans classe, quand son nom apparut dans une conversation, il tourna la tête vers les commères.

- « _Il paraît que Kojirô Hyûga, le capitaine de l'équipe de football _(Pourquoi le précisait-elle ? Tout le monde savait ça !), _a rembarré Kamya hier soir !_ »

- « _Quoi ?_ » s'écria son interlocutrice, horrifiée – _horrifiée ?_ « _C'est pas vrai !... Vraiment ? Mon dieu ! Kamya doit être triste !_ »

Kojirô plissa les yeux. Mais où allaient-elles chercher ça ? La rembarrer ? Encore fallait-il qu'elle se soit déclarée ! Et cependant, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait dans pareil cas… Mais ce genre de rapportages complètement déformés l'exaspérait au plus haut point !

- « _Franchement, s'il refuse de sortir avec quelqu'un comme Kamya…_ _Ils iraient pourtant si bien ensemble !_ » Kojirô grimaça.

- « _Et s'il était gay ?_ » A cette question, les deux commères se tournèrent vers lui et voyant qu'il les observait – en fait, les fusillait du regard – elles se détournèrent immédiatement en rougissant.

Kojirô renifla bruyamment quand il entendit d'autres répéter ce même refrain.

* * *

Comment pouvait-on penser qu'il ait besoin de s'embêter d'une… fille ? Il n'était pas _homosexuel_, mais la gente féminine le laissait plus qu'indifférent. Leur simplicité, leur ignorance, leur incompétence… Leur conscience se limitait à se faire belle – oh pour ça oui, elle savait se rendre désirable physiquement !,- à ressembler à des truies gloussant pour n'importe quoi et se barbouillant le visage de couleurs grasses et peu naturelles. Et puis quel intérêt ? Se distraire ? Ouais. Peut-être. Le temps d'un moment, bref, physique, sans lendemain à la limite… S'il ne se privait pas de ces moments, Kojirô savait également s'en passer. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces gars continuellement en rut et dont le cerveau ne dépassait pas celui des filles.

Pitié !

Il n'existait que deux exceptions. Sa mère, bien entendu, et Sanae Nakasawa. La fougue, la volonté, la force de caractère de cette dernière l'avaient impressionné. Un moment, il s'était demandé s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Mais lorsqu'il sut que Tsubasa et elle sortaient alors ensemble, son absence de réaction lui fit comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien. Aucune fille n'était encore parvenue à le faire tomber.

Dieu merci !

* * *

Le soudain silence qui tomba sur la classe intrigua Kojirô ; celui-ci s'attendait à voir le professeur traverser l'estrade jusqu'à son bureau. Mais ce qui fit taire les ragots était tout simplement l'entrée de Kamya dans la classe – ils ne s'étaient pas gênés en sa présence ! Dans ce silence absolu, son « Salut ! » résonna bruyamment et ses talons retentirent sur le carrelage – pourtant ils n'étaient pas bien haut. Une fille la rejoignit immédiatement à sa table. En fouillant dans sa mémoire, Kojirô se rappela qu'elle s'appelait Amido… Quant à son prénom, nada. Et puis, quelle importance ?

Au bout d'une minute, la classe se ranima de nouveau et on la salua en retour alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur. Comme chaque matin, elle fit l'appel. Kojirô ne pouvait que remarquer les regards en biais qu'on lui jetait. Un tel comportement l'agaça tellement que lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il grogna avec mauvaise humeur et dédain.

Ken, à côté de lui, eût un sourire peu engageant et Kamya continuait à faire l'appel comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr ! Elle ignorait tout des rumeurs qui circulaient. Il grommela de plus belle : le voilà qui confirmait involontairement cette stupide rumeur, et complètement fausse qui plus est.

Quel intérêt trouvaient-ils tous dans les ragots ? Cela relevait de l'absurde tellement les rumeurs aimaient circuler dans cette école ! Et qu'importe leur véracité, elles prenaient toujours des ampleurs ahurissantes. Pour Kojirô, cela prouvait surtout le manque crucial de conversation et de culture de ses condisciples. Et après, on s'étonne qu'il soit asocial !

Quant à Ken et Kazuki Sorimachi, un autre de ses coéquipiers, ils discutaient à propos des articles parus récemment dans le magasine sportif auxquels ils s'étaient abonnés. A leur grand dam, Kojirô n'aimait pas lire ces journaux. A quoi bon lire le résumé d'un match par un commentateur amateur alors qu'ils pouvaient le regarder en direct à la télévision ? Et puis, rien ne valait mieux que de voir les matchs en vrai. Mais ses deux amis ne se contentaient pas seulement de lire les articles sur les matchs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, mais également ceux des matchs qu'ils avaient vus au stade ! Encore une fois, quel intérêt ?

* * *

N'ayant aucun projet pour à aller à l'université, Kojirô ne trouvait pas grand intérêt à s'intéresser aux cours. Généralement, il se laissait distraire par n'importe quoi et bien souvent, il revoyait dans sa tête son précédent match, analysant avec précision les erreurs commises et les bons points. Il se contentait généralement de la moyenne dans les matières – après tout, même s'il avait gagné sa bourse d'étude grâce au football, l'unique condition imposée restait d'avoir un niveau suffisant en cours.

* * *

Son regard balaya rapidement la classe. Quelques élèves somnolaient alors que d'autres s'envoyaient discrètement des petits mots. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Kamya, il s'arrêta momentanément. De tous, elle devait être celle qui se concentrait le plus. Elle notait le cours avec attention et on pouvait même voir qu'elle comprenait parfaitement le charabia mathématique que le professeur Katsuya déballait depuis le début. A côté de sa trousse, il aperçut le carnet des absences dont elle prenait soin chaque jour. Elue déléguée par l'unanimité des élèves (même lui avait voté pour elle sans réellement s'intéresser à ses capacités), elle prenait à cœur son travail et l'appliquait avec une perfection dérangeante. Mais cette fille, en elle-même, était dérangeante. Toujours là quand il le fallait, toujours les mots qu'il fallait, la solution aux problèmes, toujours calme et réfléchie, souriante et aimable… Sans compter qu'elle était franchement jolie. La panoplie de la fille parfaite ! Mais cette perfection devenait son principal défaut.

Kojirô était certain qu'elle serait capable de parler de football avec précision, cette fille possédant une culture générale hors norme. Pire ! Elle avait organisé l'année dernière un festival sportif au lycée ! Rien que ça ! Mais malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose de pas normale chez elle, quelque chose d'étrange et dont il ne saurait dire quoi. Ça sonnait faux, en quelque sorte. Et pourtant, elle ne laissait rien au hasard, rien dans ses expressions n'aurait pu lui faire douter le contraire. Et pourtant…

* * *

- « Monsieur Hyûga ! » l'appela le professeur Katsuya d'un ton sévère. Cette femme devait être la seule de tous les enseignants qui le reprenait à l'ordre et le considérait comme tout autre élève. « Si vous avez des vues sur mademoiselle Mayashima, je vous serais grée d'aborder ce sujet avec elle, mais hors de mon cours ! Concentrez-vous un peu ! »

Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'à cet instant, toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux de façon comiquement synchronisée ? On le dévisageait tellement que, pour une fois, il sembla embarrassé et tout en fusillant son professeur du regard se repositionna sur sa chaise. Voilà que la rumeur allait encore s'amplifier ! Et quel en sera le titre ? « Revirement de situation dans les cœurs ? » « Katsu lui tournera-t-elle le dos à son tour alors qu'il venait à peine de la rembarrer ? » Ses oreilles rougirent de colère.

Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était le corps de Ken vautré sur sa table, complètement hilare, étouffant ses rires contre son bras et qui le regardait d'une manière qui faisait retentir dans son esprit le mot : DANGER. DANGER. DANGER.

Un coup d'œil en biais, curieux de voir la réaction de Kamya, lui montra qu'elle avait à peine rougie et qu'elle s'était aussitôt concentrée sur son travail, taisant les questions qu'on lui adressait par un geste de la main plutôt vague. Son manque de réaction l'étonna. N'importe quelle fille aurait perdu ses moyens à sa place, Kojirô s'en rendait compte, mais pas elle. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle serait différente ?

Hum !

* * *

Midi sonna. Enfin ! Son ventre le tiraillait et il désirait quitter cet endroit hostile et ennuyeux au plus vite. Balançant ses affaires dans son sac, il décampa très vite, suivi de près par ses deux amis. Ceux-ci, grands sourires, attendaient visiblement l'heure de le cuisiner. Kojirô soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Ils partageaient leur repas avec quelques autres membres de l'équipe près du terrain de football, sur une parcelle d'herbe. Parmi eux, il y avait Takeshi, mais également Neji Mazuo, et Sadana Wamabi.

A peine s'asseyaient-ils sur l'herbe que Ken réclama le silence. Il regarda l'assemblée avec un air ridiculement mystique, comme un chef vaudou s'apprêtant à annoncer une nouvelle importante et spirituelle. Kojirô choisit tout d'abord de l'ignorer et se débattit avec le couvercle de son repas.

- « Chers partenaires, » entama Ken d'un ton magistral. « Comme moi, vous connaissez tous le valeureux, l'orgueilleux, le borné capitaine de notre équipe de football… »

Kojirô leva son nez pour fusiller le gardien, et celui-ci l'ignora superbement.

- « Vous savez également avec quelle fougue notre très cher capitaine a toujours déclaré ne pas s'intéresser aux filles… »

D'un geste brusque, Kojirô balança son repas au visage de Ken. Malheureusement, d'un geste gracieux, le gardien l'attrapa d'une main, l'ouvrit de l'autre et le renvoya délicatement dans les mains de son équipier. Ken lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle et reprit son discours. Le buteur laissa tomber toute autre tentative et se plongea dans son repas avec mauvaise humeur. Quand Ken est lancé dans son délire, vain serait de l'en empêcher !

Il se rattraperait pendant l'entraînement…

- « Mais ! Il se trouve que comme nous tous, pauvres hommes perdus sur cette terre capricieuse, il existe une fille – et une seule ! – destinée à notre Kojirô d'amour… »

- « Allez raconte ! »

- « Qui c'est ? »

- « Kazuki dis-le nous ! »

- « Pas d'impatience, pas d'impatience, voyons ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! »

- « Epargne-nous ça ! »

- « Tu es infernal, Ken ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord ! L'heureuse élue est… »

- « Est… ? »

- « Kamya-kun ! »

Un silence s'installa abruptement. Ken, le sourire aux lèvres, attendait avidement leurs réactions, mais sitôt le silence passé, ses compagnons semblèrent particulièrement déçus.

- « C'est ça ton importante nouvelle ? » râla Takeshi. « Tout le monde sait que Kamya et Koji devraient sortir ensemble ! »

- « Mais notre Kojirô est un briseur de cœur, n'est-ce pas ? » s'esclaffa Sadana en lui donnant un coup de coude complice.

Koji renifla si bruyamment que ses partenaires reculèrent instinctivement d'un chouya et continuèrent à discuter… en chuchotant.

- « Franchement, je ne vois pas où leur vient cette idée ! » déclara Neji. « Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils iraient spécifiquement bien ensemble… »

Kojirô leva la tête. Quand même ! En voilà au moins un qui pense comme lui ! Merci Neji !

- « C'est vrai quoi ! Ils n'ont rien en commun ! »

Kojirô approuva d'un signe de tête.

- « C'est comme si on mettait ensemble un buffle avec une colombe ! »

Un nouveau reniflement les fit reculer un peu plus loin alors qu'une brume noire entourait leur capitaine. Encore un peu et ils entendraient le son du tonnerre ! Néanmoins, ils approuvaient tous l'idée.

- « Kamya est trop bien pour lui ! » chuchota Sadana. « Elle est intelligente, délicate, attentionnée, modeste, responsable… »

- « Adorable » argumenta Neji.

- « Et très jolie ! » termina Kizuki.

- « Et pourtant… » insista Ken. « Ecoutez bien ce qui va suivre ! Ce matin… »

* * *

- « Hyûga san»

Kamya se trouvait devant son bureau et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Tout la classe retenait leur souffle, attendant le moment où ils sortiraient de la classe pour… Kojirô les fusilla du regard.

- « Quoi ? » grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- « Un certain Mazuo m'a demandé de te transmettre un message, » poursuivit-elle, timidement et pourtant avec une certaine… assurance. Comment pouvait-elle faire les deux ? « Votre entraînement de ce soir est annulé. Néanmoins, il est tout de même prévu que l'équipe se retrouve sur le terrain de football ce soir. »

- « Très bien » répondit-il abruptement.

- « Transmets le message à Wakashimazu san et Kazuki san.»

- « Evidemment. »

Kamya lui sourit chaleureusement et retourna à sa place. Encore une fois, elle avait à peine rougie et s'était adressée à lui de façon tout à fait normale alors que le comportement des autres filles était vraiment différent. Elle ne piaillait pas, ne gloussait pas, rien. Juste un sourire aimable, une voix assurée et une étrange timidité.

Ca ne tournait pas rond, là-dedans.

Kojirô secoua la tête tout en se renfrognant sur sa chaise. Décidemment ces rumeurs ont fini par dépeindre sur lui. Pourquoi il s'embêtait à se pourrir la journée avec ça ? En plus que l'entraînement n'aura finalement pas lieu… Pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien faire pour mériter un tel châtiment ?!

* * *

L'après-midi fût un martyr pour Kojirô qui s'impatientait encore plus de terminer cette fichue journée. La dernière heure de cours se termina, enfin ! Pour quelqu'un n'ayant aucun projet scolaire, les cours relevaient d'un ennui mortel. Il ne savait jamais trop pourquoi il se trouvait à là à noter des choses et d'autres dont l'importance lui échappait complètement.

Kojirô rangea précipitamment ses affaires et sortit à la suite de Kazuki et Ken. Ils se dirigèrent vers le complexe sportif où les plus jeunes, ceux de secondes, jouaient déjà. Ils se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre, se moquant bien de jouer en uniforme. Il prit bien plus de plaisir à jouer avec ses amis, et ce, malgré ses tirs insatisfaisants. Bien sûr, ils continuaient à le congratuler pour sa performance et il se contentait de sourire en retour.

Ils ne jouèrent pas très longtemps. Certains croulaient sous les devoirs et souhaitaient profiter de ce temps libre pour s'avancer. Kojirô quitta le terrain une dizaine de minutes après. Le chauffeur de Ken vint le chercher et Takeshi et Kazuki montèrent en voiture avec lui. Quant à lui, il entama la descente vers la station de bus où il allait devoir bifurquer à droite. Il réfléchissait toujours à ce qui lui manquait. Peut-être était-ce la « gnack » de vaincre, comme l'appelait Ken, qui lui manquait. Après tout, Tsubasa parti pour le Brésil, il ne restait plus grand monde capable de lui poser problème…

* * *

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il rentra chez lui. Il allait passer devant l'arrêt de bus quand il aperçut la silhouette de Kamya quelques pas plus en avant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Et quand elle bifurqua dans une étroite ruelle malodorante, Kojirô s'intrigua. Pourquoi passait-elle par là ? Ca ne semblait pas être un chemin très fréquentable… Et il avait toujours pensé qu'elle vivrait dans les beaux quartiers, ou du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde disait !  
Peut-être les rumeurs avaient eu raison de lui, mais Kojirô laissa la curiosité l'emporter et il s'engouffra à son tour dans la ruelle, plaquant sa main sur son nez pour tenter de masquer ces odeurs. Il avança prudemment, tentant de se faire le plus silencieux possible, restant à une distance respectable d'elle.

Au bout de la ruelle, Kamya disparut de son champ de vision et il pressa le pas pour la rejoindre. Au bout, il atterrit sur une large place où on pouvait apercevoir le dos d'un bâtiment du lycée. Une maison abandonnée, quelques portails fermés et un réverbère où un vieux vélo – telle une antiquité, Kojirô se doutait qu'il puisse fonctionner encore – y était enchaîné, voilà ce que la place comportait. Pour le reste, elle paraissait déserte. L'unique issue, une ruelle plus large que la précédente, était toute aussi vite.

* * *

Où se trouvait donc Kamya ?


	3. Découverte

Chapitre III

**À DECOUVERT**

« _Les découvertes récentes ont anéanti toutes nos illusions sur la simplicité de l'univers._ »  
Gustave Le Bon

- « Katsu ? Hé ! Katsu ! »

Je sursautai, mon cœur également, m'arrachant un cri aigu que j'étouffai immédiatement en apercevant Yukiko. Un instant, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de Hyûga.

* * *

La journée avait été stressante, horrifiante même. Les rumeurs dépassaient de loin ce que j'aurais pu penser. Pourquoi tout le monde mettait des arrondis énormes à chaque chose insignifiante ? D'une broutille surgissait l'idée embarrassante que je me serais déclarée à Hyûga, en vain. Et en plus, il fallait que celui-ci alimentât et agrandît ces rumeurs ! Pourquoi me regardait-il d'abord ? Et ne me dîtes pas qu'il envisageait la possibilité que… Brrr, je frissonnais en y pensant. Les histoires d'amour, très peu pour moi.

Je ne raconte pas la difficulté de nier les faits, de persuader que rien de tel ne s'est passé, parce que, bien sûr, personne ne vous croît. Tout le monde raffole des ragots. Bien évidemment, ils préféraient se dire que je ne voulais pas m'étendre dessus, que mon embarras était compréhensible… plutôt que d'accepter que je ne me sois jamais déclarée, que l'idée même ne m'effleurait pas l'esprit. Non mais. Pourquoi m'embêterais-je à jouer les nigaudes avec un garçon ? Parce qu'à bien regarder autour de moi, c'était ce genre de filles qu'il raffolait. Une fille douce et fragile, un peu maladroite aussi. Une « parfaite imparfaite », en quelque sorte. Tout ça pour faire ressortir leur côté puissant et protecteur.

Non merci.

* * *

Quand je m'étais rendue compte que quelqu'un me suivait, j'attendis d'atteindre la ruelle pour bifurquer à gauche et me précipiter derrière le portail délabré. Ainsi je pourrais voir son identité sans que lui ne me voie. Qui était assez curieux pour venir jusque là ? Bien sûr qu'on se serait questionné en me voyant entrer dans cette ruelle. J'imaginais que ce n'était pas exactement le genre de lieux qu'on supposait que je fréquentais. Les riches n'ont pas besoin de raccourcis. Même les moyens-aisés prennent le bus ou le métro pour se déplacer.

Quand Kojirô Hyûga s'avança au milieu de la place, je me figeais, n'y croyant pas mes yeux. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée, je commençais à croire que nos chemins se croisaient trop souvent, qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche… Le destin devait bien se moquer de moi à me jouer ce genre de tour ! Comme s'il fallait qu'il s'amusât à lier nos chemins. C'était ça ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Après qu'il eut disparu dans la ruelle, j'hésitai longtemps avant de me risquer sur la place. Je craignais qu'il ne revînt sur ses pas ou pire, qu'il feintait d'être parti. Heureusement, aucune autre surprise ne me prit de court et je revenais avec empressement. Il me semblait soudainement que ma journée venait de prendre quatre heures d'un coup. Ce n'était sans doute rien, mais pour moi, cette confrontation signifiait tout. Mon esprit divaguait sur tout ce que cette rencontre engendrerait si elle se faisait. Je savais que tout le monde me tournerait le dos. On m'accuserait, et à raison. Et puis, je me sentais honteuse. Quand j'y repensais, mon identité perdait tout son sens. Je sentais au fond de moi que je me lassais de tout ce jeu, que je ne m'en satisfaisais plus, si encore un jour je ne le fus jamais. Je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Pourtant, comment envisageais-je de tout bouleverser ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Je refusais cette idée grotesque et stupide. La société ne me demandait pas d'être honnête ou encore moi-même, seulement d'être efficace et responsable. Or, ne s'agissait-il pas là de ce que je souhaitais le plus ? Me fondre dans la société et obtenir un travail bien rémunéré ? Et il valait mieux qu'on ignore la totalité de mon curriculum vitae. En fait, c'était même essentiel.

Je pédalai à vive allure. Le vent fouettait mon visage et cela me faisait un bien fou. Peu à peu l'inquiétude se dissipa et je retrouvai mon calme habituel et une confiance encore un peu fébrile. Kojirô ne m'avait pas vu. Pourquoi serait-il parti aussitôt sinon ? Je me le répétai avec tellement de force et de conviction que je parvins à y croire. Je ne me rendis également pas compte que je venais de dépasser ma maison en vélo. Si Yukiko ne m'avait pas ramené à la réalité, j'aurais sans doute continué ainsi un bon bout de chemin.

* * *

- « Et bien ! » s'exclama Yukiko alors que je descendais de mon vélo en faisant demi-tour. « Où comptais-tu te rendre ainsi ? »

- « Nulle part » grommelai-je. « Oublie ça, s'il te plait. »

- « Oi ! On est contrariée ? » Je le fusillai du regard, n'étant pas d'humeur pour ses remarques à deux sous. « Bon ! Je vois ! » poursuivit-il d'un ton qui se voulait vexé. « Je vais aller chercher ton frère et je reviens. Tâche d'être plus souriante ! »

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, exaspérée et soudainement fatiguée. « Va-t-en » soufflai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- « Ah ! » Je me retournai vers lui. « N'oublie pas de t'arrêter devant les portes ou les murs, tu sais, ça peut faire mal. »

- « Imbécile ! »

Exaspérant. Mon frère se comportait parfois en vrai gamin. Il éclata de rire et se mit finalement en marche vers le collège. Quant à moi, je me dépêchai de claquer la porte derrière moi avec mauvaise humeur. Et il me demandait de sourire en plus ! La colère rugissait à présent et je tentais de l'étouffer en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Et tant pis pour le dîner, ils attendront une heure en plus ! Malheureusement, ne rien faire m'énervait encore plus et je quittai rapidement ma chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Je constatai que notre frigo ne m'offrait guère de choix. Il fallait aller faire les courses. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et l'inactivité ne me plaisait absolument pas. Je sortis de chez moi et me faufilai rapidement dans les ruelles de mon quartier. Le supermarché se trouvait juste à l'autre bout de l'immense rue, à quelques cinq minutes de chez moi.

En chemin je rencontrai encore une fois les gars du gang de Segun et me détendis en me battant avec. Encore une fois, ce fut d'une facilité désolante. Bien que ce soit notre territoire, les voir si souvent dans la zone ne nous dérangeait pas. Nos deux clans fonctionnaient ainsi. Des combats coutumiers et des alliances en temps de crise. Et cela nous convenait parfaitement.

Je revenais donc d'un pas plus léger. Mon esprit s'étant concentré sur l'instant présent, ma colère s'était un peu dissipée et comme le voulait Yukiko, j'accueillais mes frères en souriant.

* * *

J'attachai mon vélo autour du même poteau. Je me demandai encore si je n'aurais pas du venir à pied et prendre un chemin plus habituel mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de fuir. Car après tout, si je changeai mes habitudes pour cet inconfortable événement, je n'étais pas sortie d'affaire. Je me répétai encore que je ne risquai rien et m'engageai dans la ruelle. A l'autre bout, la rue demeurait déserte et je montai alors la pente qui me séparait du portail principal. Pas l'ombre d'un chat ne se dessina autour de moi, seuls quelques piaillements d'oiseau résonnaient dans les arbres des jardins les plus proches.

J'appréciai cet instant qui me séparait du moment où j'entrai dans la cour de l'école. Juste avant de revêtir complètement mon masque. Je me sentais encore un peu libre, naturelle, légère. Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres alors que la brise caressait mes joues. J'aimais la couleur de ce ciel, où quelques rougeurs restaient encore de l'aube. Les murs n'étaient plus si ternes et le sol, si gris. Mais tout instant de bonheur s'arrête à un moment donné. La porte principale me faisait face avec une animosité particulière. Je préférais encore la voir entourée d'une foule d'élèves avec cette agitation chaleureuse d'une cour de récréation.

* * *

- « Salut. »

Entendre soudainement sa voix grave et puissante derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournai et aperçus Hyûga qui me toisait comme il regardait toute personne ne faisant pas partie de son cercle d'amis. Je m'efforçai de lui sourire et répondis à son salut avec convivialité. Difficile, je l'accorde.

- « Tu es bien matinale, » susurra-t-il, un sourire désagréable aux lèvres.

Tiens donc ! Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à une remarque de ce genre !

- « J'aime les aurores » déclarai-je.

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il faussement. « C'est également mon cas. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu venir aussitôt auparavant… »

- « C'est que je ne viens pas directement ici » répondis-je de façon aussi naturelle que possible.

Cette situation fut terrible à supporter. Une partie de moi grondait, dans un sens, je souhaitais répliquer, avoir l'audace de ne plus paraître et d'être enfin. Mais la prudence l'emportait et ma frustration mettait mon endurance à rude épreuve. Je perçus dans son regard que lui aussi se contenait, il me jaugeait, me jugeait. Il me sondait littéralement et je devais avouer que soutenir son regard n'était pas chose aisée.

Cette fois, je décidai de le devancer.

- « Tu sais, le travail de déléguée ne consiste pas seulement à relever les retards ou les absences, on a beaucoup de choses à faire en dehors. Collecter les informations, les trier, faire des synthèses… Tout un patatras pas très intéressant, en somme. »

Hyûga renifla et haussa les épaules. Il s'en foutait, assurément.

- « Tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail pour repartir si tard le soir et venir de bonne heure le matin » commenta-t-il.

On y arrivait. Hyûga savait parfaitement que c'était moi qui me trouvais dans la ruelle. Mais je ne devais pas le laisser faire et trouver ma faille. Je devais nier coûte que coûte et user de tout mon talent d'actrice.

- « Comment sais-tu que je suis restée au lycée ? » demandai-je, surprise. « J'ai accepté de remplacer Tomaku-chan au ménage. Bien sûr, je me suis employée à… »

- « Je t'ai vu » me coupa-t-il. « Dans la ruelle, hier soir. »

Je marquai un temps de silence. « Quelle ruelle ? »

Hyûga plissa les yeux. « A côté de l'arrêt de bus, juste en bas de la pente. »

- « Heu… Tu es sûr ? Je ne prends pas cette rue pour rentrer chez moi. »

- « Arrête ton char ! » gronda-t-il. « Je sais bien ce que j'ai vu, et même si tu t'es bien cachée, tu te trouvais dans cette rue. Je le sais ! »

- « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » m'énervai-je à mon tour.

- « La vérité. »

- « La vérité ! »

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passa à ce moment-là mais je ressentis une soudaine lassitude. Ce mot venait de me clouer sur place, il résonnait tellement fort dans mon esprit qu'il vida toute ma volonté, toute ma force et je me sentis extrêmement faible. Un court silence s'installa, Hyûga me toisait avec sévérité et impatience et de mon côté, je reprenais mon souffle.

- « Ecoute, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles si intéressé pour quelque chose qui n'a aucune importance » repris-je calmement. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si vraiment je me suis rendue dans cette ruelle ? »

Hyûga ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais il s'immobilisa. Chacun son tour, pensai-je. J'en profitai pour prendre congé, peu enthousiasmée de poursuivre cette discussion.

* * *

Le hall d'entrée de l'école était immense. Une large place faisait office d'entrée, où on retrouvait sur l'un des panneaux d'affichage le journal de l'école. Chaque page s'accompagnait de la pompeuse signature de Mitsuko Yokohama. Elle possédait une très large influence sur la Tôhô tant au niveau administratif, au niveau des professeurs mais également des élèves. Être la fille du fondateur d'une prestigieuse entreprise internationale la mettait sur un piédestal que je ne frôlais qu'en rêve, sans compter que la donation offerte à l'école agrémentait leur vénération d'un surplus considérable. Ce pourquoi je ne pouvais guère l'apprécier. Même Hyûga méritait plus le respect qu'elle.

Quittant le journal des yeux, je grimpai quelques marches pour atteindre devant moi une courte impasse menant à quatre portes. Celle de droite menait au matériel de ménage mais également à quelques casiers dont les dossiers m'étaient inconnus, celle d'en face menait à la partie réservée aux professeurs. Elle comportait une petite salle de réunion et quelques pièces où leurs bureaux s'entassaient. A cause de cette étroitesse, les professeurs se démenaient afin de récupérer quelques salles du second étage où divers clubs du lycée y trouvaient leur point de ralliement, dont la partie réservée aux délégués. Les deux portes de gauche menaient aux domaines administratifs. D'abord le secrétariat des élèves où nous devions nous diriger pour des problèmes divers et enfin le bureau du proviseur.

Au lieu de m'engouffrer dans cette impasse, je me tournai vers la droite et montai l'un des deux escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. J'accédai ainsi au second niveau et entrai dans la salle des délégués. Je posai mon sac sur la table et j'ouvris par la suite la fenêtre, m'y attardant pour respirer l'air frais du matin. De là, je voyais entièrement la cour de récréation et également, un peu plus loin, à moitié caché par le bâtiment B, le terrain de football. J'y aperçus d'ailleurs la source du bruit régulier et grave d'un boulet de canon filant droit vers les filets. Hyûga semblait y mettre toute sa hargne. Etrangement, je pouvais ressentir la frustration qu'il transmettait à son ballon. Une frustration que je connaissais bien.

* * *

Je détournai les yeux et me reculai dans la pièce, voulant rompre avec ce sentiment commun. Peut-être le devais-je à la nature insatiable de l'être humain mais je voulais plus que cette vie. Bien sûr que je ne manquais pas de grand-chose. Je possédais un avenir, une famille qui m'aimait, une volonté de fer, de la chance et une bonne capacité à m'adapter. J'avais réussi mon pari. Tout le monde semblait m'apprécier. Je n'étais pas à plaindre.

Et pourtant, je me sentais vide comme jamais. Les jours se répétaient comme un refrain cauchemardesque, je m'ennuyais de cette monotonie. J'aimais les défis, j'aimais me battre. Et me voilà réduite à refaire les mêmes gestes indéfiniment. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que cela change. Le changement me faisait peur. Même s'il s'agissait d'une chose irréfutable. Tout évoluait dans un certain sens : la voiture qui changeait de file, les saisons qui s' échangeaient au fil des années, nos corps humains qui grandissaient, mûrissaient et vieillissaient, la vie qui dépendait d'un nombre insoutenable de paramètres susceptibles de s'inverser à tout moment, les heures qui s'écoulaient modifiaient elles aussi quelque chose, le temps. Celui-ci se déplaçait, s'étirait, s'accourcissait à son gré, selon les événements… Tout peut changer, mais en quoi ? Pour aller où ?

L'inconnu m'inquiétait. Moi qui souhaitais tout contrôler je n'osais même pas prédire le futur d'un susceptible bouleversement. Cette peur grandissante me torturait l'esprit, elle me démangeait, me tuait presque. Je me défendais grâce à mes acquis, à ma volonté, à mon enthousiasme et une bonne dose de mensonges, d'illusions, d'auto persuasion.

* * *

Finalement, je parvins à me concentrer sur mon travail et terminai de résumer les informations récoltées sur une feuille de synthèse. Normalement, ce travail devait être effectué par Gentsuo Maodu. Néanmoins je constatai qu'il ne prenait pas grand soin de le faire. Il allait falloir que je lui en parlasse, je ne comptais pas repasser toujours derrière lui. Maodu faisait partie de ces personnes complètement à la marge de la société. Il se moquait du monde, du bon sens, de la normalité. Il aimait interrompre les discussions et le mot « sérieux » n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire. Les délégués et moi-même le supportions difficilement, seulement nous ne pouvions l'exclure de nos réunions… Quelques fois, il provoqua de sérieuses disputes que Masu et moi-même avions dû tempérer du mieux possible.

Temi Masu, quant à lui, occupait le poste de Président du Conseil, c'est-à-dire qu'il dirigeait les délégués et orchestrait nos réunions. Nous devions passer par lui pour faire des propositions ou organiser des événements et jusque là, Masu avait tenu à ce que tous votasent sur tous les projets bien que sa seule voix suffisait. Il passait sa dernière année au lycée, et ayant été élu délégué depuis sa seconde, la plupart des élèves lui faisaient confiance. Son charisme aidait beaucoup, autant du côté féminin que du côté masculin. Tout le monde le respectait et il arrivait que certains professeurs se référassent à lui de temps en temps. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. Masu m'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait et nous discutions souvent après nos réunions. Il ne tombait pas en éloge pour moi et restait lui-même très modeste. Il possédait une élégance et un savoir-faire qui m'impressionnait.

* * *

Quand je terminai d'éplucher les rapports de seconde et de première, je rangeai le dossier et repartis vers ma classe. Il me restait encore une dizaine de minutes pour réviser mes notes pour le cours de Japonais et nous avions un contrôle ce jour-là. Je m'appliquais du mieux possible dans les études, malgré les difficultés que je rencontrais. Je voulais obtenir un bon diplôme (à cette époque, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je souhaitais faire) dans une bonne université. Et pour cela, je devais gagner une bourse d'étude en ayant un dossier parfait. Alors même si parfois ma véritable personnalité souhaitait prendre le dessus, je ne pouvais la laisser faire. Si un jour on découvrait la vérité et mon passé, je me savais condamnée.

* * *

- « Heureusement que le sérieux ne tue pas. »

Je levai les yeux vers Kojirô Hyûga. Sa remarque m'exaspéra. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait à la fin ? Néanmoins, il fallait que je prenne sur moi et ne rien répliquer. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais lui répondre sans que Katsuko ne refasse surface. Finalement, Hyûga m'évita cette peine en s'intéressant un peu plus sur mes notes. Il en prit une dans ses mains et en la lisant, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait oublié le devoir de Japonais. Son visage pâlit alors qu'il se le rappela.

- « Merde » grogna-t-il, confirmant mes doutes.

- « Un problème Hyûga-San ? » lui demandai-je, tentant de cacher mon plaisir à le voir en difficulté. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché ! « Tu as oublié qu'il y avait un contrôle de prévu, n'est-ce pas ? » rajoutai-je.

Il fallait que je m'arrête, mais je jubilais à l'idée de l'énerver. De toute façon, Hyûga ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que je sois une idiote et que je le laissasse me provoquer sans répliquer. Du moins, je tentai de me justifier ainsi et de pardonner ce dérapage. Sur le moment, je me refusais de penser à la prudence dont j'aurais fait preuve habituellement. Cette journée démarrait mal et je ne me sentais pas la force de trop prendre sur moi. La lassitude gagnait du terrain et je me fatiguais d'encaisser sans jamais me défouler.

Hyûga me fusilla du regard et jeta la feuille sur ma table.

- « Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Cela sortit d'un seul coup, sans même que j'y réfléchisse. Cette spontanéité ne venait pourtant pas de mon côté Kamya, ce qui me déstabilisa un moment. Kojirô me toisa du regard, à la fois surpris et méfiant. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui proposai mon secours. Mais force est à croire que les études devaient compter un minimum pour lui puisqu'il s'installa sur la table à côté et accepta mon aide d'un geste du visage.

Je lui narrai donc tout ce qui était nécessaire de connaître sur le cours et les points fondamentaux du livre et de son analyse. Hyûga se révéla un bon public. Il ne m'interrompait jamais, acquiesçant quand il le faut, répétant ce qui lui paraissait le plus essentiel, restant attentif à tout ce que je disais. Finalement, ses traits sévères se détendirent et s'adoucirent ainsi. Je comprenais pourquoi il plaisait tant aux filles. Sans compter son caractère que toute fille espérait réussir à dompter, son physique se révélait plutôt engageant. Son visage, malgré des traits épais, était charmant, voire même beau dans son genre.

Autour de nous, les chaises se remplissaient alors que nos camarades de classe arrivaient. Je percevais leurs regards peu discrets qui se tournaient vers nous et j'imaginai déjà ce qu'ils se disaient tout bas. Les uns spéculant que nous sortions bel et bien ensemble et les autres roucoulant, supposant qu'ils assistaient au contraire au tout début. Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Hyûga me regarda bizarrement.

- « Un problème ? » me demanda-t-il, levant un seul sourcil.

Je secouai la tête et poursuivis ma narration. Cela continua ainsi pendant cinq autres minutes avant que Wakashimazu n'apparût et réclamât sa place, un sacré sourire sur le visage qui ne plut guère au capitaine de l'équipe de football. Je me désintéressai très vite et attrapai le carnet des absences. Seulement, la ponctualité du professeur joua en ma défaveur. Je me rassis aussitôt, fouillant d'ores et déjà la classe à la recherche de la place vite. Elle apparût très rapidement dans mon champ de vision, située entre la table de Tokiko Kunkun et Ô Xiao Li. Problème : je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler qui occupait habituellement cette place. Gun Yeokong ? Jun Musahi ? La panique grandissait alors que son nom m'échappait obstinément !

- « Mademoiselle Kamya, qui est absent aujourd'hui ? » me demanda monsieur Otsuka.

Je me mordis les lèvres, j'allais devoir dire que je venais de manquer à mes devoirs. La gêne que je ressentais, dans sa primauté, m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et trouver la réponse qu'il me fallait. Autant dire que le professeur s'impatientait et que les regards se tournaient vers moi, critiques.

- « Maya Tsumoto » déclara Wakashimazu à mes côtés, me sauvant de justesse.

Je ne pus retenir le soupir de soulagement qui me titillait la gorge. Autour de moi, on riait doucement. Un rire amusé, ce qui me rassurait. Il m'arrivait d'oublier que les erreurs nous rendaient humains. Tsuki me fit un clin d'œil engageant et je me sentais ravivée comme jamais. J'attrapai la copie que l'on me tendait et laissait poursuivre le paquet derrière moi en jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur les questions. Mon sourire s'élargit. Il n'y avait aucune réelle difficulté. Et le mieux : avoir tout récité à Hyûga me permettait de trouver les réponses avec rapidité et efficacité me laissant tout le temps de me corriger et de peaufiner la rédaction.

En plus de cela, la curiosité prit le dessus sur la raison et je me tournai vers la gauche pour observer Hyûga et surtout, comment il se débrouillait. Le front plissé, les yeux rivés sur sa copie, la main remuant frénétiquement son stylo au dessus de sa copie, gribouillant de temps en temps, la concentration qui maniait les traits de son visage m'impressionnait. Et puis, encore une fois, il ressemblait à une toute autre personne ainsi dénuée de sa froideur habituelle.

Hyûga leva subitement la tête et nos regards se croisèrent, longtemps. J'eus l'étrange impression de voir sa bouche frémir alors qu'un très bref sourire s'effaçait aussitôt après être apparu. Il retourna très vite sur sa copie. J'en fis de même, surprise et surtout perplexe. Si Hyûga devenait aimable, le monde n'allait plus tournait très rond. Mais cela me fit plaisir.

Le cours se termina. Les élèves râlèrent alors que certains se dépêchaient de terminer l'ultime phrase. Je me levai et commençai à ramasser les feuilles comme habituellement. Je laissai mes camarades quelques secondes supplémentaires pendant lesquelles je ramassai celles qu'on me tendait déjà, puis je retournai récupérer les dernières. Après quoi, je rendai le tout au professeur qui se dépêchait de quitter la classe en même temps que nous. Je revins à ma place et récupérai mon sac. Je vis alors que Sorimachi et Wakashimazu tentaient de faire réagir leur capitaine.

- « J'abandonne ! » s'exclama Sorimachi en reculant. Wakashimazu en fit de même.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je, intriguée.

- « Ce crétin ne nous entend pas et il n'a pas encore rendu sa copie ! » s'exclama l'attaquant.

- « Vraiment ? » m'étonnai-je, inquiète. J'avais complètement oublié de lui ramasser sa feuille à celui-là ! « Mince ! »

- « Tu peux le dire, » grommela le gardien. « Et il est trop concentré pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde s'est taillé ! »

Je m'approchai de sa table et tentai le coup en le secouant par l'épaule.

- « Hyûga san ? » l'appelai-je.

Je refis plusieurs tentatives avant que celui-ci ne daignât lever la tête et me regarder avec colère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me rembarrer avant de comprendre que l'heure venait de s'écouler, depuis bien cinq minutes. Il se leva d'un bond, surpris et paniqué avant de se rasseoir en jurant, le poing frappant la table avec hargne.

De toute évidence, il n'allait même pas essayer de rattraper le professeur.

- « Donne. » m'entendis-je lui dire en tendant la main avant même d'y penser réellement.

Ma réaction nous surprit tous les deux. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me tendre lentement sa feuille. Toujours avec cette même spontanéité, je l'attrapai et faisant demi-tour me précipitai hors de la classe. De toute évidence, je souhaitai l'aider, et ce n'était pas Kamya qui agissait. Mon côté calculateur ne possédait pas cette spontanéité, cette générosité si naturelle. Pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, à cet instant, je voulais le faire. Cependant, la chose n'allait pas être aisée. En premier lieu, il me fallut rattraper le professeur. J'eus la chance de le croiser sur le chemin de la cantine. Ensuite, il me fallait plaider la cause de Hyûga et le faire accepter de prendre sa copie en compte. Heureusement, il s'agissait de la vedette du lycée ! Cela ne me demanda pas plus d'arguments que je pensais et l'affaire fût rapidement réglée.

Soulagée, je me dirigeai cette fois vers le petit coin d'herbe où j'avais l'habitude de prendre mon déjeuner. En chemin, je m'étonnai encore de ce que je venais de faire.

* * *

- « Kamya-kun ! » m'appela Tsuki en souriant.

Comme d'habitude, elle venait me rejoindre sur le banc et nous prenions nos repas ensemble. Bien qu'un moment de solitude ne m'aurait pas déplu, elle tenait à me tenir compagnie chaque midi. Parfois, il m'arrivait à la trouver trop collante et mes arguments se révélaient vains face à elle. Elle me répliquait toujours qu'elle n'oserait jamais me laisser seule et ne cessait de me rappeler que je pouvais compter sur elle et son amitié. Je n'avais donc guère le choix.  
Tsuki ne manquait pas de conversation. Sa culture générale égalait, si ce n'était surpasser, la mienne. Elle aimait presque tout et s'intéressait à tout. Mieux encore, elle adorait apprendre et passait ses journées à lire des ouvrages sur divers domaines plus variés les uns que les autres. Aussi pendant ces moments où nous nous retrouvions seules, j'avais l'impression que les rôles s'inversaient, que je devenais une élève des plus ordinaires et elle, la Kamya du lycée.

Par moments, il arrivait qu'elle me surprît par une question, une parole totalement inattendue et hors de propos.

- « Que penses-tu de Kojirô Hyûga ? »

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Je la regardai les yeux grands ouverts, plaquant ma main devant la bouche alors que je recrachai sans élégance ce que je venais d'avaler de travers. Tsuki réagit vite et me tendit ma bouteille d'eau après avoir retiré le bouchon. Je la pris et bus une rasade d'eau.

- « Pourquoi cette question ? » lui demandai-je en retour.

Tsuki éclata de rire. « Par curiosité » répondit-elle ensuite en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une chose naturelle. « Tout le monde ne pense qu'à ça. »

Tout le monde ne pensait qu'à ça… sauf les principaux intéressés. Intéressant paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ? Ca m'agaçait et encore plus lorsque l'on me posait cette question en face et que je répétais encore et encore la même réponse.

- « Pas du tout. Tu sais, je ne le connais pas très bien, Hyûga-san. Et on se parle à peine. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire penser une telle chose. »

De nouveau, elle haussa les épaules, gardant cet air énigmatique sur son visage. Par moment, je ne la comprenais absolument pas. Généralement, après avoir posé ce genre de questions absurdes et insoupçonnées, elle passait à autre chose, de façon tout aussi brusque et anarchique. Mais pas cette fois, elle me regarda de nouveau, ou plus précisément elle me sonda. De toute évidence, elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je, agacée.

- « Rien » mentit-elle. « C'est juste que… C'est vrai que vous ne vous parlez jamais, mais ces temps-ci, vous avez l'air de vous rapprocher non ? »

Je la regardais avec exaspération et inquiétude.

- « C'est vrai, d'abord votre altercation, ensuite pendant le cours de mathématiques… »

- « Le cours de maths ? » l'interrompis-je. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le cours de maths ? »

- « Ben, Hyûga-san te fixait avec attention, » précisa-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

J'atteignais la sidération. Voilà que les actes incompréhensibles du buteur me retombaient dessus ! Et pourquoi me reluquait-il au juste ?

- « Je ne vois pas très bien le rapport avec moi, » rétorquai-je. « Enfin, indirectement, il y en a bien un, mais… C'est hors de propos. »

- « Et ce matin ! » poursuivit-elle en ignorant ce que je lui disais. « Vous étiez bien ensemble, non ? »

- « Je l'aidais à réviser le Japonais pour le contrôle, » me défendis-je. «Ça ne prouve rien du tout. J'aide ceux qui me demandent assistance, tu le sais. »

Même si dans l'état des faits, je lui avais proposé mes services. Bien sûr, je n'allais certainement le lui préciser. Et de toute manière, Tsuki me regarda sceptiquement avant de poursuivre :

- « Et là ? »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là ? »

- « Tu l'as bien aidé sans qu'il ne te le demande, non ? »

- « Je ne… Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'allais pas sortir de la classe sans rien faire, non ? Je suis déléguée de la classe, on m'a élu pour ça. »

Tsuki secoua la tête en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Décidemment, elle refusait de me croire. Cependant, je voyais dans son expression et dans son regard quelque chose de particulier, de plus profond que la discussion qui avait lieu. Tsuki me cachait quelque chose, sans aucun doute. Je n'allais néanmoins pas chercher plus loin. La discussion fût close et je m'en accommodais très bien.

* * *

L'après midi fût sans surprise. La monotonie reprenait son cours. Comme souvent, le professeur Katsuya m'envoyait au tableau résoudre le point le plus difficile de l'exercice, assurant ainsi qu'aucun bénéfice dû à ma popularité et des raisons plus personnelles ne me serait accordé. Madame Katsuya tenait à rester tout à fait intègre et à le prouver. Même si à part elle et moi, personne n'était en mesure de le savoir. Bien sûr, il y eût des rumeurs révélant une partie de son passé, et indirectement du mien. Mais ceux-ci se révélaient si minime, si illusoires que je ne m'en inquiétais pas le moins du monde. Personne ne pouvait savoir que Katsuya et moi nous connaissions, plus ou moins bien. Et il faut dire que je ne l'appréciai pas. Je savais que dans l'histoire, elle faisait partie des victimes, mais je ne lui pardonnais pas d'avoir contribué à la misère de mon frère. Quand il avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de vie, de sourire, quand les choses devenaient plus sérieuses, il fallut que tout s'écroulât et qu'elle abandonnât. Qu'elle l'abandonnât. Yukiko ne s'en était pas relevé, il faisait semblant mais je savais qu'une partie de lui avait disparu avec elle. Et je lui en voulais pour ça.

- « Le cours est terminé. Déléguée. »

- « Levez-vous. Saluez. »

Nous saluâmes le professeur dans un ordre presque parfait. A la Tôhô, cette routine de saluer le professeur solennellement ne prenait lieu qu'à la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Malgré ça, cela montrait la nécessité du respect et de l'ordre dans la société. Comme tout japonais, je reçus cette éducation stricte, imposée par une société où le laxisme prenait le goût d'un rêve lointain. Le travail, l'honneur et le respect étaient d'autant de valeurs qu'ils se rassemblassent autour d'une collectivité. Que ce soit au plan national ou de la simple entreprise, ces trois principes étaient de mises.

J'avais néanmoins eu la chance de grandir dans un autre milieu. Yukiko m'apprit le respect et l'honneur, bien évidemment. Mais il m'apprit également l'individualisme, la connaissance de soi, la liberté. Il m'apprit à faire mes propres choix, à vivre pour moi-même et à ne me soumettre qu'à ma propre volonté, à ne dépendre que de moi-même et à savoir me contrôler en toute situation.

J'appris bien vite que l'art martial pouvait m'y aider. En me battant, je ressentais une force nouvelle et une grande satisfaction. Cela me détendait et m'apprenait à tâter de près mes propres limites, mes faiblesses et aussi de voir mes points forts. Cela équilibrait un peu plus la vie que je menais. En fait, je ne me sentais moi-même que lorsque je me battais.

- « Kamya, tu rêves ? »

La voix de Tsuki me ramena à la surface. Je me rendis compte que la classe s'était vidée et que je n'avais pas encore rangé mes affaires. Tsuki me souriait comme d'habitude.

- « Je suis un peu fatiguée, » avouai-je. « Mais tu n'as pas à m'attendre, j'ai une réunion ce soir. »

- « Ah, d'accord. Alors, à demain ! »

- « A demain. »

* * *

« Je ne sais pas ce que fait Maodu-san mais il va m'entendre cette fois ! » soupira Temi Masu.  
La réunion venait de se terminer et la plupart des délégués sortaient déjà de la salle, pressés de retourner chez eux. Quant à Masu et moi, nous avions l'habitude d'être les derniers et de discuter ensemble. Je l'appréciai, pour sa modestie, pour sa gentillesse, pour ce qu'il représentait aussi.  
- « Tu as encore terminé son travail, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- « Ça se remarque si facilement ? » pouffai-je.

Il tira une des synthèses de Maodu. On y trouvait des ratures, des dessins et des caractères erronés ou déformés, sans compter une multitude de tâche d'encre.

- « Je crois qu'il s'agit même d'une évidence, » conclut-il en remettant le torchon dans le classeur et il posa le tout sur l'étagère.

Après quoi, nous fermâmes la classe et quittâmes l'établissement.

- « Nous aurions dû parler de la soirée dès le début de la réunion, » affirmai-je. « Finalement, nous n'en avions pas touché un seul mot. »

- « En fait, je crois qu'on peut organiser ça à nous deux, » répliqua Masu sans quitter son sourire.

Je le regardai étonnée, mais le défi ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire.

- « Ca va être difficile à négocier, mais je pense trouver une bonne salle pour l'accueil, » poursuivit-il.

- « Super ! Je peux me charger du DJ, de mon côté, » proposai-je.

- « Génial ! On travaillera sur le décor ensemble quand ces deux points seront clairs, on se tient au courant. Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Je refusais l'offre, bien évidemment et rentrai de mon côté.

* * *

A la maison, Yukiko flânait devant la télévision. Je profitai toujours de ces moments privilégiés où il se trouvait là. Apparemment, ça n'allait pas durer. Facile à deviner qu'un nouveau travail se dessinait à l'horizon. Il en faisait trop. Je n'ai jamais compris d'où lui venait cette nécessité de se surmener comme ça. Bien sûr, il se sentait responsable de Shun et moi, mais c'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

- « Si tu veux vraiment m'aider… »

- « Va chercher ton frère et prépare un bon dîner. »

Je me lassais de cette réponse, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre que d'insister chaque soir. Mais je ne persistai pas trop, je ne voulais pas non plus déclencher une dispute entre nous. Je faisais peut-être une erreur. Cependant à l'époque, je craignais qu'un froid entre Yukiko et moi n'ait une certaine conséquence sur Shun qui a grandi en nous comparant un peu à ses propres parents. Ça aussi, c'était peut-être une autre faute.

* * *

La façade du collège où mon frère suivait ses cours dévoilait bien son niveau d'enseignement. Je craignais que mon frère ne puisse un jour entrer dans un bon lycée faute d'avoir suivi de bons cours. Pour cette raison, je jouais le rôle de professeur privé et lui enseignais tout ce que j'avais moi-même appris, réajustant ses connaissances. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, je dirais même avec plus de facilité que moi. Rares étaient les parents à venir chercher leurs enfants. Les jeunes de cette école se vantaient de leur indépendance. J'avais peur de leur influence sur Shun.

Je me rends compte à présent que j'agissais exactement comme sa mère. Ça me plaisait d'endosser cette responsabilité, bien que parfois il m'arrivait de ne plus le supporter. Je crois qu'à cette époque, je pensais que je ne m'autoriserais jamais une vie tout à fait normale. Je n'envisageais pas d'avoir des enfants et encore moins, un mari. L'amour m'avait joué tellement de tours que je refusais de l'éprouver. Cette idée m'effrayait tellement que j'avais terminé par la trouver écoeurante. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer aimer quelqu'un. Ma famille me suffisait, ou du moins, je le croyais.

Shun me prenait rarement la main dans les rues. Je crois qu'il voulait se démarquer un peu de moi, montrer aux autres que bien qu'il rentrait avec sa grande sœur, lui aussi faisait partie de la cour des grands. Cela me faisait toujours rire quand j'y pensais.

Sur le chemin du retour, je n'étais pas tranquille. Je craignais que nous rencontrions la bande de Segun ou des membres d'autres clans. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils connaissent l'existence de Shun.

La malchance m'aimant décidément beaucoup me fit l'honneur de rencontrer justement de vieux et éternels compagnons de rue. Matsu et Yann, le Balafré, une montagne de muscles dont le visage carré était transcendé par une vilaine cicatrice. Instinctivement je me plaçai devant Shun. Matsu, lui, connaissait mon petit frère.

- « Oh mais regardez qui voilà ! » s'exclama-t-il, un large sourire sur le visage. « Ne serait-ce pas notre très chère amie Katsu ? Et Shun, t'as bien grandi depuis ! »

- « C'est qui ? » demanda le Balafré. « Son môme ? »

- « Naaan qui voudrait l'enfanter, d'ailleurs ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, loin de me laisser avoir par ce genre de procédé. Trop classique ! Néanmoins, la situation m'inquiétait. Tout pouvait très vite tourner au calvaire et s'échapper, je n'y songeais pas. Les risques seraient trop importants. Le plus sûr restait encore de se battre. Avec de la dextérité – et de la chance – je pouvais peut-être mettre rapidement le Balafré hors service. Cette fois, je devais attaquer en premier.

- « Shun, retourne au collège, » chuchotai-je.

- « Mais… » hésita celui-ci.

- « Ah ça non ! Hors de question ! » s'emporta Matsu en s'élançant vers l'avant.

- « COURS ! » hurlai-je à Shun en m'interposant devant eux.

Sans attendre, je lançai mon poing contre le visage de Matsu. Je sentis à peine le choc de mon coup, je vis à une allure folle le Balafré me doubler pour rattraper Shun.

Je me tournai vers lui et m'apprêtai à l'empoigner quand on me tira par l'arrière, me propulsant contre le mur. Le contact fut rude mais je repoussai Matsu d'un bon coup de pied avant de me propulser moi-même loin du mur pour m'élancer à la poursuite du Balafré. Ce dernier allait attraper mon frère. Shun courait vite mais ne pouvait pas distancer une telle masse.

- « Où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça Katsu ?! » cria Matsu derrière moi, avant de me foncer dedans épaule en avant comme dans un match de rugby.

Je ne pus rien faire et je fus propulsée avec lui au sol. Mon souffle se coupa un instant et je me débattis pour prendre le dessus. Poing, pied, genou ou tête, qu'importe quoi, il fallait que je le heurte pour me libérer. Dans la lutte, je parvins à replier ma jambe contre mon ventre et plaquant mon pied contre son ventre, je le poussai aussi fort que je le pouvais avant de me relever d'un bond et de me retourner pour courir encore une fois.

- « Arrête-toi immédiatement ou je le butte ton gosse ! » hurla le Balafré, enserrant mon frère à la taille d'un bras alors que l'autre, poing fermé, menaçait de s'abattre.

J'obéissais. Jamais je ne fus confrontée à une telle situation auparavant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et aucune solution, la plus folle soit-elle, ne m'effleurait l'esprit.

Derrière moi, Matsu jubilait, frottant sa lèvre fendue du revers de sa main. Il se mit devant moi, un large sourire victorieux sur le visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Celui où il aurait le dessus.

- « Lâche mon frère ! » Le mélange de peur et de colère ne m'allait pas, je n'osais pas bouger.

- « Oh, oh, doucement ! Tu n'es pas en position de nous ordonner quoi que ce soit ! » Matsu tournait autour de moi comme un fauve. Il dandinait presque et souhaitait savourer sa victoire jusqu'au bout. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de toi, Katsu. En tout cas, reconnais ta défaite. »

- « Volontiers. Le jour où tu me vaincras, je te féliciterai. » C'était du bluff. Je voulais juste gagner du temps. Peut-être que Yukiko remarquerait notre retard et qu'il viendrait voir de lui-même. Cependant, même cette solution n'était pas envisageable. Je ne réussirais sans doute pas à retarder l'échéance suffisamment longtemps.

Et vu la mine que faisait Matsu, je n'allais pas tarder à subir les conséquences de cette maudite malchance. Son poing n'eût pas le loisir de me toucher cette fois. Le Balafré venait de s'étaler à terre juste devant nos pieds alors que Shun, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Surprise par la rapidité de l'action, je mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je reçus un choc quand je reconnus le nouvel arrivant ! Ce fut d'ailleurs si brutal que je n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter. D'autant que Matsu ne comptait pas compter fleurette et qu'il s'attaquait directement à lui… Lui, Ken Wakashimazu !

Encore une fois, la souplesse et la dextérité du gardien m'impressionna, bien que je susse que son père dirigeait un dojo dans l'art du karaté. Je n'aimais pas tellement cet art martial, je le trouvais trop brusque, trop rude, trop carré si je puis dire ainsi. Mais le voir mis à l'œuvre dans un véritable combat de rue me fit réviser mon jugement. Il faut dire aussi que Ken le maîtrisait parfaitement. Il était presque dommage qu'il valorisât le football plutôt que ce sport de combat.  
Les deux perdants, penauds, ne s'attardèrent plus et s'enfuirent en jurant d'un regard enragé qu'un jour, ils se vengeraient.

Aussitôt le danger écarté, je serai Shun dans mes bras et remerciai Wakashimazu de m'avoir aidé. Etrangement, je ne m'inquiétai pas plus que ça qu'il m'ait découvert. Je ne me l'avouerais pas mais je sentais en moi du soulagement comme si j'avais attendu ce jour depuis longtemps. Maintenir mon costume chaque jour me pesait, je ne pouvais certainement pas m'épanouir ainsi.

Il y eût un moment de malaise où aucun de nous ne dit rien. Shun, lui, se mit en retrait, attendant simplement que je lui dise de rentrer.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda finalement Wakashimazu.

J'hochai la tête, embarrassée bien plus par le malaise que je ressentais que par la situation critique. N'y pouvant plus, je le remerciai encore et fis demi tour, prenant cette fois la main de mon frère et pressant le pas jusqu'à ce que je fermasse définitivement la porte de la maison.

* * *

La nuit fût longue et difficile. L'angoisse ne voulut me quitter jusqu'au petit matin et il me fallait à présent trouver le courage de faire face à ce que je craignais tant. L'inconnu. A croire qu'on ne peut pas tout contrôler, si seulement on dirige vraiment quelque chose. Sommes-nous vraiment maître de notre destin ? Le mien tanguait toujours et au moment où je commençais à trouver des repaires. Je n'imaginais pas que je pouvais à présent tout perdre, et si vite.

Quand je vis la façade de l'école devant moi, il faisait encore nuit. Je ne m'en rendis compte qu'une fois devant l'école. Je m'appuyais sur le portail et attendis, l'esprit perdu dans son échafaudage d'une théorie réaliste. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi je devais m'attendre. Plus j'y pensais et moins j'arrivais à analyser le caractère de Wakashimazu, bien que je ne le connusse pas vraiment. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à se battre dans la rue pour aider une personne en danger faire quelque chose qui pût, en contrepartie, la mettre encore plus dans l'embarras. Et quand je me rappelais l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de moi, je ne voyais qu'une sincère surprise. Même après l'incident, il aurait très bien pu me poser tout un tas de questions, cherchant à connaître toute la vérité, mais non. Rien. Il m'avait laissé partir comme une voleuse sans même demander une justification.

J'étais perplexe.

Je craignais moins sa réaction que le comportement que j'allais adopter. Devais-je continuer à jouer la comédie devant lui ? Cela me rendait mal à l'aise. Cependant je n'envisageais pas de changer subitement non plus. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas comment j'agirais naturellement, puisque je ne l'avais jamais réellement fait.

Ou du moins, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps… J'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau qui avait oublié comment nager.

* * *

Je ne vis pas le temps passer et je fus légèrement étonnée de voir que l'aube terminait sa course. On ouvrit le portail du lycée et je pénétrai à l'intérieur, certaine que je serais seule cette fois. Je sursautai quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et priai qu'il ne s'agisse pas de…

- « Wakashimazu-san ! »

- « Salut ! » s'élança-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai bien l'impression d'être la dernière personne que tu souhaiterais voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui… Enfin, non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que tu m'as surprise ! » bafouai-je. Idiote !

Mais Ken ne releva pas, ou du moins, il fit comme.

- « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

- « C'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ? »

- « Je voulais te parler. Kojirô m'a raconté que tu étais plutôt matinale. »

Tiens donc… Hyûga parlait de moi dans mon dos ? Décidemment, il fallait toujours qu'on en revînt à lui, ces temps-ci.

- « Et… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » me risquai-je. Mon ventre se contractait tellement je craignais sa réponse.

- « Et bien… C'est à propos d'hier, » commença-t-il. Ma mâchoire me lançait à force de serrer aussi fort mes dents. J'avais l'impression que le monde allait s'écrouler autour de moi. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, » s'empressa-t-il de rassurer.

Je le regardai étonnée. Cependant je sentis mon ventre se décontracter. Un peu.

- « J'arrête pas d'y penser mais la fille que j'ai vu hier, ce n'était pas Kamya, n'est-ce pas ? »

Estomaquée. Paniquée. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'optais finalement pour la vérité et sans parler, j'opinai timidement du chef.

- « Ecoute… Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le dévoiler et personnellement, je ne vois pas quel intérêt j'aurais à le faire, » répéta-t-il. « En revanche… j'aurais un service à te demander. »

* * *


	4. Simplement, Ken

Chapitre 4

**SIMPLEMENT, KEN**

* * *

« _Evitez de trop penser. Voyez seulement le présent et agissez. C'est la clé d'un comportement vrai et positif._ »

Swami Prajñanpada

* * *

- « Comment ? » s'écria Kamya, plissant les yeux. « Tu n'attends tout de même pas de moi que je vous tienne la chandelle quand même ! Tu exagères ! »

- « Attends ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer d'abord, » insista Ken. « Je sais qu'Amido-san est assez timide. Je te demande juste de l'inviter à sortir au cinéma samedi. Et si tu viens avec nous… »

- « Hors de question ! » coupa-t-elle. « Je te le répète, je ne veux pas… »

- « Mais tu ne seras pas seule ! »

Kamya plissa les yeux. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait découvert son secret et transpercé sa carapace, elle commençait à le connaître. D'autant plus que la duper se relevait un peu plus difficile qu'avec Kojirô. Mais Ken voulait et parviendrait à ce qu'elle, et elle seule, s'occupe d'inviter Tsuki Amido. Après tout, elles étaient amies, cela ne devait pas poser beaucoup de problème. Juste une certaine reluctance qu'il comptait bien défaire.

- « Et _qui_ est supposé venir avec nous ? » demanda la déléguée avec suspicion.

Là, ça allait être plus difficile encore. Ken savait que les relations entre son capitaine et sa camarade ne demeuraient pas au beau fixe. C'était par ailleurs tout l'intérêt du challenge qu'il se fixait. Et puis, à qui, autre que son meilleur ami, pouvait-il penser ?

- « Kojirô, bien sûr ! »

- « _Evidemment _! » Cette fois Kamya se méfiait définitivement. « Je refuse. C'est clair ? »

Non. Pas du tout même.

* * *

- « Tu n'espères quand même pas me convaincre ? » grogna Kojirô. « C'est pas écrit _Agence Matrimoniale_ sur mon front à ce que je sache. »

- « Alleeeez ! Fais-le pour moi ! » supplia Ken.

- « Non. »

- « Pour mon joli minois ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Ou mes beaux yeux ! »

Kojirô le fusilla des siens. Ken soupira. Ces deux-là concourraient vraiment dans l'obstination ! Les mules, elles-mêmes, se faisaient plus conciliantes !

- « Et puis, tu ne seras pas seul ! » argumenta-t-il. Kojirô plissa les yeux. « Kamya est d'accord pour venir ! »

Kojirô le regarda interdit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir apparaître ce nom dans la conversation. Il ne fallut guère plus d'une seconde avant que l'alarme « Danger » ne résonne dans l'esprit du joueur.

Ken savait exactement ce à quoi son ami pensait. Kojirô ne supportait pas être dépassé par les événements, il aimait tout contrôler. Et Ken aimait encore plus le taquiner en jouant sur ça.

- « Crois-moi, ça va être amusant ! » poursuivit celui-ci.

- « Grmpff. Et depuis quand traînes-tu avec elle ? » l'interrogea le butteur.

- « A peu prés une semaine. Pourquoi ? »

- « Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à Amido ? »

- « Heu… La rentrée de septembre ? » Après un court silence, Ken tenta une nouvelle fois et avec un air bien plus sérieux : « Tu veux vraiment pas m'aider ? »

- « Grmpff. Ok… »

Malgré le peu d'entrain qu'émettait Kojirô, Ken se satisfit avec joie de cette réponse.

- « Attends deux sec'… T'as bien dit samedi, comme ce samedi qui vient ? » demanda subitement l'attaquant.

- « Ben ouais. »

- « Alors, c'est impossible. On a un match, je te rappelle ! »

- « Oh. »

Ca lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Un match ! En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Ken se leva et traversa au pas de course la cours de récréation, ignorant les appels (et râlements) de Kojirô. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en souvenir ? Convaincre Kamya d'accepter sa requête se révélait déjà un casse-tête monumental, maintenant il allait devoir recourir à ses plus grands charmes pour qu'elle ne l'assassine pas sur le champs !

* * *

Après avoir parcouru la cantine de part en part, Ken fit le tour de la cour de récréation. Il parvint finalement à la trouver sur un banc en pleine discussion avec Amido-san. Il pila net quand il la vit, perdant soudainement tous ses moyens dont son entrain quotidien.

Ken n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de timide, mais il existait bien une personne capable de l'intimider au point de l'immortaliser sur place : la fille pour qui il craquait. Et non seulement Amido-san, mais également les précédentes dont Kaoru Shinsite qui fut son grand amour du collège ou Sae Agawada qui habitait à l'époque à côté de chez lui. Jamais il ne réussit à les aborder normalement. Son cerveau disjonctait à leur approche et deux situations devenaient alors possible : le très ridicule (un véritable supplice même pour ses amis qui se trouvaient malencontreusement présents lorsque cela arrivait) ou bien le syndrome de la statue (il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, ne cillait plus d'un cil jusqu'au moment où la fille de ses rêves quitte son champs de visage – et d'ouïe).

Pour l'heure, il s'agissait surtout de la deuxième solution. Seulement, il devait faire quelque chose.

1) Parce qu'il avait l'air très con à rester ainsi sur place à quelques mètres d'elles.

2) Parce qu'il devait intervenir si possible avant que Kamya n'invite Amido.

3) Parce que c'était précisément le moment où il pouvait faire face à Amido et lui parler – et pourquoi pas entamer la conquête de son cœur.

Il commença d'abord à décrisper sa mâchoire – déjà parce que ce serait intéressant de pouvoir annoncer à Kamya qu'il faut absolument qu'il lui parle, et aussi il pourrait saluer l'élue de son cœur – et à s'assurer que sa gorge ne lui ferait pas défaut (rien de plus terrible qu'une voix rauque lorsqu'on cherche à bien se faire voir). Puis ce fut au tour de son esprit, il tenta de faire le vide et comprit vite que s'il se contentait de se focaliser sur Kamya, il pourrait peut-être y arriver. Néanmoins, ce serait très irrespectueux de sa part et puis cela lui porterait peut-être préjudice – rien de pire qu'un quiproquo. Ensuite, il allait devoir se décider à avancer. Et de façon moins robotisée, si possible.

_Grmpff. C'est parti !_

* * *

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, le malheureux faisait définitivement irruption dans la conversation des demoiselles. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa gorge s'humidifia pour laisser la voix passer…

Aucun son ne sortit. Son ventre refusait de libérer son ténor ! Son visage vira au rouge – enfin s'il le pouvait. _La honte ! La honte ! La honte !...Bah, au moins j'arrive à penser c'est déjà ça._

- « Ken ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Kamya, qui cachait son rire sous un sourire amusé. Il fallait dire que le spectacle devait valoir le coup.

- « Bonjour Wakashimazu sempai, » le salua Amido, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa position pour du moins étrange.

- « Sa-lut, » bredouilla-t-il avant de se tourner vers Kamya de nouveau. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son cerveau finit par céder et le pire arriva. Il disjonctait de nouveau. « J'aibesoindeteparlertoutdesuite ! » A ces mots et avant même que la déléguée ne puisse déchiffrer son charabia, il lui empoigna le bras et la força sans ménagement à s'éloigner d'Amido-san. Cette fois, elle les regarda partir avec surprise et curiosité. Il le remarqua avec peine.

Kamya le ramena à la réalité en se libérant de sa poigne – en tout cas, il n'était pas gardien de football pour rien, lui !

- « Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ? » s'énerva-t-elle en se massant le poignet.

- « Et bien, je ne suis pas très à l'aise devant Amido-san. En fait, je disjoncte complètement quand je me retrouve trop prés ! »

- « Vous êtes dans la même classe, » souligna Kamya, plissant les yeux.

- « Je fais des efforts. Et puis, on n'est jamais tellement proche en cours. »

- « C'est pour ça que je me demande bien d'où tu sors cette amourette. »

C'était étrange de voir Kamya parler ainsi quand on la connaissait depuis plus d'un an. A force de lui répéter de se lâcher avec lui, d'être naturelle, Kamya s'y faisait avec plus d'entrain et laissait réellement transparaître sa personnalité. Elle se révélait franche, sûre d'elle-même, la timidité qu'elle montrait en cours n'existait plus ou presque. Quelque part elle restait _Kamya_ avec son sérieux, ses bonnes manières, d'un autre côté il existait une autre _Kamya_ qui, elle, laissait paraître un côté plus adolescent des rues. Dans ce sens, l'imaginer se battre avec d'autres personnes devenait possible, même crédible. Par contre, il remarqua également qu'elle aussi aimait tout contrôler et qu'elle pouvait être aussi entêtée et de mauvaise foi que Kojirô.

- « En fait, je suis venu te parler pour le rendez-vous, justement, » reprit Ken en ignorant sa dernière réplique. « En fait… »

- « C'est bon, elle a accepté, » intervint immédiatement Kamya en pensant répondre à sa question.

- « Vrai ? Waouh ! C'est chouette ! J'ai trop… Hâ-Ha… »

- « Tu redeviens bizarre, Ken… » dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un avertissement qui voulait dire : Attention, ne me fais pas le coup auquel je pense !

Malheureusement, il devait le faire.

- « J'ai un match samedi et… »

Kamya l'arrêta d'un geste de la main en fermant les yeux. _C'est ça, calme-toi, contrôle-toi, pardonne-moi !_

- « Grmpff ! » grogna-t-elle. _Tiens donc, elle a vraiment des côtés Kojirônesques !_

- « Je sais pas comment je vais lui expliquer ça, » finit-elle par soupirer après une courte pause.

- « Dis-lui la vérité, » affirma Ken en souriant.

- « Mouais… Comment tu fais pour oublier un match ? Tu n'es pas censé vivre que pour le football comme ton copain ? »

- « Ben, faut croire que je sais faire des concessions. »

* * *

Kamya accepta de reporter le rendez-vous au samedi suivant et avant même que Ken puisse s'éclipser, la cloche retentit. Kamya et Tsuki le rejoignirent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire et Ken se retrouva coincé. Cette fois, pas question de mal se comporter ou cela allait promettre au cinéma ! Il adopta la même méthode qu'habituellement. Pendant les premières minutes, il se concentrait sur le chemin, écoutait à peine les deux filles parler, et puis il arrivait peu à peu à s'habituer et même à se mettre à l'aise. En fait, sa nouvelle alliée l'aidait bien. Les questions qu'elle lui posait laisser tellement d'ouverture à la plaisanterie qu'il ne pouvait les laisser passer. Et cela le détendit au point qu'il entreprenait de guider lui-même la conversation, comme usuellement.

* * *

- « Hé ! Koji ! »

Celui-ci tombait à pic. Ken lui fit de grands signes, l'incitant à les joindre. Malgré sa reluctance, le butteur se joignit au groupe. Le gardien poursuivit.

- « Et ouais les filles, c'est une équipe universitaire ! Autant dire que ça va être rude. »

Un reniflement hautain retentit.

- « N'exagère pas trop, c'est rien ça, » se justifia Kojirô.

- « Quelle modestie ! » s'exclama Kamya en pouffant avant de se reprendre : « Je plaisante. »

Kojirô haussa les épaules. Ken remarqua néanmoins dans l'attitude de son capitaine que la remarque avait blessé son orgueil légendaire et facilement irritable. D'autant plus que celui-ci se doutait sûrement de la double personnalité de Kamya. Ca encore, cela faisait partie du jeu. Par ailleurs, il remarqua que Kojirô regardait souvent la déléguée, comme s'il l'analysait et cherchait à y trouver la moindre faille. Celle-ci, néanmoins, semblait de nouveau aussi parfaitement adorable. Elle gérait la situation avec un naturel incroyable, Ken devait bien l'avouer. Son jeu bluffait avec aisance son public, même lui se serait laissé prendre s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la vérité. Enfin, _déjà_ – au bout d'un an et quelques mois, environ.

* * *

- « Ca fait déjà un bout de temps qu'on attend, » remarqua Kojirô, reprenant ainsi la parole au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

- « Tiens ! C'est vrai ! Où sont les autres ? » s'étonna Ken.

- « Shukuido-san est passé, il y a quelques minutes pour annoncer l'absence du prof, » expliqua Kamya.

- « Tu l'as vu ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? » demanda le gardien.

Kamya haussa les épaules. « Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre en pleine démonstration, voyons. »

- « Très drôle, » bouda-t-il. « Alors, que va-t-on faire ? »

- « Et bien, on peut déjà sortir d'ici, » proposa Tsuki, « et voir ensuite ce que l'on peut faire. »

- « Ouais, allons-y ! »

Comme les couloirs étaient trop étroits, le groupe se scinda en deux. Kamya et Ken menaient la marche en plaisantant – ni Kojirô, ni Tsuki n'entendirent ce qu'ils se dirent et inversement – tandis que les deux autres suivaient.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'hall d'entrée, Kojirô pressa le pas pour se positionner près de Ken.

- « Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ? » chuchota-t-il.

Ken se tourna vers lui. « Et bien, je me dirige vers la sortie. »

Kojirô préféra ne pas relever. « Est-ce vraiment Tsuki qui te plait, ou Kamya ? »

- « C'est justement là, le truc, » répliqué Ken en souriant, adoptant son air le plus espiègle. « Je veux d'abord avoir sa meilleure amie dans la poche. Tu sais comme sont les filles… Elles portent beaucoup d'attention à l'opinion de leurs amies les plus proches. »

Le butteur haussa les sourcils, surpris. Visiblement, l'argument semblait le convaincre, ou presque.

- « Oui, mais bon ! Cela ne change pas que tu lui donnes l'impression de t'intéresser plutôt à Kamya jusque-là, » insista Kojirô.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère. » Ce qui était complètement faux. Ken savait parfaitement qu'il fallait prendre l'initiative de parler à Tsuki – ce qu'il ne faisait qu'à moitié depuis le début. Il s'adressait la plupart du temps à Kamya. « Et puis, si tu souhaites vraiment m'aider, tu n'as qu'à accepter ma requête. »

- « Quelle requête ? » Ken dirigea son regard vers Kamya de manière significative. « Ah. Mais samedi… »

- « Oui, oui, je sais. Mais les filles sont d'accord pour le reporter à la semaine prochaine. »

- « Ah. »

- « Et donc, il n'y a plus de raison valable pour refuser de m'accompagner. »

- « Peut-être… »

- « Kojirô… »

- « Grmpff. »

- « Merci ! »

Ken se tourna vers les filles et leur confirma le rendez-vous, après quoi, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

* * *

- « Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? » demanda-t-il. « Il nous reste bien trois quarts d'heure avant que les cours ne reprennent. »

- « Et bien, j'aimerais bien en profiter pour terminer le compte rendu en Japonais et réviser quelques exercices de mathématiques pour le contrôle, » affirma Kamya.

Tsuki se joignit à elle. Kojirô avoua également que lui aussi n'avait pas terminé le compte rendu. Ken fût le moins enthousiasme – bien que Kojirô n'ait pas montré beaucoup d'entrain. Mais il accepta tout de même de les suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la bibliothèque et Kamya s'arrêta pour discuter avec un garçon de terminal. Ken le reconnut comme étant le président du conseil. Kojirô, lui, fronçait les sourcils et le détaillait en se demandant probablement de qui il s'agissait. Ses pensées se lisaient souvent aux plis de son front et à l'expression de son regard.

- « C'est Temi Masu, » lui expliqua-t-il alors. « Le président du conseil des délégués. »

- « Ils discutent souvent ensemble, » rajouta Tsuki le disant d'un ton neutre, à titre d'information. « Mais Kamya ne m'en parle jamais, » rajouta-t-elle ensuite avant de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque.

Ken nota l'attitude de sa camarade et la regarda intrigué avant de la suivre finalement. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre. Kojirô le suivit et ils s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre. De là, ils la voyaient encore. Ils semblaient engagés dans un sujet sérieux, Kamya sembla un moment ennuyée mais elle acquiesça finalement et repartit en le saluant d'un signe de la main et un sourire engageant. Masu le lui rendit et rejoignit ses amis. Quelques instants après, la déléguée s'assit entre Tsuki et Kojirô.

Bien que la curiosité se lisait sur le visage de tous, Kamya fit semblant de rien remarquer et sortit ses affaires avant de se plonger dans sa copie. Quand Ken tenta de lui parler elle le coupa immédiatement en l'incitant à se taire. Après quoi Kojirô et Tsuki se plongèrent sur leurs propres devoirs. Le plus dur, c'était surtout ce calme assommant. Et tous les bruitages que provoquaient les pages tournées, les livres renversés ou même la plume des stylos glissant et parfois même grinçant sur le papier quadrillé s'accordaient avec le mot : silence. Pour résumer, Ken s'ennuyait.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il jonglait encore le stylo, le crayon et le taille crayon, la montre, le stylo, la gomme, la montre… Et tout ça, avec un bruit agaçant et significatif de son impatience. Autant dire que les nerfs et la concentration de ses voisins étaient mis à rude épreuve. Aussi bien que plusieurs fois, on le reprit.

- « Ken, s'il te plait, arrête ça, » s'impatienta Kamya dont le ton de la voix montrait que son sang froid devenait chaud bouillant.

- « Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, » grogna également Kojirô. « Ni de rester, non plus. »

Ken se renfrogna sur sa chaise en grommelant, jetant encore un coup d'œil vers sa montre. Cette fois, il se languissait des cours. Lui avait déjà concocté son compte rendu bien qu'il ait bâclé les dernières pages. L'heure termina finalement sa course et ils abandonnèrent ce carnage.

* * *

L'heure qui suivit se déroula rapidement. Le professeur de Japonais, réputé par sa rapidité de correction, leur rendait déjà l'interrogation faite le dernier cours en précisant que les notes en dessous de dix devront être rattrapées ce même week-end. Ken ne se faisait pas de soucis. Qu'il révise ou non, il obtenait toujours dans les environs de onze. Parfois dix, plus rarement douze. Il restait ainsi très constant. Cette fois n'échappa à la règle. Un onze souligné d'un rouge gras orné l'en-tête de sa copie avec pour seul commentaire : « Bravo pour cette constance » et signé « un fervent admirateur ». Il avait de l'humour, Monsieur Juunto. Beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait de descendre en dessous de la moyenne. La longue plainte que lâcha Kazuki lui fit signe que celui-ci avait raté ce devoir.

Ken grimaça. Cela signifiait qu'il ne participerait pas au match, ce samedi. Il se tourna vers son capitaine. Celui-ci contemplait sa feuille avec une expression mélangeant la surprise et la satisfaction. En se penchant vers lui et tordant son coup à un degré peu confortable, Ken aperçut la très honorable note de treize et demi ! Incroyable, le japonais n'était certainement pas le point fort de Kojirô ! Ken siffla discrètement. Une boule de papier atterrit sur sa table, attirant son attention. Il l'ouvrit délicatement – histoire de ne pas se faire prendre par le terrible professeur Juunto et ses punitions sévères (il serait bien capable de le coller samedi !) – et lut le message que Kamya lui adressait.

« _Combien as-tu ? Et Hyûga ?_ »

Depuis quand Kamya s'intéressait à ce genre de détails ? Il leva la tête et elle lui fit signe d'écrire pour lui répondre. Surprenant, venant de sa part.

« _Onze pour ma part ! Et Koji, treize et demi ! Ce veinard a pêché des points je ne sais où. Il n'avait pas terminé le livre ! _ »

Nouveau lancé. Nouvel atterrissage. Le visage de Kamya adopta elle aussi ce même sourire surpris et satisfait que Kojirô affichait devant sa copie. Curieux… Ah ! C'était sans doute pour ça que Kojirô et Kamya se parlait ce matin avant le contrôle ! Le sagouin, il se faisait aider par la meilleure de la classe ! Pas étonnant qu'il obtienne une note pareille.

Mais bon, du haut de son éternel onze, Ken n'allait pas se plaindre.

* * *

Les cours se terminèrent. Enfin. Kojirô leur demanda de le devancer. Un coup d'œil en arrière fit voir au gardien que son capitaine se dirigeait droit vers Kamya. Un second coup d'œil et il se prit la porte. Kazuki le regarda, surpris et finit par être complètement hilare. Ken râla pour la forme avant d'éclater de rire à son tour et de quitter définitivement la salle. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement dans les vestiaires pour enfiler leur tenue de sport avant d'entamer l'entraînement où Kojirô les rejoignit au pas de course – un tour supplémentaire pour les retardataires !

- « Très bien ! C'est terminé pour l'échauffement ! » appela l'entraîneur. « Avant d'entamer l'entraînement de ce soir, je veux faire quelques mises au point ! J'ai appris aujourd'hui même que certains d'entre vous ne pourront pas participer au match de samedi. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que vous lambinerez dans vos coins ! Je veux que vous suiviez exactement l'entraînement comme d'habitude. Autre chose, il s'agit d'un match amicale, mais je compte sur vous pour donner le maximum et même plus ! Il s'agit d'une équipe universitaire dont l'école est réputée alors pour ceux qui voudront continuer leurs études, je vous conseille de vous faire remarquer ! Et dans le bon sens du terme. Un jeu fair-play mais avec du tonus et encore plus de dynamisme que ce que j'ai vu jusque-là, c'est clair ? »

Une vague d'exclamation lui répondit.

- « Ah, au fait, l'entraînement de demain soir est annulé… »

Cette fois, une ruée de protestations retentit.

- « Silence ! Je me suis mal exprimé, en réalité, je le reporte à demain matin. Je vous attendrais ici dés sept heures tapantes, c'est entendu ? Vos professeurs sont prévenus, vous n'aurez pas à assister aux deux premières heures de cours. »

Cette fois, les joueurs ne surent comment réagir. Devaient-ils se réjouir de manquer les cours pour jouer au football ? Ou bien se plaindre de se lever aux aurores – et même avant pour ceux qui habitaient relativement loin ? L'entraîneur ne leur laissa guère le temps de trancher.

- « Très bien ! Nous allons donc recomposer les mêmes équipes qu'hier, seulement je veux que Kojirô prenne la place de Takeshi. Kazuki, tu arbitres ce match. Allez ! Sur le terrain, tout de suite ! »

L'entraînement ne s'éternisa pas ce soir-là pour Kojirô, Kazuki, Ken et Takeshi. Ils décidèrent de reporter leurs entraînements supplémentaires au soir suivant et s'économiser pour le lendemain matin. L'équipe composée de Ken et Takeshi avait finalement remporté le match contre celle où jouait Kojirô. Celui-ci râlait, mauvais joueur, prétextant qu'avec une meilleure défense, sans aucun le score serait inversé, même pour un seul but d'écart.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires entre rires et exclamations diverses. Ils venaient de franchir le portail quand ils aperçurent quelques pas devant eux, Kamya descendant la courte pente vers l'arrêt de bus.

- « Bon, moi je vous quitte là. A plus ! » Ils saluèrent Kazuki. Ken, lui, devait attendre son père. Takeshi prenait le métro et Kojirô, lui, rentrait habituellement à pied.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs parut être le plus pressé de rentrer chez lui. Enfin, Ken comprit qu'il souhaitait surtout vérifier ses doutes et suivre Kamya une nouvelle fois. Là, Ken devait intervenir. Il se précipita devant les deux compères, cherchant une quelconque excuse pour les faire patienter.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda Kojirô, légèrement contrarié, cherchant à regarder derrière lui.

- « Rien de particulier ! Mais je pensais que vous pourrez peut-être attendre avec moi ? »

- « Mais ton père arrive ! Regarde ! » signala Takeshi en pointant une voiture noire derrière Ken.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit, en effet, son père se garer à côté d'eux. Kamya, elle, avait déjà disparu.

- « Ah ! Bon, et bien, à demain ! »

Et il partit.

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

Lever aux aurores. Les yeux grands ouverts, Ken sauta du lit et se prépara en vitesse. Il rangea son uniforme dans son sac – sacrifiant quelques livres de cours pour laisser suffisamment de place – et après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner partit en courrant au lycée. Il dû prendre le métro jusqu'à arriver à un pâté de l'arrêt de bus situé en bas du lycée. Là, il y attendit son capitaine et le jeune Takeshi. La température chutait et il se renfrogna dans la station de bus, emmitouflé dans sa veste de cours, bientôt rejoint par Kojirô. Ils durent attendre encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le plus jeune n'arrive. L'heure tournait et il craignait d'être en retard.

- « Désolé ! » s'excusa Takeshi entre deux bâillements.

Visiblement, les réveils aux aurores ne lui réussissaient pas trop, surtout que, la veille, quelques devoirs à rattraper l'obligea à se coucher tard. Comme ils le craignaient, ils avaient déjà cinq minutes de retard. Quelques tours de terrains supplémentaires leur furent imposés et ils entamèrent l'échauffement avec le reste de l'équipe.

Les deux heures passèrent extrêmement vite et dans leur concentration, aucun d'eux ne les virent passer. Ils ne remarquèrent ni n'entendirent les élèves de la classe de Takeshi jouer au basket à quelques mètres du terrain de football, encouragés et commentés par leur professeur d'activités sportives. Puis, le coup sifflet lancé par leur propre entraîneur les ramena à la réalité. Il prodigua comme d'usure un speech d'encouragement mais également de mises en garde devant l'équipe universitaire à laquelle ils allaient être confrontés et les renvoya aux vestiaires sans plus tarder, se chargeant lui-même de ranger le terrain et ramasser les ballons éparpillés.

* * *

En cours, tout se déroula comme d'habitude. Au détail que les trois joueurs de football étaient encore moins concentrés que d'usure. Tous imaginaient le match du jour suivant. Kojirô devait sans doute élaborer quelques stratégies de dernières minutes, Ken, lui, pensait aux tirs qu'il devra arrêter. Quant à Kazuki, sans en douter, celui-ci regrettait sûrement de ne pouvoir seulement y assister. Être consigné au lycée un jour pareil était un coup dur pour lui. Il leur manquera sur le terrain. Comme Takeshi et Kojirô, il était devenu un allier indispensable en attaque. Mais ils devront faire sans.

Pendant les pauses, Ken se partageait entre Kojirô et Kazuki d'un côté et Kamya (et Tsuki) de l'autre. Il voulait absolument se mettre à l'aise et si quelques difficultés de langage persévéraient, cela s'arrangeait néanmoins.

- « Ken, » l'appela Kamya alors qu'il était seul. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Surpris par cette question, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Oui. Bien sûr que je vais bien, pourquoi ? »

- « J'ai bien vu comment tu te comportais tout à l'heure et même hier, tu agissais bizarrement. Il y a un problème ? »

Evidemment, Kamya savait observer et analyser. C'était une chose, disait-elle, indispensable pour prévoir et réagir à toute situation. Ken se résolut à lui avouer son embarra et cette particularité effrayante de perdre ses moyens devant une fille qui lui plait vraiment.

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle, un sourire amusé. « Et ben ! Je n'aurais jamais supposé ça. Mais dans un sens, ça me rassure un peu. »

- « Ah bon ? Et bien… Je suis ravi que mon défaut te ravisse. »

Kamya rit brièvement. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que tu sembles à l'aise avec beaucoup de choses. Et tu prends tout très bien, je me demandais où était ton talent d'Achille. »

- « Ah bon ! » pouffa Ken. « Et que comptes-tu faire avec cette information précieuse ? »

- « Rien, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider. »

Ken sourit. Finalement, malgré ses réticences, Kamya semblait l'apprécier au point de s'inquiéter de son bien être. Peut-être pourraient-ils devenir bons amis.

- « Ce serait sympa que vous veniez nous voir demain, » proposa Ken en se tournant vers Kamya et Tsuki.

* * *

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda Kamya.

- « Votre match contre l'équipe universitaire ? » interrogea Tsuki. « J'avais prévu de venir vous encourager avec ma famille ! »

- « Super ! » s'exclama Ken. « Et toi ? »

- « Ca a lieu où ? et quand ? »

- « Demain, au stade qui se trouve dans la périphérie nord, » répondit Kojirô.

Le comportement de Kamya fût étrange. Pendant un court instant, on avait l'impression qu'elle réalisait quelque chose d'important.

- « Désolée, » dit-elle finalement. « J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose demain. »

Autant dire qu'elle ne dupa personne. Mais Tsuki et Kazuki ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Kojirô parût, lui, s'intéresser un peu plus sur cette réaction peu habituelle de la parfaite déléguée. Quant à Ken, il réalisa qu'il devait vite changer de conversation, avec la ferme intention d'en savoir plus une fois qu'ils seront seuls.

* * *

Mais aucune occasion ne s'offrit de toute l'après midi pour qu'il lui parlât en privé. Les professeurs la chargeaient de transmettre montagne de papiers sur montagne de papier, sans compter qu'elle partit avec le Président du Conseil pour parler d'un projet qu'elle refusait encore de dévoiler. _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt_, lui disait-elle. Entre temps, elle passait pas mal de temps avec Masu. Y aurait-il une histoire dans l'air ? Ken ne parvint pas à trancher ni pour un oui, ni même pour un non. Le doute planait toujours au dessus du non, et le oui lui paraissait étrange, comme improbable. Sûrement cela se devait-il à cette aura que la déléguée émanait et qu'il voyait clairement à présent. Une ambiguïté émanait d'elle. Autant elle paraissait accueillante, chaleureuse, amicale, autant il était difficile de s'approcher d'elle, comme si elle refusait tout contact amical. A son âge, de quoi pouvait-elle avoir peur ? Ken ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'est-ce qui, dans l'amitié, serait synonyme de crainte.

* * *

Samedi

* * *

Le réveil résonna dans la chambre comme un tambour. Enfin, il s'agissait précisément de battement de tambour que son portable jouait avec un fond d'éléctro. Pas terrible. Mais efficace. Ken ouvrit les yeux, appuya sur un bouton pour interrompre ce massacre et s'étira comme un chat, en ronronnant pour parfaire le tout. Après quoi, il se leva lentement et partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain après un brin de toilette. Sa chambre donnait droit sur le dojo et il entendait déjà son père s'entraîner. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de se consacrer au football en abandonnant le karaté, lui et Kamijô Wakashimazu n'étaient plus en très bon terme. Parfois, leur ancienne complicité lui manquait. Néanmoins, il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Son père devait accepter son choix, coûte que coûte.

- « Tu es déjà debout ? »

Sa mère, Kayanô, vint l'embrasser en lui souriant. Les rides sous ses yeux se creusaient un peu plus chaque jour. Elle l'avait eu tardivement après avoir perdu deux premiers bébés. Le surplus d'amour qu'elle lui prodiguait avait bien failli un moment l'étouffer. Seule la présence de son père, bien plus autoritaire et réservé que sa mère équilibrait ainsi la balance. Cependant, cela engendrait d'autres problèmes dont sa santé fragile, sans compter des séquelles laissées par la culpabilité d'avoir perdu deux bébés. Il prit les devants alors qu'elle allait préparer le petit-déjeuner et lui demanda d'aller s'installer dans le salon malgré ses protestations.

Kayanô se fatiguait rapidement et mentalement, elle ne tenait pas le coup face à trop de tension, c'est pourquoi Ken s'efforçait de refuser quand elle déclarait vouloir assister à un de ses matchs. Bien que rien au monde ne pouvait lui procurer plus plaisir que de la voir dans les tribunes, rien n'était également plus inquiétant que de la savoir présente, parmi tout le tumulte des tribunes et face aux possibles altercations sur le terrain. Sa mère se rongerait les sangs à chaque fois qu'elle observerait la balle s'approcher de ses cages. L'imaginer blessé lui causait de réelles insomnies. Son père n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler l'inquiétant état dans lequel elle avait plongé lorsque Ken s'était blessé les poignets durant le championnat junior international. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Arrêter ? Sa mère ne serait pas la seule à faire un infarctus. Abandonner son rêve ? Comment y penser ?

L'heure tourna. Le petit-déjeuner prit fin. L'heure tourna encore. Le déjeuner eût lieu. Silence entêtant. Les regards baissés sur les assiettes. Fin du déjeuner.

* * *

Une demi-heure après, Ken passait à côté du lycée et poursuivait sa route vers les quartiers de la banlieue Est de Tôkyô. Les mêmes quartiers où il rencontra Kamya quelques jours plus tôt. Il savait qu'elle habitait non loin du collège de Takeru. Il y arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il fit un premier tour d'horizon en espérant deviner dans quelle maison vivait son amie. Mais elles se ressemblaient toutes et aucune plaque ne comportait de noms. En fait, si Kamya n'était pas sortie à son troisième passage, jamais il ne l'aurait trouvé. Et pour cause ! Qui penserait possible de vivre dans ce qui apparaissait plus comme un garage que comme une maison ? Sans vouloir exagérer les choses, Ken n'imaginait pas Kamya – _Kamya, quand même !_ – vivre dans un tel… Un tel… Un tel quoi d'ailleurs ? Cela portait-il réellement un nom ?

Estomaqué, il mit un certain avant de réagir. Kamya se trouvait déjà face à lui – elle ne semblait pas très heureuse, d'ailleurs.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot, l'accusant déjà de s'être présenté devant chez elle.

- « Bonjour Kamya ! » l'ignora-t-il. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

- « D'humeur exécrable depuis que tu joues les rôdeurs devant chez moi ! »

- « Alors ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme dont l'âge oscillait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Difficile de trancher devant son allure assurée, ses cheveux mi-long et teintés en blanc laissaient paraître de grosses racines noires. Autant dire qu'il ne donnait pas très bonne impression.

- « Yukiko, je te présente Ken Wakashimazu, un camarade de classe, » répondit Kamya en se mettant en biais. « Ken, voici Yukiko, mon frère. »

- « Enchanté, » affirma Ken en tendant la main.

Yukiko la lui serra en lui souriant amicalement.

- « Je suis ravi de te rencontrer ! » déclara celui-ci. « Depuis le temps, je commençais à penser que ma sœur allait finir vieille fille avant l'heure. »

- « Tu te crois drôle ? » répliqua Kamya, néanmoins avec un calme surprenant. On était loin de la réaction habituelle qui consistait à rougir et à s'exclamer. Comme si l'idée ne la frôlait même pas. En fait, Ken non plus n'y porta pas trop d'importance.

- « Oui, très, » rétorqua Yukiko. « Il est néanmoins vrai que je n'ai jamais croisé un seul de tes amis, reconnais-le. »

- « Grmpff » grogna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Ken. « Bon, maintenant que tu as vu dans quelle baraque je vis, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux ? » l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix bien plus sèche qu'un instant plus tôt, elle balaya la remarque de son frère d'un regard assassin (« C'est pas très poli, dis-moi. »)

- « Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai proposé hier ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Hier ? » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, ses yeux roulèrent vers le bas avant de pétiller un instant alors que la mémoire lui revenait. « Tu parles du match de football, c'est ça ? » Elle fit signe de regarder vers sa montre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne la portait pas à son poignet comme d'usure. Elle soupira.

- « Il me reste encore une heure avant que cela commence, » déclara-t-il. « Mais oui, c'est exactement la raison de ma venue. »

Le regard de Kamya exprima ses pensées bien que mieux que ses paroles ne l'auraient fait penser. Son frère également le comprit. La perspicacité – Ken s'en apercevra à plusieurs reprises par la suite – faisait partie des points forts de Yukiko. Sans compter qu'il connaissait sa sœur avec une telle précision que c'en était troublant. Mais à ce moment-là, le gardien ne le savait pas encore.

- « Elle t'a servi le « J'ai quelque chose de prévu », c'est ça ? » s'esclaffa son grand frère. « Pourquoi les femmes utilisent-elles les mêmes excuses ? »

- « Les hommes aussi, » rappela Kamya. « Ecoute, je suis désolé, Ken, mais, le football… C'est pas vraiment ma tasse thé. »

Yukiko leva un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Visiblement, cette raison cachait quelque chose d'autre.

- « Allez, juste pour cette fois ! » insista-t-il. « En plus, Tsuki sera là, elle aussi ! »

- « Raison de plus, » marmonna-t-elle. « Désolée. Mais c'est non. »

- « Ecoute Ken, » reprit son frère, toujours aussi amusé. « Je ne crois pas non plus que ce soit une excellente idée. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Ken.

Qu'est-ce qui les rebutait tant face à un match de football ? N'était-ce pas Kamya qui organisait les événements sportifs au lycée ? Ken ne comprenait définitivement pas cette reluctance si prononcée.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure d'y aller pour moi, le boulot m'attend ! » déclara Yukiko. « Bye, Ken ! »

- « Au revoir, » le salua Ken.

Il attendit quelques instants que le frère soit rentré chez lui. Kamya acquiesça de la tête en serrant ses lèvres légèrement comme pour dire silencieusement « Bon, nous avons tout dire, je crois que je vais m'en aller », mais le gardien ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Soit elle lui fournissait la raison exacte, soit il l'emmenait de force. Seulement, mise à part les multiples protestations et l'incroyable force qu'elle employait pour se défaire de sa poigne d'acier. N'oublions pas néanmoins que Ken arrêtait quotidiennement des ballons frappés à bout portant par le tigre lui-même. Que même quand son poignet droit fût brisé, il parvenait toujours à arrêter de véritables boulets de canon. Alors une fille, aussi forte fût-elle, demeurait facile. Beaucoup moins quand Kamya décida d'être plus rude encore. Elle ne lorgnait pas sur les coups, la bougre !

- « Lâche-moi bordel ! Je n'ai pas… »

Il ne la laissa pas terminer cette fois. Ils étaient arrivés au stade et après avoir payé son billet, il l'obligea à aller s'asseoir et se pressa de rejoindre les vestiaires. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes de retard par rapport au rendez-vous initial.

* * *

Quelques remontrances plus tard, il atteignait enfin la salle et se changeait en vitesse. Kojirô et Takeshi se postèrent immédiatement à côté de lui. Il n'était pas rare que Ken soit en retard, mais jamais les jours de match.

- « Alors ? » demanda impatiemment Takeshi.

Ken fit mine de ne pas comprendre en enfilant ses gants de gardien.

- « Crache le morceau, c'est qui ? » poursuivit le jeune milieu de terrain.

- « Ah-ha, » chantonna Ken.

Kojirô se contenta de lever un sourcil, à son habitude, les « qui » au féminin ne l'intéressait que très peu – quoique même au masculin, cela n'attiserait guère plus son intérêt. Mais là quand même, quelque chose clochait, ou bien se cachait. Probablement un peu des deux.

* * *

Le match se déroula avec beaucoup moins de difficulté qu'ils ne l'avaient supposé. Ils s'en sortirent bien, même très bien. 3-0 face à une équipe universitaire, ce n'était pas rien. Autant dire que l'humeur allait bon train lorsqu'ils regagnèrent les vestiaires pour la troisième fois de l'après midi. Si Ken arriva en trombe dans la salle, il repartit en flèche. La foule commençait à vider les lieux et il ne souhaitait pas non plus être assouvis par leurs supporters dont le nombre ne cessait plus de croître. Il attrapa sa veste, la plaqua sur sa tête et fondit dans la foule. Il était fou pour imaginer retrouver Kamya – et Amido, il l'espérait – mais en même temps, avec tant de monde autour de lui, il nécessitait d'un véritable miracle. Sans compter que rien ne lui certifiait que la déléguée n'était pas repartie illico chez elle.

Apparemment, cela devait être le cas puisqu'il revînt bredouille. Le stade, cette fois, ne comportait plus âme qui vive – sans compter le personnel chargé de la sécurité ou du nettoyage. Il aperçut néanmoins Kojirô et Takeshi l'attendre devant le stade.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » grogna Kojirô.

- « J'espérais retrouver Kamya ou Amido-san, » leur avoua-t-il enfin.

- « Kamya ? » le reprit Kojirô. « Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. »

- « Ben visiblement, elle pouvait, il m'a juste fallu la convaincre, » expliqua Ken, sans néanmoins préciser la manière dont il s'y était prit pour l'amener.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Ben, je ne les ai pas croisé. »

- « Kamya semble très forte pour disparaître, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? » remarqua innocemment Takeshi.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…


	5. Danger

Chapitre 5

**DANGER**

* * *

« _Le danger que l'on pressent, mais que l'on ne voit pas, est celui qui trouble le plus._ »

Jules César.

* * *

L'imminence du danger m'aveuglait et pourtant, je ne m'enfuis pas. Quand Ken me laissa m'asseoir dans les stades, j'aurais très bien pu repartir. Mais je choisis de rester et de risquer le coup. Cette satanée curiosité que je connaissais pourtant comme synonyme d'ennuis. N'était-ce pas la curiosité de Hyûga qui le guida à me suivre jusqu'à cette ruelle ? La même curiosité qui poussa Ken à découvrir le fin mot de mon secret ? Je risquais gros, certes, mais je voulais en quelque sorte le faire. Je n'appellerai pas cela du courage. Cette notion ne me correspondait pas puisque je passais mon temps à me cacher derrière une façade. Non, il ne s'agissait pas du tout de ça. Trop d'honneur. Non merci.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment le qualifier. Peut-être voulais-je me prouver quelque chose ? Que je valais quelque chose ? Peut-être, tout simplement, je souhaitais faire quelque chose de différent, d'inconscient, d'inconnu. Le risque me plaisait. Je le côtoyais depuis si longtemps qu'il m'était familier, mais ces dernières années, il se faisait plus doux, plus transparent. En rallumant sa flamme, j'allais probablement trouver une nouvelle raison de me battre.

Si j'avais seulement pu prévoir ce qui allait bientôt m'arriver. Certainement, n'aurais-je pas osé le toucher, ce risque.

Il fallait dire qu'ainsi entourée de toutes ces personnes, je pensais qu'il allait être difficile de me trouver dans le lot puisque je ne ressortais d'aucune manière. Mes vêtements, sans doute un peu trop vieux et usés, ne se différenciaient pas tellement de mes voisins. Les supporters qui m'entouraient s'agitaient tellement que je craignais même qu'ils ne m'écrasent pendant le match. Malheureusement, je me retrouvais entourer de slogans qui, visiblement, n'étaient pas fait pour supporter la Tôhô. Je soupirais d'exaspération mais finalement, cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Je ne comptais pas m'égosiller et sauter sur place pour les encourager.

En parlant de mes voisins, la compagnie qui m'entourait laissait à désirer. Quand ce n'était le pop-corn à demi entamée et trempé de salive qui m'arrivait sur mon short, c'était des coups de coude de mon voisin de droite plongé dans une conversation endiablée avec son ami. Bien sûr, il s'agissait des multiples prouesses de leurs joueurs favoris. Je perçus même quelques injures envers la Tôhô – néanmoins, ils devaient reconnaître le talent de certains joueurs. Bref, je détournais vite mon attention quand tout autour de moi, on se leva pour saluer l'entrée des joueurs. A coups de genoux, de coudes ou de mains, mes voisins se levèrent, m'incitant à en faire de même pour éviter de me recevoir un ongle ou le doigt entier dans mes yeux – et, à l'occasion, de regarder ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Les joueurs ne se mettaient toujours pas en position – cela promettait d'être un long périple. Pour moi, bien entendu.

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié ce que le commentateur scandait dans son micro – ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de parler normalement au lieu de piailler comme une fille à chaque fois qu'il énumérait les nombreux talents des joueurs et la renommée incontestée de chaque équipe – à croire qu'il n'existait aucune différence entre elles. Mais bon, il fallait également avouer que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose au football, et encore moins aux autres équipes. Après une interminable attente où les supporters se rassirent (je m'empressais d'en faire de même), les joueurs se mirent en place et je tentais de reconnaître la Tôhô. Pas très difficile, Hyûga était très reconnaissable. Comme s'il dégageait une aura particulière, on le voyait se distinguer du reste.

Quand ils commencèrent à jouer et après quelques tours de terrain où la rencontre fleurissaient avec hargne, je réalisais soudainement à quel point j'avais sous-estimée le football. Ce n'était pas seulement un sport de balle, mais un véritable combat où les seuls contacts possibles se concentraient sur le ballon. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de taper dedans, mais de combiner une série de techniques plus ou moins ardues et précises. Et je remarquais à quel point Hyûga se différenciait des autres, par son style dont la force et la justesse étaient plus marquées que les autres. Je m'aperçus alors que Ken méritait le titre de meilleur gardien de sa génération – à l'exception prés de Genzô Wakabayashi, lequel se trouvait encore en Allemagne et donc éliminait toute possibilité de comparaison objective. Ce qui me frappait le plus, c'était sa manière de combiner les techniques habituelles d'un gardien de football (dont je ne savais presque rien) à celles d'un véritable karatéka (où je m'y connaissais bien mieux). Son père l'avait bien éduqué ! Je me demandais quel genre de maître il était et qu'elle philosophie il prônait. Pensait-il, comme mon père, que l'art martial devait être libéré des contraintes strictes des théories ancestrales ? Que l'élève, pour surpasser le maître, devait être capable d'assimiler et d'améliorer les bases et le fond de son enseignement ?

* * *

Le match se poursuivait, en faveur de mon lycée. Je me surpris à me prendre au jeu et je m'efforçai avec violence de ne pas laisser ma joie éclater lorsqu'une percée avait lieu dans le camp adversaire. Autour de moi, la tension montait au fur et à mesure que la balance du match se dessinait avec une certaine certitude. Je voyais là les traits de mauvais perdants, dont le sang chaud bouillant serait près à laisser leur frustration s'exprimer à la moindre occasion. Je ne craignais nullement de me confronter à eux – je n'avais aucun doute quant à l'issue d'un combat engagé entre eux et moi – mais c'était une toute autre affaire s'il s'agissait de m'attirer l'attention du clan des Otsayus.

Il s'agissait d'un gang suffisamment puissant pour que Yukiko refuse même de s'approcher du stade – et me voilà qui m'y trouvait. Ils avaient plusieurs quartiers sous leur contrôle dont le stade de football, jalousant bon nombre de leurs opposants. Ceci dit, jusque-là, cela ne nous posait aucun problème. Ni mon grand frère ni moi ne comptions assistait à un match de football, quel qu'il fût. Même Shun s'en désintéressait ; il préférait le basket-ball qu'il pratiquait en tant que titulaire à son collège.

* * *

Le coup de sifflet retentit. La première mi-temps se terminait enfin. La foule applaudit et encouragea encore une fois les deux équipes et quand ceux-ci disparurent dans les vestiaires, elle se dispersa. Plusieurs se rendirent probablement aux toilettes, d'autres encore se levait juste pour aller saluer des camarades, des collèges, des amis, des supporters pour discuter du match auquel ils assistaient. Certains s'étiraient pour se dégourdir leurs jambes. Quant à moi, je paniquais.

Je venais d'apercevoir deux gars faisant le tour des tribunes du niveau supérieur – où je me trouvais – pour vérifier qu'aucun membre d'un autre clan ne se trouve présent. J'en étais certaine vu l'insistance de leur regard, de cette façon presque automatique que les habitués s'écartaient d'eux, de leur physique peu amène et de leur démarche fière et possessive. Autour de moi, les sièges vidés de leurs propriétaires me rendaient plus vulnérables encore. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils me voient. Ce serait un peu comme si je venais les provoquer ouvertement, une déclaration de guerre. Ou une pure folie. Et dans mon milieu, ça ne pardonne pas. Jamais.

* * *

Il fallait que je parte. Immédiatement. J'allais profiter du va-et-vient des gens normaux pour prétexter me rendre aux toilettes et ainsi m'éclipser de ce danger, bien plus inquiétant à présent qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques secondes et d'un moment d'hésitation. Je me levai et enjambai poliment mon voisin de bout de rang, celui-ci étant trop ingrat pour daigner me laisser la tâche facile. Sans doute profitait-il de l'exclusivité et le gros plan d'une paire de fesses bien fraîches devant ses yeux, c'est dire qu'il ne devait pas en voir souvent. Connard.

Mais je n'étais pas là pour rendre les comptes à un pervers dont l'impuissance du complexé boutonneux, bigleux et bien enrobé d'un amas de gras – s'il ne s'agissait d'une ribambelle – n'était pas à prouver. Non, j'avais bien plus urgent. Fuir l'un des gangs les plus redoutés de Tôkyô Est. Par exemple.

Je grimpai les marches en m'efforçant d'y aller naturellement, ni trop pressée, ni trop lentement. J'avançais tellement bien que je me trouvais déjà dans les escaliers quand j'entendis des pas lourds ralentirent derrière moi. Je sus dés alors qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Je descendis les marches au même rythme. Ils me suivaient. Sans doute attendaient-ils le moment où j'allais m'enfuir en courant pour s'affirmer. Si je jouais le jeu, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance… La chance ? Il fallait croire qu'elle me fuyait comme la peste et ce, depuis toujours. Ils pressèrent le pas. Alors, j'agis.

Je m'appuyai avec la rambarde et sautait par-dessus pour atteindre immédiatement l'escalier suivant, je détalai. Les escaliers défilèrent à toute allure devant mes yeux baissés pour ne pas faire l'erreur de rater une marche et de tomber. Surtout ne pas tomber. Une main soudain m'attrapa par le col et me projeta en avant. Je me cognai contre le sol et me mettant en boule, je me relevai grâce à une roulade en trois quarts qui consiste à passer au dessus d'une de ses épaules pour se relever très vite sans l'aide de ses mains. Je ne m'attardai pas et me remettais immédiatement à courir.

Trop tard.

L'un deux me dépassa et l'autre fit si rapide que je n'eus pas le temps de me défendre. Des bras épais et bien musclés me ceinturèrent la poitrine et m'empêchèrent tout mouvement. Si cela ne suffisait pas, il colla tout son corps contre le mien, si bien que je ne pouvais me libérer ni de mes jambes, ni de mes bras et aucun coup de tête n'aurait assez d'élan pour créer un moment de faiblesse. Je sentais la montagne de muscles et la sueur dégueulasse contre mon dos, mes jambes, ma nuque et tout autour de ma poitrine comprimée avec force et rudesse.

Sans compter qu'il n'était pas seul. Le second adversaire relevait presque d'une blague. Son physique se comparait plus à la frêle gazelle décharnée qu'au buffle qui me tenait. Néanmoins le poing d'acier qui entourait le haut de ses phalanges, eux, avait de quoi m'inquiéter. Le long de son visage émincé se fendait un sourire sur des lèvres quasi inexistantes. Malgré qu'il ne m'apparaissait guère plus âgé que mon frère, ses cheveux abandonnaient déjà un large front où deux veines immenses reliées ses tempes à son nez. Quant à son nez, non seulement, il était aussi mince que le mien, mais en plus, il déviait vers la gauche. Autant dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une beauté.

- « Ah, tiens, tiens, tiens ! » chantonna-t-il d'une voix aigue, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à sa carrure. « Ne serait-ce pas la très vénérée, Katsu ? Quel honneur de te rencontrer ! »

Je notai qu'il savait parfaitement me reconnaître sans m'avoir jamais vue auparavant.

- « Tu te demandes comment je le sais ? » devina-t-il. « C'est très simple. Quelqu'un dans les tribunes t'a reconnu et a eu la gentillesse de dire ton pseudonyme à voix haute. _Kamya_, c'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regardais à la fois surprise et paniquée. Comment le savait-il ? Mon pseudonyme ne circulait pourtant que dans le domaine éducatif, bien loin d'être proche du sien. D'où lui parvenait cette information ? Son sourire s'étira plus encore jusqu'à traverser toute la largeur de son visage. Je m'étonnai qu'une telle maigreur puisse faire partie des Otsayus. Il devait avoir quelque chose – mise à part ce dangereux poing d'acier qu'il caressait du pouce – pour en faire partie. Mais _quoi _?

* * *

Je devais faire quelque chose, et vite. De là où nous étions, nous entendions la foule se réanimait brusquement, comme pris d'une même pulsion. La mi-temps se terminait sans doute et les joueurs retournaient sur le terrain. Plus personne ne descendrait à cet étage.

- « Tu sais, c'est une surprise de te voir ici, » poursuivait le décharné, faisant un pas en avant. « Il est si rare de vous voir empiéter le territoire d'un autre clan… Encore plus lorsque celui-ci ferme ses portes aux autres... »

Il continuait son baratin, tandis que je continuais de fouiller du regard tout ce qui était susceptible de m'aider. Malheureusement, dans un couloir d'un stade en plein match, on ne trouvait plus âme qui vive à cet étage. Tout l'étalage d'êtres humains se balançait en haut, au même rythme que les foulées des joueurs sur la pelouse. Il fallait néanmoins que je trouve quelque chose. Goûter au poing d'acier ne m'appâtait guère. Même si j'aimais les nouvelles expériences au combat, celle-ci pouvait bien encore attendre.

Soudain, un blouson bleu et une casquette de la même couleur apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Voilà l'occasion que j'attendais. Je me suis mise à crier. Comme une sauvage, comme une hystérique, comme une fille. Tant pis pour mon amour propre, ma santé passait avant tout.

Et ça fonctionnait. Le garde nous vit et alerté accourut vers nous. Mais rien ne prédisait qu'il n'allait pas plutôt se faire tabasser lui aussi. Rien. A part la chance. Et cette fois, elle me sourit. Peut-être était-ce juste sous l'effet de la surprise, mais mes deux assaillants ne tardèrent pas à prendre leur décision et dans une promesse silencieuse de se retrouver un jour, ils partirent, me laissant tomber brutalement au sol. Je me rendis alors compte que je tremblais. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid.

Le garde, qui avait tenté de rattraper les deux membres du gang, revint vers moi et m'aida à me relever.

- « Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix bien masculine – j'appréciais cette conformité.

Je lui répondais par l'affirmative. En vue de ce qui se serait passé sans lui, il n'existait pas d'autres réponses envisageables. Je lissais mes vêtements trop froissés et assurais mille fois que je n'avais rien. Le garde ne me croyait qu'à moitié, il imaginait le pire. Alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

- « Monsieur, » insistai-je. « Je vous assure qu'il est inutile de m'emmener voir un médecin. Vous êtes arrivé suffisamment tôt pour me sauver. »

Cela semblait lui plaire, ce rôle de sauveur. Sans doute se voyait-il déjà en un super héro de séries télévisées, aidant les femmes en détresse, recevant le Prix Nobel et des baisers de ses belles en détresse. Dommage, il tombait sur moi. Et je ne me sentais pas l'âme d'une héroïne larmoyante. Comme il insistait un peu trop, je perdis patience. D'autant plus qu'il pensait que dans le feu de l'action, mes assaillants m'avaient retiré quelque chose – quoi ? Je ne voyais pas. Certes, je n'étais pas vraiment habillée pour sortir, mais je portais le strict minimum : un vieux t-shirt à manches courtes de couleur blanche et un aussi vieux short assez large – je privilégiais le confort à l'esthétique – qui m'allait jusqu'à quelques centimètres au dessus du genoux. Mes pieds se trouvaient encore dans mes vieilles baskets. Je notais néanmoins des chaussettes inexistantes – je n'avais pas prévu de sortir autrement que pour demander à Ken ce qu'il faisait à rôder autour de ma maison. Je doutais néanmoins que cela puisse le perturber à ce point. Quoique.

Bref, il voulut absolument me donner quelque chose pour me couvrir – il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid. A force, je le laissais dans son délire et le suivit docilement jusqu'à l'accueil. Il la contourna par la gauche, et me fit entrer dans une toute petite salle. On y entassait tout un tas d'objets oubliés ou tout simplement égarés. Quelques sacs, des clefs, beaucoup de papiers – pourquoi les gardaient-ils ? – et d'autres choses aussi peu utiles dans le genre. Le gardien fouilla dans un carton avant de me sortir un vieux blouson d'un jaune canari qui avait tout l'air d'appartenir à un hippopotame crasseux.

Je l'attrapai du bout des doigts, écoeurée, avant de lui tendre de nouveau.

- « Je ne peux pas porter ça, » déclarai-je.

- « Vous n'aurez pas le choix, » répliqua-t-il dans un ton de fatalité. « Je n'ai rien d'autre. »

Je jetai un autre coup d'œil à la chose.

- « Je vous assure qu'ils ne m'ont rien pris, » insistai-je.

Au regard qu'il me rendit, je compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop résister. Avec une lenteur poussée à l'extrême, j'enfilai l'horreur, le ventre serré, la mine probablement défaite. A ce moment-là, je préférais de loin l'initiative du poing d'acier. Après quoi, je m'empressai de sortir de là, avant que mon bon samaritain ait une autre idée de géni. Celui-ci parut néanmoins très satisfait, comme si sa mission venait de se terminer. Heureusement.

- « Je vais rentrer chez moi, je pense, » affirmai-je quand il me demanda si je voulais qu'il me raccompagne dans les tribunes. Ce qui était hors de question. D'autant que les paroles de la gazelle décharnée me restait en mémoire. _Quelqu'un m'avait reconnu._ Ce qui terminait de rendre cette journée abominable.

* * *

Je me précipitai hors du stade. Et je retirai aussitôt cet infâme blouson, l'impression d'être horriblement sale. Je poissais presque. Je l'abandonnai dans une de ces énormes poubelles de restaurant et rentrai chez moi avec hâte. Je voulais prendre une douche ! Et plus encore, j'avais un besoin urgent de parler à Yukiko. La situation était grave. Horriblement dérangeante. Et je me sentais entièrement fautive. Même si je ne considérais pas Ken comme tout à fait exempt.

Il me fallait encore attendre que mon frère rentre du travail. Jusque là je devais m'occuper. Mais je m'ennuyais surtout, incapable de me concentrer convenablement sur mes cours. Je me sentais comme un lion dans une cage, ou devrais-je dire une lionne. Je tournais littéralement en rond tandis que Shun s'énervait à me voir traverser notre si petite maison. Mon frère n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange lorsqu'il faisait ses devoirs – mon éducation portait ses fruits, il fallait le croire. En réalité, le manque crucial de divertissements y jouait pour beaucoup. Mon frère aimait regarder l'unique chaîne de notre téléviseur où seuls des dramas passaient journées et nuits durant. Mais à force d'en regarder, il finissait par tous les avoir vu – de plus, je l'obligeais à ne regarder qu'un épisode par jour au maximum. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il puisse passer une journée entière devant la télévision. Même s'il était rare que nous achetions des livres. Seulement un ou deux en fin de mois, si les différentes paies de mon frère nous le permettaient.

J'allumai la télévision. La chaîne diffusait un épisode de Kurosagi. Un escroc qui ne s'attaquait qu'aux escrocs. Il adoptait des visages différents, des personnalités différentes. Comme moi. A la seule différence que nous ne le faisions pas pour les mêmes raisons. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas comparable. Trop de données différentes. Sans compter qu'il ne faisait aucune erreur. Moi, si.

Une terrible faute qui allait coûter bien plus que je n'aurais jamais pu craindre.

* * *

L'heure tourna, je finis par m'endormir devant un épisode de Full House, un truc de filles dont je ne retins pas le thème. Je me réveillai en sursaut quand je sentis la main de Yukiko me frôler la joue. Je fis un tel bond que lui-même fût surpris. Yukiko éclata de rire, faisant grogner Shun dans la chambre. Je ne riais pas.

- « Yukiko, arrête de rire, » lui dis-je. « On a un problème. »

Il me regarda un instant et soupira. « Laisse-moi deviner… Tu t'es rendue au stade, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçai. Je me sentais encore plus mal que lorsque je l'attendais. Je me mordais la lèvre tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi et se passait la main sur le visage.

- « Tu as été vue ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, et même pire, » répondis-je. « Un squelettique avec un poing d'acier, tu connais ? »

- « Un poing d'acier ? » Yukiko se redressa d'un coup. « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a pas eu à se battre, » le rassurai-je. « Un garde est passé pile au bon moment. »

Il respira un bon coup, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Tu as raison, on a un problème. » Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

- « Je n'aurais pas dû y rester, c'est ma faute. »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, » me dit-il. « Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre. Crois-moi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

Je n'en étais pourtant pas si convaincue.

- « Je vais aller voir Segun, » déclara-t-il en se levant.

- « Alors, je vais… »

- « Tu restes ici et tu te reposes, » me coupa Yukiko. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne risquons rien pour le moment. »

- « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » rétorquai-je.

- « Parce que c'est mon travail que de me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe près de chez nous. Et ils ont déjà des problèmes avec une autre bande, ils ne vont certainement pas ouvrir deux fronts. »

Après quoi, il quitta la pièce, puis la maison. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que m'en vouloir. Et j'en avais assez de ces séries télévisées. J'éteignis le poste de télévision et rejoignis la chambre. Je sortis mes affaires et fis l'effort considérable de me concentrer sur mes cours.

* * *

Le lendemain cependant, Yukiko, Matsu et moi mettions en place un système de surveillance des quartiers. Même si les Otsayus se confrontaient à une autre bande, rien ne nous certifiait que nous ne risquions absolument rien. Mes quarts se situaient généralement après les cours jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et de nouveau le matin, juste avant de me rendre au lycée. Yukiko insista pour me laisser au moins un soir et une matinée tranquille en semaine. Nous entamâmes ce processus le jour même. Je pris mes quarts vers seize heures et terminai à dix-neuf heures où Yukiko me succédait sur la partie Est de notre territoire.

Et cela continua ainsi toute la semaine suivante. Je manquais de sommeil, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me plaindre. Je n'avais jamais vu Matsu et ses acolytes aussi sérieux. Ils restaient silencieux et concentrés. Il arrivait même que Matsu accompagne mon petit frère au collège quand Yukiko et moi étions occupés dans nos quarts. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier les cours qui m'occupaient la journée et m'obligeaient à me coucher encore plus tard la nuit. Le matin, je tentais de cacher les cernes violacés qui se dessinaient sous mes paupières. Ken et Tsuki ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ma fatigue malgré mes efforts pour la camoufler et m'empêcher de bailler ou pire, de m'endormir. Même Kojirô sembla le voir.

Depuis que je parlais plus souvent avec Ken, il était inévitable de m'adresser à lui aussi, tout comme à Kazuki qui se trouvait également dans notre classe. En fait, il n'était pas si désagréable que je ne l'aurais cru. Je dirais même aimable, à sa manière.

Je n'ai rien raconté à Ken de ce qui s'était passé, le laissant croire que j'avais quitté directement le stade après son départ. Même si nous sympathisions, je ne souhaitais pas forcer l'amitié au point de me confier à lui.

* * *

Et puis samedi arriva. Et je devais me rendre au rendez-vous en quatuor de Ken. C'est dire que le rendez-vous ne m'enchantait guère. Pour cet événement, j'étais parvenue à déléguer mes quarts à Matsu. Celui-ci rechigna au début mais accepta tout de même. Pour l'occasion, je m'habillai convenablement. C'est-à-dire des seuls habits portables que ma maigre armoire me proposait. Un haut marin débordant sur les épaules et à manches trois quarts par-dessus lequel j'enfilais une veste en jean. En bas, j'adoptais pour un simple slim enfermé sous mes hautes converses – dont la couleur noire avait viré au gris depuis le temps. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon peu serré où des mèches ressortaient un peu rebelles.

Une fois le tout terminé, je traversais mon quartier tranquillement avec une bonne heure d'avance. Le temps était au beau fixe et je regrettais de n'avoir pas pris ne serait-ce qu'un foulard pour me protéger mon cou dénudé. Mon sac à l'épaule, j'avançais en rêvassant. J'appréhendais le rendez-vous. Il était clair que j'allais devoir rester près de Kojirô pour laisser le champ libre à Ken. Je trouvais d'ailleurs complètement déplacée d'être présente. Même si son meilleur ami venait, j'avais toujours l'impression que j'allais tenir la chandelle. J'imaginais déjà l'embarras que nous aurions à marcher côte à côte derrière eux, à chercher une conversation convenable, nous qui ne nous connaissions à peine, sans compter que ne nous entendions pas tellement.

Nous avions rendez-vous dans une petite place populaire au centre de laquelle trônait une œuvre d'art contemporaine dont le sens m'échappait. Beaucoup de monde traversait la place et je ne voyais encore personne. J'allais m'approcher de l'œuvre quand je vis Matsu me faire signe.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je. « Tu devais prendre mon quart ! »

- « Calme-toi ! » protesta-t-il. « C'est bon, Yann est déjà là-bas ! Pas de soucis ! »

- « Très bien, » grognai-je. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- « J'avais un truc à te dire tout à l'heure mais t'es partie en trombe ! »

- « J'étais pressée. »

- « Ah bon ? Et pour quoi faire ? » Il me regarda de haut en bas, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. « T'as un mec, toi, maintenant ? »

- « En quoi ça te concerne ? » rétorquai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Difficile à l'imaginer, » lâcha-t-il.

Je haussai à mon tour les épaules. « Bof. »

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? » l'interrogeai-je une nouvelle fois.

- « Et ben… » Sa voix se perdit dans le silence alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient jusqu'à n'en faire qu'un. « J'sais plus. »

- « C'est malin ! »

Allez savoir pourquoi, il se frustra, le bougre. Après quoi, il plaqua ses deux poings dans ses poches alors que passait une voiture de police. Le problème avec Matsu, c'était qu'il avait un sang chaud bouillant et que ses veines ressortaient dés qu'il se mettait en colère. De quoi faire penser à tout passant qu'il était prêt à me massacrer. Enfin… S'il le pouvait, mais ça on ne pouvait pas le savoir. Sans compter qu'avec sa dégaine de voyou, il devait faire profil bas en public. Tout du moins, dans certaines circonstances.

- « Bon, j'vais pas rester des plombes ici, » grommela-t-il.

- « Et ce que tu avais à me dire ? »

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et se passa la main dans ses cheveux légèrement graisseux.

- « Dis-moi, tu connais la douche ? » lui demandai-je en grimaçant.

- « Oh ça va ! » gronda-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Je te signale que je suis pas rentré chez moi depuis deux jours à cause de vos conneries ! Et que je suis pas prêt à y revenir si en plus tu me rajoutes des heures sup' ! Et puis, _moi_, j'ai un boulot aussi ! »

Sur le coup, je me sentis un peu mal. C'était vrai que Matsu vivait seul lui aussi. Il ne savait pas qui était sa mère et son père avait disparu entre deux poubelles de bars.

- « Ecoute, t'as qu'à utiliser la notre, » proposai-je.

Il me regarda avec suspicion. « C'est quoi cette merde ? »

- « Un retour, » répliquai-je sèchement. « En dédommagement. Et hors de question que tes potes viennent chez nous. Juste toi. Ca marche ? »

Il accepta et repartit en direction de notre quartier. Non sans lâcher un dernier commentaire sur ma tenue qu'il jugeait enfantine. Tant pis.

* * *

Quand je me tournai pour avancer vers la statue, je vis Kojirô Hyûga regarder dans ma direction. Décidemment, il se trouvait toujours au bon endroit, au mauvais moment.

_Souris, Kamya. Tu es juste maudite._


	6. Sortie

Chapitre VI

**SORTIE**

* * *

« _La vérité est en marche et rien ne l'arrêtera. _»  
Emile Zola, dans L'affaire Dreyfus. La vérité en marche.

* * *

Kojirô Hyûga possédait un sang chaud mais une tête froide. Il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour se contrôler et réagir avant de perdre son contrôle. Cela expliquait pourquoi il paraissait aussi intouchable. Il maintenait volontairement une certaine distance entre les autres et lui, ne souhaitant pas être débordé par l'excitation et l'enthousiasme de ses camarades de cours qui frôlaient parfois la bêtise. Pour cela, il y avait déjà Ken. Et cela lui suffisamment amplement.

Kazuki, de son côté, préférait tempérer ses ardeurs auprès de son capitaine. Il savait que, même si Kojirô ne perdait pas souvent son sang froid, la goutte menaçait toujours de faire déborder le vase. Aussi se permettait-il de se lâcher complètement seulement si son capitaine paraissait de très bonne humeur. Ce qui, malheureusement, n'arrivait pas souvent. L'adolescent avait mûri bien trop vite pour connaître cette période ingrate, mais si palpitante, de l'adolescence. Il se comportait déjà comme un adulte mature – même si parfois, le bon sens et/ou la perspicacité lui faisaient défaut.

Personne qui le connaissait bien ne comprenait pourquoi on craignait tant de l'aborder. Certes, la force de son caractère ressortait particulièrement dans son regard confiant et secret. Cependant Kojirô savait écouter attentivement, une qualité très rare de nos jours. Sa présence intimidait ceux qui lui parlaient et s'arrêtaient aux apparences. Il fallait dire que son comportement donnait le change. Beaucoup préféraient éviter de tenter le diable.

Kamya ne faisait pas partie de ceux-la. Quand ils parlaient ensemble, ils discutaient réellement. Kamya n'était pas comme Ken ou Kazuki qui meublaient la conversation à eux seuls. Kamya faisait toujours en sorte – et il le savait, elle le calculait – à le faire intervenir. Si bien que lui, si peu bavard habituellement, devait argumenter et détailler ce qu'il pouvait dire en quelques mots. Parfois il se demandait même si elle ne le testait pas.

* * *

- « Bonjour ! » lança la déléguée en entrant dans la classe.

Plusieurs camarades la saluèrent avec un grand sourire, d'autres inclinèrent la tête avec respect. Elle vint d'abord poser ses affaires et salua personnellement Kojirô. Celui-ci lui répondit poliment. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise, attendant encore quelques minutes que les élèves affluassent un peu plus dans la classe. Kojirô comprenait à présent comment elle fonctionnait – elle le lui avait expliqué. Et finalement, ce n'était pas si injuste qu'il le pensait. Néanmoins, cela confirmait encore une fois ses doutes. Elle cherchait trop à plaire à tout le monde pour être naturelle.

Comme il la regardait se rendre au tableau, il se rendit compte qu'elle paraissait fatiguée, ses traits tirés, ses yeux reflétant eux-mêmes l'état de son corps, ou peut-être de son esprit. Maintenant, quand elle l'appelait et que leurs regards se croisaient, la gêne n'existait pas – ou du moins était différente. Il répondait avec autant de nonchalance, et leur manque de réaction refroidissait légèrement les rumeurs.

Ken arriva alors au moment même où Kamya citait son nom. Ils se sourirent amicalement comme guise de salut et tous deux rejoignirent leur place en discutant. Kojirô trouvait cette relation dérangeante. Son apparition soudaine, par exemple, l'intriguait. Personne ne sympathisait aussi vite. Le buteur ne croyait qu'à moitié à la thèse de « se mettre la meilleure amie dans la poche », pour citer les propres mots du gardien. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui obligeait Kamya à suivre le mouvement ? Peut-être bien qu'elle commençait à apprécier Ken. Cependant, elle était intelligente, elle devrait sentir le coup – elle savait déjà que Ken voulait sortir avec son amie. Kojirô ne pensait pas qu'il en ferait autant pour un camarade de classe quelconque.

Le reste de la journée, Ken se partageait entre Kazuki et lui et ses nouvelles amies. Pour Kojirô, il en faisait trop. Parfois même, il tentait de concilier les deux groupes. Ce qui n'aboutissait pas toujours à un bon résultat. Kazuki, qui en savait encore moins que Kojirô, trouvait la situation très intéressante et surtout, amusante. Il suivait le mouvement sans trop se poser de questions, laissant faire les choses et observant tout attentivement. Et ce fut ainsi toute la semaine durant. Les seules fois où ils se retrouvèrent réellement ensemble, c'était en cours de sport, où le professeur avait décidé de les séparer selon leur sexe.

* * *

Et puis, bien sûr, samedi arriva. Le fameux samedi où Kojirô devait se préparer pour passer une journée redoutable. Il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée d'accompagner un couple qui n'en était pas encore un. Pour une fois, il allait se sentir solidaire avec Kamya – dont l'enthousiasme pouvait même envier le sien. Kojirô soupira mais s'attela dans ses préparatifs, particulièrement simple : une séance de sport, une douche, des habits (attrapés dans le plus grand des hasards, à peine réajustés au niveau des couleurs), et un bon petit déjeuner. Pour le reste, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à mettre son portefeuille dans sa poche et d'enfiler son blouson pour sortir. Encore heureux, il pouvait passer le midi à la maison. Ce qui signifiait surtout s'occuper de ses petits frères en leur préparant à manger et les occuper en attendant que leur mère ne revint de ses heures supplémentaires.

* * *

- « Takeru, va faire tes devoirs ! » ordonna Kojirô, coupant la télévision.

- « Mais j'ai tout le week-end ! » protesta celui-ci. « Et il n'est que dix heures ! »

- « Justement, c'est déjà dix heures, » répliqua Kojirô. « Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller étudier un peu. Surtout que demain tu as un match, je te rappelle ! »

Takeru se mordit la lèvre. Son visage devint plus sombre, ce qui étonna Kojirô. Généralement, lorsqu'on évoquait un match de basket, son frère s'animait avec excitation.

- « Takeru ? »

- « OK ! OK ! Je vais les faire, ces devoirs ! » réagit celui-ci en se levant.

Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et disparut dans sa chambre. Kojirô se calla dans le salon et feuilleta un magazine de sport. Après quoi, il s'attela lui-même à travailler. Au bout d'une heure et demi, il décida qu'il avait bien avancé. Qui plus est, il entendit sa mère fermer la porte de la maison. Il sortit de sa chambre pour l'accueillir.

- « Tu as également préparé le déjeuner ? » s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il préparait toujours le déjeuner en week-end. « Je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous ? »

- « Hum ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous, » lui rappela-t-il en grimaçant. « En plus, on n'a pas prévu de manger ensemble à midi. »

- « Je vois, c'est dommage ! » commenta-t-elle en tirant cinq assiettes.

Kojirô se chargea des verres et des couverts. « Pas vraiment. »

- « Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est sympa d'aller voir un cinéma avec ses amis. Ca fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus allée d'ailleurs. Je me demande à quand remonte la dernière fois... »

- « L'année dernière, » lui rappela Kojirô. « Le jour du nouvel an. »

Ils préparèrent la table et appelèrent les trois plus jeunes. Ceux-ci sortirent de leur chambre commune et vinrent s'installer avec précipitation. A table, Takeru se plaignit de ne pas avoir pu regarder la télévision ce matin, Mamoru parla des jeux auxquels sa sœur et lui avaient participé dans leur chambre et auxquels Takeru s'était joint. Kojirô fronça les sourcils, ce à quoi son jeune frère répliqua que dans un tel boucan, il ne pouvait pas travailler ! Bien sûr, les deux plus jeunes protestèrent. Bref, le repas fût animé et Kojirô se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Au moins, sa journée n'aura pas été totalement gâchée !

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Kojirô resta encore à la maison juste le temps de débarrasser mais ne put retarder plus longtemps son départ – sa mère insistait pour s'occuper de laver et de ranger la vaisselle. Elle rigola devant le peu d'entrain que son fils faisait preuve devant la perspective d'un rendez-vous à quatre. Bien évidemment, que cela s'appelait ainsi ! Deux filles, deux garçons… Il n'y avait pas photo, disait-elle.

* * *

Alors, il récupéra son blouson, enfila une paire de basket et sortit. Dehors, il faisait encore agréable. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et il marcha à pas feutré dans les ruelles au parfum automnal. La place où le rendez-vous se tenait se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison à l'opposé du lycée. Un endroit certes agréable, mais toujours bondé. Certes, ce n'était pas comme s'ils se trouvaient au centre même de Tôkyô, mais c'était déjà trop de monde ! Il se faufila tant bien que mal jusqu'à la fontaine et regarda sa montre. Dix minutes d'avance. Cela pouvait passer. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, faisant bien attention à se placer sur un coin où les jets d'eau ne débordaient pas et attendit. Il espérait que Ken soit le premier à arriver. Ainsi il se sentirait déjà plus à l'aise.

Ses yeux voguaient de part et d'autre de la place quand ils se posèrent sur une silhouette familière. Cependant, avec la foule qui traversait son champ de vision, il mit un certain temps avant de déterminer l'identité de cette personne. Il s'agissait tout simplement de Kamya. Celle-ci discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kojirô n'avait jamais vu. Il paraissait plus vieux et peu fréquentable. Sa dégaine faisait plus penser à un gars des rues qu'à un simple étudiant. Kojirô les regarda avec intérêt discuter, puis le garçon – qui avait l'air d'avoir déjà la vingtaine passée – partit et Kamya se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent instantanément. Il y eût quelques secondes de pause, comme s'ils étaient surpris de se voir.

Kojirô se sentait étrangement gêné, comme s'il n'aurait pas dû voir ce qu'il venait d'assister. Il secoua la tête, balayant cette absurdité. Après tout, de quoi devait-il se sentir embarrassé ? Le même cheminement dut avoir lieu dans l'esprit de Kamya, car celle-ci secoua légèrement sa tête et se dirigea vers lui. Kojirô la regarda venir. Encore une fois, il retrouva cette démarche particulière, avec son regard fixe et confiant et ses lèvres frémissant alors qu'elle dessinait un léger sourire sur son visage. Ce mélange de confiance en soi, de timidité et de réserve formaient un tout indéchiffrable, à la fois contradictoire et fusionnel. Mais pour Kojirô, tout cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : la preuve irréfutable de cette supercherie, de cette façade mensongère qu'elle adoptait chaque jour et en public.

Quand elle fût à sa portée, son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle le saluait amicalement. Il lui répondit d'un geste du visage respectueux mais à peine perceptible.

- « Tu attends depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Non, » dit-il, mettant ainsi un terme à toute tentative de conversation. Il était impossible de rebondir après ce genre de monosyllabe prononcé rapidement, comme pour se débarrasser de la réponse.

Kamya saisit le message et vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui, laissant suffisamment d'espace pour une personne. Kojirô le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'en moquait un peu. Cependant cette atmosphère gênée ne présageait rien de bon, surtout qu'ils étaient là pour faire en sorte que cela se passe bien entre Tsuki et Ken. Si eux-mêmes avaient besoin d'une tierce personne pour se parler ou même s'entendre... Kojirô soupira. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, depuis le début !

* * *

Autour d'eux, les personnes ne leur prêtaient aucune attention. Sans doute, croyaient-ils qu'ils n'attendaient pas les mêmes personnes. Et ce fût le cas. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir entre Kamya et lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'allure peu bienveillante. Le genre d'homme qu'on imagine facilement profiter des métros bondés pour mettre la main aux fesses des lycéennes, étudiantes ou même des femmes. Visiblement, il devait l'apprécier car il se décala imperceptiblement vers Kamya, la collant presque de tout le côté. Kojirô le vit même bouger pour dégager sa main en arrière. Le sang se mit à bouillir. Il pivota sur lui-même et s'apprêta à réagir quand brusquement, le pervers fût projeté en avant. Kojirô ne l'avait pas vu partir et regarda bêtement le vide. Kamya s'était levée, en fait, il réalisa qu'elle l'avait elle-même amené au sol, le visage chargé de mépris, de dégoût et de colère.

- « Salaud ! » cracha-t-elle.

L'homme se releva, légèrement étourdi et perdu. Quand il comprit lui-même que sa victime s'était défendue et, qui plus est, venait de l'humilier en plein public, il rougit de colère - au sens littéral du mot. Il se mit à hurler.

- « Non mais ça va pas ?! Vous êtes complètement malade ma parole ! »

Des passants s'arrêtaient pour regarder la scène. L'homme continuait de proférer ses accusations et ses menaces devant Kamya. La déléguée, elle, restait impassible, gardant la même expression sur le visage. Kojirô vit alors son vrai visage. Adieu cette réserve, adieu cette timidité qui la caractérisait. Bonjour la fille capable de se défendre, sûre d'elle et froide devant une situation compromettante.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le boucan avait alerté un agent de police qui circulait dans les lieux. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et reposa sa question, analysant les deux concernés avec attention et également avec prudence. Kojirô se leva et s'approcha d'eux, prêt à témoigner en faveur de Kamya.

- « Cette fille... Cette sauvage m'a agressé ! » beugla l'homme. « Elle m'a littéralement projeté à terre ! »

Le policier hésita. « Est-ce vrai ? » On voyait à son regard qu'il doutait qu'une fille puisse faire une telle chose à un homme de cette carrure.

- « Non, » répondit froidement Kamya. « Je me suis simplement défendue. »

- « Ne l'écoutez pas, elle ment ! » s'exclama le pervers.

- « Elle dit la vérité, » réagit Kojirô. « J'ai tout vu. »

- « C'est faux ! »

- « Calmez-vous, » ordonna sèchement le policier avant de se tourner vers Kojirô. « Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

- « Mon amie et moi attendions des copains, » entama Kojirô. « Nous étions simplement assis à la fontaine. Et cet homme, » il désigna le pervers, « s'est imposé entre nous deux... »

- « Non ! C'est faux ! Il y avait de l'espace entre les deux, suffisamment pour que je m'y asseye ! Ils n'étaient pas ensemble ! » se défendit celui-ci.

- « Si, nous sommes ensemble, » réagit Kamya. « Kojirô et moi allons dans le même lycée. Je me suis juste assise de sorte à ne pas recevoir d'eau à cause des jets qui sortent des bouches des statues. »

- « Pourquoi l'avez-vous mis à terre ? Et qui l'a fait ? » interrogea le policier.

- « C'est moi » « Moi » répondirent Kojirô et Kamya en même temps.

- « C'est vraiment moi, » reprit-elle aussitôt. « Cet homme a essayé de me peloter. Alors je me suis défendue. »

- « Balivernes ! » s'écria l'homme. « Ces connards mentent, monsieur ! » Il agrippa le bras du policier et le relâcha aussitôt lorsque celui-ci lui lança un regard lourd de sens, et de dégoût.

- « Je vous crois, » affirma l'agent sans préciser qui.

- « Merci, monsieur ! Je souhaite même por-- »

- « Je les crois, » le coupa-t-il.

L'homme se montra consterné et voulu protester cependant le policier ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'une très bonne manière, il lui fit comprendre ce qu'il pensait des gens comme lui et ce qu'il risquait s'il s'entêtait à déranger l'ordre public. N'ayant aucun intérêt à se faire arrêter, l'homme se mordit les lèvres, lança une oeillade noire vers les deux lycéens et s'empressa de partir sans demander son reste. Le policier se tourna alors vers eux et leur demanda d'éviter ce genre d'incident par la suite. Ce après quoi, lui aussi, les laissa tranquille, dispersant au passage la foule.

* * *

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Kamya soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- « Merci de m'avoir soutenue, » lui dit-elle en souriant. Cette fois, son sourire était sincère mais elle avait retrouvé son expression si particulière.

Kojirô grommela vaguement quelque chose.

- « Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, » remarqua-t-il.

- « Hmm c'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-elle. « C'est au cas où il connaîtrait ta famille ou serait appelé à la connaître, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas ton nom de famille. Ce genre de trucs peut porter préjudice... »

- « Ah, merci. »

Elle lui sourit. « On va s'asseoir en attendant qu'ils arrivent ? » proposa-t-elle. « Ils ne devraient pas tarder, j'espère. »

- « Grmpff, » lâcha-t-il.

Curieusement, Kamya comprit qu'il acquiesçait. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et, cette fois, prirent soin à se rapprocher. Un peu. Kojirô savait qu'il était légèrement en cause dans cette affaire. S'il se montrait plus sympathique, Kamya ne prendrait pas soin de s'écarter autant. Mais bon... S'il acceptait sa présence en cours et aux heures de pause, il n'aimait pas l'idée de passer plus de temps avec elle. Néanmoins la réduction de l'espace entre eux n'amena pas la discussion à s'engager pour autant. Il était vraiment temps que Ken pointât le bout de son nez, ou même Tsuki.

Il dut attendre encore cinq minutes avant que Ken ne criât son prénom à travers la foule, courant, les bras faisant des demi-cercles au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il allait retrouver la femme de sa vie après dix ans d'absence... Oh mon dieu ! Kamya et Kojirô grognèrent en même temps et se regardèrent, surpris. Kamya fût la première à sourire, embarrassée par l'étrange ambiance qui les entourait. La tension ne retombait pourtant pas. Kojirô sentit le sang monter à ses joues alors que l'embarra devenait de plus en plus dérangeant. Ken, bien sûr, arriva sur ces entrefaites. Un sourcil levé, un sourire amusé, le regard luisant, il tirait des conclusions hâtives. Kojirô secoua la tête, exaspéré et se leva.

- « T'es en retard, » l'accusa-t-il.

- « Désolé, il y a des embouteillages sur la route, » s'excusa celui-ci sans quitter son expression. « Quelque chose s'est passé durant mon absence ? »

- « Grmpff, » lui répondirent Kamya et Kojirô en même temps. Ken s'esclaffa, les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Pathétique.

* * *

Avec la présence de Ken, il aurait espéré se détendre mais en fait, celui-ci parlait surtout avec Kamya et Kojirô se sentait un peu à part. Il ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était une très mauvaise idée, » soupira Kamya. « Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, » rajouta-t-elle à voix basse ; néanmoins Kojirô était assez proche pour l'entendre.

- « Ne dis pas ça ! » insista le gardien. « Je suis certain que vous allez vous entendre ! »

Deux reniflements bruyants lui répondirent. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur ce point.

- « On ne devrait pas être là, » poursuivit Kamya et elle s'empressa de continuer avant que Ken ne rouspétât de nouveau : « Je ne compte pas t'accompagner à chaque rendez-vous que tu auras avec Tsuki ! Et je ne pense pas qu'elle n'appréciera pas non plus qu'on s'incruste à chaque fois... À mon avis elle ne va même pas saisir le message. Pour elle, il s'agit juste d'une sortie entre amis. Alors que, seul à seule, tu aurais eu toutes tes chances. »

Kojirô acquiesça. Il était soulagé qu'elle pense la même chose que lui. Mais Ken refusait de l'entendre ainsi.

- « Ah, tiens, Tsuki ! » appela Kamya en s'écartant légèrement vers la gauche. « Nous sommes ici ! »

Tsuki arriva d'un pas pressé, souriante. Kojirô devait avouer qu'elle était mignonne et plutôt à la mode alors que Kamya s'était bien habillée, mais sans plus. Pourtant, il préférait le naturel de cette dernière. Ironique, non ?

- « On y va ? » demanda alors Kamya quand Tsuki eût terminé de saluer le groupe. « Le film commence à 14h mais il vaudrait mieux arriver un peu plus tôt pour éviter la foule. »

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. Au début, Kojirô et Kamya s'étaient positionnés en retrait pour laisser Tsuki et Ken ensemble comme prévus, mais très vite, Ken s'était retourné pour échanger une parole avec Kamya et instinctivement ils s'étaient mis au même niveau. Kojirô se trouvait aux côtés de Tsuki et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était la relation qu'entretenait la déléguée et le gardien. Quelque part, cela le rendait jaloux. Il n'aimait pas partager, surtout ses amis.

* * *

- « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Tsuki alors que le silence s'obstinait entre Kojirô et elle alors que devant eux, elle coulait à flot.

Sa voix fluette lui hérissa quelques poils. Il détestait quand une fille se mettait à lui parler comme ça. Il avait alors l'impression d'être pris pour un débile mental. Croyait-elle vraiment que ça rajoutait à son charme ? Brr. Il détestait ça.

- « Ouais, » grommela-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas tellement Tsuki. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, elle l'agaçait. A bien y penser, elle ressemblait un peu à Kamya avec sa gentillesse et sa réserve. La seule différence était qu'elle ne donnait pas du tout la même impression. Si Kamya imposait un certain respect, Tsuki lui faisait plutôt penser à une godiche. Cependant, Ken avait flashé sur elle et il devait faire l'effort de la supporter. Surtout que le phrasé monosyllabique ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur elle.

- « J'ai entendu dire que Le labyrinthe de Pan que nous allons voir est super, » tenta-t-elle.

- « Ah, » se contenta-t-il de souffler, peu intéressé par le film.

- « C'est Kamya qui l'a choisi, bien entendu, » poursuivit Tsuki.

- « Ah ? »

Kamya semblait avoir tout planifié, du lieu de rendez-vous, de l'heure, du cinéma et de la séance... Kojirô n'aimait pas cette façon de tout organiser. Certes, il était du genre à tout vouloir contrôler, mais il appréciait également l'imprévu, l'improvisation de dernière minute. La vie, quoi !

- « Ils s'entendent vraiment bien, » déclara subitement Tsuki, surprenant Kojirô qui ne saisit pas immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. « Je me demande si... »

- « Si ? » la coupa-t-il brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Pitoyable !

- « On dirait qu'ils sortent ensemble ou qu'ils vont le faire, » termina-t-elle.

Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi ressentait ça ainsi. Ken avait beau lui dire qu'il s'agissait de se faire ami-ami avec la copine de Tsuki pour mieux la conquérir, il ne faisait que parler avec Kamya et semblait tout à fait satisfait de ça. Un doute plana. Un instant, Kojirô se demanda si tout ceci n'était pas une supercherie visant à faisant à mieux draguer Kamya avec le coup du secret partagé... Le buteur abandonna immédiatement cette idée. C'était complètement absurde. Même le gardien ne ferait pas une chose aussi stupide. Quoique...

- « ... Ça vous convient ? » demanda Ken vers eux. Ils étaient alors arrivés devant le cinéma et Kojirô, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu le début de la phrase. « J'ai vu une bande d'annonce du film, ça a l'air aussi excellent que les critiques le disent ! »

- « Ça me tente bien, » approuva Tsuki tandis que Kamya se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
Quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il se contenta de grommeler vaguement quelque chose et le film fût adopté. Chacun paya sa place et ils se dirigèrent vers la plus grande salle du cinéma. Un bleu foncé recouvrait les murs de l'immense pièce alors que les sièges dépliables étaient d'un rouge éclatant. Kamya indiqua la rangée du milieu et invita Ken à s'y installer, laissant Tsuki le suivre et ferma finalement la marche après Kojirô. Celui-ci comprit le manège de la déléguée mais regretta de ne pas se trouver à côté du gardien au lieu d'être entouré des deux filles. La publicité apparût alors sur l'écran avec quelques bandes d'annonce alors que les gens continuaient à entrer dans la salle et prendre place à leur tour. A chaque fois, Kojirô entendait les commentaires que Kamya et Tsuki parvenaient à se souffler malgré la distance qui les séparait. Ken s'y joignait, profitant pour discuter un peu avec sa dulcinée mais Kojirô ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'aller voir des films et ne projetait jamais de se rendre au cinéma à chaque bande d'annonce qui lui plaisait. Pourtant, Tsuki tenta à plusieurs reprises de le faire entrer dans leur jeu.

- « Et toi Hyûga-kun, ça te dirait d'aller le voir ? » demanda-t-elle après qu'une bande d'annonce soit passée.

- « Heu... » Il hésita. La formulation de sa question le dérangeait et il n'était pas certain qu'elle lui demandait seulement son avis.

- « Ou peut-être Les secrets des poignards volants ? »

- « Pas mon genre... »  
Tsuki se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle escomptait une toute autre réponse. Kojirô, lui, espérait seulement qu'elle abandonne.

- « Et peut-être... »

- « Oh ! Tsuki, regarde ça ! » intervint Kamya en désignant d'un geste de la main la bande d'annonce qui défilait à cet instant. « Ça a l'air top. »

Tsuki hésita un instant mais tourna la tête pour regarder avec curiosité. Kamya, elle, adressa un clin d'oeil à Kojirô avant de se concentrer à son tour sur le trailer du film. Celui-ci se renfrogna. Il n'appréciait pas l'insistance de sa voisine de gauche mais son orgueil n'aimait guère plus qu'on lui vînt en aide. Surtout elle.

Les bandes d'annonces et les pages de publicité cessèrent enfin, laissant place au générique du film pour lequel ils avaient payé leur place. Kojirô s'aperçut alors ce que film fantastique voulait dire et fut surpris qu'il n'ait aucun lien avec le genre littéraire qu'ils étudiaient en cours de japonais. Cela se rapprochait plus d'un mélange de violence et d'un univers noir bercé par un soupçon de celui d'un conte. L'histoire se révélait très dense et très cruelle. Certaines scènes étaient particulièrement choquantes à tel point que lui-même détournait la tête, n'étant pas un grand fan des films d'horreur et de violence gratuite. A côté de lui, il vit Kamya en faire de même et grimacer quand le film la faisait sursauter. A côté d'elle, Tsuki restait impassible et Ken semblait apprécier le spectacle. Le film en lui-même était bien, même vraiment bien et il ne s'ennuyait pas.

Soudain, une des petites fées censée aider Pan dans l'une des épreuves se fit déchirer par un monstre particulièrement repoussant. A ce même instant, Kojirô ferma les yeux en grimaçant et les rouvrit quand il sentit son muscle gauche se faire comprimer avec force. Kamya s'était inconsciemment agrippée à lui d'une main (il aurait cru qu'elle y avait mis les deux) alors que de l'autre elle se cachait la vue, la tête tournée vers lui, presque collée à l'extrémité de son siège et l'épaule du buteur.

Kojirô s'était figé sans même comprendre pourquoi, mal à l'aise. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle lui broyait le muscle du bras, Kamya le lâcha immédiatement et, cette fois aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle s'excusa et détourna la tête vers Tsuki. Kojirô resta coi, ne parvenant pas à saisir si cette réaction normale avait son importance.

Le reste du film se déroula sans même qu'il ne s'en rendisse compte. Si bien que lorsque le générique de fin se termina, Kojirô ne fit pas mine de vouloir partir. Kamya s'était levée et Tsuki et Ken se penchaient sur le côté pour comprendre pourquoi ils n'avançaient toujours pas. Au troisième appel de Kamya, Kojirô se leva d'un bond, surpris que les lumières soient allumées et sans répondre à l'éternelle question de Tsuki ("Est-ce que tout va bien ?"), il se précipita hors de la salle et quelques secondes plus tard à l'extérieur du cinéma.

* * *

- « Alors ? » demanda Tsuki à l'assemblée. Kojirô la regarda un instant avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'habituelle et première question posée après un film.

- « C'était... pas du tout ce que j'imaginais, » avoua Kamya. « Je n'aime pas trop les scènes trop violentes. »

- « C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre de prédilection, » approuva son amie. « J'ai adoré personnellement ! »

- « Moi aussi ! » s'exclama Ken. « C'était rien comparé à d'autres films d'horreur. Rien que Saw ! »

Kamya ne se retînt pas de grimacer de dégoût. Tsuki expliqua en rigolant qu'elle l'avait incité à aller voir le deuxième volume et que la déléguée s'était éclipsée à peine vingt minutes après le début du film. Quand on l'interrogea, Kojirô répondit de la manière la plus brève et significative qu'il connût.

- « Grmpff ! »

Hors de question qu'il dît à voix haute qu'il ne supportait pas non plus les scènes gores.

* * *

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda alors Ken.

- « Quelle heure est-il ? » questionna Kamya sans répondre.

- « Presque dix-sept heures, » lui répondit Tsuki.

- « Ah... Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait durer autant. » Kamya sembla ennuyée. « Avec toutes leurs publicités et les bandes d'annonce, ça a retardé l'heure que j'avais prévue... » Kojirô le savait, cette fille avait tout planifié jusqu'aux horaires. « Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que j'y aille, » rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire gêné d'excuse.

- « Quoi ? » s'écria Ken. « Déjà ? »

- « Vraiment désolée. Mais j'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à faire et je ne peux pas annuler. » Elle avait l'air sincère. Ken fit la moue et soupira.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tsuki, curieuse.

- « Hmm, je le dirais plus tard, » s'esquiva Kamya en faisant mine d'y aller. « Je suis déjà en retard, il faut que j'y aille. On se voit lundi ! »

- « Pas le choix ! » répondit Ken. « Bye ! »

- « Au revoir, Kamya ! » la salua Tsuki.

Kojirô se contenta de la regarder partir, mécontent. Voilà qu'elle le laissait seul avec les deux autres ! C'était sûr, elle le faisait exprès ! Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même utiliser cette excuse à présent. Après son départ, un silence s'installa, embarrassé.

- « Et si on allait boire ou manger quelque chose ? » proposa Ken.

Tsuki et Kojirô acceptèrent, plus par manque d'idée que par appétit ou soif. Ils voguèrent à travers les rues, suivant l'initiative de Ken et entrèrent dans un petit restaurant-café-bar. L'intérieur se partageait en deux salles dont la première était égayée de couleurs pastel et des meubles design. Les tables rondes possédaient chacune des reliefs différents, digne des années 70 de l'Occident. Les chaises, de couleurs accordées aux tables, étaient très confortables. Ils s'installèrent dans la première salle et près de la fenêtre. Ils commandèrent sans plus tarder et le silence, qui ne les avait pas quitté durant le trajet, s'imposa de plus belle. Kojirô se renfrogna contre sa chaise, ne supportant pas ce genre de blanc embarrassé où tout le monde cherchait quelque chose à dire.

Et puis une parole fût échangée et Kojirô aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Mais non, Tsuki lui parlait. Il grommela vite fait une réponse. Elle continuait. Il se rendit alors compte de son regard et ça le rendait furieux. Contre elle, contre lui-même, contre Ken qui semblait incapable de réagir, d'entrer dans la conversation et la détourner comme il le faisait habituellement. Il restait seulement là, écoutant distraitement, un sourire inefficace sur le visage. Kojirô se mordit la langue. Il voyait bien que son ami était encore plus mal à l'aise que lui. Bien sûr ! La fille qu'il appréciait semblait l'ignorer éperdument et jetait son dévolu sur son pote ! A sa place, Kojirô se sentirait aussi dépité que lui.

Ses monosyllabes ne servaient à rien, la jeune fille poursuivait encore et encore. Bizarrement, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire, une question à poser, un commentaire à laisser. Et les plus éloges affluaient, plus Kojirô se mettait en colère. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire à cet instant, c'était prendre la poudre d'escampette et quitter cet endroit au plus vite !

Finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter cette ambiance dérangeante, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter les deux autres et sortit de l'argent pour payer sa boisson qu'il n'avait même pas terminé. Tsuki voulut faire de même, pensant qu'il souhaitait juste changer d'endroit mais Kojirô l'arrêta immédiatement en déclarant qu'il devait rentrer à son tour. Tsuki se rassit alors, déçue.

- « Tu t'en vas déjà ? » demanda-t-elle inutilement, ne cachant pas sa peine.

Kojirô grimaça de dégoût. Il ne lui répondit pas et jetant un regard furieux vers Ken, il quitta le café.

* * *

Kojirô marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ce que le café soit loin derrière lui. Quelle après-midi de merde ! Jamais il n'avait vu Ken aussi silencieux, aussi mal en point. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester pour le soutenir... Non, ç'aurait été encore pire. Ken n'était pas aveugle. Il devait sûrement comprendre le jeu de sa dulcinée. Kojirô s'inquiétait. Ken n'avait jamais été très chanceux avec les filles qu'il aimait et abordait. En même temps, Kojirô doutait souvent de ses goûts. Surtout pour cette dernière. Elle le laissait encore plus froid que s'il s'agissait de Kamya. A titre d'exemple, bien sûr.

En y pensant, tout était de sa faute. N'était-elle pas l'amie de Tsuki ? Elle devait le savoir, non ? Les filles discutaient de tout, et surtout de leur amourette ! C'était bien connu ! Et puis Kamya aurait dû le voir, non ? Elle paraissait plus futée que ça. Cette fille ne lui apportait que des problèmes !  
Les mains dans les poches, les dents serrés, il marchait dans les ruelles, prenant un détour pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il shoota dans une canette vide et la fit rebondir devant lui comme un ballon jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se cogner contre une poubelle et fasse renverser les déchets qui dépassaient au dessus.

Plus Kojirô y pensait, et moins il arrivait à imaginer Kamya et Tsuki parlaient d'amour. Si elles possédaient une certaine dualité, il ne pouvait les mettre sur le même tableau. Ca ne collait pas. Même, leur amitié, leur façon de se parler avait quelque chose de bizarre, de faux. Pourtant, voir Kamya et Ken en amis lui paraissait naturel. Enfin, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Ken serait capable de sympathiser avec un mur s'il le fallait. Cette pensée le calma un peu.

Cependant quand il vit au loin Kamya sortir d'un magasin en compagnie de ce garçon qu'ils avaient croisé devant la bibliothèque, Kojirô s'arrêta net. Que faisait-elle là avec lui ? C'était ça l'importante chose qu'elle devait faire ? Avec... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Le président du conseil... Mazu ? Masu. Oui, c'était ça. Temi Masu, ou dans le genre. Elle semblait faire du shopping. Elle portait de gros sacs à chaque main et Masu vint lui en prendre quelques uns. Il était galant avec ça ! Kojirô sentit son sang bouillir. Elle les avait laissé en plan pour ça !

Kojirô était déçu. Il avait fini par imaginer qu'elle valait mieux avec tous ses mystères... Mais non, c'était une fille banale qui aimait fricoter avec des garçons, faire des magasins et abandonner ses amis quand ils en avaient besoin. Il se sentait bête d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait être différente. Pourquoi l'avait-il espéré d'ailleurs ? Kamya n'était rien.

Cependant il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle, et la voyait s'éloigner avec l'autre. Il soupira et finit par rentrer chez lui, l'humeur encore plus mauvaise que précédemment.

* * *

Lundi

* * *

Il frappa dans le ballon. Celui-ci fila dans les filets avec une vitesse modérée. Kojirô tentait de créer un nouveau tir. Son tir du tigre avait beau être sympathique, s'il ne l'améliorait jamais, il ne pouvait escompter atteindre l'élite mondiale. Mais encore une fois, c'était un échec. Il recommença son tir un nombre incalculable de fois. Il voulait y parvenir. Mais le but de cette manoeuvre était aussi de se divertir l'esprit, de ne plus penser. Et il ne connaissait que le football pour ça.

Néanmoins, l'heure tournait et il termina son entraînement matinal par un dernier tir peu concluant. Il rangea son ballon et partit aux vestiaires où il prit une petite douche avant d'enfiler son uniforme et se diriger vers la classe. Il escalada les escaliers, poussant sans ménagement les autres élèves pour se frayer un chemin. Les protestations fusèrent mais s'interrompirent immédiatement lorsqu'on saisissait son identité. Ils avaient trop peur pour protester. Pathétiques.

Quand il entra dans sa classe, on vint immédiatement l'entourer. Comme chaque matin, ses camarades vinrent l'entourer cherchant à croiser un regard, recevoir une réponse ou même un simple geste de sa part. Mais Kojirô ne leur donna rien d'autre qu'un grognement méprisant. Un regard assassin les incita à s'écarter et il partit s'asseoir en traînant les pieds. Kazuki et Ken n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Même la chaise de Kamya était encore vide. Il haussa les épaules. Pourquoi devait-il remarquer son absence ?

Quand ses deux partenaires n'étaient pas là, Kojirô trouvait le temps long. Même s'il ne participait pas réellement à leurs conversations, il les écoutait toujours d'une oreille attentive. Parfois même, il riait à leurs conneries. Si leurs blagues n'étaient pas toujours drôles, l'ambiance se prêtait au rire. Et puis... Cela traduisait ses pensées et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait durant ces moments privilégiés. Il se sentait bien.

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il devenait plus bavard. Si Kamya n'était pas réellement une pipelette, avec elle, la discussion devenait une chose naturelle et facile. Quand il l'écoutait parler, Kojirô cherchait toujours à retrouver cette double personnalité qu'elle cachait. A présent, le doute n'était plus permis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de se dédoubler. La vraie elle ne semblait pas si terrible... Enfin, il ne savait toujours pas tout, bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce qui la poussait à jouer la comédie ?

Il secoua la tête en se maudissant d'avoir encore une fois laissé ses pensées divaguer. A ce moment-là, Ken fit son entrée dans la classe. Il répondit avec enthousiasme à ceux qui le saluaient et se précipita sur sa chaise avec un enthousiasme débordant. Tellement que les pieds de celles-ci crissèrent sur le sol, arrachant plaintes et protestations à son entourage, dont Kojirô. Il détestait ce son strident.

- « Toi, tu... » grogna-t-il, mais Ken ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- « Tu savais que Kamya a rejoint Temi Masu après nous avoir quitté ? »

Kojirô sentit ses poils s'hérissés alors que les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

- « La ferme ! » grogna-t-il en foudroyant du regard quiconque le regardait.

- « Tu le savais ? Comment ? » s'étonna Ken.

- « Je les ai vus quand je suis parti, » avoua le buteur.

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? »

- « Heu... Les magasins, je crois. »

- « Ah bon ? » Ken laissa quelques secondes de pause avant de reprendre. - « Tu vas être ravi, » déclara-t-il.

Kojirô se méfia instantanément. Il se méfiait du mot "ravi" que son ami employait.

- « Il t'a détrôné ! » lâcha Ken comme il aurait lâché une bombe.

Le buteur plissa les yeux sans comprendre.

- « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Ben de Temi Masu, bien sûr ! »

Il ne saisit pas. En quoi le président du conseil était censé le battre ?

- « Rooh tu es lent Kojirô. » Il le foudroya du regard. « Je parle bien sûr de Kamya ! Tout le monde est maintenant persuadé qu'ils sortent - ou qu'ils vont le faire - ensemble ! »

Il y eût un instant de silence. Le temps que l'information se fasse dans l'esprit du capitaine.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » protesta-t-il. Mais Ken ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Autour d'eux, les regards s'étaient tournés vers Kamya. On la salua et les regards restèrent braqués sur elle quand elle déposa son sac avant de remonter sur l'estrade pour faire l'appel. Quand il entendit son nom, il grommela quelque chose, de mauvaise humeur. Et le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi. Sans compter que le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur lui.

* * *

- « Hey ! Excuse-moi, tu es bien dans la classe de Kamya-kun ? »

Quand Kojirô se retourna, il crût à une mauvaise blague. Temi Masu se tenait face à lui, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres.

- « Comme je t'ai vu avec elle la dernière fois, j'ai pensé que... » Sa voix se taisait. Il attendait que Kojirô lui répondre, mais c'était raté. Kojirô le toisait du regard, un sourcil levé, impatient qu'il s'en aille. Masu s'éclaircit la gorge, histoire de se donner contenance, il fouilla dans son sac et en tira une feuille soigneusement pliée. « Est-ce que tu peux lui transmettre ça de ma part ? »

Kojirô regarda la feuille et celui qui la tendait sans bouger d'un pouce. Il était clair qu'il n'allait lui rendre aucun service, aussi minime soit-il.

- « Heu... » Masu se tortilla sur place, embarrassé par son attitude. Il finit par ramener lentement la note dans son sac. Il regarda une dernière fois le buteur et partit.

Kojirô le laissa le temps de disparaître dans un couloir et monta les escaliers.

* * *

Il n'avait pas atteint le troisième étage quand il entendit la voix familière de Kamya et aperçut la silhouette d'une autre fille près d'elle.

- « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me veux, » déclara la déléguée avec une certaine impatience. - « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

- « Oh mais il n'y en a aucun. Pour moi, c'est déjà réglé. » Elle fouilla dans son sac et tira une feuille A4 que Kojirô ne parvenait pas à voir (il s'était arrêté, hésitant à les interrompre). « Tiens, regarde. »

Kamya apparût dans son champ de vision, mais la voir à contre jour ne lui permit pas de distinguer l'expression de son visage.

- « C'est... » Au son de sa voix, Kojirô comprit que cela la perturbait.

- « Bel article n'est-ce pas ? » rigola l'inconnue. « Il faut dire que j'ai toujours été douée pour les rédiger... Pas étonnant qu'on m'ait donné pleins pouvoirs sur le journal ! »

Kamya ricana. « Je doute que ce soit réellement tes talents que les professeurs apprécient, mais plutôt l'argent que ton père donne au lycée, Yokohama. »

Yokohama ? Comme Mitsuko Yokohama qui gérait le journal du lycée ? Celle-ci éclata de rire.

- « Peu importe, » dit-elle. « Le plus important c'est que tu comprennes ce que cela signifie. »

- « Là, il va avoir un problème, » répliqua Kamya. « Je ne saisis pas le message. »

- « Alors, tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensais. »

Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Devait-il comprendre qu'elle savait... ?

- « Peut-être bien, » rétorqua Kamya. « Mais ça ne change pas la donne. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

- « Te prévenir que si tu continues ainsi, ça ira très mal pour toi, » affirma Yokohama dont le ton de la voix se faisait plus grave.

- « Me prévenir ? De quoi au juste ? »

Kojirô tendit l'oreille mais ne parvînt pas à entendre la suite. Yokohama fit alors demi tour et le croisa dans les escaliers. D'abord surprise, elle lui sourit néanmoins et le salua. Il ne répondit rien et monta les dernières marches. Kamya faisait déjà route vers sa classe. Il la rattrapa.

* * *

- « Hyûga-san ? »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement comme si elle ignorait qu'il existait jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse à côté d'elle. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes mauves se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Son regard, lui, était ailleurs mais on voyait bien qu'elle était contrariée. Elle se reprit quand elle le vit.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Heu... Oui, oui, tout va bien, pourquoi ? »

Kojirô hésita. « J'ai entendu ce qui vient de se passer. Enfin... Une partie. »

- « Ah. » L'expression de Kamya se changea. « Ecoute, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un stupide malentendu. »

Il voulut protester mais la cloche sonna et Kamya partit s'installer en cours. Quand il s'assit à sa place, elle avait repris son expression habituelle et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Alors Kojirô comprit que ce n'était pas seulement sa personnalité qu'elle cachait, mais la vérité.


	7. L'article

Chapitre VII

**L'ARTICLE**

* * *

« _On peut décréter et ressentir la mort, sans attenter à sa vie. La mort est un état d'âme_. »

Marcel Jouhandeau. _Réflexion sur la vieillesse et la mort_.

* * *

J'aurais aimé m'affaler sur ma chaise et m'étaler sur ma table pour me morfondre et déclarer que la vie n'était qu'injustice à mon égard, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Pas tant que je vivais dans la peau de Kamya. Et ce n'était pas moi. Alors je devais me battre contre mes envies néfastes et sourire. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester Katsuko, avec toutes mes faiblesses et mes craintes. Je ne serais jamais allée à Tôhô, ou peut-être si, mais jamais dans ces conditions. J'aurais alors su ce que «avoir la paix» veut dire. Mais non. Kamya existait et je ne pouvais pas vivre normalement et de façon équilibré. La menace de Yokohama me restait en tête et j'en perdais mes moyens tellement c'était ridicule et complètement absurde.

Même elle, je n'aurais pas supposé qu'elle puisse être aussi simple et idiote. Je croyais que c'était pour l'amour d'une fille, qu'on est censé faire n'importe quoi. Dans ce cas-là, c'était pour celui d'un garçon.

Kojirô Hyûga. Depuis qu'il s'était intéressé à mon cas dans la ruelle, je n'avais eu que des ennuis. Et voilà que ça empirait. En plus, il fallait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. En fait, c'était même surprenant. Mais dangereux. Ca ne m'aidait pas. Même si m'éloigner de lui ne poserait pas trop de problème de mon côté, je ne le pouvais pas non plus.

1) Parce que c'était _lui_ qui venait _me_ voir et pas l'inverse ;

2) Parce que Ken et lui étaient très bons copains et que je ne pouvais décemment pas voir l'un sans l'autre ;

3) Parce que je possédais de l'amour propre et que je ne me sentais pas capable de m'abaisser au point de plier sous un chantage quel qu'il soit.

Cependant, l'article qu'elle possédait était de taille. Sans lire, j'ai immédiatement su qu'il s'agissait de toute la facette que je cachais et je me demandais où elle avait pu trouver tout ça. M'avait-elle fait suivre ? C'était facile pour quelqu'un de son envergure. Avec son argent de poche, elle pouvait très bien avoir employé quelqu'un pour le faire. Néanmoins, cette histoire me perturbait au plus haut point. Après tout, cela concernait le trois quart de ma vie : mes études et le lycée en règle générale. Si jamais elle publiait cet article, la répercussion serait énorme et je ne doutais pas de l'issue finale. La déchéance m'attendait à coup sûr.

* * *

- « Kamya-kun !» m'appela Tsuki.

Je sursautais. Je ne l'avais pas vu bien qu'elle m'appelait depuis cinq minutes.

- « Désolée,» m'excusai-je. «Je réfléchissais.»

- « Tu n'as pas l'air bien,» remarqua-t-elle. «Est-ce que ça va ?»

- « Oui ! Je réfléchissais juste... C'est vrai.»

Elle ne me croyait pas mais je m'efforçai à faire comme si je l'ignorais. Elle me tendit alors une feuille repliée en trois. Je la pris en la regardant avec curiosité.

- « Le président du conseil m'a demandé de te la transmettre,» m'expliqua Tsuki alors que je l'ouvrais et reconnaissais en effet son écriture soignée.

- « Merci.»

Dans sa note, il me demandait de le rejoindre après les cours pour terminer les préparatifs de la fête et réfléchir sur le moyen d'annoncer son existence puisque Yokohama refusait de nous réserver une petite place sur son journal (c'est pour cette même raison que j'étais allée la voir le jour précédent). Je soupirais. Cette histoire de fête qui m'avait emballée quelques semaines auparavant ne m'apparaissait plus être une si bonne idée que ça.

* * *

Enfin, les cours débutèrent et Tsuki ne put me forcer à lui avouer ce qui me tracassait. Ces temps-ci, je la trouvais particulièrement collante et agaçante. Comme si elle le faisait exprès... Je secouai la tête, faisant taire mes pensées. A force de m'inquiéter, j'allais devenir parano.

Le dernier cours de la matinée commençait. C'était celui du professeur Katsuya, les mathématiques... Je regardai l'heure s'écouler de seconde en seconde, incapable de me concentrer. J'avais puisé toutes mes réserves pour m'efforcer à écouter les précédents cours. Sans compter que j'étais fatiguée et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil supplémentaire m'aurait bien plu. Je manquais définitivement de temps pour me reposer. Les quartiers devenaient de plus en plus dangereux et nos quarts s'élargissaient de plus en plus. Rares étaient les fois où nous rodions seuls sur une portion du quartier. Généralement, Matsu m'accompagnait et de temps en temps Yukiko venait le remplacer. Mes devoirs me rongeaient une autre partie de la nuit. Cette fois, plus question de m'offrir deux nuits par semaine. Il ne m'en restait plus qu'une mais là encore, j'étais privilégiée. Matsu se plaignait de ses piètres performances au boulot et les menaces à répétition de son patron. Seulement, quand je lui proposais de dormir un peu plus tandis que je ferais les rondes, il refusait net. La crainte qu'une nouvelle vague de turbulence, pareille à la précédente, s'enclenchât suffisait à mettre toute la bande de Segun de notre côté. Même celui-ci s'était pointé à plusieurs reprises - néanmoins seul Yukiko avait l'occasion de le voir.

* * *

- « Kamya, restez, j'ai à vous parler en privé. »

Je regardais Katsuya d'un air méfiant. Je l'appréciais en tant que professeur mais je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à elle de façon privée. Tsuki sortit de la classe et Ken ferma la marche, me jetant un regard intrigué. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Katsuya s'approcha de moi (je n'avais pas bougé de mon bureau).

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- « Rien du tout, » répliquai-je froidement.

- « Tu n'as pas suivi une seule minute du cours, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu saches de quoi nous avons parlé aujourd'hui. »

- « Des nombres complexes, chapitre deux partie C. »

Elle me regarda exaspérée.

- « Katsuko,» dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je frissonnais, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on m'appelle ainsi au lycée. «Je ne parle pas seulement du cours, mais de ton attitude en général. Les autres professeurs l'ont remarqué également. Tu as le teint livide, des cernes impressionnantes et tu sembles à bout.»

Je soupirais. «Je manque de sommeil, c'est tout. Tu sais, c'est pas facile d'être toujours la première. On fait des sacrifices... »

Katsuya ne sembla pas convaincue et après une minute de silence, elle reprit : «J'ai entendu dire que ça bougeait dans vos quartiers. Je me demandais... »

Je me tendais. « Quoi ? » grondai-je. « Ce n'est plus ton problème ! Tu as voulu qu'on te foute la paix et tu l'as ! Alors ne viens pas maintenant me proposer ton aide. Je n'en veux pas ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » s'emporta-t-elle. «Je n'ai jamais dit ça ainsi... »

- « Va dire ça à Yukiko, » rétorquai-je.

Elle devenait rouge.

- « Cela ne te regarde pas, Katsuko ! » gronda-t-elle.

- « Exactement ! Ça ne me regarde pas, ça ne te regarde plus. Il n'y a plus rien à rajouter. Au revoir, madame. »

Je mis mon sac sur mes épaules et je sortis, l'ignorant quand elle m'appelait.

Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour moi. Dans un sens, j'appréciais. Mais dans un autre, je ne voulais plus qu'elle se mêle de ma vie puisqu'elle n'en faisait plus partie. Sans compter que je n'aimais pas demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

* * *

Katsuya et mon frère avaient été fiancés à un moment. Ils s'étaient connus par un coup de chance et à force de se rencontrer, ils commençaient à se plaire. Je me rappelle quand il me l'avait présentée pour la première fois. J'avais alors quatorze ans. Je la trouvais très grande et surtout très élégante. Elle dégageait une sorte d'aura chaleureuse mais très impressionnante. Elle me plut immédiatement et nous nous entendions bien. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas quelle était notre vraie situation et s'imaginait que nous vivions confortablement dans une maison comme il le faut avec des parrains pour nous aider à payer ce dont nous avions besoin. Parfois, j'avais du mal à l'entendre me parler de ça et je devais résister à l'idée de tout lui révéler. Elle était si gentille... Je me sentais triste de devoir lui cacher la vérité. Mais il le fallait, disait Yukiko. Il craignait qu'elle ne le quittât si elle savait ce qu'il faisait réellement pour qu'on achetât de quoi manger. Et puis un jour, Katsuya découvrit la vérité. Je me rappelle bien de ce jour parce que j'étais déjà rentrée des cours. Elle me regardait, effarée. Je la fis entrée et lui présentai la maison. Elle m'avait regardé et les larmes aux yeux, elle s'était excusée. Je n'en revenais pas. Je la regardais, sonnée par ses mots inadéquats. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle d'une chose dont elle ne pouvait rien ?

Après cela, les choses s'améliorèrent. Elle rencontra Shunji - et elle lui plaisait beaucoup - et devint familière avec nous. Elle nous obligeait à organiser des sorties de famille en dehors des périodes festives, chose dont nous n'avions pas l'habitude de faire. Et puis, suivant le cours naturel des choses, Yukiko l'avait demandé en mariage. Nous allions former une vraie famille. C'était le bonheur. Je me sentais si normale que j'étais prête à redevenir moi-même, à arrêter de me cacher parce qu'avec une telle femme pour belle-soeur, je n'avais rien à craindre du passé. Elle le balayerait d'un revers de sa main. Je ne me doutais alors pas que c'était elle que notre malédiction chasserait. Tout s'envenima lorsqu'un conflit s'enclencha aux abords de notre quartier. Il s'agissait de deux clans sans aucun rapport avec notre territoire mais mon frère ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il devait réagir et avec l'aide de la bande de Segun, il les repoussa hors de notre périmètre. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Dans tout ça, Shunji et moi devions rester cloîtrer à la maison. Les journées s'écoulant avec une lenteur abominable et l'inquiétude me tordant le ventre, je ne pus résister... Mon frère m'avait appris à me battre, depuis quelques années déjà et avec Matsu, je m'entraînais souvent. Alors j'avais laissé mon petit frère à la maison et j'étais sortie. Depuis ce jour, je fais partie du cercle très particulier des clans de Tôkyô.

Malheureusement, les combats étaient si intenses et si réguliers que la police voulut s'en mêler. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne tarda pas à alerter les informations locales. D'une chose comme dans une autre, les choses s'envenimèrent encore plus car il fallait éviter les policiers. Ce dont les autres clans se moquaient éperdument. Ils déclenchaient eux-mêmes les affrontements tandis que Matsu, ses acolytes, Yukiko et moi nous écartions soigneusement de ces zones à risque. Il était hors de question que nous nous fassions attraper. Pour le bien de notre famille (nous ne voulions absolument pas être séparés), il ne fallait pas qu'ils nous trouvassent. Comme Yukiko s'en doutait, Katsuya commençait à s'inquiéter et voulait à tout prix qu'on vînt chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas que la raison même de tous ces problèmes, c'était notre nature. Nous ne lui avions jamais dit que nous étions liés à ce monde des bas quartiers. Comme nous nous entêtions à refuser ses multiples propositions et qu'elle s'inquiétait trop à notre sujet, elle était venue d'elle-même. Elle commença par nous chercher chez nous et ne nous trouva évidemment pas. Nous ne pouvions nous approcher de notre maison. Trop dangereux. Cependant, nous ne savions pas que Katsuya irait jusqu'à nous chercher dans les rues, ignorant alors les risques qu'elle encourait. Et forcément, une telle imprudence ne pardonnait pas. Quand nous l'avions retrouvée, elle était déjà très mal en point. J'avais alors foncé dans une maison pour trouver un téléphone et appeler les urgences tandis que mon frère restait à côté d'elle...

Après, elle n'était plus la même. Elle refusait de voir Yukiko à l'hôpital. Quand elle sortit de l'hôpital, elle continua à ignorer ses appels et à le repousser quand il venait la voir. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai retrouvé ivre mort dans le salon. Elle l'avait quitté. Je ne l'en blâmais pas, je savais qu'elle avait tous ses droits. Peut-être aurais-je fait de même à sa place. Probablement. Mais j'étais sa soeur et je ne pouvais ignorer la peine qu'il ressentait. Mon frère qui ne parlait jamais de lui et de ses soucis, qui faisait tout pour ne rien nous montrer, se trouvait en piteux état, incapable de se relever. Pendant des jours, je l'ai veillé, endossant un nouveau rôle. J'ai vu mon frère sous un jour que j'ignorais et j'avais alors l'impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Encore une fois. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous avions besoin d'argent et je n'avais pas le droit de travailler légalement. Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais. Jusqu'à ce que mon frère me surprît et reprît ses esprits. Jusqu'à ce que tout changeât de nouveau et que je me perdisse définitivement, dans les landes d'une nouvelle personnalité.

* * *

- « Kamya-kun ! » m'appela une nouvelle fois Tsuki en me secouant gentiment l'épaule.

Je la regardais perplexe avant de m'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- « Les cours sont terminés, » m'indiqua-t-elle.

- « Ah bon ! »

- « Et bien ! C'est rare de te voir si distraite, » commenta Ken en me souriant.

Je remarquai également la silhouette de Kojirô et celle de Kazuki derrière lui.

- « Je me suis un peu assoupie, » soupirai-je. « Est-ce que tu peux me prêter tes notes ? » demandai-je à Tsuki.

Celle-ci fouilla dans son sac et me tendit un paquet de feuille. Tsuki rédigeait de véritables romans en prenant ses cours, je ne comprenais jamais comment elle faisait pour écrire mot pour mot ce que chaque professeur disait. Je les rangeai dans mon classeur et enfilant la veste de mon uniforme, je suivis le groupe qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- « Tu es pâle, » entendis-je à côté de moi. C'était Kojirô. Il le disait comme une simple formalité.

Ce que ne fit pas Tsuki. «C'est vrai que tu as le teint livide !» s'exclama-t-elle. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

- « Oui, oui ! » m'empressai-je de répondre, un peu gênée. « Je manque un peu de sommeil ces temps-ci, mais ça va. »

- « Ah ! » s'écria-t-elle subitement faisant sursauter Ken et Kazuki qui marchait devant nous. « Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec le Président du Conseil ? »

Il y eût un léger blanc avant de réaliser qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Et zut ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

- « Avec Masu-san ? » pouffa Ken. « Encore ? Ouch ! »

Je lui assénai un léger coup dans le ventre en passant devant lui et pressai le pas.

- « Désolée, faut que j'y aille ! » criai-je vers eux. « A demain ! »

Je ne les entendis pas me répondre et me précipitai en bas des escaliers.

* * *

Masu était adossé contre le portail. Quand il m'aperçut, il se redressa, me salua et balaya mes excuses d'un geste vague de la main.

- « Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre ? » me proposa-t-il. « Je connais un petit café pas loin d'ici. C'est très sympa et pas très cher. »

J'acquiesçai avec joie, si en plus, c'était pas très cher... Il s'agissait d'un petit café au design très moderne et aux couleurs vivifiantes et assez fluorescentes. L'en-tête arborait le très modeste nom de «L'Artiste» et l'intérieur semblait en être la définition. Les formes des tables étaient toutes différentes, et toutes les chaises étaient assorties à la table auxquelles elles étaient accolées. Les lampes dégageaient une couleur contrastant avec celle qui dominait le coin qu'elle éclairait.

- « c'est super sympa, cette décoration, » commentai-je en m'installant à la table que Masu m'indiquait. « J'aime beaucoup. »

- « Moi aussi, j'adore tout ce qui est design. Mais il faut dire que j'aime particulièrement cet endroit car les patrons ont de très bons goûts. Et de très bons cafés aussi. Quoique les chocolats chauds ne sont pas en reste. »

Il semblait être un habitué. A peine le serveur le reconnut qu'il lui parla avec animation comme s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Il prit notre commande et nous servit aussitôt.

- « Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Yokohama ? » me demanda-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée de son thé.

- « Il vaut mieux laisser tomber, » soupirai-je. « Elle ne nous abandonnera pas une seule parcelle de son journal. »

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse. »

- « Je crois qu'elle a une dent contre moi, » affirmai-je.

- « Pour quelle raison ? » demanda-t-il.

Je fis semblant de l'ignorer. Moi, je la connaissais bien, cette raison. Et elle était stupide. _Très_ stupide. Pendant un moment, nous nous contentions de boire notre boisson.

- « Et si nous remplacions l'article dans le journal par des tracts ? » proposai-je.

- « Ça risque d'alourdir notre budget, » répondit-il. « Et il va falloir le faire. Je ne pense pas être très doué pour les activités manuelles. »

Je grimaçai. « A vrai dire, moi non plus, » avouai-je. « Mais on n'a pas à faire quelque chose de particulier. Un texte explicite sera suffisant. »

Il réfléchit à l'idée avant d'acquiescer. « N'empêche, ça risque de nous coûter cher en papier, » s'entêta-t-il. « Mais ça me va. Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix... »

- « Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur, par contre... »

- « J'en ai un. Ecrivons les grandes lignes, je peux peut-être trouver le moyen de faire quelque chose de présentable. » Il me sourit.

* * *

Après quoi, on s'attarda sur le contenu jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe tous les deux d'accord (ce qui, pour une fois, ne fût pas tout à fait chose facile). Quand ce fut à peu près terminé, la discussion dériva sur l'habituel tout et n'importe quoi. J'appréciais ces moments tranquilles. Masu était quelqu'un de très attentionné et qui savait mettre à l'aise son entourage. Je comprenais pourquoi les professeurs lui avaient fait confiance en le nommant Président du Conseil. Sérieux, équilibré, populaire et plutôt beau garçon. Si je m'étais arrêtée à ça, peut-être m'aurait-il intéressé. Le problème, c'était qu'il y avait moi. Et je ne voulais absolument pas de relation amoureuse. Non merci. J'avais déjà mon lot de problèmes. Sans compter que cela impliquait que l'on sorte ensemble en dehors du lycée, que je me «confie» à lui et cela induirait indéniablement qu'il apprenne tôt ou tard la vérité. Après l'expérience avec Katsuya, je savais que c'était inévitable.

* * *

- « Tu as changé, » lâcha Masu en souriant.

Sa remarque me laissa coi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça ainsi. Même si ce genre de commentaires arrivait toujours de manière spontanée et imprévisible.

- « C'est un compliment, » précisa-t-il comme je ne répondais rien.

- « Ah... merci. » J'ignorais comment je devais réagir et cela m'embarrassait encore plus.

- « Par contre tu as l'air extenuée, » affirma-t-il, l'air plus inquiet.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi devaient-ils me le faire remarquer ?

- « Ce n'est rien, juste un peu fatiguée, » me répétai-je.

- « Un peu ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer. »

- « Tu as raison... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'au contraire, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Dès que je rentrais des cours, j'allais directement prendre mon quart. Masu m'empêcha de payer ma boisson en glissant un billet dans la main du serveur, et nous sortîmes du café. Là, je refusai gentiment sa proposition de me ramener et nous nous séparâmes.

* * *

Je baillai pour la dixième fois, j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- « Tu as l'air crevée. »

- « JE SAIS ! » m'énervai-je, lassée.

- « Hey--! »

- « La ferme, Matsu ! »

Il me foudroya du regard, je lui rendis la pareille.

- « On ne peut même pas s'inquiéter pour toi maintenant ! » bouda-t-il.

- « Arrête, on dirait un enfant, » répliquai-je. « Tu ne vas pas me prendre la tête parce que tu me saoules ?! »

Il grommela quelque chose, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et souffla sur une mèche devant son visage pour la dégager sans grand résultat. Il recommença ainsi plusieurs fois et je soupirai. Quel gamin ! Aussitôt, je baillai de nouveau. Matsu me regarda l'air de dire «Tu vois ?» et je levai les yeux au ciel. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

- « Tu as changé, » lâcha Matsu d'un seul coup.

Je le regardais effarée. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » marmonnai-je.

Il a haussé les épaules. « Je sais pas, tu as changé, c'tout. »

- « Ouais... Ça me fait une belle jambe. »

- « Non, tu as raison, tu n'as pas changé. »

- « Faut savoir... »

- « Tu es redevenue toi-même... Enfin, un peu. »

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée. Je n'avais pas réellement l'habitude à ce qu'il me parlât si sérieusement de choses qui me concernaient... Et sa remarque me surprit et se répercuta à plusieurs reprises dans ma tête. Je n'étais plus certaine de savoir qui j'étais avant... Et même celle que j'étais réellement à ce moment-là.

Après cette étrange discussion, Matsu ne me reparla plus, je ne fis aucun effort pour relancer la conversation. Je ne trouvais rien à dire et je ne me sentais pas capable de remuer la bouche. Finalement, Yukiko arriva enfin et je rentrai à la maison, en pensant prendre un bol de café et faire mes devoirs. Mais dès la porte de ma chambre franchie, sans allumer la lumière pour ne pas réveiller Shun, je m'effondrai sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller et m'endormis.

* * *

- « Hé--! »

La tête me tournait tellement que je ne m'étais pas sentie tombée avant que deux bras - plutôt costauds - vinrent me retenir par les aisselles. Me soulevant presque du sol, il - c'était forcément un homme - me porta jusqu'à un banc où je m'affalais en douceur grâce à lui. Mes yeux étaient embrumés, un peu comme lorsqu'on se lève trop vite, et je dus attendre quelques secondes en battant des paupières avant de récupérer une vue plus au moins nette. Je passais ma main plusieurs fois sur mon visage alors que la migraine me reprenait et que mon corps faisait bien sentir son poids.

- « Tu as mal quelque part ? » me demanda l'homme. Sa voix résonnait de façon très familière. Elle était grave mais agréable.

- « Juste à la tête, » avouai-je. « Il faut juste que j'attende une minute pour que ça passe... »

- « Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, » suggéra-t-il. « Je peux t'aider à t'y aller ou appeler l'infirmière si tu préfères. »

- « Non ! » m'exclamai-je en relevant la tête. Trop vite. Même assise, je me sentais perdre l'équilibre, il me retint par le bras et je le vis.

C'était encore lui. C'était _toujours_ lui.

- « Hyûga-san... » soufflai-je de surprise avant de rajouter, un peu gênée : « Merci. »

Il balaya mes remerciements d'un signe de la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Son regard me fît frissonner et je me rendis compte pour la première fois de l'aura qu'il dégageait. Rien à voir avec celle de Masu. Je sentis qu'il m'impressionnait. Un peu.

- « Kojirô. »

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Il me sourit. C'était étrange de voir cette expression sur son visage, moi qui l'aie toujours imaginé sous des traits durs et orgueilleux. Peut-être que je me trompais. Après tout, il semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour moi. Et il n'était pas si désagréable... Bien sûr, je réalisais peu après ce qu'il avait voulu dire et si ma peau me permettait de rougir, je l'aurais sans doute fait.

- « Appelle-moi ainsi, » pensa-t-il nécessaire d'expliquer.

- « Oui, oui... D'accord, » balbutiai-je, toujours étonnée.

Le silence retomba. Il détourna la tête, moi aussi. C'était encore plus embarrassant de se regarder sans rien dire. Je me demandais pourquoi il me laissait l'appeler par son prénom alors que, soyons francs, les seules discussions que nous échangions n'étaient que de simples banalités formelles. Des choses que l'on pouvait dire à n'importe qui d'autre sans problème. Bah, c'était probablement grâce à Ken.

Puisque je me sentais, non pas reposée, mais apte à bouger, je fis mine de me lever. Kojirô se leva plus vite que moi et me tînt par le biais de façon protectrice, un peu comme s'il prenait soin d'une malade. Ce que je ne supportais pas et qui me gênait terriblement. Je m'écartais instinctivement.

- « Merci... mais ça va, » m'excusai-je piteusement. « Je t'assure, je vais bien. »

Je sus à son regard qu'il ne me croyait pas, cependant il s'écarta légèrement et je le remerciai d'un signe de la tête.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois que je lui parlais, je m'étonnai de la facilité de nos échanges. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de comparable avec Ken, la discussion était facile. En fait, contre toutes attentes, Kojirô se montrait particulièrement attentif et s'il parlait peu, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Il possédait un sens de la synthèse particulièrement développée.

Nous arrivions au troisième étage et allions quitter les escaliers pour s'infiltrer dans le couloir de gauche quand notre route croisa celle de Yokohama. A croire qu'elle m'attendait. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers Kojirô - autant prendre l'habitude immédiatement, pensai-je - et s'avança vers moi. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et me doubla mais j'eus tout de même l'occasion de l'entendre dire ce qui semblait être sa dernière menace, et pas des moindres.

- « Je t'aurais prévenue. »

Quatre simples mots qui possédaient une importance telle qu'elle m'obligea à m'arrêter et à me demander si je ne devais pas agir immédiatement, malgré tous les regrets que j'allais ressentir juste après. J'avais beau avoir appris à me contrôler, parfois, il m'arrivait d'éprouver beaucoup de difficultés à me retenir. Et disons que la semaine ne se passait pas de façon agréable. J'étais fatiguée, crevée, lasse et j'en passais, j'avais les nerfs en pelote alors les problèmes de cette gamine était comme la goutte qui dépassait du vase. J'allais le faire. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Si elle publiait cet article... Je n'imaginais pas les conséquences.

Seulement, à l'instant même où je faisais demi-tour, Kojirô m'agrippa le bras et me regarda gravement comme s'il avait deviné mes intentions.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Yokohama et toi ? » demanda-t-il sans me lâcher.

Je respirai un bon coup, tentant de me calmer.

- « Rien, » grommelai-je en me dégageant le plus poliment possible. Je fis mine d'avancer vers la classe. Il me suivit.

- « Je vous ai vu la dernière fois, » poursuivit-il.

J'haussai les épaules. « Et alors ? » demandai-je désinvolte.

Il me foudroya du regard.

- « Tu es exaspérante, » soupira-t-il.

Je sentais qu'il essayait de rester zen. La patience n'était vraiment pas son fort... Mais, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ce n'était pas très _Kamya_ de lui répondre ainsi.

- « Désolée, » m'excusai-je sincèrement. « Je suis dans une mauvaise passe, ça va passer. »

- « On peut peut-être t'aider, » insista-t-il.

- « On ? »

- « Tu n'espères quand même pas que Ken se contentera de regarder, » ricana-t-il.

- « Grmpff. Et pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait bien. »

Il haussa les épaules et me dépassa pour s'installer sur sa chaise. Je posais mes affaires et le regardais, attendant simplement qu'il me réponde.

- « J'imagine que je ne te déteste pas, » affirma-t-il sans hésitation.

- « Ah... » Que devais-je répondre à ça ? Je me suis contentée de sourire.

* * *

Peu après, la classe se remplit et je ne lui avais toujours rien expliqué. J'étais touchée par ses paroles mais je ne désirais toujours pas lui en parler. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Je m'étais contentée de lui avouer que j'avais quelques problèmes chez moi qui m'accaparaient beaucoup de mon temps libre et également de sommeil et je m'arrêtais à ça. Comme je ne rentrais pas dans les détails, il ne pouvait pas prodiguer aucun bon conseil que les amis, ou les connaissances, possédaient et qui ne n'étaient pas toujours les meilleurs.

Ken arriva avec son éternel surplus d'enthousiasme qui envahissait toute la pièce et je fis l'appel. Pour le reste de la journée, cela se passa rapidement. J'étais encore trop fatiguée pour suivre correctement les cours et Tsuki me passa de nouveaux ses notes (sans compter que je n'avais pas eu le temps de recopier celles du jour précédent). J'appréhendais le lendemain car c'est probablement là que Yokohama allait publier son article et je n'y pouvais rien. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? De quelle hauteur sera ma chute ?

J'avais peur.

* * *

- « Ecoute, si vraiment Tsuki aime Hyûga, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus... »

Je regardais Ken d'un oeil inquiet. Il acquiesça, le regard triste.

- « Oui, j'imagine, » soupira-t-il. « Bah, je le savais de toute façon ! »

- « Je suis désolée. » Je l'étais, sincèrement. Je commençais à réellement apprécier Ken. Il me permettait d'avoir une bouffée d'air frais dans la journée et l'avoir à mes côtés me reposait.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

- « Elle risque d'être aussi déçue que moi, » commenta-t-il.

- « Vraiment ? » J'avais un peu du mal à les imaginer ensemble. Même si les contraires s'attirent, ça ne collait pas. Pas cette fois.

- « Ah ! Au fait ! » L'expression de Ken changea du tout au tout et m'inquiéta. Je n'aimais pas son regard ni même la lueur qui étincelait dans ses yeux. « C'est vrai que tu as rejoint Temi Masu après nous avoir quitté samedi ? » me questionna-t-il en retour.

- « Ah... Désolée. En fait, ce n'était pas prévu mais comme on s'est croisé dans le chemin du retour et qu'on avait des trucs à acheter pour-- » Je m'interrompis. « Pour quelque chose. »

- « Pour... ? »

- « Rien d'important, » répondis-je. « Enfin bref, on l'a fait là parce que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. »

- « Mais, n'avais-tu pas dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important de prévu ce jour-là ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules. J'avais seulement fait ça pour lui permettre d'être seul avec Tsuki pour éviter que Ken ne se concentre que sur notre discussion. Je regrettai mon choix. Peut-être que si j'étais restée, les choses se seraient mieux déroulées. Cependant, plus j'y réfléchissais et plus cela devenait évident que j'avais pris la bonne option. Cela se serait découvert tôt ou tard et mieux valait que ce soit le plus tôt possible où les dégâts étaient encore plus ou moins faciles à réparer.

Après cette discussion, je m'étais renseignée auprès de Tsuki pour confirmer ces doutes mais elle détourna vite la conversation en m'empêchant d'y revenir.

* * *

Le soir, je retrouvais le même refrain que le jour précédent et me forçai cette fois-ci à travailler jusqu'au petit matin où je partis enfin me coucher. Le réveil sonna dans un boucan infernal et me lever releva du calvaire. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec lourdeur et je tournai la tête vers le lit vide de Shunji. Il me manquait, depuis qu'on l'avait envoyé chez nos voisins, on ne le voyait plus très souvent.

Je m'efforçai à me lever et après quelques nouveaux vertiges, je terminai de me préparer avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose. Mais je ne réussis pas à manger. J'avais une boule énorme dans l'estomac et je ressentais des vagues de nausées peu confortables.

- « Katsu ? »

- « Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolée. »

Yukiko entra dans la pièce et se servit du café. « Non, je viens juste de rentrer… Tu as la tête d'une morte vivante. »

- « Toi aussi, je te rassure, » commentai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. « Il va falloir que j'y aille… »

- « Tu peux rester si tu veux, » me proposa-t-il. « Tu as besoin de repos et moi aussi, je n'irai pas au boulot aujourd'hui. »

J'hésitai. L'idée était tentante. Mais je ne supportais pas de fuir et je savais très bien que j'avais peur d'y aller.

- « Non, je dois y aller, » soupirai-je. « En plus, demain, c'est le week-end, je pourrais me reposer à ce moment-là. »

Je me levai au prix de grands efforts, récupérai mon sac et partit au lycée.

* * *

Sur le chemin, je roulais lentement, peu pressée d'arriver à terme. Et tant pis si j'arrivais en retard. Mais malgré toute la lenteur que je m'efforçais de maintenir à vélo, j'arrivais juste à l'heure. La cloche devait avoir sonné mais la cours était encore bondée. En fait, elle était amassée dans et devant l'entrée dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Les plus éloignés tentaient de s'approcher pour savoir ce qui se passait tandis qu'on entendait des exclamations de diverses tonalités (mais plus ou moins choquées) au centre de la foule. Je me frayais un chemin tant bien que mal. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, la foule se détachait, me laissant passer avec une facilité suspicieuse. Quand j'arrivais enfin au centre de l'intérêt, il s'agissait d'un article…

Et ce n'était pas celui que j'attendais. Non. C'était bien pire.

* * *

Je ne me rappelle pas très bien comment cela s'est passé par la suite. Je pense que le choc avait envoyé mon esprit à des années lumières et que mon corps avait réagi par pur instinct. Je me rappelle avoir lâché mon sac par terre et que je sentais tous les regards braqués sur moi alors que le mien ne pouvait se détacher des photos qui s'étalaient dans le journal du lycée. Quelques mots en vracs parvenaient à se distinguer des autres et c'était déjà bien assez pour que je comprisse tout ce qui était écrit.

Autour de moi, tout se modifiait, devenait plus sombre, plus dangereux, plus perfide, plus lointain. J'entendais sans entendre les rires mauvais, les remarquées déplacées, osées, parfois même très choquantes. Je les imaginais bien plaquer leurs mains sur leurs bouches, ouvrir grands les yeux et chuchoter à n'en plus finir.

Je me souviens qu'un d'eux s'était approché et m'avait injurié en me bousculant. Et puis, une autre suivit le rythme et bientôt j'étais malmenée de toutes parts. Je ne me défendais pas. Je n'en avais pas la force, j'étais trop choquée pour le faire. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable.

Je ne pensais plus, je n'arrivais pas à parler et mon ventre me brûlait. J'avais envie de vomir, je me sentais encore plus mal qu'une heure auparavant.

Et puis, je réussis je ne sais comment à m'enfuir aussi piteusement que j'en étais capable. Les rues défilaient autour de moi et c'était par une chance incroyable que je n'heurtais rien d'autre que des poubelles mal placées ou des passants.

Ce qui me revient surtout à l'esprit quand j'y pense, c'est ses appels. Sa voix que je connaissais par cœur, qui parvenait toujours à me trouver où que je me cache, ses bras qui me serraient toujours de la même manière malgré les années, cette chaleur qui m'enveloppait à chaque fois, son cœur qui battait contre mon oreille… Yukiko me berçait contre lui sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

Je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces, j'avais tellement besoin de cette épaule. Il me fallait ces bras pour me tenir debout alors que je venais de perdre une grande partie de moi. Car je sentais que Kamya me quittait. Elle n'était plus là. Morte. Je refaisais surface comme je l'étais autrefois, avec des années en plus. Je pleurais à chaude larme, je me sentais faible… Si faible…

* * *

Kamya était morte.


	8. Réalité

Chapitre 8

**Réalité**

* * *

« _La réalité dépasse la fiction, car la fiction doit contenir de la vraisemblance, et non pas de la réalité._ »

Mark Twain

* * *

Kojirô se redressa sur son lit, incertain de vouloir se lever. Une étrange impression que la journée allait être chargée l'incitait à retarder son retour au lycée. Pour une fois, il pouvait bien se laisser aller. Il regarda par la fenêtre et attendit que les couleurs vivifiantes de l'aube s'apaisent et que le ciel, légèrement grisâtre, s'éclairât. Il se leva, attrapa son uniforme et partit prendre une petite douche matinale avant de s'habiller, de se coiffer et de descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toute la famille.

L'idée de partager cet instant privilégié en famille lui plaisait bien et si Takeru le souhaitait, il pouvait même aller l'accompagner à l'école qui n'était pas très loin. Surtout que, à ce qu'il paraissait, les environs n'étaient plus très sûrs. Ces histoires de clans le dépassaient un peu. Quelle était l'utilité de délimiter des territoires et de les défendre contre d'autres idiots ? C'était une perte de temps considérable… Mais à vrai dire, Kojirô imaginait très bien le type de personnes qui les composaient. Sûrement qu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps à revendre. Les idiots ! Ils ignoraient leur chance. Entre le lycée, les devoirs, le football et ses frères et sœur, il n'avait que très peu de temps libre. Sans compter qu'il aimerait bien reprendre un petit boulot à temps partiel. Gagner de l'argent de poche lui plairait bien et, en plus, il pourrait aider sa mère malgré la bourse qu'il recevait déjà pour ses études.

- « Bonjour Kojirô. » Sa mère ébouriffa ses cheveux en s'installant à sa place. « Tu as eu une panne de réveil ? »

- « Non. » répondit-il. « J'avais juste envie de rester un peu plus ici. Et j'amènerai Takeru à son collège en passant. »

- « Tu ne comptes quand même pas traverser ces quartiers tout de même ? » s'inquiéta Keiko. « Ils sont très agités ces temps-ci, à ce qu'il paraît. »

- « Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas passer par là, je longerai juste la grande route. » Il avala une gorgée de lait. « Les monstres ne sont toujours pas réveillés ? »

- « Koji ! » s'exclama la voix enrouée de Mamoru. Celui-ci avait attrapé froid depuis deux jours, donnant à sa voix une touche plus grave. Ce qui était parfois marrant, surtout lorsqu'il s'excitait.

- « Salut bonhomme ! Ça va mieux ? »

Emmitouflé dans son épais peignoir d'hiver, il s'assit sur la chaise surélevée et attrapa le bol de céréale de Kojirô. Peu de temps après, Takeru apparût en uniforme et quelques secondes plus tard, Natsuko. Celle-ci était la plus jeune des enfants Hyûga. Kojirô se leva et l'aida à s'installer sur sa chaise sur laquelle il avait installé un oreiller pour la rehausser.

- « Tokoru-san a appelé hier soir, » se rappela Keiko. « Il viendra probablement passer un jour ou deux pendant les vacances de Noël avec sa fille. »

- « Oncle Tokoru ? Celui qui s'est remarié ? » demanda Kojirô, surpris.

Généralement, c'était eux qui se rendaient chez leurs oncles et tantes et jamais chez l'oncle Tokoru. Avec son divorce et ensuite son remariage, il n'avait jamais invité personne et ne se rendait presque jamais aux fêtes familiales. De ce fait, Kojirô n'avait jamais rencontré sa cousine, du moins par alliance. Il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler…

- « Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Non, ça ira, » la rassura-t-il. « J'installerai un futon dans le salon. »

- « Deux, en fait, » précisa Keiko. « Chikako est déjà bien trop vieille pour dormir avec son père. »

- « Quel âge a-t-elle ? » demanda Kojirô.

- « Oh, elle est juste un peu plus jeune que toi. Quinze ans, il me semble. »

- « Oncle Tokoru ? » intervint Mamoru. « Qui c'est ? »

- « Mon frère, trésor, » répondit Keiko.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut qu'on y aille. » déclara Kojirô en se levant, prenant son bol pour aller le laver.

- « Laisse, je vais le faire, va plutôt te préparer. » Keiko se leva et empila son bol sur celui de Takeru. « Takeru, c'est ton frère qui t'amène aujourd'hui. Alors, va vite prendre tes affaires. »

Cinq minutes après, ils étaient déjà en route.

* * *

Ils traversèrent l'immense route qui séparait leur quartier de l'école et y arrivèrent peu de temps après. Takeru s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis tandis que Kojirô reprenait sa route d'un pas plus rapide. Il avait tout juste le temps d'arriver au lycée avant d'être en retard. Une fois arrivé devant le dernier arrêt de bus avant Tôhô, il piqua un petit sprint dans la montée de la pente et traversa le portail. A ce moment même, la cloche retentit. Pile à l'heure ! Et cette fois, Kamya n'aura plus qu'à effacer la croix rouge qu'elle devait sûrement avoir dessiné à côté de son nom.

Mais il sut dés l'instant où il posa son pied dans la cour de récréation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une foule d'élèves était rassemblée dans le hall d'entrée, débordant à l'extérieur et une ambiance explosive – mélange d'excitation, d'étonnement et d'indignation – l'animait. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua dans un coin, non loin de la foule, un sac piétiné. Bizarrement, il attira toute l'attention de Kojirô qui s'en approcha et le ramassa ainsi qu'un carnet qui traînait à côté parmi d'autres affaires. Il l'ouvrit et sut alors pourquoi ce sac lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était celui de sa camarade, Kamya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, quasiment vide et salement amoché ? Il récupéra au sol les livres et crayons qu'il trouva et les remit à l'intérieur du sac, cherchant du regard où était la déléguée. En vain.

A la place, il aperçut par la porte vitrée ce qui attirait l'attention des autres. Apparemment, la cause de cette agitation venait du journal du lycée. Il décida d'aller le lire et bouscula sans gêne ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Tant pis pour eux !

Quand il arriva au devant de la foule et qu'il put lire tout l'article, il lâcha le sac, choc oblige. Pourtant, il lui en fallait beaucoup pour le désarçonner, mais là… Il fallait avouer que ça pesait son poids ! Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu supposer. Même imaginer. Non, c'était impossible… Kamya ! Il ne quitta pas l'article des yeux, surtout les photos. Très explicite. Ses habits, son allure, la main plongée dans le jean de cet homme… Tout était prouvé. Salement prouvé. Malgré cela, c'était difficile à y croire. C'était Kamya quand même !

Ses émotions et ses sentiments se mixèrent en un mélange de colère, de choc et de… Comment le traduire ? De la peine ? De l'inquiétude ? De la pitié ? Probablement tout à la fois. A cela s'ajoutait une bonne dose d'incompréhension. En admettant que c'était bien le cas, qu'elle se… – le mot avait du mal à sortir, même dans sa tête – prostituait, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Kojirô avait toujours pensé qu'elle était à l'abri des besoins, ne le faisait-elle pas croire à toute le monde ?

* * *

- « _Ah ouais ? Tu l'as vue ?_ »

Kojirô tendit l'oreille sans tourner la tête pour regarder qui parlait. Au son de leurs voix, il comprit néanmoins qu'il s'agissait de deux filles.

- « _Ouais ! Et tu l'aurais vue ! Elle est restée plantée là pendant un bon bout de temps ! Ça faisait drôle à voir… J'avais un peu de la peine pour elle…_ »

- « _De la peine ?_ » Il l'entendit ricaner et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. « _Attends, tu as vu ce qu'elle fait ? Qui aurait cru…_ »

- « _C'est vrai, mais… Quand même…_ »

- « _C'est elle qui se prostitue, elle doit bien savoir ce qu'elle fait, non ?_ »

- « _Si tu le dis… Enfin, après ça, un gars lui a parlé et l'a bousculé. Elle ne s'est pas défendue, même quand d'autres ont commencé à faire de même. Ils l'ont mal mené, je peux te dire… Personnellement, je me suis vite écartée quand ils ont commencé… Ils l'injuriaient et tout…_ »

- « _Bien fait pour elle !_ »

- « _Chuuut ! Moins fort, Aku-chan…_ »

- « _Ben quoi ? Tout le monde pense la même chos-- _»

Elle s'était interrompue à l'instant même où son regard croisa celui de Kojirô. S'exposer aux éclairs optiques d'un tigre en colère n'était pas conseillé pour la santé. Rapidement, son amie et elle déguerpirent et Kojirô se retourna vers l'article. Il serrait si fort les poings que ses mains pâlissaient à vue d'œil.

* * *

D'un geste brusque il arracha une des pages du journal et commença à la déchirer en mille morceaux. Autour de lui, on le regardait surpris. Son geste était clair : il protégeait Kamya. En quelque sorte.

- « Hé, toi ! » l'interpella quelqu'un. Un garçon de l'équipe de basket-ball, légèrement plus grand que lui mais plus mince. Kojirô le toisa du regard. Il eût un léger mouvement de recul mais poursuivit :« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? »

Le buteur allait répliquer quand quelqu'un le devança :

- « Attends, tu serais pas dans la classe de Kamya ? »

Tout de suite, l'attention se tourna vers eux, quelques uns s'exclamèrent mais Kojirô n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

- « Et alors ? » grogna-t-il à l'encontre de ses locuteurs. « Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait si je suis dans sa classe ? »

- « Oh, rien. » ricana le basketteur. Et avec un sourire explicite, il demanda : « Juste par curiosité… Elle est bonne ? »

Il ne se passa pas une seconde avant que celui-ci ne se reçût un coup de poing en pleine joue. Ce fut si rapide et si brusque qu'il perdit l'équilibre, et se cogna contre plusieurs élèves avant de se vautrer piteusement à terre. La foule recula instinctivement.

- « Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à rajouter ? » cria Kojirô en regardant tout autour de lui avec colère. « Cassez-vous ! »

Si la plupart voulurent obéir, certains les en empêchèrent.

- « Qui penses-tu être ? » répliqua l'un deux, un gars du club de judo. « C'est pas à toi de faire la loi ici ! »

- « Et c'est à toi de la faire peut-être ? » rétorqua Kojirô en avançant vers lui, prêt à se battre.

Le judoka avança également vers lui, bombant le torse. Comme si cela pouvait l'inquiéter. Ils allaient se lancer quand quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux, les obligeant avec agilité et force à reculer. C'était Ken. Adepte du Karaté, celui-ci savait maîtrisé une confrontation et empêcher les deux adversaires de s'attaquer physiquement.

- « Arrête Koji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Visiblement, Ken n'était toujours pas au courant.

- « Tu veux te faire expulser de l'équipe ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se-- »

En parlant, le gardien s'était retourné et avait tout de suite remarqué les photos et le gros titre du journal du lycée. Il se figea sur place. Son visage pâlit dangereusement.

- « Tiens donc, toi aussi, tu-- »

Ken n'attendit pas qu'il termine sa phrase et en se retournant, il balança son poing sur le visage du judoka. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur son nez. Kojirô réagit instantanément et retint son ami de continuer en le faisant reculer du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était qu'il se débattait avec force !

- « Ken ! » aboya-t-il à ses oreilles et celui-ci se calma tout aussitôt, balayant la main de Kojirô avant de se tourner vers le journal du lycée et arracher la dernière page pour la déchirer elle aussi en petits morceaux.

* * *

- « Monsieur Wakashimazu ! » appela la voix sévère du surveillant en chef, Mr Kinato. « Veuillez cesser immédiatement ! » Il se tourna vers les autres élèves alors que les pions les obligeaient déjà à reculer pour sortir du hall. « Les cours sont suspendus pour aujourd'hui ! Veuillez rentrer chez vous ! »

Ken et Kojirô allaient suivre le mouvement quand Tsuki les appela.

- « Amido-san ? As-tu vu Kamya ? » demanda immédiatement Ken.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête.

- « Tu viens de la partie administrative, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua Kojirô.

- « Oui… Le directeur m'a posé des questions sur Kamya… Comme on nous voyait souvent ensemble… »

Kojirô fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une gêne dans l'attitude de la jeune fille qui l'agaçait mais il tenta d'écarter ses doutes. Après tout, d'eux trois, Tsuki était celle qui connaissait Kamya le mieux.

- « Et alors ? » insista-t-il néanmoins. « Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? »

Tsuki le regarda l'air de dire qu'il n'y avait justement rien à dire.

- « Rien. Je ne savais pas que Kamya était de ce bord là… Elle jouait bien son jeu. »

Ken la regarda choqué. « Jouer un jeu ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Qu'elle jouait un jeu ? » Sa voix s'emplissait de colère au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Ses joues rosirent alors que ses sourcils allaient ne former plus qu'un.

- « Ben, je… Mais… Les photos sont claires non ? Elle s'est… »

- « La ferme ! C'est ton amie non ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est quand même aussi simple que ça ! » gronda-t-il. À présent, il virait rouge. Mais Kojirô n'allait certes pas le retenir.

Tsuki paraissait de plus en plus embarrassée.

- « Je ne sais pas moi ! Elle ne m'a rien dit ! »

- « Apparemment, elle a bien fait, » rétorqua Kojirô avec toute la froideur dont il était capable. Mieux valait qu'il se calmât et mieux encore, qu'il la laissât. Il en avait déjà bien assez entendu.

* * *

- « J'y vais ! » déclara-t-il avec détermination.

Kojirô mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre _où_ il allait.

- « Tu sais où Kamya habite ? »

- « Ben ouais. » lui répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. « Attends… tu ne l'ignores quand même pas ? »

- « Ben, si. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi ? Je devrais le savoir ? »

- « Plutôt, oui ! Enfin, pas forcément précisément – j'avoue que j'étais loin d'imaginer moi-même où elle vivait – mais oui ! Elle habite dans le quartier près de l'école de ton frère, figure-toi ! »

- « Vraiment ? Mais même dans ce cas, pourquoi... »

- « Attends, tu vas bien chercher ton frère certains soirs, non ? »

Kojirô ne comprenait toujours pas la logique de ces questions.

- « Ben, ouais, deux à trois fois par semaine, mais je ne… »

- « Figure-toi que Kamya va chercher son petit frère tous les soirs, » le coupa Ken. « Je pensais que vous vous étiez déjà rencontré, moi ! »

Mais Kojirô avait beau fouillé sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais croisé. Pourtant, ils auraient dû se croiser au moins une fois tout ce temps ! Mais non, rien ne lui revenait. Peut-être aussi qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à qui il croisait là-bas. Il ne connaissait tout au plus que trois grands frères et seulement une grande sœur des gamins de l'école. Et encore, « connaître » était un grand mot. C'étaient d'anciens camarades de classe du collège avec lesquels il ne discutait que rarement.

* * *

Seulement, il avait plus urgent à penser. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se décider. Même si, d'un côté, il doutait que Kamya ne les reçût de bon cœur. Peut-être devraient-ils attendre ? Mais la patience ne faisait guère partie de ses points forts. Tout le monde le savait.

- « Je t'accompagne. » déclara-t-il.

Et la chose fut décidée. Ils décampèrent au pas de course, pressés de voir la déléguée le plus vite. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le quartier bordant la grande route et que Ken déclara qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, Kojirô se rendit compte qu'en effet, ils habitaient dans des quartiers très proches, seulement séparés par l'immense grande route. A la différence près qu'il faisait moins bon vivre de ce côté-ci. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que des gangs faisaient des ravages dans le coin, causant les insomnies des policiers et la joie des journalistes, inquiétants les parents et terrifiants les habitants du quartier.

- « C'est ici. » affirma Ken en convergent vers une maison d'un étage accompagné d'un large garage.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

- « Koji ! C'est _ici_. » le rappela le gardien alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Kojirô se retourna pour le voir devant le garage. Il fronça les sourcils.

- « Non je ne plaisante pas, Koji. » dit Ken en acquiesçant la tête.

Le buteur ne pouvait pas croire qu'on puisse vivre dans un _garage_. C'était du délire ! Non, cela ne se pouvait pas… C'était trop gros, trop exagéré, trop pour une seule personne !

Il s'approcha néanmoins et rejoignit Ken, fixant la porte comme s'il souhaitait voir à travers et voir que son ami se trompait. Celui-ci frappa à la porte trois coups. A présent, Kojirô commençait à s'inquiéter de nouveau et à douter sur le bien fondé de cette intrusion. Qu'allaient-ils lui dire ? Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas lui demander des explications de but en blanc. Même s'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, c'était tellement… embarrassant. La porte s'ouvrit, le ventre de Kojirô se serra. Il se serait cru à l'abord d'une finale. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait rien à gagner mais tout à perdre. Qu'allaient-ils bien dire ?

* * *

Mais la personne qui leur fit face n'était pas celle qu'ils escomptaient voir. Etrangement, Kojirô se sentit soulagé. Il s'agissait d'un homme plus âgé qu'eux mais bien trop jeune pour faire figure de père. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Kamya bien que son nez soit moins fin (et donc plus équilibré) et que ses yeux étaient légèrement plus clairs. Kojirô tiqua. Depuis quand il était capable de comparer le physique de Kamya à celui d'un de ses parents ?

Le jeune homme faisait également sa taille et ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs que les siens, et plus clairs également. Visiblement, il avait dû se teindre les cheveux lui-même car le résultat donnait plutôt l'impression d'être passé dans de la javelle. Et il s'y connaissait bien en produits domestiques. C'était qui lui se chargeait quotidiennement du ménage. Bref. Physiquement, il ne donnait pas vraiment bonne impression. Mais il lui suffit d'un seul regard pour comprendre que cet homme était de la même tempe que Kamya.

- « Ah, tiens, salut Ken ! » le salua-t-il.

En plus, ils se connaissaient ?

- « Salut Yukiko. » lui répondit le gardien en serrant la main que le dit Yukiko lui tendait. « Voici Kojirô Hyûga, c'est un ami. »

- « Oui, j'ai dû entendre parler de toi. » dit Yukiko en lui tendant la main. « Il paraît que tu es plutôt bon, en football. »

- « Koji, je te présente Yukiko Mayashima, le frère de Kamya, » termina Ken.

Kojirô lui serra la main (quelle poigne !). Il y eût quelques secondes de silence.

- « Désolé, je manque à mon devoir, entrez. » A ces mots, le frère de la déléguée s'écarta et accompagna sa parole d'un large geste du bras. Kojirô suivit Ken dans un très étroit couloir. « Entrez dans le salon, c'est juste à droite, je vous rejoins tout de suite. » leur informa-t-il en fermant la porte derrière eux.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était assez étroite, elle offrait juste assez de place pour une petite table basse, un divan, un fauteuil, un petit meuble sur lequel se tenait une télévision ainsi qu'une bibliothèque très peu large et haute de trois étages. Kojirô regarda la photo accrochée sur l'un des murs et remarqua qu'on y voyait Kamya, plus jeune, assise à côté de Yukiko et un petit garçon de l'âge de Mamoru, vers les sept ans, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Où étaient ses parents ?

- « Vous avez soif ? » demanda Yukiko en entrant dans la pièce.

Kojirô se décala pour aller rejoindre Ken sur le divan. Tous deux déclinèrent la proposition.

- « Bien. Vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi ma sœur est revenue en pleurs et recouverte de bleus ? Et pourquoi elle refuse obstinément de vous voir ? »

Ken et Kojirô se regardèrent, embarrassés. Comment le dire avec tact ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant pour sa sœur et ce qu'elle avait fait ? Etait-ce réellement à eux de lui annoncer ? Finalement, la détermination qui les avait pris en les menant jusqu'ici sembla les quitter petit à petit.

Devant leur malaise, Yukiko décida de prendre les choses en main.

- « Ecoutez, les gars, il va falloir que vous vous décidiez à me parler car je devinerai pas tout seul. » dit-il.

- « Et bien, » entama Ken, toujours un peu gêné. « C'est un peu difficile à dire… En fait, il y a eût un édito ce matin dans le journal de l'école qui parlait de Kamya… »

Ken pausa mais Yukiko se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement sans rien dire.

- « Et il parlait du passé de Kamya, » reprit Ken, de plus en plus embarrassé. Il était difficile de le mettre en mot. « Elle… euh… elle s'est prost-- »

- « C'est bon, n'en dis pas plus. » le coupa-t-il finalement. « J'ai compris. » Il passa une main sur le visage et pinça l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux. Son corps s'était tendu. « Je vois… Et j'imagine que vous êtes venus ici pour en savoir plus. » souffla-t-il.

- « On s'inquiète pour elle. » répondit Kojirô. « On se moque des détails. On veut juste savoir comment elle va. »

Yukiko rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Le buteur maintint son regard. C'était vrai qu'il aimerait en savoir plus mais pas pour le simple d'en apprendre davantage. A ce moment-là, il n'était difficile pour lui d'admettre qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Certes, elle l'agaçait. Mais Kamya avait su lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas _qu'une_ fille. Elle valait plus, elle valait mieux. Elle n'était pas du tout linéaire et faisait comprendre ce que signifiait le mot complexité. Et c'était ça que Kojirô avait remarqué le plus chez elle.

- « D'accord. » concéda Yukiko. « Je te crois sincère. »

- « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda alors Ken.

- « Mal ; » affirma-t-il. « Mais j'imagine que c'est normal… Enfin… »

- « Peut-on aller lui parler ? » questionna Kojirô.

- « Il vaudrait mieux pas ; » refusa Yukiko. « Ça n'a rien contre vous, » rajouta-t-il immédiatement. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Il faut d'abord qu'elle accepte les faits et qu'elle se confronte à vous d'elle-même. »

Ken et Kojirô ne cachèrent pas leur déception mais tous deux acceptèrent.

- « J'imagine que je vais être convoqué par votre école. » soupira le frère de Kamya en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- « C'est fort poss-- » Kojirô s'interrompit. « Et vos parents ? » demanda-t-il directement.

Yukiko sourit tristement.

- « Ils ne sont plus de ce monde. » leur dévoila-t-il calmement.

- « Désolé. » s'excusa le tigre.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- « Ne devriez-vous pas vous rendre en cours ? » fit-il soudainement.

- « Non, ils ont été annulé pour aujourd'hui. » affirma Ken.

- « Ecoutez, je sais que vous vous inquiétez, mais sincèrement, laissez-lui le temps de digérer. Je connais ma sœur, elle s'en sortira toute seule. »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent à leur tour. Mieux valait se fier aux conseils de son frère plutôt que de risquer de perdre sa confiance. Si encore ils l'avaient, ils se rendaient bien compte de ne rien savoir sur elle à présent.

« Et pour notre situation familiale, j'aimerais que vous ne disiez rien à personne. » continua Yukiko.

- « Bien sûr, » répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- « Bon ! Loin de moi l'idée de vous chasser de cette confortable maison mais je pense que vous ferez mieux de rentrer chez vous. » dit-il en se levant.

Kojirô et Ken en firent de même et quittèrent la maison. Ken les salua et reprit le chemin de l'allée en sens inverse alors que Kojirô fit mine de vouloir traverser le quartier.

- « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas passer par là. » le prévint Yukiko. « C'est dangereux ces temps-ci. »

- « Je sais, mais j'habite de l'autre côté du grand boulevard, après le collège Oko. » expliqua le buteur.

- « Ah bon ? Alors, je vais t'accompagner. » proposa-t-il. « Je préfère ne pas te laisser seul. »

* * *

Pendant une grande partie du chemin, ils restèrent silencieux. Kojirô sentait bien que Yukiko n'était pas aussi décontracté que chez lui. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtif derrière eux et semblait s'attendre à voir apparaître quelqu'un à chaque fois que leur route croisait une autre rue. Alors qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'un tournant avant d'atteindre l'école, il entendit Yukiko soupirer. Puis, il se tourna vers le tigre alors que trois gars se détachaient tranquillement du mur auxquels ils étaient adossés jusque là. Visiblement, ils devaient les attendre, ou du moins, l'un d'entre eux.

- « Tu sais te battre ? » lui demanda Yukiko sans le regarder.

- « Seulement quand c'est nécessaire. » répondit Kojirô avec appréhension.

- « Et bien, crois-moi, ça va l'être très bientôt. »

- « Ah ! Yuki ! » s'exclama l'un des trois gars, et également le plus maigre. « Une nouvelle recrue ? »

- « Il est plutôt pas mal. » siffla un autre, plus grand et moins gringalet que l'autre. « Ç'a de quoi remonter un peu votre quota ! »

- « Y a du progrès ! » ricana le troisième aux lunettes de soleil crasseuses.

Yukiko ne sembla même pas prêter attention aux remarques des trois gars. Il avait adopté de nouveau une position désinvolte, les mains dans les poches, le dos légèrement courbé en arrière, l'air de s'ennuyer. Kojirô fut surpris de son attitude alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il semblait inquiet à l'idée de rencontrer des membres d'une bande.

- « Alors, où est notre Katsu adorée ? »

Kojirô sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour alors qu'il foudroyait du regard celui qui avait osé prononcé le nom de son amie.

- « C'est vrai ça, après tout, c'est pour elle qu'on est tous là. » rajouta le gringalet. « C'est mal poli de nous faire attendre si longtemps ! »

- « C'est dire que vous l'avez manqué de peu, les gars ! » réagit Yukiko en souriant. « Elle vient tout juste de partir. Vous savez, les obligations, et tout ça… Mais, si vous le souhaitez, je peux peut-être lui transmettre un message de votre part ? »

Il souriait toujours, l'air de rien. Kojirô fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quel jeu il jouait. Tout ça avait l'air si normal pour lui…

- « Oh ! Mais tu vas l'apprendre par cœur ! » A ces mots, le gringalet arma son bras et s'élança droit sur le frère de Kamya.

Celui-ci, loin de s'en inquiéter, eût l'audace de s'écarter comme s'il s'agissait d'éviter un taureau (avec la vitesse en moins) et, profitant du déséquilibre momentané de son adversaire, lui fit une étrange prise et parvint à l'envoyer bouler à quelques pas de lui. Sans traîner, il évita l'attaque du plus grand des trois gars. De son côté, Kojirô ne put en voir plus car celui aux lunettes n'avait pas attendu pour charger sur lui.

Il tenta d'éviter le coup comme l'avait fait Yukiko mais la précision lui manqua et il reçut le poing en plein thorax. Heureusement, ayant fait un stage chez le père de Ken, il sut contracter ses muscles de l'abdomen au moment exact où le poing le heurtait et ainsi, il minimisa les dégâts. Réagissant tout aussi rapidement, Kojirô balança sa jambe contre le ventre du gaillard. Et qui dit jeu de jambe entend toute la force musculaire d'un tigre énervé. C'en était terminé pour lui.

De son côté, Yukiko terminait de mettre à terre ses deux adversaires et d'un regard entendu, tous les deux partirent triomphalement. Quand il fut face au grand boulevard, ils s'arrêtèrent. Kojirô ne pouvait dorénavant plus douter. Pour cet homme, avoir affaire à des gars comme ceux qui les avaient attaqués faisait partie du quotidien. Et il pensa avec raison que cela valait aussi pour sa sœur.

- « Je suis désolé que tu aies été mêlé à nos histoires, » s'excusa Yukiko en confirmant ses doutes.

- « Pas de problème, » affirma Kojirô. « Il en faut plus pour m'avoir. »

Yukiko eût un sourire amusé.

- « Heu… Puis-je vous demander si vous avez souvent des problèmes de clans ? Et est-ce que Kamya, enfin… Mayashima, est aussi impliquée ? »

- « S'il te plait, tutoies-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant sinon. » plaisanta Yukiko avant de redevenir plus grave. « Disons que nous sommes plus ou moins impliqués là-dedans, elle et moi. »

Kojirô soupira. Il détestait ces réponses évasives qui laissaient plus de doutes et de questions qu'elles n'en enlevaient. En plus, il commençait à en avoir réellement assez des mystères qui entouraient Kamya. Plus il pensait la découvrir, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours rien. C'était très frustrant. Yukiko le devina car il reprit :

- « Ecoute, si je ne te réponds pas tout à fait, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Ça n'a même pas de rapport avec Katsu… Enfin, peut-être un peu, si. C'est juste que moins tu en sauras, moins tu seras impliqué et mieux tu te porteras. »

- « Je sais me défendre. » rétorqua Kojirô piqué au vif.

- « Bien sûr. » soupira Yukiko. « Mais pense un peu à ta famille. Je ne sais pas si tu as des petits frères ou des petites sœurs, mais crois-moi, si tu entres dans la ligne de mire des clans de cette ville, ta famille ne sera jamais en sécurité. Ces pourritures ne se gêneront pas et les utiliseront pour te faire du mal. Je sais ce que je dis. Katsu a été impliquée par ma faute, et j'ai perdu ma fiancée à cause de ça également. Alors, entre nous, aussi fort que tu puisses être, ce ne sera jamais suffisant. »


	9. Courage

Chapitre 9

**Courage**

* * *

« _Le véritable courage consiste à être courageux précisément quand on ne l'est pas._ »

Jules Renard

* * *

Ils étaient là. Je les entendais discuter avec mon frère mais je n'osais pas sortir. La honte m'absorbait sous la couette de mon lit. Voilà ce que j'étais réellement ! Une peureuse, une lâche, une simple et vulgaire fille des rues. Et je me demandais sans cesse : pourquoi se trouvaient-ils dans ma maison ? Je les maudissais de leur curiosité et je refusais de m'entendre penser que peut-être, ils étaient juste inquiets.

- « Impossible, » me répondais-je en murmurant. « Pas après… » Je ravalai mes paroles, incapable de le dire à voix haute. J'avais toujours eu honte de ce passé que j'aurais aimé faire disparaître.

Mais on ne peut retirer ce qui appartenait alors aux souvenirs. A présent, mon frère et moi ne serions plus les seuls maîtres de ce secret douloureux. Mes yeux rougis étaient lourds de sommeil et fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré. A force de me blottir contre mes oreillers, je finis par m'endormir pour de bon, entendant seulement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Ils partaient.

* * *

Une main m'obligea à me réveiller en douceur. Je papillonnais des yeux, me demandant un instant où j'étais et ce qui m'arrivait. Ca me revint très rapidement. Et de façon brutale. Tout apparût clairement dans mon esprit et j'avais encore envie de pleurer. Je m'étais tellement retenue durant ces années qu'à présent que Kamya n'existait plus, je me sentais incapable de résister plus longtemps et laissais mes larmes glisser abondamment sur mes joues. En plus, cela me donnait une raison de ne pas le regarder en face.

- « Katsu. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé de cette façon-là. Avec cette gravité dans la voix. Je refusais de croiser son regard. Je ne voulais pas y lire la même chose qu'autrefois. De la déception proche du dégoût. Je me répugnais déjà bien assez.

- « Katsu, regarde-moi. Je sais tout. »

Comme je ne bougeais pas, il me prit par les épaules et m'obligea à lui faire face. Je me sentais si petite, comme si j'avais remonté des années en arrière. Mais un détail changea. Son regard ne comportait aucun reproche… Cela me fit pleurer de plus belle et il me tira vers lui, me serrant dans ses bras comme s'il souhaitait étouffer mon chagrin.

Ce qu'il y avait de pire dans cette histoire, d'avoir pensé que j'avais dépassé ce stade. Je me voilais la face. Je n'acceptais rien de lui, je le rejetais tout en n'ignorant pas que je ne le pouvais pas. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pouvais repousser ce qui faisait de moi la fille que j'étais.

Mais qui étais-je ?

* * *

- « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment, » poursuivit-il face à mon silence obstiné. « Mais tu savais que ça allait probablement se savoir un jour ou l'autre… Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Aucune idée. Tu es la seule qui puisse y faire quelque chose. Il faut que tu surmontes cette passe. Personne ne pourra le faire à ta place. »

Je baissais les yeux. « J'en doute, » affirmai-je d'une voix de souris. « Ils vont sûrement me renvoyer. »

- « On ne sait pas, tu as toujours été une élève studieuse et sans histoire, tes bulletins sont excellents et il me semble que tu prenais ton rôle de déléguée très à cœur. Ça doit compter. Forcément. »

Je secouai la tête. Je n'y croyais pas.

- « Atsuko ne te laissera jamais tomber, » reprit-il.

- « Katsuya ? » m'étonnai-je. « Quand bien même… Je ne veux pas y retourner. »

Je le sentis se raidir.

- « Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur et je veux bien que tu prennes un ou deux jours pour y réfléchir mais ne fous pas tout en l'air à cause de ça. »

Après quoi, il me laissa seule et partit au travail.

* * *

Je savais bien qu'il avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien de me morfondre ainsi. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'imaginer revenir au lycée. Je me comportais comme une lâche.

Pourtant, j'étais une battante. Je me battais autant physiquement que mentalement. Ma volonté s'était toujours exprimée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être que je l'avais étouffée sous la pseudo protection de Kamya. Puisque je faisais partie des plus populaires, que je réussissais dans mes études et que je protégeais bien ma famille, elle ne servait plus vraiment. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point les défis me manquaient. Avec ce quotidien tranquille, j'en oubliais l'essentiel.

J'aimais me battre et même aujourd'hui, c'est encore ma plus grande qualité. Mais je n'avais plus de raison de me battre, plus aucun combat à remporter. Je me reposais bêtement sur mes lauriers.

- « Surtout, n'imagine pas que le danger disparaît quand tu gagnes un combat, » m'avait dit Yukiko. « Si tu baisses ta garde, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, alors c'est fini. Tu as perdu. »

Mon frère m'enseigna les arts martiaux quand je n'avais que sept ans. Malgré ça, je me révélai douée et cela me plaisait beaucoup. J'étais – et je le reste – fière de mes capacités. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une activité très appréciée pour les femmes, je ne jurais que par l'art martial.

Je n'aimais pas être clouée au lit. Mais je ne me sentais pas non plus la force de sortir. M'apercevoir à quel point je pouvais être faible et honteuse me faisait mal, suffisamment pour vaincre la force d'esprit que j'avais, un jour, cru mienne.

* * *

- « Alors, c'est pas la forme à c'qu'y paraît ? »

- « Matsu ?! » J'étais estomaquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez moi, lui ?

Il fit une moue moqueuse en s'avançant dans ma chambre. Je plissais les yeux et remontais mes couvertures sur moi bien que je portais toujours mon uniforme.

Et il s'agissait de Matsu, après tout.

– « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je en écartant finalement les couvertures et en ramenant ma jupe à l'endroit.

– « Ton frère m'a dit de rester ici, » répondit-il comme si ça l'ennuyait. « Il paraît qu'il t'est arrivé un truc moche et il a peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise. »

Une bêtise ? Comment ça ? Il ne craignait tout de même pas que je tentât de me suicider ? Je me sentais frustrée que mon propre frère ne me fît pas confiance et qu'il crut à un tel débordement de ma part.

Cela prouvait bien qu'une fois Kamya morte, moi, Katsu, ne possédais plus aucun crédit. Je baissais les yeux. Je sentis également que Matsu s'asseyait au bord du lit.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Je levai la tête.

- « Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, » avouai-je piteusement. « Je ne sais pas… »

Je le regardai, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait me dire. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Il regardait droit devant lui, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Quoi donc ? Je ne le savais pas.

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, » soufflai-je. « Même si Yukiko te l'a demandé, tu as probablement un boulot… »

- « Viré, » me coupa-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'étais pas en forme pour faire mon travail convenablement… »

Je me mordis la lèvre comme je me sentais également coupable. Il soupira.

- « Surtout, ne me fais pas le coup de t'excuser, » grommela-t-il. « Je ne veux pas de tes excuses à la con ! »

Il se leva. « Par contre, tu peux certainement me faire le plaisir de venir manger. »

- « Je n'ai pas faim, » marmonnai-je.

- « Et alors ? Tu viens avaler un morceau, un point c'est tout ! Et si je dois te tirer par les cheveux. Crois-moi : je n'hésiterai pas ! »

Je soupirai. Cependant j'obtempérai. Je voyais bien que dans tous les cas, il parviendrait à ses fins. Matsu était peut-être moins bon en art martial mais c'était un homme et il avait tout de même plus d'expérience que moi.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je cherchais ce qu'il avait bien pu préparer. Mais aucun semblant de sandwich ou de plat ne figurait sur la minuscule table qui s'y trouvait.

- « Bien, prépare-nous quelque chose, » ordonna-t-il derrière moi. « Et quelque chose de bon ! »

- « Tu es gonflé quand même ! » rouspétai-je néanmoins en m'activant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'acceptai de lui obéir aussi facilement. Je ne me sentais pas la force de lui répondre et puis cuisiner allait m'occuper l'esprit un peu. Je fis donc des pâtes à ma sauce et le servit dans le salon où il avait allumé notre petite télévision et s'était affalé sur le vieux canapé.

- « Qu'est-ce que cette part minuscule ! » grommela-t-il en attrapant l'assiette qui m'était réservée. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me contenter de ça ? »

- « Non ! J'ai deux frères et je sais que vous mangez comme quatre, » rétorquai-je à mon tour. « Cette assiette est la mienne. » Je me penchai vers lui pour l'attraper mais il la maintenait fermement à l'écart, manquant par quelques mouvements hasardeux d'en renverser sur le sol.

De son coude, il me poussa sur le canapé et avant même que je ne puisse réagir, il attrapa sa fourchette et commença à manger dedans. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait cela exprès pour m'obliger à me nourrir convenablement (même si je ne mangeais généralement pas beaucoup – ce que me reprochait toujours Yukiko).

Une nouvelle fois vaincue, j'entamai sans grand enthousiasme son assiette en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la télévision. Un garçon (qui m'était familier, je l'avais probablement déjà vu dans une autre série) faisait d'étranges mouvements, un peu comme une danse rituelle, en disant « Nobuta Power Chunyuu ! ». (1)

Je n'en vis pas plus car une assiette rougeâtre se trouvait déjà sous mes yeux. Je me redressai en arrière pour éviter que mes cheveux ne s'y collassent.

- « Je t'ai bien dit que ce ne serait pas suffisant, » déclara Matsu simplement.

J'attrapai l'assiette en soupirant et la reposai à côté de la mienne que je faisai alors glisser vers la gauche.

- « J'ai mangé un morceau, » le devançai-je.

- « Mange ! » fut tout ce qu'il me répéta à chaque tentative de protestation.

Encore une fois, j'obéis sans trop savoir pourquoi je ne me levai pas tout simplement et allai ranger les restes dans les frigos. Pourquoi me fallait-il son autorisation ? Et la sienne en plus ?

Quand il jugea néanmoins que j'avais bien rempli mon ventre, il accepta de terminer le reste et se leva lui-même pour aller faire la vaisselle. Je me callai à sa place, celle que j'occupais habituellement (j'aimais bien m'appuyer la tête contre le mur tout en étant bien confortablement installée sur le divan) et regardai la télévision sans trop m'y intéresser vraiment.

Quand il revint, il s'installa à côté de moi et ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce que l'épisode se terminât.

- « Tu veux faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Quoi ? »

- « J'en sais rien ! Je te le demande. »

- « Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens… »

- « M'en fout. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

- « Franchement ? Rien… J'ai… Enfin non, laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. »

- « Tu ne rechignais pas autant avant. »

- « C'était avant. »

- « Ouais et ben ça me manque. »

Je le regardai, interdite.

- « Non mais c'est vrai quoi, tu n'es qu'une guimauve là ! Enfin, je ne parle pas seulement de maintenant – même si tu arrives au paroxysme de la guimauverie – mais depuis les trois dernières années tu as changé… »

- « J'ai grandi. »

- « Ouais mais non, grandir c'est évoluer. Toi… Bah, j'en sais rien en fait. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Je ne le comprenais pas, cependant mes tentatives furent vaines, il refusa de s'expliquer. Il ne me laissa pas non plus retourner dans ma chambre et m'obligea à regarder la télévision dans un silence absolu.

Étrangement sa présence me rassurait. Ou du moins, sans oublier mon malaise, je me sentais bien. Pourtant Matsu savait tout de moi. C'était même lui qui avait découvert le premier ce que je faisais et qui, ensuite, en avait parlé avec Yukiko. Lui encore qui était venu me chercher pour me ramener chez moi. En réalité, et cela m'étonna, il veillait sur moi et se souciait de moi. Je ne croyais qu'à moitié qu'il restait avec moi contre son gré. Bien sûr mon frère devait être derrière tout ça mais rien ne l'empêchait de repartir. J'aurais même accepté de le couvrir. Mais plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais qu'il avait bien fait de rester.

* * *

- « Ah, Matsu ? Salut ! »

Mon frère venait de rentrer et paraissait curieusement étonné de le voir ici. Matsu le salua et me jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? » Yukiko n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question que Matsu sortit de la pièce.

- « Je dois prendre mon quart, salut ! » dit-il en quittant la maison.

Mon frère vînt s'installer à côté de moi en le regardant faire, toujours surpris. Quand la porte claqua, Yukiko se tourna vers moi.

- « C'est nouveau ça, » dit-il. « Tu invites Matsu pour te réconforter à présent ? »

- « Non ! » réagis-je. « Bien sûr que non ! Je croyais que c'était toi qui lui avais demandé de venir me surveiller ! »

- « Désolé mais je tiens à mes meubles. Je suis même content qu'il n'y ait pas de dégât. »

- « Ha ha ha. »

- « En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais tu as bien meilleure mine. »

Je ne répondis rien.

- « Et pour remettre les pieds dans le plat, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Là non plus, je ne dis rien. Yukiko soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- « Tu ne pourras pas passer ta vie à fuir, tu sais. »

Oui, je le savais. Mais je ne me sentais pas le courage d'affronter le regard des autres. Je m'étais prostituée ! Rien qu'en y penser, mon ventre se serrait et ma gorge aussi.

- « Tu devrais au moins voir tes amis. »

- « Quels amis ? Je n'en ai jamais eu. »

- « Ouch, Matsu va se vexer ! »

Je le regardai, levant un sourcil mais il soutint mon regard. « Je suis sérieux, » poursuivit-il. « Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il aurait accepté de baby-sitter n'importe qui. Il ne va même pas voir sa propre sœur. Tu lui dois au moins cette reconnaissance. »

Je tournai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, Matsu et moi étions amis. Même si notre amitié se résumait à une relation conflictuelle, elle existait.

- « Et cela va de même pour ces deux garçons, » poursuivit Yukiko.

- « Qui ? Oh… » Ken et Kojirô, bien sûr. De qui pouvait-il parlait d'autres ? « Je ne sais pas… Je ne les connais pas vraiment en fait. »

- « Si l'on va dans ce sens… Mais tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? » Comme je m'obstinais à ne pas répondre, il continua. « Je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que tu pourras tenir le coup ? Rester ici à ne rien faire ne va pas t'aider et… »

- « Je-- »

- « Et je refuse que tu travailles, » me coupa-t-il. « Alors c'est à toi de voir. Soit tu restes ici à te morfondre et sincèrement je ne pense pas que tu le supporteras. Soit tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu affrontes la vraie vie. Saches juste que dans tous les cas, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. »

Après quoi il se leva et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain, je ne me rendis pas en cours malgré ce sentiment de honte qui me rendait nerveuse quand je me trouvais devant Yukiko ou même quand j'y pensais. Et j'y pensais souvent. Je me sentais mal de ne pas m'y rendre mais je ne me décidais toujours pas à y aller non plus. La journée passa avec une lenteur abominable et je tournais en rond jusqu'à ce que Matsu vienne encore me rejoindre l'après-midi. Le soir, je m'occupais d'aider Shunji avec ses devoirs et tentais de dormir. Et cela recommença ainsi pendant deux autres jours. Le jeudi après-midi, Matsu se trouvait dans le salon à regarder la télévision. Je tentais de me concentrer sur l'histoire étrange et tordue de cette série télévisée en vain. Je n'aimais pas passer mon temps devant les dramas. Cela m'ennuyait à force et j'avais l'impression que c'était la même chose à chaque fois.

Soudain, Matsu coupa la télévision et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je n'avais pas entendu que quelqu'un frappait. Je me penchais légèrement en avant, légèrement curieuse de voir qui pouvait bien venir me voir et j'espérais qu'il ne s'agît ni de Ken ni de Kojirô. Néanmoins, ce fut pire. Quand je vis Katsuya apparaître dans le salon, je ne me sentis pas surprise. C'était comme si je l'attendais bien que sa présence ne me rassurât pas. Elle devait savoir la décision finale de l'école. J'étais angoissée à l'idée qu'ils purent m'avoir viré.

- « Bonjour Katsuko, » dit-elle et comme je ne répondais pas, elle poursuivit : « Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Viens-en au fait directement, » lâchai-je. « Ils me renvoient ? »

- « J'ai beaucoup discuté avec les autres professeurs, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire de les persuader de te garder. Mais tous reconnaissent tes qualités et le directeur a consenti à te laisser une seconde chance. »

J'acquiesçai. Ainsi ils avaient accepté de me garder… La vague d'émotion qui me submergea se confondait entre de l'étonnement, de l'inquiétude, toujours ce soupçon de honte mais également de soulagement.

- « J'imagine que je dois te remercier ? » demandai-je. « Très bien, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Au revoir. »

- « Katsuko, » dit-elle d'un ton de reproche. « Ne pourrait-on pas… »

- « Non, tu as dit ce que tu avais à me dire, à présent tu peux repartir, » la coupai-je. « Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Je te suis reconnaissante pour la confiance que tu portes en moi mais n'attends pas plus de moi. »

- « Très bien, » concéda-t-elle. « Je vais y aller. »

Elle s'éloigna et se retourna avant de traverser la porte.

- « J'espère te revoir dans mon cours prochainement. » Et elle partit.

Matsu réapparut par la suite et se callant contre l'embrasure de la porte, il me demanda ce que je comptais faire. Décidemment, ils n'allaient pas me lâcher avec cette question. Mais à présent que je savais que je pouvais retourner à l'école, c'était sans doute normal. Je secouai la tête le regard vers le sol.

- « Tu ne comptes quand même pas abandonner ? »

La violence dans sa voix me fit sursauter. Je ne connaissais pas ce ton ni ce regard chez lui. C'était comme si l'idée que je pus abandonner le lycée le choquait profondément.

- « Je… Je n'en sais rien. »

Il se mordit la lèvre alors que la colère montait en lui, je l'entendais gronder dans le craquement de ses doigts, dans le bruit de ses vêtements alors qu'il s'écartait du mur et dans la résonance que fit son poing contre celui-ci.

- « Merde mais j'y crois pas ! » gueula-t-il. « Tu es vraiment trop conne ! »

- « Quoi ?! » Cette fois, ce fut à moi de bondir de colère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Et combien même, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de m'insulter.

- « Tu as bien entendu ! »

- « Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! »

- « Ah ouais ? Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu me le permettes ou pas ! Puisque tu es aussi lâche, je peux bien le dire ! »

- « Non mais tu arrêtes un peu ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

- « Ce qui me prends ? Ce qui me prends ! Tu as la chance de pouvoir te sortir du merdier dans lequel tu vis et tu veux tout gâcher parce que quelqu'un sait que tu t'es prostituée ? Ton frère s'est saigné pour que tu y ailles à ce foutu lycée alors que lui et moi, on a du tout arrêter pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que vivre ! Voilà ce qui me prend ! »

- « Ce… Ce… Ce n'est pas facile. Je… » J'étais ébranlée, au bord des larmes. Je savais qu'il avait raison, je n'étais qu'une lâche qui fuyait ce qu'elle ne pouvait éviter ni évincer.

- « Et alors ! Tu crois faire quoi sinon ? Mendier dans la rue ? Te remettre à te prostituer ? Bravo ! J'applaudis ! »

Je me laissai tomber sur le divan alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je venais de me prendre une douche froide ou même une baffe monumentale. Il avait raison à plus de cent vingt pour cent. Bien sûr qu'il n'existait qu'une évidence. Je devais retourner à l'école, j'en avais conscience. Je n'en revenais pas que Matsu fut celui qui me disait les mots mêmes que j'attendais, ceux qui me remettraient en place. Je l'avais sous-estimé. J'oubliais que lui aussi ne se trouvait pas dans cette situation par simple choix. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il pût m'envier.

* * *

Il ne revînt me voir que le surlendemain. Yukiko et Shunji se trouvaient dans le salon à regarder la télévision alors que je restais dans ma chambre à feuilleter les notes que Ken ou Kojirô avait laissées devant ma porte. Toute la semaine ces deux-là avaient dû alterner pour venir déposer les cours de la journée devant ma porte sans néanmoins essayer d'entrer. Je devais reconnaître qu'ils devaient bien s'inquiéter pour moi et je me sentais à la fois troublée, embarrassée et contente. Ils se souciaient de moi… C'était quelque chose de nouveau et de rassurant. Cette idée me plaisait.

- « Enfile quelque chose, » me dit Matsu abruptement, me faisant sursauter alors que je ne l'avais pas entendu venir.

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

- « On sort, alors dépêche-toi ! »

- « Mais… Mais… Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Et puis tu veux aller où d'abord ? »

- « Pas de discussion ! Habille-toi ou je le fais moi-même ! » menaça-t-il en s'approchant. Je me levai moi aussi pour lui faire front.

- « Non mais oh ! D'accord je suis une lâche mais je ne vais pas te laisser me commander comme ça ! » Il ne parût guère impressionné. À la place, il attrapa ma main et me tira vers lui tout en se tournant et en avançant vers la porte.

- « Très bien ! » dit-il. « Si tu ne veux pas enfiler quelque chose de correct, je t'emmène tel quel. »

- « Hé ! Mais non ! Lâche-moi ! »

Mes efforts pour me libérer étaient vains. D'où tirait-il une telle force subitement ? Il s'arrêta cependant devant la porte de notre maison.

- « Tu veux donc aller mettre quelque chose de correct ? » demanda-t-il une dernière fois. « Parce que je te préviens que je t'emmène avec moi et tu n'y pourras rien. » Je voyais bien qu'il était très sérieux et j'acquiesçai finalement en grognant. Il finit par me lâcher la main et je repartis dans ma chambre enfiler un haut à manche longue et un pantalon pas trop délavé. Je mis mes chaussures, une veste et mon portefeuille avant de ressortir.

- « Est-ce que je peux savoir où vous comptez aller ? » demanda Yukiko du salon.

- « Si je le savais je serais bien contente ! » lui répondis-je. « Matsu ? »

- « Bon tu viens ou merde ! » grogna celui-ci pour seule réponse.

- « Je peux répondre merde ? »

Apparemment non. Il attrapa de nouveau mon poignet et me tira à l'extérieur avec une délicatesse digne d'un gorille. Malgré mes protestations, il ne me lâcha pas.

- « Ne la ramène pas trop tard et je la veux en un seul morceau ! » lança Yukiko derrière nous.

- « Ouais ! Ouais ! » cria Matsu tout en avançant dans la rue, moi à côté de lui.

Pourquoi avais-je donc accepté de le suivre ? Ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez. Néanmoins j'avais également l'impression que quelque chose allait en découler mais j'ignorai encore si cela allait être bénéfique ou néfaste.

- « Où va-t-on ? » demandai-je pour la énième fois. Matsu ne prit même plus la peine de me répondre. « Tu pourrais au moins lâcher mon poignet ? Tu es en train de me le macérer. »

Il soupira tellement fort que quelques passants se tournèrent vers nous. Nous étions alors en train de longer une rue plutôt bien fréquentée qui menait droit au stade de football ou bien à une salle de gymnastique cotée. Il finit néanmoins par libérer mon bras.

- « Tu sais que je pourrais repartir en courant ? »

Il me regarda avec exaspération. « Tu ne le feras pas, » dit-il simplement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

- « Parce que tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire. »

Quand je me rendis compte qu'il se dirigeait vraiment vers le stade (il nous restait seulement une route et une grande place à parcourir), je m'arrêtai net.

- « Hé ! Viens, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » m'appela-t-il de l'autre côté de la route alors qu'il se rendit compte que je ne le suivais plus.

- « Tu es fou ? » criai-je de mon côté sans avancer pour autant.

Il revînt sur ses pas. « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je gère la situation, fais-moi confiance. »

- « Je voudrais bien ! Mais tu as vu où tu m'emmènes ? Je croyais que je devais rentrer entière chez moi ! »

- « Fais-toi un peu confiance ! » insista-t-il. « Il n'y aura pas de problème, je te le promets. Mais si tu continues à crier comme ça… C'est sûr que tu vas les ameuter. Allez, viens ! »

Je le suivis malgré les protestations de mon bon sens. On se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup et pourtant… Je ne me sentais pas aussi inquiète que je ne l'aurais pensé bien que j'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer si on nous découvrait ici. D'autant plus, je doutais de l'aptitude de Matsu à juger les situations sans danger. Il paya nos places et nous grimpâmes les escaliers pour aller rejoindre nos places. Le match avait déjà débuté et les supporters criaient le nom de leurs joueurs favoris ou huaient les actions en cours.

En fait je me doutais que Matsu m'ait amenée ici pour le simple but de me faire regarder confiance. Affronter le danger et se moquer de ce qui pouvait se passer, voilà ce qu'il essayait sans doute de me faire comprendre. Et pour ça, je devais lui en être reconnaissante. Surtout que sa présence à mes côtés me rassurait, je devais bien l'avouer. Néanmoins, il se prit très vite au jeu et se mit lui aussi à sauter de joie lorsqu'une des équipes faisait des prouesses.

- « Ce joueur est terrible ! » cria-t-il en se rasseyant.

- « Lequel ? » demandai-je, peu intéressée.

- « Tu n'as pas regardé ou quoi ? Il vient de marquer un superbe but ! »

Je n'avais pas encore vraiment prêté beaucoup d'attention à ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Nous étions d'ailleurs assez mal placé et il me fallut me lever sur ma chaise pour apercevoir les joueurs. On ne les distinguer pas clairement mais il m'était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître.

- « Kojirô ! » lâchai-je, surprise.

- « Ah ! Tu vois que tu le connais, » se rassura Matsu. « Mais tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

- « Il est dans ma classe, » répondis-je. « C'est… un ami. »

Il me lança un regard très significatif et je levai les yeux vers le ciel. « Arrête de t'imaginer des choses, crétin. »

- « Si j'étais une fille et si j'étais à ta place… »

Je le regardai dégoûtée. « Tu réfléchis avant de parler ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Bah, si j'avais la possibilité de rencontrer une superbe fille, tu ne me dirais pas d'en profiter ? »

- « Hein ? Quoi ? Je… Non ! Enfin, si, peut-être… » balbutiai-je, prise de court.

- « Tu vois ! » lança-t-il triomphalement avant de sursauter sur place et de se mettre à huer alors qu'apparemment Ken venait d'arrêter un beau but. « Il est génial ce gardien ! Franchement ton lycée a de supers joueurs. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en applaudissant timidement. Ce n'était pas trop mon truc de m'exciter comme ça dans les gradins.

* * *

La première mi-temps venait de se terminer et les joueurs avaient quitté le terrain. La foule se mouvait alors que certains se rendaient probablement aux toilettes où allaient saluer d'autres supporters. Matsu, lui, ne cessait de me demander mon avis sur telle ou telle action. Mon entraînement à savoir discuter de presque tout me permit de lui répondre. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil autour de lui comme je le faisais de mon côté. Nous n'oublions malgré cette décision téméraire de nous rendre au stade que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus. Alors que la seconde mi-temps allait commencer, je remarquai qu'il y avait du mouvement quelques rangs plus bas. Deux gars s'en prenaient à une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge. Je ne voyais d'eux que leur taille et leurs cheveux ou absence de cheveux pour ce qui était du plus petit. Le plus grand portait, lui, des cheveux aussi longs que ceux de Ken et d'un brun foncé.

- « Tu vois celui aux cheveux longs, » me souffla Matsu qui les regardait avec colère. « C'est lui, le chef de la Bande. Etsuko Miyeno. »

- « On doit faire quelque chose, » dis-je en me levant. « On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! »

- « Je ne te retiendrai pas, mais… »

- « Lâche ! » soufflai-je. Je l'enjambai de force et descendis à vive allure en bas des marches, au premier rang où le chef avait attrapé la fille par le bras et la tirait en avant. « Laisse-la tranquille ! » criai-je alors.

Il se tourna vers moi et je sentis mon sang se glacer alors que je le reconnaissais. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ce gars ! C'était lui… C'était lui ! Le premier avec qui j'avais commencé à me prostituer. Cela m'arracha un hoquet de surprise et de peur alors que je reculais instinctivement, choquée par sa présence. Il me regarda l'air amusé, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il lâcha la fille qui s'éloigna immédiatement.

- « Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Ne serait-ce pas notre adorée Katsu, ou devrais-je dire… Kamya ? »

Comment connaissait-il mon surnom ? Seuls les gens du lycée le connaissaient…

- « J'espère que tu as apprécié mon petit cadeau ? »

- « Que… ? »

- « Voyons ! Les photos ne se sont pas prises toutes seules ! »

L'évidence me frappa au visage. Comment avais-je pu ignorer ce détail ? De savoir _qui_ avait pris ces photos ! Ce ne pouvait décemment pas être Mitsuko Yokohama puisque nous ne nous connaissions pas à cette époque. Quelle imbécile ! Il avait tout planifié. Il savait qui j'étais dès le soir où il m'avait abordée soit disant pour satisfaire ses besoins. Je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de vomir alors que je n'arrivais pas à digérer cette information. J'avais été si stupide !

- « Je crois que tu as finalement compris, » continua-t-il. « Tu vois, rien n'est laissé au hasard ici. Il y a des règles à respecter et lorsque quelqu'un les enfreint, il faut bien qu'un autre lui rappelle ses devoirs. »

J'aurais pu reculer, tenter de m'enfuir. Mais je sentais au fond de moi que tout se jouait en cet instant précis. Si je décidais de m'enfuir, c'en était fini de moi. La seule véritable solution consistait à avancer.

- « C'est drôle comme tu te prends très au sérieux, » déclarai-je en avançant. « Tu crois que parce que tu m'as embarrassée une fois, tu m'as pour autant battu ? Ou peut-être que tu espères que je fonde en larme et m'agenouille devant toi ? Franchement tu pensais qu'une chose aussi insignifiante pouvait m'atteindre ? » Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de piètres mensonges. Mais j'avais tout intérêt à le provoquer et en terminer dès à présent. Je n'en réchapperai pas de toute façon. « Allons Echiko ! Tu ne le pensais tout de même pas ! »

Je vis à l'expression de son visage que cela fonctionnait. Son sourire s'était alors tari.

- « À ta place, j'éviterai de me provoquer, » menaça-t-il.

- « Sinon quoi ? Tu prendras d'autres photos ? Ou peut-être que tu enverrais tes sbires chez moi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que ça ne fonctionne pas ? Et si tu sortais un peu de ton trou pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment ? »

- « Insinuerais-tu… »

- « Oh non, Echiko ! Je le dis ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche. »

À présent, je souriais. Mon sang bouillait, je sentais des picotements familiers dans tout mon corps. Je voulais me battre, je devais le faire.

- « Oh mais tu veux te battre ? Ce sera avec un grand plaisir ! » D'un geste, il fit signe à trois gars (dont le chauve) de s'approcher. « Cela te convient-il mieux ? »

- « Quel… »

- « Mais parfaitement ! » m'interrompit la voix de Matsu qui s'approchait de nous avec, derrière lui, le Balafré et Tetsuo.

Le combat s'entama. De rage ou de colère, nos corps s'élançaient dans une danse inquiétante. Tout autour de nous, on s'écartait, mi-effrayés mi-curieux. Je me battais contre Echiko. Il était fort mais mon niveau me permettait d'éviter ses coups et d'enchaîner les miens avec agilité. Ma soif de vengeance s'agrandissait et ce combat me libérer de tout. La frustration, la colère, la honte… tout partait. J'encaissai les poings que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'éviter, je reculai et me relançai avec force et courage.

J'étais de nouveau moi-même.

* * *

Quand Echiko et ses gars partirent, Matsu envoya le Balafré prévenir les autres pour venir sécuriser la zone qui, de ce fait, nous appartenait alors. Les gens autour de nous nous regardaient toujours avec cette même inquiétude mais consentirent à ne rien dire aux gardes qui venaient remédier – avec un certain retard – au problème. La fille que les Otsayus agressait, elle, avait disparu. Par la suite, il nous avait bien fallu chasser toutes les personnes susceptibles de nous causer des ennuis. Le match se termina avec une nouvelle victoire pour la Tôhô.

- « Oh ! Bonjour ! » me salua un des gardes. « Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je vous ai aidé la dernière fois… »

- « Oui, je m'en rappelle, » lui dis-je en souriant. « Comment allez-vous ? »

- « Très bien ! Et vous ? On a vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, vous savez ? » Il parut plus gêné. « On aurait bien aimé vous aider mais vous savez… Nous ne voulons pas nous mêler aux histoires de… »

- « Je comprends, cela ne fait rien, » le rassurai-je. « On s'en est bien sorti de toute manière. »

- « Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir vous pensez ? »

- « Ils n'en ont pas intérêt en tout cas. »

Il acquiesça. « Au fait, mademoiselle Hiji m'a demandé de vous transmettre ceci. » Il tira une feuille de papier de sa poche et me la tendit après quoi il s'éloigna.

Il s'agissait apparemment de la fille qu'Echiko avait malmenée.

* * *

_Chère Kamya._

_Je m'appelle Kayanô Himejima. Tu ne me connais sûrement pas mais nous sommes dans le même lycée (je ne suis néanmoins qu'en première année). Je tenais à te remercier pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté à l'instant. Sans toi, j'aurais été probablement envoyée à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas compris ce que ces hommes me voulaient, est-ce que tu les connais ? On me dit qu'ils font partie d'une bande… Aurais-tu eu toi aussi des problèmes comme moi ?_

_Enfin, je suis mal placée pour le dire mais… Si jamais tu penses revenir au lycée, sache que je te soutiendrais. Je t'ai toujours admirée et ça n'a pas changé aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas la seule à te soutenir contre Yokohama. Tu n'es pas non plus la seule à avoir subi ses méchancetés… Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, j'ai une dette envers toi._

_D'ailleurs, je sais quelque chose qui pourrait sans doute t'intéresser mais je ne veux pas le dire par lettre._

_Encore merci de m'avoir aidé ! Et je suis désolée également de t'avoir mêlé à ça._

_Kayanô._

* * *

- A suivre -

* * *

(1) Nobuta Power Chunyuu vient du drama japonais « Nobuta Wo Produce ». Une série courte que je conseille à tous, et à toutes ! De très bons moments de détente, si vous souhaitez avoir le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

Dernier chapitre édité et publié : Lundi 02 Juin 08


	10. Katsuko

_Olah ! Qu'est-ce que cette bête qui est venue annoncer l'arrivée du chapitre 10 de la fanfiction Illusion du Réel (que j'adore, bien entendu !) alors que celle-ci en est normalement à la 17° ?_

Non messieurs, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, vous ne rêvez pas. Il s'agit bien du chapitre 10, dernier de ma collection "réécrite". D'ailleurs, c'est à partir d'ici que je reprends une publication normale, enfin !

_Quoâ ? Comment ça ? Et le passage à Fuji-chaisplusquoi ?_

Supprimé simplement et tout bonnement. Pour l'instant du moins donc veuillez, m'sieurs 'dames annulés toute cette partie de votre cerveau (je sais, c'est étrange). Je me suis faite raisonnable, jamais autant de choses n'auraient pu arriver à Katsuko aussi vite... Laissons passer un peu plus de temps, ce sera mieux !

En tout cas, j'espère que cela va vous plaire... et que je ne vous ais pas tous perdu... Que sera sera !

* * *

Chapitre X

**KATSUKO**

* * *

« _Le moment présent est la piste désignée à tout nouveau départ._ »

Louis-Marie Parent

* * *

Kojirô entra dans la salle de cours et posa son sac sur sa table. Il s'assit, tira son livre, sa trousse et se mit à la recherche de son cahier avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissé vendredi dernier devant la porte de Kamya avec la photocopie des cours de la journée. C'était étrange comme son absence dénotait dans la classe. Les autres élèves continuaient de parler d'elle de temps en temps mais ils s'y étaient habitués. Ken et lui, au contraire, trouvaient le temps long et les plaisanteries d'Hikaru ne les sortaient pas de leur continuelle mauvaise humeur. Seuls les entraînements de football parvenaient encore à les distraire même si la forme morale ne suivait pas le reste. À plusieurs reprises, le coach le reprit pour manque d'enthousiasme. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisît, Kojirô en était conscient.

Soupirant, il laissa les sons des bruits de chaises tirées, des vêtements froissés, de pas ainsi que quelques brides de discussion, venir à ses oreilles. L'une d'elle attira vaguement son attention.

- « Tu sais quoi ! Samedi dernier pendant le match, il s'est passé un truc ! – c'est d'ailleurs dommage que tu ne sois pas venue, la Tôhô a vraiment bien joué, comme toujours ! – Enfin, dans les tribunes du premier étage, il y a eu une bagarre il paraît ! » racontait une fille ponctuant ses phrases de petits cris aigus.

- « Non, c'est vrai ? » pouffa son amie. Pouffa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle à ce que des gens se battent ? Kojirô laissa tomber toute idée de le comprendre et s'intéressa plutôt à la suite, espérant en apprendre plus. Du terrain, ils avaient également remarqué que ça bougeait dans les tribunes, mais comme le match se poursuivait, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attardés à ce qui se passait réellement.

- « Et bien, il paraît que c'était en fait des chefs de clans qui se battaient pour ce territoire ! » confia la rapporteuse en exagérant la portée de sa voix comme si ce qu'elle disait intéressait tout le monde.

- « Un territoire ? Tu veux dire le stade de football ? C'est incroyable, mais… pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce ça peut leur rapporter ? »

- « Ah ça ! Si je le savais ! »

Kojirô arrêta de les écouter puisqu'elles ne paraissaient plus avoir grand-chose à lui apprendre. L'idée que le frère de Kamya pût avoir un lien lui caressa l'esprit. Après tout, les gars contre qui ils s'étaient battus l'autre soir devaient bien appartenir à une bande ! Ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on pût s'affronter dans le stade, qui savait ce qui se serait passé si cela avait été plus grave ? Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'écho et que le match s'était maintenu, Kojirô pensa que l'incident devait être néanmoins mineur et que les filles exagéraient sans doute les événements pour se rendre intéressantes.

Kojirô s'aperçut alors qu'un silence de mort avait subitement envahi la salle et tourna la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Il se redressa sur sa chaise quand il aperçut la silhouette de celle qui avait accaparé les discussions durant toute la semaine précédente et causé une forte polémique au sein du lycée.

Kamya se trouvait là devant eux et les regardait avec appréhension. On l'observait avec une telle insistance que même Kojirô parût gêné pour elle. Mais la surprise de la voir enfin de retour gelait le reste des émotions qui affluaient pourtant petit à petit. Elle fit un petit mouvement comme si elle prenait de l'élan et s'avança vers l'estrade en les saluant. On entendait dans sa voix son inquiétude mais elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître, comme avant. Elle se glissa jusqu'à sa place sans trop de difficulté, les autres élèves s'écartant légèrement à son passage. Au passage, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du tigre, elle lui sourit de façon presque imperceptible avant de retirer de son sac en bandoulière le carnet d'appel et un crayon et de repartir vers l'estrade.

Personne n'avait encore repris la parole.

- « Je vais faire l'appel, » annonça-t-elle en ouvrant le carnet. « Tsuki Amido ? » entama-t-elle.

Celle-ci était absente, elle griffonna à côté de son nom et continua. Le second était bel et bien là mais il ne lui répondit pas. Et ce fut ainsi pendant deux ou trois autres noms avant qu'elle ne referme subitement le carnet de note. Elle les regarda en soupirant.

- « Je vois qu'il faut d'abord que je mette les choses au clair avant de commencer, » dit-elle froidement. Kojirô la regarda surpris. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se justifier devant eux ? « Le règlement de cette école est très simple à comprendre. Trois absences injustifiées équivalent à l'interdiction de passer les examens de fin de trimestre ce qui, je vous rappelle, entraîne évidemment au redoublement. Et jusqu'ici, répondre à l'appel signifie simplement faire signe de présence. Alors, si vous voulez continuer comme ça, faites-le. Mais ne vous étonnez pas si ensuite vous recevez une lettre signalant de multiples absences injustifiées. Je vous souhaite également bon courage pour expliquer à vos parents pourquoi vous n'allez pas passer en terminale. »

Elle marqua une pause pour leur laisser le temps d'ingurgiter ses paroles. Kojirô sourit, c'était plutôt bien trouvé. Dans l'ensemble, ça paraissait plutôt bien fonctionner.

- « Bon, puis-je faire l'appel de façon normale ou dois-je d'ores et déjà vous marquer comme absents ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bien qu'en grommelant, ils lui demandèrent de recommencer et cette fois, tout se passa convenablement. Kamya revint alors à sa place où elle posa le carnet sur sa table avant de retirer deux cahiers et un paquet de feuilles de son sac. Elle laissa les feuilles sur son bureau et se releva pour aller donner le reste à Kojirô.

- « Merci de me les avoir prêtés, » lui dit-elle en souriant. Il remarqua alors que son sourire était sincère et qu'elle semblait légèrement différente. Sa façon de se tenir, plus décontractée, le regard qu'elle avait, l'expression de son visage… Sans compter la manière dont elle venait de parler aux autres. Kojirô récupéra ses affaires et les posa sur la table. « Et… merci de t'être inquiété pour moi. J'apprécie. » Elle le chuchota tellement bas qu'il eut presque du mal à l'entendre.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais comprenait que la situation le justifiait. Un instant après, Kamya fut percutée de plein fouet par quelque chose de rapide et de plutôt grand. Réagissant instantanément, Kojirô se redressa pour l'attraper et l'empêcher de tomber mais il manqua de se faire renverser lui-même. Un peu désorienté, il aperçut néanmoins Ken Wakashimazu vautré à terre, dans un méli-mélo avec la déléguée. Ce crétin souriait, ravi de son effet. Kamya aussi déconcertée que lui, si ce n'était plus, mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait allongée, encerclée par un gardien fou de joie. Quand elle retrouva ses esprits, elle se défit de son emprise avec embarras et colère.

- « Ken ! » lâcha-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. « Tu es impossible. Lâche-moi maintenant que tu as réussi à me briser les os ! »

Le gardien obtempéra et se releva plus vite qu'elle. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et posa ses affaires négligemment sur la table. Kamya arrangea ses vêtements, soupira et partit à sa place pour tendre le paquet de feuille à Ken. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait assisté à la scène et les commentaires fusaient d'ores et déjà.

- « Bah ! Elle doit bien être habituée à se faire retourner ! » entendit-on murmurer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ken et Kojirô réagissent au quart de tour et se mettent à menacer la classe entière de massacrer le prochain qui laisserait fourcher sa langue.

- « Sans compter qu'il aura à s'expliquer devant le proviseur avec un charmant mot de ma part pour ses parents, » intervint le professeur Katsuya sous l'embrasure de la porte.

S'en suivit un véritable brouhaha alors que tous s'activaient à rejoindre leur place, certains rougissant sans doute du fait de leur propre culpabilité. Kojirô crut alors apercevoir l'expression du professeur s'adoucir quand ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Kamya. Elle ne s'attarda néanmoins que l'espace de quelques secondes avant de commencer sa leçon. Les choses semblaient alors reprendre leur déroulement normal et les cours s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

* * *

Quand la cloche retentit, un grognement de soulagement parcourut la classe alors que le cours de Mr Kita se terminait enfin. Kojirô rangea rapidement ses affaires et se leva. Comme Ken, il avait bien l'intention de prendre Kamya avec eux malgré la présence de Tsuki (qui était arrivée cinq minutes après le professeur Katsuya). Celle-ci se dépêcha d'ailleurs de sortir en évitant de répondre à l'appel de sa soi-disant amie.

- « Tu viens manger avec nous ? » proposa alors Ken.

- « D'accord, » accepta-t-elle en souriant. « Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire après… Il faut que je trouve Masu-san également. »

- « Aucun problème, allons-y ! »

Ils commencèrent par sortir de la classe puis ils descendirent les escaliers et quittèrent le bâtiment. Là, Ken et Kojirô la guidèrent jusqu'au petit coin de pelouse sur lequel ils avaient l'habitude de manger. Encore une fois, Kojirô fut surpris du changement. Si avant il parvenait à discuter avec la déléguée, à présent, cela se passait de façon plus naturelle, plus singulière. Kamya n'avait plus autant de manie qu'auparavant. Elle n'était plus alors qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans comme une autre. Enfin, elle restait toujours particulière puisque c'était elle.

- « Salut les gars ! » lança Ken en s'approchant d'un groupe de trois garçons. « Laissez-moi vous présenter Katsuko Mayashima. »

Kojirô fut étonné qu'il ne l'appelât pas par son surnom.

- « Tu veux dire Kamya, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Neji.

- « Je préfère Katsuko, » réagit celle-ci. « Ou même Katsu, si vous préférez mais ne m'appelez plus comme avant. »

- « Très bien, » acquiesça Takeshi en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent et Kojirô sortit de son sac son panier repas, toujours aussi solidement fermé. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc jamais à l'ouvrir alors que c'était lui-même qui le fermait chaque matin ? Une main vint s'en emparer et l'ouvrit pour lui. Un peu ronchon, il récupéra son repas et remercia Kamya, enfin, Katsuko, d'un signe de tête. Mais ce qu'il appréciait encore moins, c'était bien de voir ce sourire significatif sur les lèvres de ses coéquipiers.

- « Tu pratiques un sport en particulier ? » demanda Neji alors qu'ils venaient de parler de football.

- « Les arts martiaux, » répondit-elle.

- « Waouh ! » siffla Mazuo. « Comme Ken ! »

- « Non, elle pratique le kung-fu, » corrigea celui-ci.

- « Ah ? Il y a une différence ? » interrogea Mazuo.

Katsuko et Ken parurent choqués. « Évidemment ! » s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix avant de se mettre à rire.

- « L'essence n'est pas la même, » reprit Katsuko. « Même si les bases du karaté se fondent sur le kung-fu, c'est très différent. Nous ne sommes pas aussi stoïques et linéaires. »

- « Quoi ! » s'indigna Ken. « Là, tu me blesses. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Le Karaté n'est _pas_ linéaire. Je te croyais plus expérimentée que ça. » À présent, il paraissait vraiment blessé.

- « C'est toujours comme ça que se justifient les karatékas, » continua Katsuko. « Manque d'expérience, esprit fermé… Toujours une raison pour nier l'évidence. »

Ken rougissait alors qu'il commençait à s'emporter. Kojirô regardait la scène avec appréhension et incompréhension. Pourquoi le cherchait-elle ainsi ? Son visage était lisse, impassible à défaut près d'un petit sourire en coin que Ken semblait ignorer. Celui-ci continuait à parler – ou devrait-il dire crier – argumentant sur les non fondés d'une telle accusation. Quand il fut à bout de souffle, Katsuko laissa son sourire s'élargir.

- « Mais tu ne vois pas que je plaisante, Ken ? » pouffa-t-elle.

- « Bien sûr que… Quoi ? Pff ! Et ça t'amuse ? »

Katsuko n'était néanmoins pas la seule à rire, même Kojirô sourit. Tous savaient quel effet la colère pouvait avoir sur Ken. Sa pigmentation faisait que ses joues rougissaient de façon très visible et très localisée. Ainsi, il ressemblait à une montgolfière rouge et noire.

- « Allez, ne boude pas ! » lança Neji.

- « Après les nombreuses fois où tu en as fait de même avec moi, je pense que c'est tout à fait justifié, » rajouta Katsuko.

- « Ah ça ! Elle n'a pas tord, » approuva Takeshi.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, Katsuko les quitta peu avant que la cloche ne sonnât. À présent, Ken et Kojirô, tout comme leurs amis, montaient les escaliers en direction de leur classe. Au second étage, ils firent face à une petite foule d'élèves réunies autour de Katsuko et de Yokohama. Tout le monde savait que tôt ou tard, ces deux-là allaient devoir se faire face. Cela ne surprit donc personne que l'affrontement se fît de façon publique, il était clair que le but de Yokohama était de disgracier sa rivale. Mais rivale en quoi ? se demandait-on. Personne ne pouvait y répondre.

- « Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez étonnée que tu oses remettre les pieds ici, » déclara Yokohama avec toute la supériorité dont elle pouvait faire preuve. « Je savais qu'ils ne t'avaient pas viré… » Elle eût un rictus de dégoût. « Serais-tu si fière pour oser te montrer ? »

- « Peut-être, » répondit Katsuko d'un ton sec. « Moi, je me demande surtout pourquoi tu perds ton temps à venir me parler ici. Espères-tu voir le fruit de ta mesquinerie ? Crois-tu réellement que tu as…quoi ? Gagné? Je te rappelle, Yokohama, qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi pour croire qu'il y avait de quoi se battre. »

Yokohama se mordit la lèvre alors que ses yeux rétrécissaient, lui donnant l'air d'une vipère prête à cracher son venin.

- « Tu peux bien parler ! Mais personne ici n'est dupe ! On sait que tu faisais semblant et que tu nous as tous berné avec tes minauderies ! Que croyais-tu faire en nous cachant ta réelle identité ? »

- « Ma 'réelle identité' ? » Katsuko éclata d'un rire si froid que certains frissonnèrent. « Tu as beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre Yokohama ! Qui suis-je donc ? Allez, décris-moi puisque tu sembles si bien me connaître ! Il faut vraiment que tu sois stupide pour penser ainsi. Et permets-moi de te dire…non, de vous dire : je n'ai jamais trompé personne. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'est vous qui avez vu en moi ce que vous souhaitez voir ! Certes, j'ai utilisé quelques artifices bénins, mais au final, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis classée comme populaire. D'autant plus que vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser d'avoir rempli mon rôle de déléguée et d'élève modèle. Vous ai-je réellement menti à ce sujet ? À ce que je sache, je suis l'une des meilleurs élèves des premières et on ne s'est jamais plaint de mon travail de déléguée… Mais ça vous le savez parfaitement. Alors où ai-je menti ? »

Les gens se regardèrent, gênés. Katsuko venait de marquer un point, un énorme point.

- « Moi, » une voix s'éleva derrière Yokohama, « à moi tu as menti. »

Tsuki Amido se glissa entre les élèves et apparut aux côtés de Yokohama.

- « Tu as prétexté habiter dans les beaux quartiers pour qu'on te croit aisée et de bonne famille, » poursuivit-elle. « Tu as toujours fait semblant d'être parfaite, à l'écoute… Et plus que tout tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mon amie alors que ça n'en est rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Et c'est toi qui parles d'amitié ! » s'exclama Ken avec colère en s'élançant lui aussi au devant de la scène. « C'est bien beau de l'accuser d'avoir fourvoyé ta soit disant confiance, mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Toi aussi, tu nous as bernés. Avec ta gentillesse, ta maladresse, tes manières… Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire et de t'écarter ! Ne nous prends pas pour des cons. Personne ici ne sera dupe après ce que tu viens de dire ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Écartez-vous ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rassemblement ! »

La foule se dégagea aussi vite que la voix du professeur avait surgi derrière eux. Ken entraîna immédiatement Katsuko vers leur classe et Kojirô les suivit de près, bousculant ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage et principalement Tsuki.

Les regards les fuyaient quand ils entrèrent dans la classe mais personne n'osa commenter ce qui venait de se passer. Le message avait été clair. Kojirô et Ken était de son côté, mieux valait se taire. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi ces deux-là restaient auprès d'elle alors que tout le reste – même son amie – lui tournait le dos. Quant au sujet de Tsuki, aucun ne pouvait ignorer l'agissement contradictoire de celle-ci. C'est pourquoi, quand elle entra à son tour dans la classe, les autres élèves parurent vouloir l'éviter encore plus que la déléguée.

* * *

La seconde journée se passa bien mieux que la précédente. Bien que tout le monde évitait Katsuko comme si elle portait la peste, personne n'osait plus laisser entendre une remarque désobligeante à son égard surtout lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis. Si on ne lui redevait plus aucun respect à présent qu'on ne la considérait plus comme faisait partie du cercle privé des populaires, on craignait encore d'attirer la foudre des joueurs de football et du président du conseil. Eux n'avaient point perdu de leur notoriété publique, et surtout de leur hargne.

Tous admettaient néanmoins une chose : l'intelligence et la malice de la déléguée. Comment s'y était-elle prise pour que son amitié avec eux restât indemne après la disgrâce et la honte qu'elle _devrait_ ressentir ? On s'étonnait de l'indifférence dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard de ce qui se passait. Elle vivait sa vie, ignorait le reste, occupait toujours son poste de déléguée et souriait paisiblement. Son attitude agaça plus d'un. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'admit le principal moteur d'une telle aversion : la jalousie de la savoir à présent libre de toute obligation – que pouvait-elle craindre de plus ? Quels secrets inquiétants l'accableraient à présent qu'elle surmontait cette épreuve avec une telle sérénité ?

Kojirô paraissait satisfait à présent et bien plus détendus que des jours auparavant. Les choses revenaient à la normale, son cercle restreint d'amis venaient de se compléter de nouveau. Sa bonne humeur et son entrain retrouvés, il menait son équipe pendant l'entraînement avec une énergie nouvelle et confortable. Ses tirs commençaient à le satisfaire de nouveau alors qu'il percevait enfin une légère amélioration – certes trop minime pour se défaire de cette frustration constante, cependant elle était là et il s'en félicitait.

Katsuko ne restait jamais très longtemps avec eux, elle devait régler bon nombre de détails et rejoignait souvent Temi Masu. Ensemble, ils discutaient beaucoup et à voix basse comme s'ils conspiraient quelque chose. Leur complicité semblait s'être développée et Kojirô l'observa avec mécontentement. De son côté, Ken et Kazuki projetait un week-end près de la mer malgré le froid qui s'installait.

- « On s'en fout, ce n'est pas pour se baigner mais pour prendre un peu du bon temps ! » protestait Kazuki.

- « Autant aller à la montagne, on prendra en plus le grand air, » ripostait Kojirô.

- « On va toujours faire des promenades en montagne, » grommela Ken qui partageait l'avis de Kazuki et ne raffolait pas de l'idée de subir un entraînement intensif car avec son capitaine, cela se terminait toujours ainsi. « Autant changer un peu et profiter des dernières belles journées pour se prélasser sur le sable. En plus, on n'a aucun match de prévu ni aucun examen à passer la semaine prochaine… Enfin à part celui de Katsuya. »

Kojirô haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Bien qu'il préférât les hauteurs, il était toujours possible de s'entraîner sur la plage.

* * *

Chez lui également, il y avait du mouvement. Sa mère venait de recevoir une prime pour son travail exemplaire – surtout acharné – et hésitait sur la manière de le dépenser. Bien sûr, elle pensait économiser assez pour les cas de crise mais souhaitait absolument faire quelque chose. Naoko grandissait et avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements, de quelques accessoires et d'une nouvelle mode pour impressionner ses amies et ses soupirants, Takeru souhaitait s'acheter un nouveau ballon de basket-ball alors que le plus jeune des trois frères voulaient absolument garnir sa bibliothèque de quelques nouveaux livres historiques dont il vouait une véritable passion depuis quelques temps déjà. Après avoir épluché la bibliothèque de son collège, il souhaitait en plus lire d'autres bouquins sur les civilisations, la sociologie, la philosophie à travers le monde… de quoi faire tourner la tête à Kojirô. Lui, avait suggéré qu'elle partît prendre du bon temps chez leur tante Ochiko à Hiroshima, il savait que sa sœur adorerait pouvoir l'accueillir. Elle l'avait invitée bon nombre de fois en vain ; Keiko devait travailler pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille.

- « Avec la prime, tu pourrais facilement t'acheter un billet aller-retour sans néanmoins tout dépenser, » argumenta-t-il. « J'ai des économies et je serais là pour surveiller les petits, tu sais… »

Keiko avait souri sans réellement répondre. Elle envisageait également cette possibilité, cependant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas elle-même rendu visite à sa sœur et comme il l'avait souligné, celle-ci l'assaillait d'invitations. Elle ne se décida que deux jours après, le même jour où Ken et Kazuki annoncèrent quand ils comptaient aller passer le week-end à la plage, ayant invité avec eux Takeshi et sa petite copine, ainsi que Katsuko qui, néanmoins, refusa de s'y joindre. Kojirô sut alors qu'il allait devoir décevoir ses deux amis car il ne pouvait pas laisser ses frères et sœur seuls à la maison.

- « La poisse ! » grommela Ken. « Tu aurais dû nous le dire ! On a _déjà_ réservé les billets ainsi que l'hôtel ! »

- « Encore heureux que c'était des réductions, » soupira Kazuki dont le père travaillait dans une agence de voyage et qui lui refilait toujours les bons plans en rab. « Par contre, on ne peut ni annulé, ni repoussé… Tant pis, on invite quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « Je n'y suis pour rien, » grogna Kojirô qui aurait préféré s'y joindre plutôt que de rester chez lui. « Je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! »

- « Si Kojirô ne peut pas… L'invitation tient-elle toujours ? » demanda Katsuko, un sourire gêné.

- « Quoi ! Tu peux ? » s'écria Ken, étonné mais ravi.

- « J'en ai discuté avec mon frère et c'est possible, finalement, » dit-elle.

- « C'est génial, » s'exclama le gardien. « Yun craignait de se retrouver seule avec nous, elle sera contente que tu viennes. »

- « J'espère, j'espère… »

- « T'inquiète, elle ne fait pas partie du lycée et puis, elle est plutôt sympathique. »

- « Et très mignonne, » rajouta Kazuki.

- « Et très mignonne, en effet. …Alors, Kojirô, tu ne veux vraiment pas changer d'avis ? »

- « Je ne peux pas y aller, je te dis ! » rugit-il, piqué par le regard plein de sous-entendu de Ken.

* * *

Le fameux week-end arriva et Kojirô, après que Keiko eût embrassé toute la famille, accompagna sa mère à la gare en lui portant son sac. Elle lui donna mille consignes et recommandations et le somma de l'appeler au moindre souci avant de grimper finalement dans le train et disparaître à l'horizon. Il n'attendit pas vingt minutes avant de retrouver le groupe composé finalement de Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et sa petite copine, ainsi que Katsuko et son petit frère, Shunji. Chargés de sacs à dos, ils compostèrent chacun leur billet et patientèrent en faisant les présentations leur train. Yun Amashi ressemblait plus à son père, qui venait de Corée du Sud, qu'à sa mère qui, elle, était originaire de Kyushu. Son teint était plus mâte que celui de Katsuko mais légèrement moins que celui de Kojirô et elle dépassait Takeshi de quelques centimètres lorsqu'elle ne mettait pas de talons. Fort heureusement, elle n'en mettait que rarement, préférant des chaussures plates et confortables aux chaussures féminines. Elle possédait sa propre mode et aimait aborder un look « cool et décontracté », comme elle le caractérisait elle-même. Ce qui correspondait plutôt à son caractère.

Pour la première fois, Kojirô vit Katsuko mal à l'aise et légèrement intimidée par le caractère emporté et vif de Yun. Néanmoins, les premiers contacts furent plutôt bons et les deux jeunes filles semblaient pouvoir s'entendre à merveille. Shunji, lui, restait légèrement en retrait, observant le groupe et écoutant les conversations sans réellement avoir sa place dedans. Quand il croisa le regard de Kojirô, il fronça les sourcils.

- « T'es le grand frère à Takeru, non ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Ouais. »

- « J'me disais bien. »

Et il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'arrivée du train où il le salua brièvement et monta dans le compartiment à la suite de Yun. Katsuko lui sourit et lui souhaita un bon week-end et disparut à son tour. Ken lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé et un grand sourire, Kazuki exprima à voix haute ses pensées et le train démarra. Cette fois, tout le monde était parti et lui, rentrait chez lui pour retrouver Naoko se disputait avec Mamoru la télécommande. Kojirô s'étonna d'abord que le jeune Hyûga désirât tant regarder la télévision alors qu'il ne s'y attardait jamais longtemps, mais comprit vite lorsque celui-ci clama la légitimité qui lui était dû de voir l'émission sur Napoléon Bonaparte – son professeur lui-même lui en avait parlé ! (Kojirô s'interrogea sur les biens faits d'un tel conseil et se demanda si réellement, à son âge, Mamoru comprenait tout ce qu'il voyait ou lisait.) Sa sœur, elle, tenait à voir l'émission qui parlait des nouvelles tendances grâce à une émission de « Street Style ». Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle s'amourachait de la mode et affirmait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle deviendrait un jour une styliste reconnue. Kojirô se retrouva donc devant un dilemme. D'un côté, il voulait satisfaire son frère et sa sœur mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait pas non plus trancher. Mamoru ne regardait jamais la télévision et Kojirô était plutôt content de le voir se divertir autrement que dans ses livres. Néanmoins, on ne pouvait pas dire que le programme qu'il envisageait de regarder était prompt au divertissement d'un enfant de son âge. Pour ce qui était de Naoko, il voulait bien lui faire plaisir, d'autant que son émission ne durait pas très longtemps, mais il en avait assez qu'elle lui décrivît en détail toutes les tenues qu'elle voyait, qu'elle critiquât et se moquât, parfois avec une pointe de méchanceté, l'allure des filles bien plus âgées qu'elle, et aimerait qu'elle cessât de parler mode comme s'il s'agissait de l'art le plus beau et intellectuel du monde. Sa sœur devenait une « vraie » fille, comme elle aimait le dire, et il ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. D'autant qu'elle pouvait attendre de voir la rediffusion. Assez vite, cependant, il fit son choix. Son frère remportait le droit de regarder la télévision.

- « C'est pas juste ! » s'écria Naoko, vexée, frustrée, indignée, etc. « La rediffusion se passe en semaine et je serais en cours ! »

- « Tant pis, » grommela Kojirô en haussant les épaules. « Tu peux regarder la vie de Napoléon, elle est intéressante et, au moins, ça te cultivera un peu. »

- « Mais je _suis_ cultivée ! » rugit-elle en haussant la voix, le visage déjà rouge, les yeux sévères. Kojirô déglutit, elle ressemblait beaucoup – _trop_ – à Keiko lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. « Je ne confonds pas _Georgio Armani_ avec _Yves Saint Laurent_, moi ! Deux styles pourtant incomparables ! »

- « Grand bien m'en fasse, » bailla Kojirô en s'installant à côté de Mamoru qui râlait d'avoir raté les dix premières minutes.

Naoko lâcha un « Rrrrruh ! » gutturales et sortit de la pièce, le dos droit et la tête haute, faisant claquer la porte avec colère avant de grimper les escaliers de la pointe des pieds et de claquer une nouvelle fois la porte de sa chambre. Kojirô passa la main sur le visage et se gratta le bout du nez en regardant les multiples tableaux représentants le personnage de Napoléon Bonaparte défiler alors qu'une voix grave racontait sa vie comme s'il lisait un roman. Mamoru était absorbé par les images et envoûté par les paroles, alors que déjà, le footballeur se sentait ramolli par l'ennui. Il quitta très vite le canapé et regagna la chambre des deux frères où il retrouva Takeshi qui tentait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs avec peu d'entrain. Néanmoins, il devait le faire : sans quoi, Kojirô ne l'autorisera pas à rejoindre ses amis du basket-ball pour aller fêter l'anniversaire de l'un deux, consigne donnée par sa mère. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien à faire, il regagna sa chambre où il s'attarda sur un magasine de sport en attendant que l'heure tournât.

* * *

Et l'heure tournât, en effet, sans que l'ennui ne se dissipât pour autant. Il était alors bientôt midi et Kojirô préparait le repas pour trois d'entre eux. Takeru venait d'être pêché par le père de son ami dans une BMW toute récente qui contenait déjà trois des invités. Serrés comme ils étaient à l'arrière, le buteur s'inquiétait de leur sécurité mais observa bien vite qu'il n'avait rien à craindre : le père du garnement roulait à si petite allure qu'à peine était-il arrivé au bout de la rue et avait allumé son clignotant gauche qu'un klaxon retentissait de mécontentement, le pressant d'accélérer l'allure.

Tandis que Mamoru lui relatait tout ce qu'il retenait de la vie de l'illustre français, Naoko continuait de bouder en décrivant tout ce qu'elle avait sans doute raté. Lassé et vaincu, Kojirô lui promit alors de l'accompagner en ville pour aller faire les magasins – avec la condition de ne rien dépenser du tout -, et sa jeune sœur exulta de joie et de reconnaissance. La seule perspective de passer l'après-midi entouré de vêtements lui faisait oublier le désagrément de son émission manquée. Mamoru, lui, était bien moins enchanté et abandonnant sa narration, déclara qu'il refusait absolument de s'y joindre.

- « Tu as pu voir ton émission et ta sœur, non, » grommela Kojirô qui maudissait décidemment ceux qui avaient créé Napoléon et la mode. « Alors tu viendras avec nous et pas de discussion ! »

- « Je veux pas aller dans ces boutiques ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Y a rien à faire, c'est que pour les filles ! »

- « Si tu veux, on peut également faire un tour dans les rayons pour homme, » proposa Naoko avec avidité. « Moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! Au contraire, je t'apprendrai à t'habiller et tu me feras moins honte quand on sort ! Je pourrais également t'aider, Aniki… »

- « Hors de question ! » s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Naoko haussa les épaules et s'installa à table, bientôt suivie de Kojirô et Mamoru. Le repas terminé, ils attendirent que leur sœur terminât de s'habiller – « Tu aurais très bien pu sortir telle quelle ! » lui avait dit Kojirô, ce par quoi elle avait aussitôt répondu : « T'es fou ! Ce serait la mort si on me voyait porter les mêmes habits qu'à la maison… - Et alors ? Personne ne sait que tu les as porté chez toi… - Quand bien même ! » Kojirô leva les yeux et s'installa sur son canapé en allumant la télévision. Ils en avaient encore pour un quart d'heure. À peine quatorze ans, et la voilà qui débordait de manières et d'obligations dont certaines filles s'entouraient. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre ça… Son petit frère non plus, d'ailleurs.

Sa sœur n'était pas dans le même collège que Takeru, elle faisait le trajet seule tous les jours et s'était rendue indépendante d'eux. Ainsi, elle ne s'était jamais masculinisée, bien le contraire, on pourrait penser que cela la poussait à se rendre plus féminine encore.

* * *

Ce fut un enfer, un calvaire, un martyre, en somme, une abominable erreur. Non seulement, ils passèrent des heures dans de multiples magasins de fringues, mais en plus, Naoko voulait essayer toutes les paires de chaussures à sa taille – qui lui plaisaient ou non ; « Je ne saurais si elles me déplaisent réellement qu'une fois à mes pieds ! » - ainsi que des magasins d'accessoires et de bijouteries. Jamais Kojirô n'était resté debout sans rien faire, avançant lentement entre les rayons, entre chaque pile de vêtements, attendre devant les vestiaires, porter son frère qui, du coup, s'était endormi, traverser la rue pour joindre une autre boutique… L'après-midi s'éternisa tellement qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux et retrouvèrent la BMW qui avait amené Takeru à la fête. Celui-ci sortit de la voiture et déclara avoir attendu des heures entières. Kojirô s'excusa auprès du père et rentra chez lui en soupirant. Néanmoins, une fois chez lui, il fallait encore qu'il préparât le dîner.

Il ne se reposa qu'après avoir regardé la télévision avec Naoko, pendant que ses deux frères s'endormaient dans leur chambre commune. Une fois dans sa piaule, Kojirô se laissa tomber sur son lit. Finalement, la journée était passée plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait. Il ne manquait plus qu'à occuper son dimanche.

En réalité, son week-end se déroula bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait. S'occuper de ses trois petits frères et sœur lui prenait tout son temps. Il les aidait dans leurs devoirs, leur donner des conseils, aller jouer avec eux au football dans le parc non loin de sa maison – même Naoko accepta de s'y joindre -, sans compter qu'il devait lui-même terminer son travail scolaire.

* * *

Sa mère rentrait le soir suivant, aussi il dût se lever très tôt le lendemain pour aller amener Takeru à son collège, puis Mamoru à son école. Il arriva au lycée pile poil au moment où la cloche sonnait et rejoignit sa classe rapidement. Il s'avança et retrouva Ken, Katsuko et Kazuki en pleine discussion.

- « Hé, salut ! »

- « Bonjour Kojirô. »

- « Salut. »

- « Franchement, tu as raté _the_ week-end ! » s'exclama Ken. « C'était super cool ! »

- « Ah, » ronchonna Kojirô.

On ne pouvait pas dire que son week-end à lui avait été des plus « cool » ni des plus reposants, non plus. Il écouta néanmoins les deux garçons narrer leurs deux journées de vagabondage, d'expériences étranges, de soirée festive… et quelques péripéties. Katsuko, plus réservée, participait à l'échange avec le sourire mais plus d'attention. Alors que les deux autres cherchaient à étayer sa jalousie, elle se contentait de dire qu'elle avait passé du bon temps.

* * *

- « Hé, Katsuko ! »

Le quatuor de première convergeait vers la sortie lorsque quelqu'un appela la déléguée. Encore une fois, il s'agissait du Président du Conseil. Katsuko lui parla pendant un bref instant, revînt vers eux pour s'excuser et les quitta en se joignant à lui.

- « Hé ! Ils ne sortiraient pas ensemble, ceux-là ? » demanda Kazuki.

- « Pas que je sache en tout cas, » douta Ken, haussant les épaules. « Mais t'as raison, c'est louche ! »

- « Elle n'a pourtant rien dit à ce sujet, ce week-end… » continua Kazuki.

- « Ça, c'est bien un point que je n'arrive pas encore à cerner chez elle, » avoua Ken. « Difficile à déterminer comment elle considère les gens. Elle est trop aimable avec tout le monde… J'aurais pensé que ça changerait après ce qui s'est passé. »

- « Ben, tu t'es bien planté ! À part qu'elle a l'air un peu « libérée » et plus abordable, elle a pas changé d'un pouce, pas vrai Koji ? »

- « … »

- « Hé, on te cause ! »

- « Hein ? De quoi ? »

Kojirô passa la main sur son front, il avait l'impression d'avoir sauté dans le temps et bien sûr, n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'avaient dit ses coéquipiers. Il soupira, mécontent. Quelque chose le taraudait et la conversation qu'ils reprirent n'était pas pour arranger son humeur. En grommelant, il les dépassa et partit se changer en vitesse avant de rejoindre le terrain et se concentrer sur son entraînement.

Le physique l'emportait toujours sur l'esprit, l'exercice lui permit de se défouler et de se détendre après un week-end à s'occuper de ses petits frères et sœur. Et il y avait… Il tira… raté. Zut ! Il ne devrait pas laisser ses pensées reprendre le dessus. En rageant, il se remit en place. Une séance de tirs au but lui permettait généralement de faire le point, d'annihiler ses soucis. Prise d'élans… Lui et elle, ensemble ?... Poteau.

- « Et merde ! »

- « Et alors, Kojirô ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? » gronda le coach. « Sois plus concentré, détends-toi et tire avec justesse ! La force n'est rien si tu le plantes à côté ! »

Il essaya une autre fois avec un bref succès. Cependant, la médiocrité que son but lui inspirait ne satisfaisait ni lui ni même l'entraîneur qui ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer. Il fut consigné à quelques tours de terrain supplémentaires « pour se remettre les idées en place » et réitéra l'exercice jusqu'à ce qu'il obtînt le bon résultat. Cela fonctionna, Kojirô ne pensait plus ; il agissait et reprenait son niveau habituel, au grand soulagement de tous. Personne n'avait été en reste : exercices intensifs et redressements en tout genre furent ordonnés à tous. Aussi, quand l'entraînement arriva à sa fin, les joueurs rejoignirent les vestiaires avec soulagement.

- « Aaah ! C'était quoi, ça ? » se plaignit Ken en s'affaissant sur l'un des bancs, son t-shirt à la main, s'épouvantant de l'autre. « J'ai bien cru que c'en finirait jamais ! »

- « Tu parles ! On a bien dû faire mille bornes en une heure ! » gémit Takeshi en se tenant les mollets.

- « Et on se demande à cause de qui, hein ! »

Des regards chargés d'accusations se tournèrent vers Kojirô qui, pour toute réponse, les fusilla sur place. Il prit une douche, se vêtit et sortit en claquant la porte. Tout cela ne tournait pas rond. Rentrer chez lui n'était pas réellement une excellente idée, il décida donc de faire des détours et s'attarda dans les rues de la périphérie de Tôkyô aussi longtemps qu'il pût.

* * *

Il décida finalement de rentrer chez lui quand il passa devant une petite supérette. Une annonce placardée sur la vitrine l'intéressa et il y jeta un coup d'œil. Il s'agissait d'une offre d'emploi à mi-temps et payé convenablement – même si l'on pouvait rêver plus. Après avoir reçu la bourse pour entrer à la Tôhô, la famille Hyûga avait déménagé de façon à être plus proche du lycée, Kojirô avait donc arrêté momentanément de travailler. Il reprenait toujours un job pendant les vacances bien payé dans l'entreprise d'un des amis de la famille. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il y repensait mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment décidé à reprendre un travail pour l'année scolaire. En voyant cette affiche, il l'envisagea plus sérieusement.

La porte coulissa alors qu'il entra à l'intérieur. Il découvrit alors à la gauche de l'entrée, non loin des caisses, un petit coin qui faisait office de glacier mais également de pâtisserie et de boulangerie. Il s'avança vers les caisses.

- « Excusez-moi, où dois-je m'adresser pour poser ma candidature pour le boulot proposé ? » demanda-t-il.

- « À moi directement, » répondit la jeune femme qui portait des lunettes aussi rondes que celles de Woody Allen, et un sourire chevalin. « Il me faudrait juste ton curriculum vitae et tes horaires libres... J'imagine que tu es encore étudiant ? »

- « Oui, c'est ça, je suis au lycée Tôhô, » indiqua-t-il d'un signe de tête poli. « J'ai un CV sur moi. »

Il tira de son sac une feuille légèrement froissée et la regarda embêté. Même s'il n'avait pas prévu de postuler directement mais il avait toujours sur lui un exemplaire de son CV, réalisé et imprimé chez Ken. Il s'excusa et voulut revenir plus tard mais elle l'arrêta. Elle prit le document, le parcourut et inclina la tête.

- « Tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'expériences derrière toi et pourtant tu es très jeune, » commenta-t-elle. Elle prit une pause. « J'aimerais te proposer de passer une période d'essai. »

- « De combien ? » demanda Kojirô.

- « D'un mois. Rémunéré, bien sûr. Nous sommes en pénurie d'employés ces temps-ci, il me faut absolument trouver quelqu'un. »

Il ne dit rien, remarquant à son tour qu'elle paraissait bien jeune pour être elle-même la patronne de la supérette, aussi modeste fût-elle.

- « Excusez-moi, » reprit-il. « Qui est votre patron ? »

- « J'étais certaine que tu allais me le demander, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu l'as quasiment devant toi. Je m'appelle Yoko Bayato, mon père est le patron mais je suis celle qui fournit tout le travail administratif et, comme tu peux le voir, qui remplit également le rôle d'employée ! »

Encore une fois, Kojirô ne parla pas, incertain d'avoir son mot à dire. Il trouvait ça quelque peu précipité qu'elle l'acceptât si facilement et, surtout, si rapidement, mais n'allait certainement pas rechigné.

- « Tu commenceras dès la semaine prochaine, ok ? » continua-t-elle. « Ah, et il me faut toujours tes horaires de disponibilité. Voyons ça ensemble, tu veux bien ? »

Et avant même qu'il ne pût protester, elle lui fourra du papier et un stylo dans les mains.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kojirô se rendait au lycée quand il aperçut la silhouette de Katsuko se dégageait de la petite ruelle dans laquelle il l'avait déjà vue disparaître plusieurs fois. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit néanmoins avec sympathie et le salua chaleureusement. Il remarqua alors qu'il ne savait pas comment il devait l'appeler. Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir utilisé ne serait-ce que son nom de famille dans une discussion et encore moins avec elle, alors que Ken utilisait clairement son prénom. Devait-il en faire de même ? Pourtant peu souciant de se genre de détails, Kojirô remarqua qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Sans parler de la gêne de l'appeler de façon peut-être trop familière au goût de la jeune fille, il ressentait une certaine appréhension. En clair, cela montrait l'évolution de leur relation qui, jusque là, n'avait jamais été très productive, se balançant entre une amitié fragile et quelque chose de non défini, d'incertain. Cela faisait étrange de l'appeler Katsuko, parce que cela faisait déjà un an qu'il l'entendait nommée Kamya. C'était étrange de passer d'une habitude à l'autre.

- « Dis-moi, Kojirô, Ken m'a dit que tu avais l'habitude de travailler en plus du lycée, est-ce que ce n'est pas pesant sur ton temps libre en plus du football ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Son sourire, plus franc et sincère qu'à l'usure, lui fit réaliser à quel point les choses allaient changer. Que tout, enfin, s'apprêter à fonctionner de nouveau et que l'habitude reviendrait très vite. À ses côtés, se tenaient la nouvelle Katsuko. Celle qu'il commençait à entrevoir comme une bonne amie, unique en son genre.


	11. La fête de Noël

_Ah ! Voilà une revenante !_

C'est vrai, ça a été plutôt long. Je vous ai publié le chapitre X, déclarant la fin de la longue, longue réécriture et puis… plus rien, plus de nouvelle, pas un mot, rien. Des mois d'absence. Ça va forcément influer sur votre envie de continuer à me lire… Mais bon ! Je ne lâche pas le morceau, ça a été vraiment dur mais j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre que je traîne depuis… ben, autant de mois que je n'ai pas posté.

Aussi, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XI

**LA FÊTE DE NOËL**

* * *

« _Pour qui passe après, souvent c'est la surprise._ »

Ylipe. _Sexes sans paroles._

* * *

Tout était prêt. On savait quand et où la fête aurait lieu, quel DJ allait l'animer musicalement, quel thème on aborderait… Ne restait plus alors qu'à la faire connaître dans le lycée. Voilà une chose qui n'allait pas être simple au vue de l'état de ma réputation. Cependant, Temi voulait être optimiste et affirma plusieurs fois que personne ne prêterait attention à ce détail, qu'il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus. J'admirerais toujours cette façon positive de voir les choses. Dans le mois qui venait de s'écouler, j'avais alors réellement appris à le connaître et inversement, cela allait de même. Je le savais discret et attentionné ainsi qu'un vrai aimant à confession. Il suffisait d'un regard, d'une phrase ou d'une simple question pour que je me mis à lui parler. Il n'était pas du genre à me donner des conseils mais il m'écoutait et m'encourageait. Je me sentais exister auprès de lui, une sensation que je n'oublierai jamais.

- « Regarde ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en me tendant une feuille cartonnée de la taille d'une carte postale qu'il venait de sortir de sa sacoche. À son air réjoui, je sus qu'il avait réglé le problème des tracs et en la regardant, je ne pus qu'admirer son travail. L'invitation était parfaite, claire, avenante et bien illustrée. Elle donnait vraiment envie d'y aller.

- « Elle est très réussie ! » le félicitai-je de bonne humeur. « Où as-tu pris cette image ? »

- « C'est mon… pote qui l'a réalisée, il dessine comme un dieu. »

- « En effet, je vois ça ! C'est super ! »

Je me reculai sur ma chaise pour laisser Lucy – une étudiante anglophone qui travaillait à mi-temps dans le bar où on venait régulièrement prendre un thé ou un café – déposer nos commandes. Manipulant encore le trac sous mes doigts, je souriais avec ravissement. Avec ça, me dis-je, on peut être sûre qu'elle sera au moins conservée dans les agendas.

- « Ne reste plus qu'à les dupliquer et les distribuer, » affirmai-je. « Il doit rester suffisamment dans le budget pour les doubles. Par contre, la distribution risque d'être fastidieuse. Je doute que les professeurs le fassent à notre place. »

- « C'aurait été bien ! » rigola Temi. « Ce n'est pas grave, je peux demander à mes amis de le faire avec nous. »

- « Moi aussi, » approuvai-je. « Surtout qu'ils sont plutôt populaire. »

- « Calculatrice jusqu'au bout ! »

- « Arrête, ce n'était pas prémédité ! » Je sentis mes joues rosirent un peu. Mais un éclat de rire s'en suivit très vite. « C'est la vérité, je n'y peux rien ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, » me dit-il en souriant. « Et tant mieux dans un sens, » poursuivit-il. « …Non ? »

- « Si, » approuvai-je. « Bien sûr que si. »

La popularité, bien que je la réfutai à présent, m'avait plus qu'aidé à m'en sortir. Non pas la mienne, mais celle de mes amis qui m'entouraient et, en quelque sorte, me protégeaient. Qui oserait se confronter à Kojirô, ou ne serait-ce que Ken ? J'avais une chance énorme que ces deux-là m'appréciaient. Souvent, je me demandais pourquoi Ken s'était intéressé à moi ce jour-là, bien qu'il découvrît rapidement la falsification de ma personnalité, rien ne l'obligeait à percer mes barrières et à s'approcher de moi. Néanmoins, la question ne possédait plus autant d'importance. J'aimais rester avec eux. Hormis Ken et Kojirô, Kazuki, Takeshi, Neko et les quelques autres qui partageaient nos repas semblaient m'acceptaient tout aussi facilement (bien que je me doutai également qu'ils fussent soudoyés par mes deux amis).

- « Plus qu'une semaine avant Noël, » remarquai-je, rêveuse. « Déjà un mois... »

- « De quoi ? »

- « Ça fait un mois que je suis retournée en cours. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai. Encore heureux que nous approchons de Noël, j'en ai assez avec cette fichue fête ! J'en ai tellement assez que je n'ai presque pas envie d'y aller ! »

- « Si nous, on n'a pas envie d'y aller, je doute que les autres suivent ! »

- « Tout juste. »

* * *

- « Hey ! Hey ! Mais c'est toi ! »

Je me retournai, surprise. Généralement et malgré que cela faisait déjà un mois que j'étais revenue, les autres élèves m'évitaient encore. Quand je vis Gentsuo Moshizumo me faire de grands signes alors qu'il se trouvait à deux mètres de moi, je compris qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une exception. Le délégué de seconde me vouait une certaine admiration depuis que j'étais revenue. Il me « félicitait d'avoir fait acte de rébellion et de m'être détaché du flot de moutons que je suivais et guidais autrefois ». Autant dire que ce gars était complètement barje.

- « Oui ! Oui ! C'est toi ! C'est bien toi, tout à fait toi ! »

Je le regardais en me demandant comment je devais réagir et répondre, observant autour de moi dans l'optique de trouver quelque chose d'urgent à faire plutôt qu'à rester planter là en le laissant me mener en bourrique comme il aimait le faire avec les autres. Si seulement j'arrivais à comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire à chaque fois qu'il me parlait ! Mais je ne désespérais pas au point d'attendre le soutien de tout un chacun, et surtout de lui.

- « Moshizumo, » fis-je prudemment. « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Et voilà. À chaque fois que je tentais de lui parler, j'avais l'impression de m'adresser à un gamin complètement sénile.

- « Moi ? » fit-il, comme étonné. Il haussa les épaules en s'esclaffant : « Pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à te dire, moi ? »

- « Dans ce cas… »

- « Non mais, ce n'est pas moi qui veux te parler, » me coupa-t-il. « Mais plutôt elle. »

- « Elle ? » répétai-je sans comprendre.

- « Ben oui ! » s'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Elle, voyons ! Qui d'autre ? »

- « Je me le demande… Tu peux préciser tout de même ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Moshizumo… »

- « Bah, viens. »

- « Quoi ? Où ? »

- « T'occupe ! Suis-moi ! »

Il s'avança pour me prendre la main, je me reculai pour m'écarter.

- « Arrête un peu ! Tu ne peux pas agir comme tout le monde un peu ? » rouspétai-je. Il commençait vraiment à m'agacer.

- « Peuh ! Tu parles comme eux ! » cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

- « Bah ! »

- « Quoi _Bah !_ ? Ben oui ! _Bah !_ Pff ! Tu es idiote ou quoi ? Je croyais que t'avais vraiment tourné cette page quoi ! Que tu les quittais, eux et leurs manières stupides ! »

- « OK, tu n'as rien à me dire c'est ça ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps et tu devrais plutôt t'occuper un peu de tes rapports en attendant ! Je vais en classe. »

Mais à peine le quittai-je qu'il m'agrippa finalement la main et me tira avec une force surprenante en arrière. Légèrement déséquilibrée, je basculai sur mes pieds et me retrouvai en train de le suivre, légèrement penchée en avant alors qu'il faisait bien une tête de moins que moi. Je tentai de le freiner et de le faire lâcher prise mais le bougre ne sembla pas en tenir compte. D'où tirait-il cette force ? Bon, c'était un garçon, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de me laisser tirer avec autant de facilité.

Sans compter que je donnais peu fière allure ainsi, à parcourir les couloirs, penchée vers l'avant, la main dans celle de Gentsuo Moshizumo, le garçon le plus bizarre que le lycée eût pu connaître.

Une fois le couloir du second étage traversé, nous nous retrouvions dans le coin des délégués où se trouvaient la salle de réunion, l'amphithéâtre et également un cagibi. Ce fut dans ce dernier que Gentsuo m'amena. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une fille dont j'ignorais encore tout.

Gentsuo me lâcha la main et s'avança vers celle-ci. Elle, elle me regardait avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. L'impression de me trouver dans un mauvais dramas, je n'appréciais vraiment pas la manière dont il m'avait trainé là ni même la façon dont elle me détaillait.

- « Vous allez avoir des problèmes vous deux, » les prévins-je avec colère.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda la fille sans me lâcher des yeux. « Nous ne faisons rien de mal… Je suis désolée si Gentsuo— » elle lui lança une œillade peu aimable « —n'a pas été fichu de t'amener convenablement… »

- « Bon, maintenant que je suis ici, je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? Ou ce que tu me veux ? C'est quoi cette manière ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue toi-même ? Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de parler dans un cagibi ? Pour quelles raisons devrais-je seulement t'écouter ? Qui es-tu, au juste ? »

- « Olah ! On se calme avec les questions, » fit-elle en rigolant. « Tu me connais, je t'ai écris une lettre, tu te souviens ? »

- « Une lettre… ? » Je mis quelques secondes avant de me souvenir de la missive que m'avait transmise le garde du stade de football. « Tu es Kayanô Himejima ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

- « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier à vive voix alors je vais en profiter. »

Elle est très bizarre, pensai-je avec méfiance.

- « Tu n'as pas à le faire, » lui dis-je cependant. « Bon, puisque tout est dit, je m'en vais. »

- « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était pour cette seule raison que je t'ais faite appelée, » m'interpela-t-elle alors que je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

- « Que tu m'ais faite appelée… ? » répétai-je avec une pointe d'agacement. « Non mais… »

- « Écoute d'abord ce que j'ai à te dire, après tu verras bien… »

- « Je n'aime pas tes manières et je crois bien que je m'en vais ! »

- « Pas si vite ! » s'entêta-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi comme pour me menacer.

Gentsuo, lui, me bloquait déjà le passage. Je fus surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu se glisser à côté de moi. On se croyait de plus en plus dans un film où le héro (ou ici l'héroïne) se fait coincer par une bande de mafieux ou autre avant de se faire passer à tabac. Comme si cela allait réellement m'inquiéter. Certes, il semblait plutôt agile, mais j'avais de l'expérience et un savoir faire à revendre.

- « Ça ne coûte rien et franchement, tu vas toi-même y trouver ton compte, » reprit Himejima calmement.

Je soupirai en me demandant quelle malédiction on avait bien pu m'envoyer pour attirer autant de personnes aussi dérangées qu'inquiétantes. J'étais loin d'imaginer que la fille qui semblait chétive et reconnaissante sur la lettre puisse être la même personne que celle qui se tenait devant moi, une main sur la hanche légèrement relevée alors qu'elle basculait son poids sur une jambe. Une position encore digne des shojos. Cette scène, bien trop clichée, me paraissait si absurde que je ne résistai pas et décidai de l'écouter. Ou du moins, de la laisser parler pour pouvoir m'en aller au plus vite.

- « Bien, » fit-elle satisfaite par mon silence qu'elle prenait sûrement comme une approbation de ma part. « Alors, commençons avant que les cours ne reprennent. Comme tu dois le savoir, et bien mieux que moi-même, ce lycée est construit autour d'une hiérarchie que l'on peut déjà connaître dans n'importe quel milieu ou classe déjà existante mais qui, ici, prend une dimension encore plus particulière. Les populaires dont tu faisais partie et dont tu peux encore jouir de leur influence grâce à tes amis, sont au summum de ce classement. Bien sûr, tu t'es toi-même rendue qu'à l'intérieur même de cette classe, il existe une autre hiérarchie… Mais passons-y pour le moment. Hormis les populaires, il y a les communs. Ceux qui ont leur petit groupe d'amis très restreint mais qui s'en sortent quand même et qui admirent les populaires. Et puis… il y a les autres. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant en me toisant. Sans doute attendait-elle que je lui demande de s'éclaircir mais je me bornais à lui refuser ce plaisir en me taisant. Je ne l'appréciais pas et me sentais prise dans un engrenage auquel je ne voulais pas participer. Je sentais également que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'allais y être forcée. Si j'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me dire par la suite, je n'en montrais rien, tentant de paraître froide et me donner une chance de pouvoir m'en sortir indemne ensuite. Quitter mon image de Kamya ne m'obligeait nullement de me défaire de cette facette opportuniste que j'avais employée jusqu'alors.

- « Par là, j'entends bien sûr nous autres, » continua-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Gentsuo, « les barjes que forment les rejetés et les rebelles. Ceux que toute votre communauté exclue et méprise et qui, pourtant, existe et grandit petit à petit. »

Le sérieux avec lequel elle disait tout ça me donnait envie d'éclater de rire et son discours également était risible tellement il me paraissait ridicule bien que vrai. Le ton qu'elle employait montrait pourtant à quel point pour elle tout ceci n'était pas un jeu. Je l'écoutais détailler la classe des barjes à laquelle elle s'associait visiblement. Elle me parla de leur envie irrésistible de détrôner les populaires. La jalousie que j'entendais dans sa voix me permettait de garder la tête froide et de réaliser à quel point son but était futile. J'avais l'impression d'être à des années lumières d'elle-même si nous n'avions en réalité que peu d'écart d'âge.

- « Maintenant que tu es déchue, tu peux vraiment nous aider à faire réaliser aux autres imbéciles qui suivent les populaires à se rallier à notre cause. Il faut leur montrer que vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des hypocrites menteurs et sournois et qu'il suffit d'un rien pour vous faire tomber à la classe la plus basse, moins enviée encore que celle des barjes comme nous autres. »

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois de parler et me regarda avec insistance. À présent, c'était à mon tour de prendre la parole et je comptais bien le faire, cette fois.

- « Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement qu'il est possible que j'accepte de me laisser utiliser par vous ? » demandai-je froidement.

- « Pour la bonne cause, oui, » répondit-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde. « Tu pourrais ainsi te venger. »

- « Me venger de Yokohama-san tu veux dire ? » répliquai-je. « Tu crois que c'est ce qui va me convaincre ? C'est peut-être vrai que j'ai pu être malhonnête et c'est encore plus vrai que personne ici même ne sait qui je suis réellement… »

- « Si justement, je sais _qui_ tu es _en dehors d'ici_, » me coupa-t-elle.

- « Désolée mais tu te trompes de personne, » rétorquai-je. « J'ai passé l'âge à jouer dans ces enfantillages. Tu nous traites d'hypocrites, mais qu'es-tu en train de faire au juste ? En plus, tes soi-disant principes sont bien plus artificiels encore et gamins que la popularité que tu espères vainement pouvoir défaire. Ou dirais-je remplacer. » Elle voulut réagir mais je l'interrompis : « En parlant de Yokohama, tu n'ignores pas que j'aurais très bien pu te parler avant, dès le premier jour, pour savoir ces informations si précieuses que tu possèdes. Je n'ai pas envie de me venger d'elle, j'ai dépassé ce stade. »

- « Tu dis ça mais… »

- « Non. Si je veux me venger d'elle, ce sera par mes propres moyens alors je m'en fous de ce que tu as à dire. Je sais régler mes comptes par moi-même et cette histoire ne regarde que Yokohama et moi. Si tu interviens dedans, tu ne feras que perdre ton temps comme tu es en train de me faire perdre le mien. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire et, » je me tournai vers Gentsuo, « si jamais tu m'empêches de sortir, ce sera à tes dépends. »

Mais celui-ci ne s'interposa plus. Visiblement, ils n'avaient plus rien non plus à me dire et c'était tant mieux. En quittant la pièce, je ressentais une étrange impression de liberté et de légèreté. Je me rendais alors compte à quel point toutes ces années avaient été vaines, j'allais enfin pouvoir agir à ma guise et être moi-même. Je possédais mon petit groupe d'amis sur lesquels j'étais sûre de pouvoir compter, une famille que j'appréciais, et un avenir professionnel encore possible. Ma motivation ne tarissait pas et je la voyais au contraire s'intensifier de jour en jour alors que les choses semblaient évoluer. Enfin, la satisfaction était possible et l'ennui lointain. Je reprenais mon travail de délégué avec autant d'ardeur qu'avant, je savais qu'il était encore plus important aujourd'hui de faire du bon boulot. Ainsi je pouvais compenser les torts de mon passé. En classe, les coups d'œil en biais continuaient mais je n'avais plus de problème avec mes camarades. Ceux-ci ne m'adressaient la parole que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de s'adresser à la déléguée sans pour autant que je me sentis isolée.

Quant à Kayanô Hemitsuno, si je la croisais encore dans les couloirs, elle faisait comme si elle ne me connaissait pas. C'était comme si cette affaire était close entre nous deux, il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

* * *

Noël approchait. Il ne nous restait plus que deux jours et nous avions enfin à notre disposition les tracs à distribuer. Temi avait eu quelques problèmes dans la reproduction du trac initial qui, apparemment, était plus grand que le format standard. Il avait eu recours à son ami afin de régler ce problème-là mais à présent, nous nous trouvions tous deux chargés d'une lourde boîte en carton chacun. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à les donner autour de nous. Pour ce faire, nous étions arrivés une demi-heure à l'avance afin d'être sûrs de ne rater personne. Comme je m'en doutais, ce fut Kojirô que nous vîmes en premier.

- « Heu… Je crois que je vais te le laisser, » affirma Temi. « Je n'ai pas trop l'impression que ce gars m'apprécie beaucoup en fait… »

- « Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'il semble un peu froid au début mais en réalité il est vraiment adorable. »

- « Je veux bien te croire, Katsuko… Mais je _sais_ que ce gars ne m'aime pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Ça… » Il haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. « Je crois surtout que c'est une question de fatalité. »

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Kojirô mais celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers le terrain de football sans nous adresser un seul regard. Temi me lança un regard explicite. Riant un peu, je le laissai là et me dirigeai à mon tour vers le coin sportif du lycée. En pressant le pas, je pus rejoindre Kojirô alors qu'il ouvrait la grande porte du fourre-tout réservé aux clubs de sport. Quand je le saluai, il sembla légèrement gêné mais je remarquai surtout qu'il paraissait contrarié.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demandai-je.

- « Non, » répondit-il immédiatement d'un ton glacial avant de se reprendre : « Je veux dire, tout va bien. »

Autant dire qu'il était _vraiment_ énervé. Néanmoins, c'était encore plus embarrassant de rester là sans rien dire devant une telle réplique. Faisant semblant de ne pas le remarquer, je lui tendis un des tracs. Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus avec méfiance avant de me le prendre et le lire.

- « C'est une fête que Temi et moi organisons pour Noël, » lui affirmai-je inutilement.

Il me regarda de nouveau sans rien dire et je me demandai ce que je devais en penser. Il m'arrivait souvent de ne pas trop savoir comment réagir ou interpréter ses silences. Seul Ken semblait être capable de le comprendre à n'importe quel moment. Malheureusement, je ne possédais pas ce talent-là.

- « Enfin voilà, si ça te dit de venir, ce serait plutôt sympa, » continuai-je cependant. « Bon… Je vais retourner devant l'entrée, il va falloir qu'on distribue tout ça pour que les gens soient au courant et viennent… » Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, il devenait encore plus difficile de conclure cet inconfortable échange. « Bon… » Je reculai lentement. « Ben, à tout à l'heure, en classe. »

Je me retournai et commençai à repartir avec le sentiment d'être revenue des mois plus tôt lorsque ma seule présence semblait l'insupporter. Décidément, je ne le comprenais vraiment pas. Je me retrouvai donc de nouveau dans la cour d'entrée où un amas d'élèves commençait déjà à se former. Je cherchai Temi des yeux et le trouvai en train d'entamer la discussion avec un groupe de filles probablement de secondes. Elles souriaient tellement qu'on pouvait probablement étudier le travail de quelques années d'appareil dentaire ou même en voir en détail. Je ne m'approchai pas plus de lui, ne voulant pas l'interrompre et jeter un froid, et me dirigeai vers un autre groupe, plus mixe et plus âgé, d'élèves. Quand ils se rendirent compte que je comptais leur parler, ils se regardèrent un instant surpris.

- « Salut ! » lançai-je avec ma voix la plus joyeuse bien que j'étais un peu nerveuse. « Le Président du Conseil, Temi Masu et moi, avec l'autorisation de l'école, avons organisé une petite fête pour la veille de Noël… » Je sentais que mes mots sonnaient creux et que la formulation manquait beaucoup de légèreté et d'entrain. « Si jamais cela vous intéresse… » Je leur tendis les tracs avec une telle précipitation que je manquais de faire renverser tout le paquet que je tenais fermement contre moi.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi intimidée qu'en cet instant. La bande se partagea les feuilles et y jetèrent un bref coup d'œil. J'en profitai pour les saluer de nouveau et m'écarter avec la sensation frustrante d'avoir tout planté. Comment pouvais-je paraître aussi gênée alors qu'un mois et demi plus tôt, je pouvais faire face à une assemblée et déballer un discours écrit de ma propre main sans problème ? L'appréhension semblait être la cause la plus probable. Je recommençai ma tentative parmi d'autres élèves et le discours, bien que de plus en plus naturel, restait haché et peu entraînant. Je jalousais l'aisance avec laquelle Temi semblait discuter autour de lui.

- « C'est toi qui l'as organisé ? » m'interrogea une fille à qui je venais de donner le trac et à qui je répondis par l'affirmative. « Ah bon… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil entendu vers son ami et toutes deux s'éloignèrent en ricanant.

Je les suivis du regard jusqu'à la poubelle où mes tracs terminèrent leur course. La frustration que je ressentais à ce moment-là me donna envie d'abandonner mais je persistai encore et encore sans pour autant que ma colère ne s'estompât. Bien au contraire puisque tout le monde semblait penser comme ces deux imbéciles. J'entendais quelques murmures et je voyais les regards qu'on me lançait. Difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte, la discrétion était pour eux une option négligeable.

- « Hé, ça va ? » me demanda Temi en revenant me voir alors que je m'étais mise de côté. « Tu sembles légèrement contrariée… bon d'accord, clairement contrariée, » se corrigea-t-il en croisant mon regard. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je soupirai bruyamment.

- « C'est rien, » lâchai-je sans contrôler le ton de ma voix.

- « Oui, je vois ça… mais encore ? »

- « Mais encore, et comme je le pensais, les gens s'attardent un peu trop à ce qui s'est passé, » grommelai-je. « Ils ne le cachent même pas, c'est répugnant. »

- « Ça, on pouvait s'y attendre mais ignore-les. Le plus important c'est que la grande partie soit au courant pour la fête après tu t'en fous. »

- « Oui, tu as raison… »

* * *

Les deux journées qui suivirent furent un véritable marathon pour Temi et moi. Après en avoir parlé avec Ken et ses amis, ils nous avaient donné un coup de main afin de distribuer le plus possible et donner envie aux autres de venir en montrant qu'après tout, il y avait déjà quelques intéressés. Cela n'amenuisa guère le travail à effectuer et ce fut avec plaisir que nous vîmes le week-end commencer. Enfin, nous allions pouvoir nous reposer un peu. Néanmoins, cela laissa très rapidement place à l'appréhension : allaient-ils venir ? Est-ce que cela leur plairait ? Je retrouvai Temi une fois encore avant le jour J afin de régler encore une fois les derniers préparatifs. Ce fut à ce moment que je découvris le secret du Président du Conseil : son homosexualité. La surprise éprouvée lorsqu'il me le déclara fut si grande qu'il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser. Jamais je ne l'aurais supposé gai mais à vrai dire et à force d'y réfléchir, je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point mes idées étaient faussées par les stéréotypes. Temi me parla alors de son copain actuel, Ketsune Omoisha. Je voyais dans ses yeux que c'était très dur pour lui de me l'avouer et qu'il avait peur de ma réaction. Aussi, je pris soin de prendre la nouvelle avec une curiosité naturelle. Après cela, Temi reprit son aisance habituelle et m'en parla avec plus d'assurance.

Son ami, ou devrais-je dire _petit ami_, était déjà à l'université. Il travaillait dans les finances, je n'avais pas particulièrement retenu dans quelle filière en particulier. Tous deux connaissaient l'ampleur de leur relation et la conséquence sur leur vie sociale si cela venait à se savoir. C'était pourquoi tous deux gardaient une certaine distance à l'extérieur, ne s'autorisant aucun débordement qui pourrait laisser supposer leurs véritables sentiments. Et à vrai dire, ils me semblaient plus être de très bons amis que des amants… Ketsune faisait partie de ces personnes ouvertes qui se moquaient des étiquettes mais restaient néanmoins les pieds sur terre. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait le nuire personnellement. Tout comme moi, en quelque sorte.

À présent, je me trouvais en train de vérifier les réserves de boisson et de nourriture que nous avions tous deux achetés par le biais d'une filiale de l'entreprise de son père qui, en échange de sa participation à ce niveau, faisait part exclusive dans la fête. Pour tout dire, on ne voyait partout que leur logo et leur publicité.

- « Dis-moi, ce n'était pas censée être une soirée _habillée _? » me questionna Temi en entrant dans la pièce.

Je m'attendais à cette question. Bien sûr qu'on pouvait attendre à ce que je me vêtis d'une jolie robe et de chaussures à talons. Seulement, je ne possédais ni l'un ni l'autre. Seulement une jupe arrivant au niveau de mes genoux que je n'avais pas jugé nécessaire d'enfiler puisqu'elle n'était pas adéquate. À la place, je portais une chemise blanche moulante et un slim noir. En un sens, je voulais me contenter de tenir le bar plutôt que de réellement participer à la fête. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise à l'idée de danser au milieu des autres. La fête donnée lors de ma dernière année de collège avait été pour moi un horrible moment, si pénible que j'avais manqué de laisser tomber mon image de fille parfaite et de sortir en courant de la pièce chauffée par les danseurs, la musique et le buffet débordant. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça alors que j'étais libérée de ce poids.

- « En effet, ça l'est… pour les autres en tout cas, » répondis-je en ressortant de la pièce pour contempler l'immense salle de « bal » que nous avions préparé avec quelques gars engagés par son père afin de nous aider. « Quant à moi, je me charge du bar et du buffet, tu le sais bien. »

Temi fit semblant de ne pas m'écouter.

- « Tu n'y échapperas pas, tu sais ? » me fit-il en souriant. « _Je_ vais te faire danser une ou deux fois. Je suis sûr que Ken en fera de même, peut-être même que certains de tes soupirants viendront au bout de leur courage pour t'inviter… »

Je soupirais bruyamment, levant les yeux au ciel. Était-ce vraiment encore de notre âge ?

- « …Et puis, il y a également ce Kojirô Hyûga. »

Il appuya tellement sur son nom que le sous entendu était très clair.

- « Ça suffit avec ça ! » grommelai-je. « Il n'y a _rien_ entre lui et moi… Et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Cependant, c'était inutile. Temi haussa les épaules en lâchant « Tu verras bien », puis quitta la salle. Je me retrouvai devant ma caisse de boissons et je devais me remettre au travail. Du moins, j'essayais de me concentrer sur cet unique point. Je repensais cependant au comportement étrange de Kojirô. Je me demandais comment cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec moi et si cela me faisait plaisir—enfin, je ne veux pas dire que le savoir en colère à cause de moi (ou contre moi) pourrait me plaire, bien sûr. Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir trouvé la réponse.

Moi et Kojirô ?

_Vraiment ?_

Je n'y pensais jamais sérieusement. J'avais même fini par en rire avec Ken et la bande. Mais les sous-entendus de Temi, certaines réactions contradictoires de Kojirô… Je ne pouvais pas toujours contourner la question. Néanmoins, je me refusais de trop y penser. Je ne voulais pas me tromper moi-même en réfléchissant sur un fait non vérifié.

- « Ils arrivent ! » me lança Temi, tout sourire.

En effet, les premiers arrivants entraient dans la salle, curieux, intrigués. Pendant un certain temps, ils ne semblèrent pas m'avoir remarqué mais finirent néanmoins par le faire. Immédiatement, ils eurent un effet de recul, comme s'ils supposaient que je ne serais pas là, plantée à l'endroit même où ils seraient obligés de se rendre. En effet, tenant le bar et le buffet, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que d'approchant la bête : moi. Loin de me laisser déranger par leur attitude, j'observais les prochains arrivants, espérant y trouver Ken ou encore Kojirô.

La salle était alors bondée qu'ils n'apparaissaient toujours pas. En fait, je passais toute ma soirée à les attendre. En vain. Alors je servais les autres qui, finalement, s'étaient décoincés et venaient me voir, sans doute trop assoiffés à force de danser, de sauter et de s'agiter. La fête se déroulait plutôt bien. Bravo les délégués !

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour me sentir soulagée et, surtout, motivée pour la suite. C'était une preuve qu'il y avait un futur qui m'attendait malgré tout. Rien n'était vraiment perdu, je pouvais avancer.

- « Salut. »

Je levais la tête vers la personne qui me saluait—la première depuis le début de la soirée—et vis Hemitsuno me sourire. Aussitôt, j'ai pensé qu'elle allait me baratiner de nouveau, mais elle s'est contentée de me féliciter pour la fête et de repartir, chargée de deux boissons, dont une était visiblement destinée à un garçon de sa connaissance. En fouillant le coin du regard, j'aperçus également son éternel compagnon Gentsuo Moshizumo. J'avais fini par remarquer qu'il traînait toujours auprès d'elle, souvent en retrait, un œil sur elle, comme s'il voulait la protéger. Mais de quoi ?

Finalement, la fête se déroulait tellement que les danseurs en oubliaient de m'ignorer et on finissait par venir m'adresser quelques mots, généralement pour me dire que c'était plutôt bien. _Plutôt_. Je riais sous cape devant leur timidité, alors que leur vêtement parfois humide d'avoir trop dansé montrait qu'ils s'éclataient.

La fête se clôtura vers minuit, mais il fallut attendre une heure plus tard pour que tous les fêtards fussent partis. Temi et moi étions alors restés nettoyés la salle pour le lendemain. C'était la condition que son père avait imposé pour nous la prêter. Et même si on se sentait lessivés après avoir servi toute la soirée, écouté de la musique à fond ou même dansé (car Temi m'avait forcé à danser avec lui au moins quatre fois dans la soirée !), on était plutôt contents de rester discuter de nos impressions. En réalité, on exultait, fiers de nous comme des gamins.

Il nous fallut bien une heure et demie pour tout ranger, tout nettoyer et remettre en place tout ce qui occupait précédemment la pièce, c'était-à-dire une série de tables, de plantes, de chaises… Quelques copains de Temi nous aidaient également, facilitant les choses. Parmi eux, il y avait Ketsune également, et celui-ci se comportait comme si le Président du Conseil n'était qu'un simple bon copain. Il nous avait rejoint une demi-heure avant la fin comme il travaillait à mi-temps dans un petit restaurant non loin de là.

- « Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? » demanda Ketsune en me rejoignant près des conteneurs. « Abe a pris sa bagnole. »

- « Hé ! » rouspéta celui-ci qui l'avait entendu. « On a déjà trop de monde à bord ! »

- « On ne va pas laisser une fille rentrer seule et à pied alors qu'on se coltine tous ta poubelle ! »

- « Non, je t'assure, » rigolai-je. « Je peux très bien rentrer à pied, j'ai l'habitude ! »

Cinq minutes après, je me retrouvai néanmoins entassée dans la voiture avec les autres. Ordre de Ketsune ! Je ne le regrettai cependant pas, ils formaient tous une bande de joyeux lurons. Le seul point embarrassant était probablement leurs blagues salaces. Sans censure ni limite.

- « Arrêtez les gars, on est en compagnie d'une jeune d'm'selle ! » lança un moment Temi.

Il ne fut écouté que l'espace de quelques secondes car aussitôt Abe enchaîna sur une autre plus coriace encore.

On déposa donc le premier devant son domicile, le second… Et puis en revenant vers le lieu de fête, je crus vaguement apercevoir trois silhouettes qui courraient et qui, me semblaient-ils, ressemblaient à celles de Ken et de Kojirô. Je voulus leur crier d'arrêter mais je me repris en me disant que c'était sûrement qu'une illusion. Je ne les avais entraperçus, après tout, que l'espace de quelques secondes à peine.

Quelques instants plus tard, Abe me déposait non loin de mon taudis (je n'allais bien sûr pas aller jusqu'à leur montrer exactement où je vivais). Temi descendit de la voiture en même temps que moi et on fit quelques pas ensemble (j'étais inquiète qu'il souhaitât me raccompagner jusque devant ma porte !).

- « C'était une chouette soirée, hein ? »

- « Oui, » répondis-je en souriant. « Très réussie. Bravo, monsieur le gay ! »

- « Bravo à toi, mademoiselle Kung-fu ! » répliqua-t-il sous le même ton de plaisanterie.

Puis après quelques secondes de silence où il me regarda avec un air de celui qui voudrait dire quelque chose, il rajouta :

- « Tu sais, j'ai bien regardé pendant la fête, et je n'ai pas vu les joueurs de football. »

- « Oui, je sais, ils ne sont pas venus, » soupirai-je, ne cachant plus ma déception face à leur absence.

- « Non, je veux dire : il n'y avait aucun joueur de football, aucun ! Ce qui doit forcément dire qu'ils doivent avoir une bonne raison. »

- « Oui. Oui, bien sûr. »

Je lui souris. Mais au fond, même avec une bonne excuse, j'étais un peu triste qu'ils ne fussent pas là pour m'encourager m'aider. Même si tout s'était bien passé, j'aurais juste souhaité partager l'instant avec eux : ma renaissance.

- « En tout cas, c'était une belle revanche que tu as prise ! » poursuivit Temi dans sa démarche de me _remonter le moral_. « Je pense que même s'ils vont sans doute garder leurs préjugés de vieux têtus, ils vont tout de même y réfléchir à deux fois. Tu leur as montré que tu tenais tes promesses et qu'en plus, tu les tenais bien ! »

- « Katsuko ! »

C'était Kojirô qui accourait vers nous ! Il était habillé en tenu de soirée. Un mouvement de recul de Temi me fit détourner les yeux. Celui-ci me souriait d'un air assez éloquent, me dit qu'il allait donc s'éclipser et me lança un dernier clin d'œil avant de retourner dans la voiture. Je soupirai, exaspérée par son entêtement et revenait vers Kojirô qui, à présent, se tenait plié, les mains sur les genoux. Complètement essoufflé.

- « Hé ! Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je.

Il m'agita un bras en l'air avant le remettre sur son genou. Traduction : Un seconde, j'ai besoin de récupérer. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu viens d'où pour transpirer autant ? » lui demandai-je, à présent bien curieuse.

Il ne prononça pas un mot. Non. Mais il m'enlaça d'un coup, de façon presque brutale, à couper le souffle. Ça, oui.


	12. Changement de cap

Voilà ! Après un moment d'attente voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolée pour la fin qui n'est pas des plus tops !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

**CHANGEMENT DE CAP**

* * *

« _D'un fâcheux comportement rien ne peut naître que de facheux._ »

Sophocle. _Œdipe à Colone_

* * *

Yukiko possédait la plus grande chambre du garage où sa sœur, son frère et lui vivaient. Cependant, c'était probablement la moins bien isolée au niveau du son et du froid. Sa fenêtre ne fermait pas très bien et il n'y avait pas de volet. À chaque voiture qui passait, il entendait le moteur s'approcher et s'éloigner. Quand les voisins rentraient chez eux tard le soir, surtout après une fête bien arrosée, il pouvait suivre leurs discussions ou monologues.

Alors quand la porte de sa propre maison s'ouvrit en grinçant et qu'une voix qui visiblement n'était pas celle de sa sœur couinait, Yukiko ne pouvait guère l'ignorer. Surtout qu'il venait à peine de rentrer de son job. Il jeta sa couverture de côté et se leva. Il quitta sa chambre et parcourut le couloir. Très vite, il aperçut sa sœur tenter de maintenir debout un garçon qui, après plus d'observation avait tout l'air d'être ce joueur de football qu'il croisait en allant déposer Shunji. Il s'appelait… Ah, oui, Kojirô.

- « Et bien ! Je vois que ça avance bien entre vous. » plaisanta-t-il. « Mais je te demanderai de ne pas amener tes conquêtes ici, s'il te plait. »

Katsuko leva la tête et le foudroya, visiblement contrariée.

- « Aide-moi plutôt à le faire allonger sur le canapé, il est complètement bourré. »

Il s'approcha effectivement d'elle et passa l'autre bras du footballeur sur son épaule. Kojirô remua un peu mais au fond, il dormait déjà profondément.

- « J'ignorais que vous servez des boissons alcoolisées à votre fête. » remarqua Yukiko, amusé.

- « On n'en servait pas. » soupira Katsuko. « Il n'y était pas. S'il a participé à une fête, ce n'est pas la mienne. »

Ils l'installèrent sur le canapé et Katsuko sortit pour aller lui chercher une couverture. Yukiko regarda le jeune homme dormir. Celui-ci semblait heureux ; il souriait comme s'il venait d'accomplir quelque chose qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. Pauvre bougre !

- « Bon, je n'ai trouvé que cette mocheté mais ça fera l'affaire. » déclara Katsuko en revenant dans la salle.

Elle déplia la couette et recouvra son ami avec. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne couette de son petit frère, recouverte de pingouins et d'autres animaux marins qui était même trouée à certains endroits. Après cela, ils le laissèrent dans le salon, refermèrent la porte et se dirigèrent l'un vers sa chambre, l'autre vers la salle de bain.

- « Katsu. » l'appela Yukiko.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- « Il doit avoir une bonne raison, tu sais. »

Katsuko haussa les épaules et en entrant dans la salle, lâcha : « On verra bien. ». Yukiko regarda la porte se refermer et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle avait bien changé. Il en était heureux. Jamais Katsuko ne s'était fait de vrais amis, même pendant sa plus tendre enfance. À la maternelle, on l'avait plusieurs fois appelé pour lui parler de son isolement par rapport aux autres. Il semblerait que son attitude intimidait ses camarades d'une manière ou d'une sans qu'elle ne fît preuve de violence ou de menaces qui auraient dû entraîner ce comportement chez les autres. Alors, que sa sœur s'ouvrît enfin à ceux de son âge lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Et il s'amusait beaucoup des aléas qui la faisaient redevenir une simple adolescente de son âge.

Il se glissa sur son lit, se recouvrit de sa couette, regarda le ciel et finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- « Shunji, c'est ton dernier jour d'école aujourd'hui alors s'il te plait, fais pas ta tête de mule ! » rouspéta la voix de Katsuko à travers la porte.

Kojirô avait l'impression qu'un marteau ne cessait de lui frapper le crâne. Rien que de garder les yeux ouverts lui semblaient difficile et nauséeux. Il se massa le visage en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, moitié endormi, moitié réveillé dans le salon de Katsuko avec sur ses genoux une couette assez moche. Il se frotta les yeux et fouilla sa mémoire.

Hier soir… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver là ?

- « Difficile de se rappeler, hein ? »

La voix de Yukiko le fit sursauter. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau ainsi que de l'aspirine. Kojirô le remercia vaguement et avala le tout d'un trait. À présent tout ce qu'il rêvait, c'était de…

- « Tu veux passer ta tête sous l'eau froide, hein ? » devina encore une fois le grand-frère de Katsuko.

Il hocha la tête et posa le verre devant lui.

- « Je comprends, tu étais vraiment cuit hier soir. » rigola Yukiko. Il lui fit signe de se lever. « Si tu veux te débarbouiller le visage ou prendre une douche, c'est tout au fond à gauche. »

- « Merci. »

Il se leva un peu trop vite et eut le vertige. Puis, il s'engagea dans le couloir et entra dans la salle de bain. Un tout petit espace où se collait un lavabo, la douche séparée seulement par un fin rideau et juste à côté, les toilettes. Il tenta de fermer la porte à clef mais le verrou était cassé. Il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et commença à se déshabiller. Toujours dans ses pensées quelques flashs d'une soirée assez agitée pour le réveillon de Noël. Tous ceux qui côtoyaient personnellement les membres de l'équipe de football, les joueurs, les managers, le coach, certains journalistes et des amis proches se retrouvaient à la fête. Il se rappelait vaguement que Ken flashait sur une jeune journaliste mais n'avait osé l'aborder qu'au bout du sixième verre. Kojirô ne se rappelait plus s'il avait eu du succès ou s'était fait recaler.

Kojirô pensa à Katsuko et se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise car non seulement il n'avait pas assisté à la fête qu'elle organisait depuis des mois mais en plus il s'était imposé chez elle complètement saoul. Il frissonna en se demandant s'il ne s'était rien passé de plus. Mais de ce côté, aucun souvenir ne lui revînt.

Il était dans ses pensées et surtout en train de retirer son pantalon quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le visage surpris et rouge de Katsuko que celle-ci referma la porte d'un geste brutal qui fit trembler les murs. Il l'entendit bafouiller une excuse envers lui avant de se mettre en colère contre son frère. Celui-ci visiblement ne l'avait pas prévenue.

- « Imbécile ! » l'entendit-il crier avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

De son côté, il était également un peu rouge et terriblement embarrassé. Il accéléra le mouvement et raccourci le temps de douche au strict nécessaire avant d'arrêter l'eau et de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune serviette pour s'essuyer. Décidemment, tout allait de travers !

- « Heu… Quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il réitéra son appel un peu plus fort.

- « Oui, Kojirô ? » La voix de Katsuko lui répondit derrière la porte et il sentait dans sa voix qu'elle devait être contrariée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Je n'ai pas de serviette… Tu pourrais m'en prêter une ? »

- « Ah… Shunji a pris la dernière qu'il nous restait pour aller à la piscine hier soir. » réfléchit-elle à travers la porte. « Tu peux utiliser la rouge si tu veux. Elle est sous le lavabo. »

- « D'accord. » dit-il. « Merci. »

- « De rien. » répondit-elle.

Il l'entendit s'éloigner.

- « Heu, Katsuko ? » l'appela-t-il encore une fois.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de la porte.

- « Pour hier soir. » Il éclaircit sa voix, gêné. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir s'excuser. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et son silence rendait le moment encore plus difficile pour lui. Il se dépêcha de s'essuyer le corps pour enfiler ses vêtements. Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il continua.

- « Je ne sais pas, heu… »

- « Écoute. » l'interrompit-elle. « Tu ne veux pas me parler plus tard ? Je dois emmener Shunji à l'école et on est déjà en retard. »

Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de protester ; à peine s'était-il dépêché d'enfiler son pantalon qu'elle était partie. À la place, Yukiko le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Désolé, à moi, cela ne me fait aucun effet. » plaisanta-t-il avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Kojirô le regarda un instant, perplexe, puis enfila sa chemise et attrapa sa veste qu'il plia avec soin. Il accrocha la serviette là où elle se trouvait et sortit de la salle de bain.

- « Si tu veux déjeuner, il y a des cornflakes dans le placard du bas, à droite de l'évier ainsi que du lait de soja. » lui indiqua Yukiko en quittant de nouveau sa chambre. « Moi, je vais au boulot. Alors, bonne journée et reviens-nous voir quand tu veux ! »

Kojirô le salua d'un signe de tête et hésita à manger. Même si Yukiko le lui avait proposé gentiment, il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de se servir chez quelqu'un d'autre, d'autant plus vu leur situation économique. Il pensa donc un instant à rentrer chez lui. Seulement, cela signifierait laisser la maison ouverte et il ne se le permettrait pas non plus. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon et s'y installa en attendant que quelqu'un revînt. Et en effet, quelques minutes après, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, aperçut Katsuko traverser l'étroit couloir sans le remarquer puis revenir et s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

Il se leva donc et la suivit pour prendre finalement congé.

- « Katsuko. » l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait le robinet.

- « Bon sang ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un hoquet de surprise, la main sur son cœur en se retournant d'un bond. « J'ai cru mourir ! »

- « Heu… Désolé. » Cela faisait deux fois qu'il s'excusait. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas certain de devoir réellement le faire.

- « Je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi. » avoua-t-elle en allant se servir un peu d'eau dans le robinet.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et Kojirô ne savait plus que faire. Devait-il partir immédiatement ? Ou devait-il attendre qu'il se passât quelque chose ? Il aurait très bien pu répliquer « Justement, j'allais partir. » mais n'y pensa que trop tard. À présent, la réplique sonnerait faux.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour hier soir. » reprit enfin Katsuko, le faisant sursauter. « Tu n'as rien fait ou dit de gênant, tu étais juste un peu trop saoul. Et pour ce qui est la fête… Je suis un peu déçue que vous n'étiez pas là, Ken et toi, c'est vrai. Mais à bien y réfléchir, vous aviez sûrement quelque chose de prévu avec l'équipe. J'ai remarqué qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est venu. »

- « Oui, c'est ça. » avoua-t-il en hochant la tête.

Katsuko acquiesça à son tour, étouffant un soupir et se tourna vers le lavabo où le robinet coulait toujours. Au lieu de l'arrêter, elle se mit à faire la vaisselle, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche : de conclure et de partir.

Il était évident qu'elle lui en voulait. Katsuko se révélait donc boudeuse et rancunière ? Cette pensée amusa Kojirô alors que cette facette ne collait pas avec la précédente mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette authenticité qui dégageait de cette nouvelle Katsu lui plaisait. Il devait se l'avouer.

- « Bon, heu, je vais rentrez chez moi, on s'inquiète sûrement de mon absence. » finit-il par dire en reculant pour récupérer sa veste posée sur le dos de sa chaise.

- « D'accord. » Elle se retourna pour le saluer. « On se voit plus tard ? Si jamais vous voulez faire quelque chose avec Ken, préviens-moi. »

- « Oui. Bien sûr. Bon. Ben, j'y vais. Bonne journée. »

- « Bonne journée à toi. »

Il quitta la pièce, avança dans le salon, songea à ce qui l'attendait chez lui et hésita, la poignée dans la main. Il se mordit la lèvre, la langue, regarda en arrière et se demanda s'il pouvait le faire. Combien de chance avait-il pour qu'elle répondît oui ? Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Mais s'arrêta bien vite, il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il tentât le coup. Il aimait mieux rester avec Katsuko que de retourner retrouver… Non, décidemment, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il fit donc marche arrière et entra de nouveau dans la cuisine.

- « Dis-moi, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Katsuko se tourna vers lui avec sur son visage une expression de grosse surprise ainsi que quelques rougeurs sur ses joues.

- « Ce… C'est… Je… Tu es sûr ? » Son visage s'empourpra de plus belle et elle plaqua sa main recouvert de savon sur sa bouche avant de regretter son geste avec une mine de dégoût mais toujours aussi troublé.

Elle se retourna très vite vers le lavabo pour rincer sa main et son visage. Kojirô resta un instant coi devant la réaction étrange de la fille. On dirait qu'il l'avait demandé… oh !

- « Imbécile ! » lâcha-t-il par mégarde à voix haute alors qu'il réalisait d'où venait le malaise. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » se reprit-il tout aussi vite.

Katsuko sursauta et pivota de nouveau pour le regarder, perplexe.

- « Imbécile ? » le reprit-elle.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois : je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais sortir avec moi, hum ! Mais plutôt que tu passes la journée avec moi. »

- « Ah… » Elle rougit mais très vite sembla se reprendre. « Et c'est pour ça que tu me traites d'imbécile ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Tu aurais quand même pu être plus clair ! » l'accusa-t-elle visiblement piquée.

- « Je te signale que j'ai été très clair ! » répliqua Kojirô qui, malgré tous ses bons sentiments pour elle, n'allait certainement pas se laisser accuser à tord. Ce n'était pas lui qui comprenait tout de travers.

Ce qu'il le lui fit remarquer.

- « Comment ça « je comprends tout de travers » !? » s'énerva-t-elle. « Vas-y ! Dis-moi quand est-ce que j'ai déjà détourné une phrase de son sens ? »

- « Ben tiens ! » persifla-t-il. « Depuis quand un mec ne peut pas demander à une fille de sortir FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE sans qu'elle ne s'imagine FORCÉMENT qu'il veut sortir avec ELLE ? Tu es vraiment une fille finalement ! »

- « BEN TIENS ! C'est facile de faire des généralisations comme ça ! T'ES BIEN QU'UN MEC ! » Elle le regarda avec mépris. « Mais vas-y, toi, dis-moi donc comment tu ferais si tu voulais VRAIMENT me demander de sortir avec toi POUR DE VRAI ? »

- « … »

- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vas-y, apprends-moi ! Dis-moi la formule adaptée, comme ça, je m'améliorerai et je ne serais plus une fille _finalement_. »

Kojirô se tût mais il n'en était pas moins énervé. Non, il ne dirait pas à une fille « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » parce qu'il trouverait ça stupide. Enfin, il l'avait déjà fait une fois mais il ne le referait plus. Lui, il ferait directement…

- « Ça. »

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

- « Koko ?! Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? Qui t'a fait ça ? OH MON DIEU ! »

Kojirô grimaça et le regretta immédiatement. La peau avait déjà enflé et était assez douloureuse. Cependant, le mal dont il souffrait le plus, c'était bien _elle_. À peine se trouvait-il en sa présence qu'il mourrait d'envie de se noyer. Sa cousine était pour lui un vrai calvaire. Non seulement, elle additionnait ce qu'il détestait le plus chez les filles mais également, elle le collait partout. Elle avait même trouvé le moyen de s'imposer à la fête donnée pour l'équipe de football ! Et elle n'avait cessé de l'embarrasser devant tout le monde. Combien de joueurs avait-elle tenté de séduire ? et _en vain _? Si encore elle était attirante… mais son minois était vite déformé par les expressions grotesques qu'elle adorait prendre. Une sorte d'exagération de l'exubérance.

- « Lâche-moi les baskets, Chikako ! » grogna-t-il en la repoussant alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Elle avait aussi tendance à vouloir se coller _physiquement _à lui et ne perdait aucune occasion pour lui attraper le bras, n'importe quel bout de vêtement, de cheveux… Il finissait par en devenir allergique. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques jours mais c'était pour lui bien suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir. Et dire qu'il allait passer une partie des vacances avec elle !

- « Arrête d'être méchant, je veux juste te soigner ! » insista-t-elle en prenant ce qu'elle pensait être les yeux de cocker mais qui ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un cochon car son nez, étrangement, se redressait sur son visage (alors qu'il était déjà semblable à celui d'un phacochère, selon Kojirô). « MAIS TU T'ES BATTU !? »

- « La ferme ! » beugla-t-il, la colère et la frustration qui ne s'étaient toujours pas estompés se ravivant de plus belles.

- « Kojirô ! » intervint sa mère qui, attirée par les cris de sa nièce et la voix de son fils, venait se joindre à eux. « Parle plus gentiment à ta cousine, s'il te plait ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé—Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! »

Très vite, la mère remplaça la cousine et vint ausculter son visage de trop près. Kojirô se dégagea en grommelant et clama que ce n'était rien.

- « Non, ce n'est pas rien, Kojirô ! Tu ne rentres pas à la maison le soir sans me prévenir et tu reviens le matin avec une contusion pareille et tu voudrais que je ne dise rien ? » Elle soupira devant le regard borné de son fils et se tourna vers sa nièce. « Tu pourrais aller me chercher des glaçons, une serviette et un élastique, s'il te plait ? »

Chikako accepta, bien sûr, telle un ange et jetant un dernier coup d'œil intrigué vers Kojirô déguerpi au pas de course à la cuisine.

- « Bon, à présent, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Kojirô soupira. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avouer à sa mère qu'une fille l'avait frappé et encore moins _pourquoi_ elle l'avait fait. Devant son silence, elle soupira de nouveau.

- « C'est rien. » finit-il par dire. « Juste une dispute entre potes… »

Il n'aimait pas mentir mais, au fond, ce n'était pas si faux. Katsuko n'était pas « son pote » mais elle faisait partie de ses amis. Bien qu'à présent, il doutait de faire toujours partie des siens. Il avait encore en tête son visage quand elle lui avait ordonné de quitter sa maison, juste après l'avoir assommé de son coup de poing. Bien que submergée de colère contre lui, elle lui avait semblé prête à pleurer. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. En réalité, jamais aucun d'eux ne s'étaient comportés de la sorte ensemble. Non seulement il avait eu l'impression de se disputer avec une amie qui lui était chère. Mais aussi il se sentait bizarrement très mal à présent.

Depuis quand Katsuko comptait-elle autant pour lui ?

C'était bien une question qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement posée. Malgré les événements et bien qu'il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, autant qu'une amie, il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pendant leur dispute et à ce moment même pour elle.

Cela le dérangeait. Assurément. Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça pour qu'il en vînt à perdre son temps à penser des choses pareilles. Et dire qu'il avait trouvé un bon équilibre ! Sa vie familiale, sa carrière, ses études, ses amis… Et depuis qu'elle était là, il ne cessait de se remettre en question !

Il ne ressentait que perplexité et frustration et cela le démangeait. Perdre le control de sa vie était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Peut-être ferait-il mieux de l'oublier.

- « Kojirô, le repas est prêt ! » l'appela sa mère à travers sa porte.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser, d'ailleurs ?

- « Aniki-san ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! » s'exclama Naoko, surprise. « Ce n'est pas bien de se battre ! »

- « Naoko… »

Mais c'était vain car la jeune fille se lançait dans un long monologue sur les désagréments d'une telle ecchymose sur le visage—il n'y a pas pire comme endroit !—pour la beauté externe.

- « Mais heureusement, nous les filles, nous dépassons ce stade primaire de l'humain… »

Pas si sûr, songea Kojirô en pensant à Katsuko qui, parfois, tentait de camoufler un bleu à son poignée ou son cou par divers et maladroits moyens de camouflage. Il se rappela également que le jour où elle était revenue en cours, elle avait un pansement sur son cou et un bandage sur son bras.

Kojirô soupira. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'oublie un peu ? À table, il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, de s'intéresser à ce que ses frères disaient mais ses pensées s'éloignaient très vite pour rejoindre les événements du matin. Ignorer Chikako ne fut donc pas, cette fois, très difficile.

Vexée, la jeune fille se tourna vers Naoko et engagea une conversation qui ne valait certainement pas un échange avec son étrange et particulier cousin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait depuis hier soir ? D'abord, il l'avait complètement abandonné au beau milieu d'un quartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien et là, il l'ignorait superbement. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Cela l'intriguait. Et c'était tant mieux car Chikako adorait les mystères.

- « Dis-moi Koko, » l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il rentrait après avoir déposé Takeru à l'école, « tu pourrais m'amener en ville aujourd'hui ? »

- « Pas question ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

Jouer les baby-sitters encore une fois ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais Keiko semblait enchantée par l'idée car elle insista elle-même pour qu'il acceptât. Et tête de mule ou pas, il ne parvint à lui en faire changer d'avis : il fera visiter la ville à sa cousine, un point c'est tout. L'après-midi s'annonçait aussi bien que sa matinée. Super !

Il laissa donc la jeune fille monter se préparer—et pourvu qu'elle prît son temps !—et s'installa devant la télévision.

- « Et cette soirée ? » le questionna Keiko.

Il soupira. Ne pouvait-on vraiment pas le laisser ruminer tranquillement dans son coin ? Comme sa mère attendait en le regardant fixement, tout sourire, il grommela vaguement quelque chose.

- « C'est tout ? » fit-elle en souriant. « Je pensais que ça allait bien plus te plaire que ça. »

- « C'était sympa, sans plus, » grommela-t-il de nouveau.

_Mais c'aurait été encore mieux sans Chikako_, pensa-t-il.

- « Écoute, je sais que ça t'embête d'amener ta cousine avec toi mais je voulais te dire que j'apprécie beaucoup les efforts que tu as fait jusque-là, » reprit Keiko. « Dis-toi que ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Peut-être finirez-vous par trouver un terrain d'entente, qui sait ? »

Il grogna pour toute réponse. Connaissant bien son fils, Keiko n'insista plus. Elle connaissait les moindres recoins de sa personnalité et devinait quand elle pouvait pousser le bouchon et quand il fallait s'arrêter. De toute façon, elle préférait lui laisser vivre sa vie d'adolescent tranquillement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle rêvait que son fils s'éveillât à ce qui était normal pour un garçon de son âge. Et ces derniers temps, elle avait remarqué un changement chez lui. Ses visites chez ses amis se multipliaient et, elle ne le lui dira pas, elle l'avait vu en compagnie d'une très charmante jeune fille une après-midi où il devait rejoindre « ses potes », comme il le lui avait annoncé le soir précédent.

- « Ah, au fait, » se rappela-t-elle soudainement, « tu pourrais aller chercher Takeru à l'école ce soir pour moi ? »

- « O.K., » accepta-t-il, surpris. « Tu sors, ce soir ? »

- « En quelque sorte, » éluda-t-elle en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

- « Maintenant, on va aller… là ! » s'exclama Chikako en pointant un _autre_ magasin.

Naoko et elle s'en donnaient à cœur joie. En premier lieu, ils étaient allés visiter un musée dont l'exposition attirait Chikako. Cela leur avait pris une heure. Par la suite, elles avaient tenu à aller voir la nouvelle collection d'une boutique que Noako adorait. Puis une autre, encore une autre. Et maintenant, celle-là.

- « Ça suffit ! » grogna-t-il. « Assez d'essayage pour aujourd'hui, on rentre ! »

- « Oh, non ! » s'écria Noako. « Juste cette boutique, Aniki ! »

- « Non ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec et définitif. « Vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps comme ça. »

- « Tu n'es pas cool, Koko, » rouspéta Chikako en soupirant.

- « ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ! »

_Quelle journée pourrie, mais quelle journée pourrie !_

Cependant Kojirô eut le dernier mot : s'ils traînaient encore dans une seule autre boutique, il serait en retard pour aller récupérer Takeru. Ronchonnant, les deux filles cédèrent. Ils allaient rentrer, c'était décidé. Au retour, Chikako continua à le harceler de questions sur ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent et sur sa joue enflée mais malgré tous ses efforts, Kojirô n'en démordit pas. Comment se débarrasser d'elle ? se demanda-t-il en lui grognant une fois encore d'arrêter de le questionner. Il devait pourtant se contrôler : c'était sa cousine. Oncle Tokoru lui en voudrait sûrement s'il venait à abîmer son unique fille chérie. _Pourrie gâtée, oui !_

Enfin, il était plutôt ravi d'avoir revu l'Oncle Tokoru qui, contrairement à sa fille, était très agréable. Il n'avait gardé que de vagues souvenirs de rares Noël quand Tokoru était encore marié. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs années, quand sa femme supportait encore de rendre visite à sa belle-famille. En voyant Chikako si différente de son père, Kojirô se faisait un tableau mental du caractère de sa mère dont, très certainement, la fille devait avoir hérité. Pauvre Oncle Tokoru !

Ce jour-là, son oncle était allé rendre visite à une ancienne amie d'université avec qui il avait gardé contact mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de voir souvent, encore moins qu'à sa propre famille. Du coup, Kojirô n'avait d'autres choix que de se coltiner la fille… Au moins quand il discutait de sport avec son oncle, Chikako les laissait tranquille, ne s'y intéressant guère au « monde des suants », comme elle l'appelait bêtement.

Ils longeaient à présent la longue route qui menait soit à l'école soit à leur maison. Kojirô leur dit donc de rentrer immédiatement mais Chikako refusa. Elle voulait l'accompagner, pour voir là où son petit-frère allait à l'école. C'était un prétexte mais elle était formelle : elle irait et rien que Kojirô pût lui dire ou faire ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Celui-ci, de plus en plus énervé, parvint à se contrôler et accéléra le rythme tandis que Naoko traversait la route en les saluant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ? _ Qu'espérait-elle voir ? ou trouver ?

Ruminant encore, il se dirigea vers l'école. Mais très vite ses pensées s'encombrèrent d'un autre problème. Son ventre se contracta. Il se demandait anxieusement ce que donnerait son prochain face à face avec Katsuko. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Et lui ? Ce matin, il avait agi… inconsidérément. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, juste agi. Comme d'habitude. Enfin, pas exactement. Son instinct avait réagi de façon encore plus vive, plus naturel, sans lui donner la moindre chance de se réfréner. Il l'avait embrassé.

Et qu'est-ce que cela faisait ? Pour elle… Pour lui aussi. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, de revenir sur l'événement.

- « Koko ? À quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Chikako.

- « À rien, » grogna-t-il en soupirant. « ET NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! »

- « Oh, ça va ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « C'est bon, j'm'inquiétais seulement pour toi, tu sais… T'avais l'air complètement paumé, pff ! »

- « Je n'étais pas… »

- « Kojirô ? »

- « …Katsu… »


	13. Cousine

CHAPITRE XIII

**COUSINE**

* * *

« _Les gens qui ne rient jamais ne sont pas des gens sérieux._ »

Alphonse Allais

* * *

- " Katsu... "

Je jouais de malchance. Je n'avais aucune envie de le revoir le jour même. J'étais encore sous le choc des évènements du matin et n'avais envie que d'une chose : être seule. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit frère rentrait seul alors que le quartier n'était toujours pas très sûr. Alors, j'étais venue. Et j'avais vraiment espéré pouvoir échapper à cette rencontre. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir et même devant lui, j'hésitai. Pourquoi l'avais-je appelé ? C'était plus fort que moi et en prononçant son nom j'ai attiré son attention vers moi. Peut-être que j'aurais pu y échapper si je n'avais pas été aussi bête... Mais j'avais du mal à me contrôler. Et là, un méli-mélo de sentiments variés m'assaillaient. Je ressentais de la colère, de la rancoeur, de la frustration... mais aussi de la douleur et de la peine. Oui, ce qu'il m'avait fait ce matin-là m'avait vraiment fait souffrir. Même si j'ignorais les raisons exactes de ma souffrance, je ne pouvais pas me cacher les yeux. Il en était entièrement responsable.

- " Katsuko ? " m'appela Shun.

Je me tournai immédiatement vers lui, contente qu'il arrivât.

- " On rentre, " affirmai-je assez haut pour que Kojirô m'entendît.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler et je voulais qu'il le comprît. Si seulement, c'était aussi facile...

- " Attends ! " me lança-t-il en me rattrapant.

Je voulus l'ignorer mais Shun, qui ignorait tout de la situation, s'était arrêté en reconnaissant sa voix.

- " Salut, Koji, " lui dit-il en souriant.

- " Salut... Shun, " lui répondit Kojirô qui sembla hésiter un moment à dire quelque chose.

Moi, je ne fis rien pour l'en aider. Qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, je m'en fiche ! Mais bien sûr, Shun sentit le malaise et comprit qu'il était de trop... à mon grand dam il s'écarta de nous en balbutiant tout en me jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet :

- " Heu... Je vais aller voir Takeshi, hein... "

On attendit qu'il s'éloignât pour attaquer.

- " A propos... "

- " Je n'ai rien à te dire, Kojirô. " le coupai-je.

Il soupira, fronça les sourcils, fit sa moue... mais je m'en foutais.

- " Ce matin a été très clair pour moi, " mentis-je. " J'ai été conne de penser un instant que tu pourrais sérieusement... " je n'arrivais pas à le mettre en mot. " Enfin, c'est clair qu'on a rien à voir ensemble. Qu'on a rien à faire ensemble. " Je ricanai en même temps que je soupirai.

Je laissais un temps de silence alors que dans ma tête le néant se défaisait et le besoin de parler me prenait petit à petit. " Je vais être franche Kojirô. Je commençais vraiment à t'apprécier. En tant qu'ami. Mais après ce matin... j'ai du mal à mettre les choses au point. A savoir ce que j'ai vraiment envie. " Je n'arrêtai plus de parler et j'avais envie finalement de le faire de le lui dire. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de me mentir, d'arrêter de mentir aux autres, surtout à mes amis. Et Kojirô n'était-il pas devenu un bon ami ? " Je... " C'était pourtant dur à dire mais je ne voulais pas baisser les yeux même si je sentais mon visage enfler comme s'il voulait faire ressortir de mes joues des flammes. Finalement, je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer, la tête bouillonnante. " Ce matin, quand j'ai cru que tu me... enfin que tu m'as demandé... enfin ça m'a prise au dépourvu, bien sûr, mais surtout... peut-être pas surtout mais c'est vrai que... que j'ai été flâtée. Ca m'a fait plaisir dans un sens... et j'étais troublée. "

Je détournai les yeux, incapable de le regarder sans tressaillir. Ce que je disais me faisait tourner la tête et je rougissais interieurement. J'avouais pour la première fois depuis des années mes sentiments à quelqu'un.

- " Mais je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus trop... Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me traites d'imbécile... c'est clair. "

- " Je... " Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais sa bouche se referma aussitôt. Apparemment, ce que je lui disais là était en train de le troubler, lui. Ou était-il seulement embarrassé ?

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

- " Ecoute, Kojirô... J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se voit pas avant la rentrée, au moins... Pour que je mette les choses au clair. "

* * *

- " Tiens, Katsu, c'est rare de te voir dans les parages. "

- " Hai. Je suis en vacances, j'ai donc un peu de temps devant moi. Je te relaie ? "

Matsu se gratta le menton, le nez et finit par hocher négativement de la tête.

- " Pas la peine. " répondit-il. " Tant qu'il n'y a pas de matchs ou d'entraînements publiques, on ne risque rien dans le coin. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt mort dans les clans ces temps-ci. Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucune tension. "

- " Ah... "

Il rigola. " Si tu voyais ta tronche ! Les quartiers sont calmes et tu t'ennuies ? "

- " Un peu... Je n'ai rien à faire d'autres chez moi que bosser et j'aimerais d'abord profiter du bon temps. "

- " Peux pas t'aider... Et pourquoi tu vois pas ce grand gaillard qui traîne souvent près d'ton quartier ? "

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, cherchant les mots pour lui répondre.

- " Oh, ho. " lâcha Matsu en pouffant. " Ben tiens, t'es brouillée avec lui ? "

- " Laisse tomber, Matsu... Si tu peux pas m'aider, je m'en vais. " Ceci dit, je fis demi tour.

Il me rattrapa sans peine.

- " Attend ! Prend pas la mouche si vite, eh ! Ecoute, la journée, c'est mort pour moi, je finis à 19h mais si tu viens chez moi ce soir, j's'rai libre. "

* * *

J'ai dit oui. Je voulais absolument me changer les idées et, étrangement, j'ai immédiatement pensé à Matsu. Autrefois, nous avions été de bons amis. Puis, on s'était un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre à cause de nos attachements. Au début, Matsu ne faisait pas partie d'aucun groupe. Comme moi. Et puis, il avait fallu que nous défendions notre quartier pour simplement pouvoir y vivre tranquillement et Yukiko et moi avions commencé à nous forger une réputation. Les rumeurs sur ce sujet allaient bon train à Tokyo. Les problèmes de gangs étaient moins rares qu'il n'en paraissait. La population de la ville craignait à raison d'être agressée à tout moment car il suffit qu'une tête de convînt pas à un groupe pour que celui-ci attaquât. C'était là le majeur problème de la ville qui était à présent bien trop grande et contenait bien trop de monde pour que la police fût réellement efficace.

Et ça nous arrangeait bien également. Nous n'étions pas dans les règles: nous habitions un endroit normalement "inhabitable" et également ne payions aucun impôt puisque nous n'étions pas déclarés. Seul notre voisin nous prélevait un loyer. Et c'était déjà miraculeux que nous puissions y vivre. Je ne me rappelais pas de mon passé, de la vie avant Tokyo. Je savais seulement que nous venions de Fujiyoshida. Notre famille vivait bien avant que la mort ne s'en prît à mes parents... Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'eux et les seules photos que nous avions ne parvenaient jamais à satisfaire mes envies de me souvenir.

Je me demandais ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire chez lui. Que pouvait-il me proposer ? Avant, nous passions une grande partie de notre temps à nous battre. Cela ne me déplaisait d'ailleurs pas.

On sonna à la porte. Baillant devant la télévision, je l'éteignis, me levai et allai ouvrir la porte.

- " Katsuko Mayashima-san ? " me demanda une fille plus jeune que moi, bien habillée, simplement maquillée, tout sourire.

- " Euh... c'est moi. Que puis-je pour t--vous ? "

- " Tutoies-moi donc Katsuko-chan ! C'est donc ici que tu vis ? " s'exclama-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle toujours en souriant, comme s'il y avait de quoi se réjouir de vivre dans un quartier mal fréquenté et, qui plus est, un garage.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange et d'un peu déstabilisant, c'était qu'elle agissait comme si on se connaissait bien toutes les deux. Or : je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle pouvait bien être !

- " Tu me fais entrer ? " demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Je me repris et lui demanda :

- " Attends une seconde, d'abord, qui es-tu ? "

- " Hein ? Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas pu être présentée tout à l'heure ! " rigola-t-elle, tout aussi naturelle. " Je m'appelle Chikako Hinema et je suis la cousine de Kojiro-kun ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Katsuko-chan ! "

- " Heu... Oui... La cousine de Kojirô, dîtes-vous... euh, dis-tu ? "

- " Hai ! Alors, je peux entrer ? Oh ! C'est étroit ici, dîtes-donc... "

Je la laissai passer, complètement prise au dépourvu. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette famille, au juste ? Je me disputais avec Kojirô et il m'envoyait sa cousine ? Qu'espérait-il qu'elle fît ? Qu'elle me demandât pardon à sa place ?

- " ...Quelque chose ne va pas Katsuko-chan ? "

- " Ah... Si, si, tout va bien. " répondis-je. "Juste que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu fais là... sans vouloir te vexer. " Si encore c'était justifié.

- " Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai. Tu dois me trouver bizarre à débarquer comme ça, Gomenasaï (1) ! "

- " C'est... Kojirô qui t'envoie ? " tentai-je sans fermer la porte, prête à la faire ressortir si elle disait oui, ce que je pensais qu'elle allait faire.

- " Kojirô ? Non ! Il me tuerait s'il savait que je suis là ! " rigola-t-elle de nouveau.

- " Tu es venue toute seule ? " m'étonnai-je. " Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? "

- " Je ne le savais pas... Mais Kojirô t'a suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu tournes dans une rue derrière l'école tout à l'heure, alors j'ai pensé que c'était par ici... Puis, je t'ai vu assise sur ton canapé alors j'ai frappé à ta porte. J'ai eu de la chance. "

- " En effet. "

Et pas seulement parce qu'elle m'avait trouvée. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait rencontré la mauvaise personne ? Bien qu'on protégeait le quartier, il n'était pas rare que des membres d'autres clans vînrent faire du chahut. Une fille de son âge qui se promenait seule, c'était vraiment la proie idéale. Ceci dit, je ne lui dis rien.

- " Et donc... pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? " la questionnai-je de nouveau.

- " J'ai soif ! " lança-t-elle en se retournant vers le couloir. " Tu aurais quelque chose de bon à boire ? "

Elle se mettait à l'aise, c'était clair... Je la trouvais un peu mal polie.

- " De l'eau ? " lui proposai-je à contre cœur.

J'étais quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait...

- « Tu n'as pas autre chose ? » grimaça-t-elle. « Et pas du coca, y a que ça chez les Hyuga ! »

- « Désolée, je n'ai rien d'autre que de l'eau, pas même du coca. »

Bougonne, elle tripota ses cheveux un instant avant de s'exclamer en sautant (oui, oui, j'ai bien dit ceci : en sautant). La scène était digne d'un manga. Mais en vrai, ça paraissait vraiment bizarre.

- « Je sais ! » cria-t-elle presque. « Et si on allait s'installer quelque part où on pourra boire quelque chose de bon ? »

- « …Ça ne me tente pas trop, et puis il y a mon petit frère. »

- « Il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul pour une après-midi ? Allez, quoi, ça sera sympa, j'te jure ! Je m'ennuie chez les Hyuga, y a rien à faire et puis depuis tout à l'heure, Kojirô est dans une humeur de chien ! C'est pas marrant… Et c'est moi qui t'invite ! S'il te plait ! »

Elle me fatiguait à force de supplier avec une voix très aiguë mais je finis par accepter. Ce n'était pas comme si elle me laissait vraiment le choix.

- « Trop chouette ! Bon, alors, on va où ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… On est obligé d'aller plus au centre si on veut trouver un endroit plus accueillant qu'ici. »

- « Super ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. « Alors, on y va ! »

Elle me dépassa et m'attendit dehors avec, semblait-il, impatience. Je soupirai, me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

- « Shun… »

- « J'ai entendu, » me coupa-t-il la parole. Il me sourit. « Takeshi m'a parlé de sa cousine, alors… Bonne chance. »

Je lui rendis son sourire, amusée et à la fois inquiète.

- « Alors ! » entendis-je appeler. « Tu viens ou pas ? »

- « J'arrive ! » lançai-je en soupirant.

Je quittai la maison, fermai la porte et pris le devant. Elle me rejoignit très vite.

- « Hinema-san ? » entamai-je. « Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais tu es toujours aussi familière avec les gens que tu viens de rencontrer ? »

- « Ah ! » Elle se gratta le menton. « Ouais, plutôt. J'aime pas toutes ces manières ridicules que les gens ont ici ! En Angleterre… »

- « Tu as été en Angleterre ? » demandai-je, surprise.

- « Hai ! J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes neuf ans ! » répondit-elle. « Là-bas, les gens sont très polis et courtois, c'est vrai ! Mais ici… Ça frise un peu le ridicule, je trouve… »

- « Je ne sais pas… » avouai-je.

- « C'est normal, tu n'as pas vu la différence, » dit-elle en souriant, plus calme et sérieuse, ce qui était assez frappant comparé à ses réactions précédentes. « Et puis, mon père fréquente des industriels et tout... alors forcément, les courbettes vont bon train ! C'est agaçant quand je dois suivre son rythme à chaque fois qu'on invite des gens… Je préférais quand on était en Angleterre, ma mère me prenait avec elle quand il recevait du monde… »

- « Tes parents… »

- « Ils sont divorcés, » me devança-t-elle. « Mon père s'est remarié avec une japonaise il y a cinq ans (mais on est arrivé au Japon il y a sept ans)… Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Ce n'est pas grave ! » Elle éclata de rire. « C'est fou comme ça vous choque… C'est pourtant pas si rare, des parents divorcés ! Et puis, je peux toujours aller rendre visite à ma mère. Elle va même venir pour Noël alors tu vois ? C'est pas grave. »

Je ne dis rien, ne voulut pas commenter. Je me suis demandée si cela expliquait son caractère excentrique. Se cachait-elle derrière ce masque extravagant ?

- « Enfin ! J'suis pas venue pour te parler de mes parents. »

- « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais me parler… C'est par là. »

Je l'amenai au même bar où Temi et moi prenions parfois un thé, ou autre. L'endroit parut lui plaire. Après nous nous être installées, je la relançai. Elle secoua la tête, ignora la question et s'intéressa à ce qu'elle allait prendre. Elle se décida pour un café, alors que je commandai du thé.

- « Comment fais-tu pour boire ça ? » fit-elle dans une grimace. « Ça n'a aucun goût ! »

- « C'est subtile, c'est vrai, mais ça dépend du type de thé que tu bois… »

- « Oui, oui… » me coupa-t-elle, peu intéressée. « Le café, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! »

Elle rit.

- « C'est sympa le Japon, mais j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire… Je préférerais être en Angleterre. »

- « J'imagine que ça doit être assez troublant de partir dans un tout autre pays qu'on ne connaît pas. »

- « Oui et non. Mon père m'a appris la langue et m'a enseigné quelques bases d'éducation que vous recevez ici… On peut pas dire que j'étais si étrangère que ça quand on est arrivée, mais ici, quand vous n'êtes pas à cent pour cent japonais, on vous traite comme un étranger. C'est dur d'être une semi-ganjin ! »

Je ne répondis rien, n'avais pas réellement réfléchi sur le sujet.

- « Mais bon, maintenant, ça va… comme j'ai surtout pris de mon père, on croit que je suis japonaise, donc on ne m'exclut pas. C'était l'école qui fut le plus dur. Une fois que les profs te présentent comme une semi-japonaise, t'es fichée, pas le choix. »

On discuta sur son intégration pendant plus de vingt minutes avant que le sujet ne s'épuisât un peu. Assez en tout cas pour que je l'interroge de nouveau.

- « Tu es coriace, » rit-elle. « Très bien ! Très bien ! Venez-en aux faits… Pour être claire, je m'ennuyais formellement… et j'étais curieuse. Curieuse de voir qui pouvait bien perturbée mon cousin autant. »

Elle fit une pause et appuya son regard comme pour me sonder. Je fis mon possible pour rester impassible. Après tout, ce qu'elle disait là n'avait pas de quoi me surprendre. J'imaginai bien qu'après notre dispute, Kojirô n'allait pas tout de suite faire table rase. Je l'espérai, en fait.

- « Surtout après votre entrevue, tout à l'heure. Si tu avais vu sa tête ! Il avait l'air complètement bouleversé ! Même Keiko avait l'air inquiète… »

- « Keiko est… ? »

- « Ah oui ! C'est ma tante, sa mère, » précisa-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu le savais. Enfin… Ça l'a tellement chamboulé qu'il n'a pas dû quitter sa chambre depuis que je suis partie. Et puis, il a même refusé de rejoindre ses amis, selon ce que j'ai entendu… »

- « Ah… » J'étais quand même un peu gênée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Pourquoi venait-elle me voir pour me parler de ça ? « Et donc… quel rapport avec… »

- « La curiosité, bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout naturellement. « Je te l'ai dit : je m'ennuie à mourir chez les Hyuga, il n'y a rien à faire ! Ils sont trop pauvres ! » Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était mise à crier, elle se reprit, une moue mi-gênée mi-amusée sur le visage. « Je ne leur en veut pas pour ça, hein, les pauvres… Juste que, moi qui dois y passer Noël, je n'y ai rien à faire et il n'y a personne pour m'amener en ville. Les plus jeunes ont déjà tout un planning chargé de visites chez des amis ou sorties culturelles et autres organisées par l'école. Pour Kojirô, c'était déjà dur de le persuader de nous amener quelque part, maintenant ça risque d'être pis ! Alors, j'ai pensé à toi. Quand je t'ai vue à l'école, je dois te dire que tu m'as fait de l'effet. J'ai pensé : 'Cette fille-là a la classe !' »

Je ne savais pas ce qui me troublait le plus. La façon désinvolte et peu respectueux qu'elle parlait de la famille Hyûga et de sa situation financière (qui ne me regardait guère) ? Ou alors sa dernière phrase ? Je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de « classe » dans ma tenue. Mon vieux jean troué ou mon pull-over délavé ? Seul mon manteau pouvait être « passable », et encore. Tsuki était outrée que j'ose porter cette « vieillerie » alors que la mode était passée à autre chose et finissait toujours par rire en prétendant que cela me seyait bien, finalement, cette modestie vestimentaire.

Je souris en y repensant. Tout cela me paraissait alors bien lointain !

Pendant le temps que mes pensées s'égaraient, elle continuait son éloge. Bizarrement, ça me donnait également une impression de déjà-vu. Mais en légèrement différent.

- « ...Tu es si décalée du reste ! » finissait-elle en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de son siège.

Elle attrapa son verre, le sirota et rit. Comme ça. Sans raison. Elle me prenait encore au dépourvu.

- « Désolée, je parle sûrement trop ! » soupira-t-elle en souriant sincèrement. « Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est plus fort que moi. »

- « C'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle me regarda avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire. Elle paraissait heureuse. Et je sentais que sa joie m'atteignait. De toute la journée, c'était certainement le meilleur moment que je passais.

- « Ah ben ! T'es vraiment pas commode, » fit-elle, enthousiaste. « Même mes amies ont eu du mal à me supporter, au début. Maintenant, elles sont accros… J'ai fini, tu as d'autres plans sympas dans le coin ? »

- « Peut-être ! »

* * *

Et bien ! Ma soirée fut vraiment particulière. Positivement. Même si Chikako se révélait parfois un peu exaspérante et fatigante, elle avait de bons côtés.

Je m'étais éclatée !

Et j'en tremblais encore tellement cela me faisait encore du bien alors que j'étais rentrée. J'ouvris la porte en sifflotant l'air du générique de fin du film qu'on était allées voir. J'entrai, retirai mes chaussures, m'étirai et aperçus de la lumière dans le salon. Je m'y glissais pour y voir : Matsu endormi sur le canapé.

Et je me suis alors rendue compte que je l'avais complètement oublié.

(1) Excuse-moi !


	14. Amitié

**Chapitre XIV**

**AMITIE**

* * *

« _Le plus grand effort de l'amitié n'est pas de montrer nos défauts à un ami, c'est de lui faire voir les siens._ »

François de la Rochefoucauld, _Amis pour la vie_

* * *

Kojirô tira à bout portant. Le ballon rebondit violemment contre le mur d'en face et revint sur lui, docile. S'il avait été plus concentré, il aurait pu voir que son tir, bien qu'involontairement, avait une allure différente que d'habitude, toute aussi puissante, mais avec des effets inhabituels pour un tireur comme lui. En réalité, il ne voyait pas vraiment sur quoi il tirait, comment il le faisait, ni même le ballon lui-même. Son corps agissait mécaniquement alors que son esprit voguait ailleurs. Pour une fois, le football ne suffisait pas à l'empêcher de trop réfléchir.

Bourru comme il l'était, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi tout ça le rendait si lunatique. Parfois il se sentait presque serein et puis l'instant d'après il redevenait énervé, frustré, instable. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour « traiter » son mal être. Il n'avait jamais su s'y faire avec les sentiments, les siens comme ceux des autres. Démêler tout ce méli-mélo ne faisait pas partie de ses occupations préférées. Pourtant, il le fallait bien.

Avec ses paroles, Katsuko ne lui en avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Des filles avant elle lui avaient déjà déclaré leur amour, leur adoration et tout ce patatra de sentiments à l'eau de rose. Mais jamais ça ne l'avait autant touché. Oh, il n'était pas pour autant vierge d'amour. Il était sorti avec quelques filles auparavant, en avait apprécié certaines plus que d'autres. Peut-être était-ce le fait que ce soit Katsuko qui le gênait tant ? Ou bien parce que ses sentiments envers elle étaient plus forts qu'il ne le pensait ?

Bien sûr, ses pensées ne s'organisaient pas de façon aussi lucide. Elles se composaient de mots, de grognements intérieurs, de refus catégoriques et d'autres choses encore. Beaucoup de monosyllabes dominaient. Il n'est jamais facile pour un adolescent – aussi mûr soit-il – de reconnaître ses sentiments. D'autant plus lorsqu'on aimait autant la stabilité que Kojirô.

_Ce matin, quand j'ai cru que tu me... enfin que tu m'as demandé... enfin ça m'a prise au dépourvu, bien sûr, mais surtout... peut-être pas surtout mais c'est vrai que... que j'ai été flattée. Ca m'a fait plaisir dans un sens... et j'étais troublée._

Les mots de Katsuko lui revenaient en mémoire avec une exactitude dérangeante. _Et j'étais troublée_… Katsuko. Troublée. Par lui. Par le fait qu'il se déclare (même si ce n'était pas vrai). C'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais songé à une chose pareille ! Et elle… elle acceptait l'idée qu'il puisse le faire. Même, elle était _flattée _! Ca lui avait fait _plaisir_. Kojirô frappa de nouveau le ballon qui alla cogner contre le mur avec une telle force que ç'en laissa des traces.

Comment devait-il réagir face à ça ? Il n'imaginait pas sa prochaine rencontre avec la déléguée. La rentrée des cours lui paraissait bien trop proche… _J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir_. Réfléchir à quoi au juste ? _Pour mettre les choses au clair_. Oui, mais voilà que c'était lui qui s'embrouillait. Cette fille… Ces filles…

- « Quelle plaie ! » Il ne savait même pas s'il les disait au pluriel ou au singulier.

- « Qui donc ? »

Ken se trouvait accoudée contre un poteau électrique et le regardait d'un air amusé. Kojirô soupira pour toute réponse.

- « Tu parles de Katsuko, c'est ça ? »

Kojirô le regarda dépité. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

- « Je te l'ai dit, Koji, je suis quelque peu devin pour ces choses-là… » Ken s'amusait visiblement bien mais un regard foudroyant lui fit sûrement comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment de son intérêt de plaisanter. « Je suis allé voir Katsuko avant de passer ici. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien t'avoir détourné du football ces deux derniers jours alors je suis d'abord allé m'excuser auprès de Katsuko pour le bal... c'est comme ça que j'ai su. Enfin, j'ai bien du lui arracher la confidence mais elle a finalement cédé. Tu m'épates, tu sais ? » Il piaffa. « Moi qui aurais cru que tu l'aurait embrassée en étant ivre… vu l'état où tu nous as quitté en trombe pour la rejoindre… »

- « Je ne… »

- « Tu ne l'avais pas prémédité ? » le devança Ken, encore plus amusé. « Tu ne t'en rappelles sûrement pas mais, si. Tu l'as bafouillé entre deux rots et puis tu es parti en trombe. _J'vais chez KamKam_ (1) que tu disais ! »

- « J'étais ivre ! » se justifia Kojirô en reprenant le ballon du pied.

- « Oui mais justement, j'aurais eu tendance à croire que tu aurais eu le cran de l'embrasser à ce moment-là, sous l'effet de l'alcool plutôt que… »

- « Ca va, ça va, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me relates ce que je sais déjà, » grogna-t-il.

- « Et que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda alors Ken.

Un silence se fit. Kojirô semblait visiblement concentré sur son ballon qu'il faisait passer d'un pied à l'autre. Patient, Ken le laissa faire sans rien rajouter. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas toujours bousculer son capitaine s'il voulait sa coopération. Il fallait dire que celui-ci était difficile quand il s'agissait de se confier. Ca n'avait pas non plus été très aisé de faire obtempérer Katsuko. Elle aussi se révélait plutôt mule dans ce genre de situation. Et il n'avait pas forcément apprécié qu'elle le traitât de la même manière que s'il avait fait la même chose que Kojirô. N'était-il pas également son ami ? Elle semblait le considérer plus comme le larbin de Kojirô que comme un potentiel et véritable soutien pour elle. Bien sûr, Ken n'avait rien dit sur le sujet…

Kojirô s'énerva de nouveau et balança le ballon sur le mur d'en face avec une force particulièrement puissante. Impressionné, Ken avait tout de suite remarqué le changement dans son tir.

- « Tu as finalement réussi ? » demanda-t-il en oubliant un instant leur précédent sujet de conversation. Même pour lui, le football devançait tout le reste.

- « Quoi ? » Kojirô, lui, n'avait pas du tout suivi.

- « Ben ! Ton nouveau tir ! » précisa Ken.

- « Mais quel nouveau tir ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Ken le regarda perplexe. Juste avant d'éclater de rire. Ce qui piqua au vif son capitaine qui s'énerva à grands cris contre lui.

- « Ne me dis quand même pas que tu as ajusté ton tir sans même t'en rendre compte ! »

- « Ben… » Kojirô fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Comment pouvait-il changer son tir sans s'en apercevoir ? Sans même le vouloir ?

Pour vérifier, il plaça le ballon devant lui, recula, prit son élan et tira. Son tir n'avait alors rien de très différent de l'ordinaire. Il réitéra son tir par deux fois, encouragé par son ami mais en vain. Rien ne différait de son tir habituel.

- « Tu as dû mal voir, » conclut-il.

Ken n'en semblait pas tout aussi sûr. « C'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas. Tu tentes de reproduire ce que tu n'as consciemment jamais fait. » Kojirô n'en était pas convaincu. Ken haussa les épaules.

- « …Alors ? » s'enquit Kojirô en lui jetant un regard tout à fait différent.

- « Tu veux que je t'explique ? C'est très simple, tout à l'heure, tu as sûrement… »

- « Non, pas le tir, » grommela son capitaine visiblement gêné. « L'autre. »

- « Quoi l'autre ? Quel « autre » ? »

- « …Katsuko. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

- « Ah ! Elle… » Ken émit une petite pause qui fit rager Kojirô. Il adorait faire languir son capitaine, surtout dans les moments qui l'embarrassaient le plus. « Et bien… Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé… Ton arrivée en étant ivre, le fait que tu as dormi chez eux, la dispute, le baiser, la claque, et la discussion d'hier matin… »

- « Et… ? »

- « Et c'est tout. »

Kojirô grommela, déçu. Bien sûr il avait espéré que Ken lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre, même si, en l'occurrence, il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait.

- « Et si on se rendait dans un endroit plus propice ? » proposa Kojirô.

Par là, bien sûr, il sous-entendait le stade de football. Ce n'était pas tant l'envie de jouer qui l'incitait toujours à aller à cet endroit – mais un peu quand même – mais également parce qu'il s'y sentait plus à l'aise. Ayant toujours vécu les meilleurs comme les pires moments (ou presque – on ne pouvait compter la mort de son père, par exemple, quoi que ce point-là n'était pas tout à fait sans rapport au foot) sur la pelouse d'un terrain, Kojirô s'y sentait comme chez lui, en sécurité.

Arrivés au lieu dit, les deux garçons accélérèrent immédiatement le rythme. Ken attrapa ses gants – par chance, il connaissait suffisamment son capitaine pour savoir qu'une partie de football allait forcément s'imposer – et fila droit vers les buts alors que Kojirô se plaçait déjà pour tirer. Les premiers tirs furent relativement puissants, mais rien de représentatif face à leur réelle force. Ken n'avait presque aucun mal à les arrêter. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la soif les obligea à aller s'acheter des canettes et une bouteille d'eau au premier distributeur du coin, et que leurs muscles hurlaient au scandale d'un effort peu préparé. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur l'herbe du terrain de football. Jusqu'à présent, aucun d'eux n'avait échangé d'autres paroles que des commentaires sur leur séance de foot.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » redemanda finalement Ken en se redressant sur ses coudes pour boire de nouveau.

Kojirô grogna des mots incompréhensibles et se redressa à son tour, sans boire.

- « Rien, » lâcha-t-il enfin. « Je ne vais rien faire. »

- « Sérieusement ? »

Le buteur haussa les épaules.

- « Quand même… Tu ne vas pas laisser les choses comme elles sont, sinon, bonjour l'ambiance à la rentrée ! »

- « Je ne pense pas que… »

- « Oh allez ! » l'interrompit Ken en ricanant. « Tu sais bien que Katsuko est au moins aussi butée que toi ! »

Kojirô ne répliqua rien. Il devait bien avouer que la déléguée pouvait être assez têtue quand elle le voulait. Il suffisait seulement de se rappeler la confrontation entre Yokohama et elle au sujet des tracs. Ou même le début de leurs relations… Il soupira. Pourquoi tout ça devait se compliquer de la sorte ?

- « Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ce que vous sortez ensemble ! »

Kojirô le regarda, incrédule. « Tu plaisantes, là ? »

- « Ben non ! » s'exclama Ken, comme si c'était évident. « Il n'y a pas de mal. Katsuko, elle te plait, non ? »

- « Arrête avec tes conneries ! » s'énerva Kojirô en s'agitant sur place, mal à l'aise.

Ken lui jeta un tel regard que Kojirô déglutit. Ce n'était pas très courant de voir une telle expression sur le visage de son ami.

- « J'essayai juste de t'aider, » lui dit le gardien avec un calme froid et tout en se levant. « Mais je suis décidément de trop dans _vos_ conneries. »

Le gardien fit mine de partir avant de s'arrêter : « Ah, et j'oubliais. Si tu comptais – mais j'en doute puisque je te saoule – m'inviter pour une autre partie de football, tu peux carrément l'oublier. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour avant que les invités de ma famille arrivent à la maison et me prennent tout mon temps. Maintenant, rumine bien dans ton coin et cogite un peu mieux si tu ne veux pas te retrouver _définitivement_ seul ! »

Kojirô, toujours bouche bée, le regarda s'éloigner. Il n'en revenait pas que Ken puisse s'emporter aussi vite et pour si peu ! Il réfléchit un instant, se demandant où il avait bien pu dépasser les bornes. Bon, il n'aurait peut-être pas du s'énerver face à la question de Ken, mais tout de même… Le gardien devait bien être habitué à ses réactions pour savoir que ce n'était rien ! A présent, la silhouette de son ami dépassait les limites du terrain de football. Kojirô grommela intérieurement avant de finalement réagir. Il se leva et se précipita, ballon au pied, vers Ken.

- « Attends ! » cria-t-il.

Ken se retourna vers lui en levant les sourcils, montrant des signes d'impatience. Il pouvait bien les traiter de « buté », Katsuko et lui, il était également très têtu quand il le voulait.

- « Reste. » Kojirô se mordit la langue, il savait que ce qu'attendait Ken, mais ce n'était pas une chose que Kojirô disait facilement. Se tortillant encore un peu il finit par grommeler : « Je m'excuse. Ca te va ? »

Ken le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Puis, un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'exclama : « Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à prononcer ce mot ! »

* * *

Les deux garçons discutèrent une partie de la matinée, reprenant tantôt quelques courtes séances de tirs. Kojirô se révéla difficile mais Ken parvînt une fois de plus à dompter son caractère. Et malgré l'embarra que les questions du gardien lui faisaient ressentir, Kojirô sentait en lui que cela le soulageait quelque part d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Quand ils se séparèrent, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Serein. Il rentra donc chez lui de meilleure humeur qu'il en était ressorti. Il déjeuna avec ses frères et sœur (sauf Takeru), et son oncle. Sa mère travaillait encore alors que Noël était déjà dans deux jours. Quant à sa cousine… Il n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était rentrée tard la veille et était apparemment sortie juste avant son arrivée.

- « Elle est avec la sœur d'un ami de Takeru, affirma son oncle en souriant. Apparemment, ça a été le coup de foudre. Elle m'a carrément suppliée de la laisser partir avec Takeru. Bien sûr, Keiko est au courant. »

Kojirô s'étouffa en avalant une gorgée d'eau de travers.

- « Tout va bien Kojirô ? » demanda Tokoru, inquiet.

- « Non ! » s'énerva-t-il avant de se reprendre devant la mine surprise de son oncle. « Désolé. Si, si. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Malgré ses dires, Kojirô ne parla plus de tout le repas, perdu dans ses pensées, visiblement mécontent. Mais que foutait Chikako chez Katsuko ? Cette gamine ne faisait rien que l'énerver ! Il était certain qu'elle sympathisait avec Katsuko avec pour idée de le faire enrager. _Cette peste !_

Après avoir débarrassé et fait la vaisselle, il hésita longtemps à aller chercher sa cousine pour l'engueuler et lui demander ce qui se passait dans sa tête d'imbécile. Mais cela signifiait également voir de nouveau Katsuko…

La discussion avec son ami lui revînt en mémoire. Malgré ses réticences, Kojirô avait été forcé d'avouer que Katsuko ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il voudrait le faire croire. Et c'était vrai… Après tout, il ne s'entendait pas trop mal avec qu'elle – en tout cas, bien mieux qu'avec aucune autre fille, mais c'était également du fait qu'il ne parlait pas aux autres. Et puis, Katsuko lui ressemblait et avait des goûts communs pour le sport (même si elle préférait les sport de combat et lui, le football). Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer _sortir_ avec elle. La câliner, l'embrasser, et toutes ces choses de couples… il ne se voyait pas les faire à Katsuko.

Il soupira et décida d'attendre le soir que Chikako et son frère reviennent pour étriper sa cousine. Entre temps, il pouvait bien s'amuser avec ses autres frères et sa sœur. Pendant qu'il les écoutait se chamaillait, ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers son dilemme.

* * *

- « On est rentrés ! » cria la voix aigue de Chikako.

Kojirô qui se trouvait devant le salon à boire du coca devant le dessin animé de Transformers que Mamoru adorait tant. Quand sa cousine apparût dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres suivie de Takeru, le butteur n'avait pas encore bougé. Quelque part, il n'avait plus tellement envie de s'énerver contre elle. _Qu'elle fréquente qui elle veut, je m'en fous !_

- « C'était G.E.N.I.A.L ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il eut l'étrange impression qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui. Respirant bruyamment, il se concentra de nouveau sur la télévision, l'envie pressante que Megatron (2) surgisse de l'écran et détruise sa cousine…

- « Katsu est trop gentille, hein Takeru ? » continua la pipelette. 

- « C'est clair ! » approuva celui-ci, enthousiaste. « Il y en a un qui ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! »

La phrase sortie de la bouche de son propre frère surprit tellement Kojirô qu'il le regarda perplexe, l'expression de son visage pareille à la face d'un poisson rouge.

- « Qu'est-ce que.. tu viens.. de dire ? » réussit-il à articuler.

- « Rien, » lâcha Takeru qui fit mine d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules mais qui se précipita dans les escaliers pour disparaître à l'étage.

Chikako semblait ravie. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça Koko ! » lui dit-elle alors que le dit _Koko_ la fusillait du regard. « Je ne lui ai rien dit ! C'est Shun qui s'en est chargé, je crois… Et moi, c'est Katsuko qui m'en a parlé _d'elle-même _! »

- « _TOI…_ » commença à gronder Kojirô.

- « Je suis rentrée ! » le coupa la voix de Keiko. « Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! Alors Chikako, comment ça s'est passée cette sortie ? »

- « C'était le top du top ! » s'exclama celle-ci, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers Kojirô. « On est allés… »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans l'entrée puis dans la cuisine qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Et Kojirô se retrouvait debout, bouillant de rage, mais incapable de réagir dans le salon de sa propre maison. Momoru qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait regardait son frère avec inquiétude.

- « Tu sais… Pas la peine d'être si fâché… » lui dit-il timidement.

Kojirô se tourna vers lui, incrédule. _Ne me dites pas que lui aussi va s'y mettre !_

- « Ben oui ! » s'exclama Momoru en souriant. « Optimus va battre Megatron ! Il le fait toujours ! »

* * *

(1) Gentille référence à NyaPowa ;-) Je vous conseille tous de lire sa fanfiction Je est un autre qui se trouve dans mes favoris (ou alors dans mes reviews, sur le profil de NyaPowa elle-même) !

(2) C'est le méchant de Transformers… Mais je ne vous apprends rien !

* * *

Mot de la fin : Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre moyen. Je devais l'écrire mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment le faire. Je sais qu'il n'est pas terrible mais je compte bien me rattraper par la suite !


	15. Visite

**Chapitre XV**

**VISITE**

* * *

« _Une heureuse visite peut parfois être de mauvais augure._ »

FicAndRea

* * *

Je riais. Haut et fort. Sans retenue. Le bonheur était là. Il était dans Shun qui posait au milieu de la table des nouvelles bougies en forme de bonhomme de neige que nous avions eu en cadeau dans le magasin pour avoir acheté un faux mini sapin en plastique. Il était si petit qu'on ne pouvait y accrocher que trois boules et une minuscule étoile. Mais ce sapin, malgré tout, rayonnait dans le salon. Le bonheur était également dans Yukiko qui, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, ne travaillaient pas ni la veille ni le jour de Noël. La joie était mienne alors que je préparai un bon souper. Comme chaque année, Noël était le seul jour où nous nous permettions de dépenser un peu d'argent pour avoir plus que le nécessaire.

- « Ca sent drôlement bon ! » m'exclamai-je en entrant dans la cuisine. « J'avais oublié que tu pouvais bien cuisiner, toi aussi… »

- « Très drôle ! » bougonna Yukiko. « Mais je te rappelle que tu faisais toujours des caprices pour que je cuisine quand t'étais plus jeune… Même si je travaillais tard, il fallait _absolument_ que le jour de Noël, je m'occupe des fourneaux ! »

- « Oh mais ce n'est que justice rendue, très cher… »

Ca continuait ainsi durant toute la soirée. Le garage où nous vivions ne pouvait avoir plus l'air d'un véritable foyer que ce jour-là. Entre anecdotes du passé, et anecdotes d'amis, nous rions aux éclats. Shun, lui-même, nous racontait des blagues qu'il apprenait au collège. On était vraiment heureux à ces moments-là. Et nous en profitions comme jamais. Nous savions tous trois que ces instants n'étaient pas donnés. Noël nous offrait le plus beau des cadeaux, chaque année. Il nous donnait chaud au cœur.

Il n'est pas nécessaire que je détaille ces deux jours de joie intense. Au fond, nous ne faisions rien d'extraordinaire, rien de plus que toute autre famille. Mais pour nous, cela signifiait énormément, d'être ainsi réuni sous une même couette, à parler, à rire, à chanter grâce à la vidéo karaoké que Masu nous avait prêté, à observer les étoiles, la nuit de noël, sur le toit de notre garage…

Nous ne pouvions rêver mieux.

* * *

Noël était ainsi passé. Il fut bien trop bref mais assez long pour nous redonner une pêche du tonnerre. Yukiko retournait travaillait avec enthousiasme tandis que Shun et moi nous occupions à la maison ou en sortie avec Chikako et Takeru. Et puis, deux jours après, Chikako nous annonça qu'elle retournait chez elle et nous fîmes nos adieux.

- « Je t'écrirai ! » me promit-elle après qu'on ait échangé nos adresses.

- « Prends soin de toi, » lui dis-je.

- « Toi aussi ! » Elle me sourit. « Et si ce crétin de Koko te fait encore de la peine, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Je serais là pour t'écouter, si tu as besoin de conseils… »

Je ris, incertaine que Chikako soit réellement de bon conseil mais accepta l'offre avec plaisir. J'avais beaucoup aimé discuter avec elle. Quand on passait outre l'apparence qu'elle laissait voir, c'était vraiment une chic fille. Elle finit par retourner chez les Hyûga.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le nouvel an. Ken m'avait invité à aller se rendre à la fête qui allait se dérouler près du temple habituel, avant d'aller voir les feux d'artifice, mais je refusais. J'avais prévu de le passer en famille, mais aussi avec Matsu et quelques uns de la bande de Segun, ceux que je n'avais pas l'habitude de fréquenter dans mon quartier, mais que Yukiko connaissait mieux.

En plus, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver près de Kojirô aussi vite. C'était sans doute enfantin de ma part de refuser pour cette raison, mais je sentais que je ne voulais pas d'une autre confrontation aussi rapidement. Que pourrions-nous bien nous dire ? J'étais sûre qu'on plomberait l'ambiance.

Et puis, je ne pouvais ignorer la colère que je ressentais toujours, et la peine que cela me causait, un peu. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Kojirô, ça, je le savais. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas nier que ce serait possible, pour moi, de l'aimer. Il m'était à présent impossible de le nier, Kojirô me plaisait. Malgré son caractère difficile, on était un peu pareil. Solitaire. Et pas tout à fait à la fois. Entêté. Difficile. Il se sentait responsable vis-à-vis de ses petits frères et sœur et de sa mère aussi. Je me sentais tout aussi responsable de Shunji, et de mon grand frère aussi, un peu. Et puis, malgré tout, j'avais vu ses bons côtés. Je savais que c'était un garçon bien. Il m'avait soutenue alors que j'étais au plus mal. Il connaissait toute ma situation et pourtant, il ne me repoussait pas…

Peut-être, qu'au fond, j'avais espéré qu'il me le demande.

De sortir avec lui. Je me rappelais bien du sentiment de surprise mais aussi de plaisir que j'avais ressenti alors que je croyais qu'il me le demandait… Et également du sentiment de frustration et de peine quand il m'avait démontré avec autant de fougue que je n'avais été qu'une idiote de le croire. C'était clair qu'il ne se voyait pas le demander. Son baiser, je savais qu'il ne signifiait rien. Il agissait tellement par instinct que je comprenais qu'il s'était laissé déborder par l'atmosphère tendue entre nous.

Mais c'était justement parce que je le savais si bien que je refusais de le revoir aussi vite. Je me sentais blessée. Je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant lui, ni personne d'autre.

Je me sentais horriblement stupide.

* * *

Le trente et un décembre, quelqu'un frappa à notre porte. Surprise je me tournais vers Shun.

- « Tu attends quelqu'un ? » lui demandai-je.

Mon petit frère répondit négativement. Sourcils froncés, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Etait-ce Ken ? Ou Kojirô… ? J'ouvris la porte. C'était un jeune homme dont l'âge devait environner celui de Yukiko. Ce que je remarquai immédiatement, c'était ces yeux d'un noir d'ébène. Il était grand et avait un regard doux, mais sûr de lui. Un drôle de sentiment naquit en moi. Les sensations que je ressentais étaient indescriptibles. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais j'avais l'intuition que cette homme-là, je le connaissais déjà.

- « Mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il en me voyant, son regard étincelant. « Tu es bien Katsuko ? Katsuko Mayashima ? »

Je répondis d'un signe de tête, soudain inquiète. Il me semblait bien familier… Il s'avança vers moi, bras ouverts, et voulus m'enlacer. Bien sûr, je le repoussai agilement d'une prise qui l'obligea à reculer. D'abord surpris, il sourit finalement, encore plus heureux. Quel étrange homme…

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demandai-je d'un ton sévère. « Et comment me connaissez-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

- « Tu ne me reconnais pas… » Il sembla légèrement peiné. « Mais c'est bien normal, après toutes ces années… Je suis Suzeno Ayashiba, un ancien ami à ton frère, et également ancien élève de ton père… »

Le choc fut si grand que je crus un instant m'évanouir. Mon père ! disait-il. Je n'avais jamais rencontré personne qui ne le connaissait de son vivant jusque là ou du moins ma mémoire ne s'en souvenait pas. Je ne me rappelais pas de ma vie avant mon arrivée à Tôkyô, quand j'avais huit ans. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple oubli, c'était toute une partie de ma vie effacée, rayée de ma mémoire. Yukiko me disait que je ne devais pas essayer de la retrouver, que c'était une bonne chose, finalement. Je l'avais écoutée, mais je ne cessais de me poser des questions sur le sujet. Je ne savais pas énormément de choses, juste les grandes lignes. Yukiko refusait de m'expliquer en détail ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

- « Ca va ? » me demanda Ayashiba, tendant une main vers moi.

Je reculais.

- « Je… suis surprise. Personne n'a essayé de nous contacter depuis qu'on est ici. Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver ? »

Cette fois, c'était lui qui semblait étonné.

- « C'est faux, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. « Je n'ai cessé de contacter ton frère depuis votre départ. C'est pour ça que je n'ai eu quasiment aucun mal à vous retrouver dans Tôkyô. »

- « Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Est-ce qu'on va continuer à discuter devant la porte où… ? »

- « Ah… Oui, entrez. »

Je m'écartai pour le laisser passer et refermai la porte derrière nous.

- « C'est à droite, allez-y. »

- « Vous vivez donc vraiment dans un garage… »

Je ne répondis rien, légèrement honteuse de notre situation. Le regard d'Ashibaya n'avait pourtant rien de critique, au contraire, il paraissait sincère.

- « Tu connais donc mon frère depuis longtemps ? »

- « Depuis que je suis tout petit, » répondit-il en souriant. « Quand j'ai vu ton père lui apprendre le kung-fu, j'ai tout de suite voulu essayer ! » Son regard pétilla de telle façon que je compris que son amour pour cet art martial était équivalent à celui de Yukiko et également au mien. « Ca m'a tellement plu que je m'y suis engagé à fond, même si j'ai du ralentir le rythme avec les études… A présent, je ne fais que des sauts de temps en temps. »

- « Et c'est… comment ? » m'enquis-je. « Je veux dire… sous la tutelle de Kureshi. »

Kureshi Ueno était le frère de mon père. A sa mort, ma mère avait dû lui vendre le dojo pour éviter de le perdre définitivement. Ce dojo était tout ce pourquoi mon père s'était battu, et même s'il fallait le donner à un être aussi abjecte que Kureshi, ma mère se devait de le faire. A l'évocation du nom de mon oncle, Ayashiba parût gêné.

- « C'est différent, » finit-il par dire. « Maître Ueno n'est pas mauvais mais il n'a pas la trempe de ton père, et il manque beaucoup de pédagogie. Autant dire qu'il y a beaucoup moins d'élèves aujourd'hui que lorsque ton père s'occupait du dojo. Nous ne sommes plus que deux du temps de Tôya – », mon père, « - à être restés élèves. Les autres ont abandonné par loyauté ou parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas ton oncle. »

- « Je vois… »

Je ne lui avouai pas mais ce qu'il disait me soulageait. Je ne voulais pas que le dojo soit perdu, bien sûr, mais savoir que Kureshi tenait moins bien son rôle de Maître de dojo me faisait plaisir. Shun vint finalement nous rejoindre au salon et les présentations furent faites. Contrairement pour moi, Ayashiba n'avait pas vraiment vu souvent Shunji quand il était petit. En tout cas, nous l'assaillions de questions sur nos parents. Shunji seulement de notre mère, car Tôya n'était pas son vrai père. Et moi, des deux.

Tout ce manège dura toute l'après-midi. Ayashiba voulait discuter avec mon frère d'une affaire apparemment si sérieuse qu'il refusait de mon parler sans la présence et l'autorisation de Yukiko. Quand l'heure arriva de rejoindre mon grand frère, nous n'avions eu d'autres choix que de l'amener avec nous. J'étais un peu inquiète et me demandais quel genre de nouvelle pouvait être suffisamment urgente et grave pour que ça oblige Ayashiba à venir nous en parler le soir même du nouvel an.

* * *

- « On considérait tous Tôya comme un second père, » me dit Ayashiba alors que nous étions en route vers le temple. « Quel que soit le problème auquel l'un de nous était confronté, il essayait toujours de nous aider, à sa manière. En nous parlant, en nous poussant à bout dans les combats… Ca fonctionnait quasiment toujours. On l'adorait, on le vénérait. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je le prenais comme un exemple et tentais de devenir comme lui. Mais, en fin de compte, je ne peux pas atteindre son talent. Ni dans le kung fu, ni dans sa manière de vivre. »

- « Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de moins bon, » répondis-je timidement. « Je n'ai pas connu mon père, mais je suis certaine qu'il serait fier de ce que tu es devenu. Et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimé que tu deviennes comme lui. On est tous unique, en quelque sorte. C'est ça qu'il faut garder à l'esprit. »

Quelque part, Ayashiba m'impressionnait et m'intimidait. En moi, j'avais la sensation que ça avait toujours été ainsi, même si je l'avais oublié.

- « Quel monde ! » s'exclama Ayashiba alors qu'on arrivait à l'entrée.

Plusieurs tentes se départageaient dans tout le parc. La nuit était déjà tombée mais les lampions accrochaient de-ci et là éclairaient toute la zone, donnant une ambiance magique de fête. Le sourire aux lèvres, Shun et moi, nous précipitions vers le premier stand.

- « Des Takoyaki ! » s'écria Shun tout excité. « S'il te plait, on peut ? »

- « Trois bâtonnets de Takoyaki s'il vous plait ! » demandai-je, toute aussi heureuse.

Le serveur nous servîmes mais alors que je cherchai mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac, Ayashiba me devança et paya à ma place.

- « Merci beaucoup Ayashiba-san. »

- « Arrêtez avec ces Ayashiba-san, » s'offusqua-t-il en rigolant. « J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant quand vous dîtes ça ! Mon prénom c'est Suzeno, alors appelez-moi ainsi, et pas autrement ! Et tutoyez-moi également, je préfère. »

Nous avancions parmi les tentes. Suzeno nous offrit plusieurs parties de tirs à l'arc, de lancer de cerceau, que Shun et moi remportions haut la main. Suzeno se débrouillait également bien. Au final, nous nous retrouvions chargés de cadeaux tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres.

- « Moi, j'aurais préféré gagner le pistolet laser que ce machin répugnant, » grommela Shun en soulevant par l'oreille une peluche pikachu.

- « Tu rigoles ! » m'exclamai-je en ricanant. « Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas un mois que tu en voulais un ! »

- « Oui, ben, j'ai changé d'avis ! » s'énerva Shun. « Les peluches, c'est pour les filles. Tiens prends-le si tu l'aimes ! »

Il me le balança en pleine poitrine. J'eus du mal à le tenir avec les paquets de chocolat et les gadgets que j'avais moi-même remportés. Finalement, ce fut Suzeno qui le prit par l'oreille.

- « J'en dis qu'elle me plait bien, cette peluche, » affirma-t-il. « Mais on ferait mieux de se débarrasser des cadeaux qu'on ne veut pas si on veut pouvoir profiter de la fête sans être trop encombrés ! »

- « Tu veux dire qu'on les jette ? » demanda Shun. « Alors on aurait mieux fait… »

- « Peut-être aurait-on du refuser, » reprit Suzeno. « Mais je pensais plutôt les offrir à des enfants ! »

Ce que nous fîmes sans plus tarder. On se dirigea vers les parents pour leur proposer de donner certains trophées de jeux à leurs enfants. Et ceux-ci semblaient aussi enclins à les recevoir que nous à nous en débarrasser. A la fin de la distribution, il ne me restait plus qu'un bracelet que je trouvais assez mignon pour du plastique, deux figurines que je ne reconnaissais pas pour Shun, et la peluche pikachu pour Suzeno.

- « Voilà qui est mieux, » commenta Suzeno, visiblement satisfait. « Au fait, où et quand doit-on retrouver ton frère ? »

- « Normalement, il devra bientôt arriver, allons près du temple ! »

Comme dit, nous nous faufilions à travers la foule en direction du temple. Je regardais autour de moi en me demandant ce que Ken et les autres pouvaient bien faire. Normalement, ils devaient eux aussi se trouver ici, mais avec cette foule, il y avait peu de chance qu'on se croise. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagée ou non. En arrivant dans un endroit plus dégagé et bien plus calme, on aperçut Yukiko, Matsu et quelques gars que je ne connaissais pas nous attendre. Yukiko et Matsu furent les premiers à nous apercevoir et s'approchèrent de nous.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » reprocha Matsu. « On vous a attendu ! »

- « On est pourtant à l'heure prévue, » rétorquai-je.

- « Suzeno ! » s'exclama mon frère, visiblement surpris. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ?! »

- « Ca fait longtemps, Yukiko, » répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Et ils s'enlacèrent virilement. C'était assez gênant de les voir faire. Matsu les regardait faire avec exaspération.

- « Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Un ami d'enfance, » répondis-je évasivement.

Matsu grommela visiblement mécontent. A la vue de l'expression de son visage, je ne manquai pas d'éclater de rire. Si bien qu'il bouda encore plus. Quel gamin ! Le voilà qui se montrait jaloux de Suzeno !

- « Puisque tout le monde est arrivé, que la fête commence ! » s'exclama Yukiko à toute la compagnie. « Les feux d'artifice sont pour bientôt, » précisa-t-il plus bas. « Et si on allait se poser assez prêt pour mieux profiter du spectacle ? »

- « A cette heure-ci, tout le monde doit déjà attendre là-bas ! » remarqua un des gars qui nous accompagnaient.

- « Raison de plus pour se dépêcher ! » répliqua Yukiko.

Et le groupe hétérogène que nous composions se déplaça en directement de l'endroit où les feux partiraient. Je pris Shun par la main pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule et on se faufila parmi les gens. Yukiko et Suzeno discutaient vivement derrière nous et je ne pouvais, hélas, pas entendre une seule parole qu'ils échangeaient. Mais vu l'expression de leurs visages, Suzeno ne devait pas avoir annoncé sa nouvelle si importante.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel à l'instant même où le ciel étincela de couleurs rouge et blanche. Levant la tête au ciel, tout le monde s'exclama. Tout le monde se précipita pour se rapprocher du spectacle. Shun me tira en avant et j'accélérai le pas. Bientôt suivie de Suzeno, Matsu, Yukiko et les autres.

- « Woaaa ! »

Des cris d'admiration fusaient tout autour de nous alors que les feux d'artifices éclataient au-dessus de nous. La beauté du spectacle me bluffa. Comme chaque année, j'avais l'impression que c'était encore plus beau qu'avant.

- « Katsu ! Regarde ! Regarde ! » Shun me tirait vivement par la manche de mon manteau. « C'est Takeru et les autres ! Et y a toute l'équipe de football aussi ! OHE ! TAKE !! »

Mais c'était bien trop tard, Shun se précipitait vers le groupe de footballeur rejoindre son copain.

- « Tu ferais mieux de le suivre, Katsu, je n'ai pas envie qu'on le perde dans cette foule, » affirma Yukiko. « Et puis, ça te permettra de passer un peu de temps avec tes vrais potes plutôt que de t'ennuyer avec nous ! »

- « Mais pas du tout !! » répliquai-je. « Je n'ai pas… »

- « Katsuko !! »

La voix de Ken recouvrit presque le feu d'artifice.

- « Tu vois ! Il t'appelle ! Pas de manières, vas-y ! » insista Yukiko à son tour.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai finalement vers le goal qui ne cessait de s'agitait ridiculeusement si bien qu'il attira toute l'attention de ses potes.

- « Salut Katsu ! » me salua Takeshi et quelques autres.

- « Salut ! » répondis-je, peu enthousiaste.

- « Et ben !! Ne cache pas ta joie de nous voir ! » me rabroua Ken.

- « Oh ça va ! » grognai-je. « Tu sais très bien pourq… »

Je m'interrompis alors que Kojirô s'approchait de nous.

- « Salut, » me lança-t-il, mine de rien.

- « Sa…lut, » hésitai-je, embarrassée.

Il y eut un silence gênant entre nous dans lequel ni Kojirô ni moi ne détachions nos regards l'un de l'autre. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, quoi faire, et j'attendais qu'il le fasse pour moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait à me regarder ainsi ? Mes propres paroles me revinrent en mémoire.

_Ce matin, quand j'ai cru que tu me... enfin que tu m'as demandé... enfin ça m'a prise au dépourvu, bien sûr, mais surtout... peut-être pas surtout mais c'est vrai que... que j'ai été flattée. Ca m'a fait plaisir dans un sens... et j'étais troublée._

Oh mon dieu ! La panique me fit légèrement trembler et je me sentais immédiatement stupide et honteuse. Comment me sortir de ce pétrin ? Un brouhaha explosif attira notre attention à tous deux vers le ciel où des milliers d'étincelles de couleurs arc-en-ciel s'entremêlaient et se succédaient dans un spectacle des plus époustouflants.

Un énorme « Ooooooooh ! » retentit dans la voix de chaque spectateur rajoutant aux coups de tambour des feux une tonalité plus humaine. Complètement subjugués par ce qu'on voyait au-dessus de nous, Kojirô observait le ciel avec un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Puis je me retournai vers le ciel, un sourire sur mes lèvres, heureuse, finalement, de me trouver là, à ses côtés.

Le spectacle continua pendant quelques minutes, nous bluffant à chaque volée d'artifices. Et le final arriva. Un décompte explosa dans le ciel.

Cinq.

Quatre.

- « Trois ! » lisait la foule en chœur.

Deux.

- « Un ! » criai-je en même temps que Kojirô, en même temps que les autres.

Un énorme BONNE ANNEE éclata dans le ciel en même temps que des centaines autres fumées. Un dragon dansa même autour pendant quelques secondes et des feux d'artifice blancs explosèrent au sol tout autour de nous, nous éblouissant, nous rendant fou d'excitation et de joie. Tout le monde criait, sautait, s'embrassait. C'était le bonheur, c'était l'extase.

Ken se précipita vers moi et on s'enlaça amicalement. Bien sûr, il n'hésita pas à plaisanter et je répliquai tout en éclatant de rire. Shun vint m'embrasser sur la joue. Et tout le monde se souhaita la bonne année, même quand on croisait le regard d'un ou d'une inconnue.

- « Bonne et heureuse année ! » lançai-je même à Kojirô en lui souriant sincèrement.

- « Bonne année » répondit-il.

S'il n'y a ni point ni point d'exclamation, c'est juste que me fusse incapable de dire comment exactement il avait prononçait ces simples mots. A cet instant encore je sentais ses yeux sombres me fixer sans que je ne puisse en déchiffrer nulle raison. Il ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées.

Une main m'obligea à quitter son regard et je me tournai pour voir Suzeno me sourire chaleureusement.

- « On va y aller, » me dit-il. « On se demandait ce que tu comptais faire. Rester avec tes amis ou nous accompagner ? »

- « Reste donc avec nous, Katsuko ! » proposa Takeshi.

- « Et bien… » hésitai-je.

- « Pas de manière ! » insista Ken.

- « J'aimerais bien rester un peu avec Takeru, » intervins Shun.

- « Désolée, » me décidai-je finalement, gênée. « Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Matsu de passer le nouvel an avec la bande. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir maintenant… Par contre, est-ce que Shun peut rester avec vous ? »

- « Pour ça, pas de problème, je le ramènerai chez toi si tu veux, » se proposa Ken. « Mais t'es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

- « Oui. Désolée. »

J'expliquai la situation à Shun, saluai tout le monde, et partis en compagnie de Suzeno rejoindre Yukiko et les autres. Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que Yukiko me charria durant tout le trajet jusqu'au bar où nous étions attendu. Matsu ne cessait de lancer des piques vers Suzeno qui répondait avec une certaine répartie. Quant aux autres… ils riaient à nos dépends, à nous quatre.

Au fond, on commençait déjà à s'amuser à notre manière. Arrivés au bar, l'ambiance déjà lancée devint encore plus festive. Rire, chansons, plaisanteries grotesques... Je ne vais pas énumérer les détails de la soirée, ce serait ennuyeux et trop long à dire. Ce sont des moments qu'il faut vivre et non relater pour en saisir l'essence. Nous étions une bande de joyeux lurons, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait vraiment en dire. J'appris à connaître la plupart du groupe par leurs noms. Chacun possédait son histoire qui expliquait leur présence dans la bande. Au fond, même si nos passés différaient, on venait tous du même monde…

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée, alors que bon nombre étaient déjà trop ivres pour continuer à faire la fête, que Suzeno se décida à lâcher sa bombe. Il demanda à Yukiko de s'entretenir dans le calme. Je me joignis à eux avec l'autorisation de mon frère – « Je n'ai pas de secret à cacher à ma sœur. ».

- « Va-t-on enfin savoir ce qui t'amène ici ? » s'enquit mon frère une fois à l'extérieur du bar, loin du brouhaha de paroles chantées, de discussions ivres et de chansons.

- « J'ai été chargé de t'annoncer quelque chose d'important, » entama Suzeno d'un ton grave, sans sourire.

- « Vas-y, on t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il de si grave ? »

- « Kureshi Ueno est mort. »

* * *

Le Mot de la Fin : Même si j'ai l'impression de parler à du vide puisque, visiblement, personne ne me lit plus, je vous cause malgré tout ! Enfin voilà, à partir d'ici, la réécriture est pratiquement terminée dans le sens que l'ancienne version se terminait aussi par la mort de l'oncle de Katsuko. Vous voyez, j'ai beaucoup changé les derniers évènements parce que je trouvais ça trop gros que Katsuko assiste à la mort de son oncle… Enfin voilà ! C'était juste pour vous dire ça ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, la suite est pour bientôt ! (Et la fin approche aussi… mais chut !)


	16. Fausse déclaration

**Chapitre XVI**

**FAUSSE DECLARATION**

* * *

« On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter. »

Jean de la Fontaine._ Extrait des Fables._

* * *

- « Kojirô ?! »

Keiko tambourina gentiment à la porte de sa chambre. Kojirô grommela, mécontent de se faire réveiller de si bonne heure… Levant un œil vers son réveil, il ronchonna de plus belle quand il vit que…

- « QUOÂÂ !?! » rugit-il en bondissant hors du lit.

C'était le premier jour de rentrée et il allait déjà être en retard !

- « Con de réveil à la noix !! » s'énerva-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait complètement oublié, le soir précédent, de l'enclencher.

Se maudissant de plus belle, il répondit plus ou moins nerveusement à sa mère et s'habilla en vitesse. Il enfilait toujours une de ses chaussettes, sac à l'épaule, quand son téléphone portable sonna, le faisant sursauter de plus belle.

- « IMBECILE DE PORTABLE ! » s'énerva-t-il contre cet objet qu'il trouvait plus encombrant qu'autre chose, même s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de sa mère.

Il dévala les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière, toujours en fulminant, embrassa rapidement sa mère qui lui tendait un bentô, enfila ses chaussures en faisant ses lacets à la va-vite, et quitta la maison en trombe.

Et ce portable qui se remettait à sonner à tue-tête une sonnerie aussi stridente que stressante.

- « C'est bon ! C'est bon ! » gronda-t-il contre l'appareil en farfouillant les touches.

Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de cet appareil. Il finit par appuyer sur le bon bouton et plaqua le téléphone sur son oreille, son même faire attention dans le sens qu'il le mettait.

- « Moshi moshi ? »

Une voix lointaine sembla lui répondre. N'y comprenant rien, il sentit sa colère gronder de plus belle. Et puis il réalisa sa gourde et retourna le portable.

- « Ouais ?! » grogna-t-il.

- _Dis donc tu m'as l'air de sacré bonne humeur au réveil !_

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Ken.

- « Grmlfff ! »

- _Tu fous quoi ? Ca fait des plombes qu'on t'attend avec Takeshi ! Ah ! J'ai pigé ! Tu rêvais de KamKam c'est ça ?! Allez, avoueeeeeeee !_

- _Kamkam ?_ demanda la voix lointaine de Takeshi. _Tu veux dire Katsuko ?!! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux pendant les vacances ?!!!_

- _Ah ! C'est vrai que tu ne le sais pas encore, en fait, notre capitaine a…_

- « KEN ! » cria presque la voix menaçante de Kojirô.

- _Ouh ! Ca fait mal tu sais ! Préviens la prochaine fois ! j'avais l'oreille directement sur le combiné ! _

- « Allez-y sans moi ! Je vais être à la bourre d'toute façon ! »

Et il raccrocha en taisant les râles de son gardien « Alors on t'a attendu pour que dal… ! ». Il glissa le portable dans la poche de son uniforme et sprinta à travers les rues. Près de dix minutes après, alors que la cloche avait déjà sonné, il arriva à la Tôhô. Il traversa la cour en courant et ralentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ne se souciait pas de braver l'interdiction de courir dans les couloirs, mais il ne pouvait ignorait la présence du surveillant dans le hall d'entrée.

Il grimpa les marches trois à trois et atteignit la porte de sa classe. Là, il tenta de reprendre une respiration plus normal, s'épongea le front et frappa à la porte. La voix du professeur Katsuya lui répondit d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder.

- « Vous êtes vraiment en retard cette fois-ci, » remarqua le professeur d'un ton froid. « Bon, comme c'est la rentrée, je vous accorde le droit d'entrer, mais sachez que c'est la dernière fois ! »

- « Merci professeur. »

- « Allez vous asseoir à présent, » lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il se dépêcha de s'installer. A sa droite, Ken et Kazuki le saluèrent. Mais ce qu'il voulait voir, c'était plutôt la personne qui se trouvait encore plus à droite que le gardien. Katsuko était bien là mais elle ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Avant les vacances, elle lui aurait sourit et aurait tapoté le carnet de la gomme de son critérium pour lui dire qu'elle le couvrait – depuis l' « incident » des photos, Katsuko avait changé d'attitude même dans son travail de délégué. Si elle restait tout aussi consciencieuse, elle acceptait d'aider ses amis en cas de retard. Apparemment, cette fois, elle ne le ferait pas.

Sur l'estrade, le professeur Katsuya éleva la voix et Kojirô fut certain qu'à cet instant même, elle avait posé des yeux sévères sur lui. Il fut alors obligé d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire…

- « Je le répète pour _ceux qui n'auraient pas écoutés_, » cela se confirmait même ! Elle s'adressait directement à lui ! « à l'occasion de cette nouvelle rentrée, nous allons procéder à un changement de place. Si vous avez fait _attention_ en arrivant dans la classe, vous avez du remarquer les cartons numérotés sur votre table et une feuille de calcul. Ces numéros correspondent à l'emplacement où vous vous trouvez actuellement. Le calcul, quant à lui, vous permettra de savoir où se trouve votre nouvelle place. Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, veillez à bien laisser les cartons sur votre table pour ne pas qu'on se mélange. Et pour ceux qui ne sauront pas résoudre ce problème, vous n'aurez qu'à espérer que vous soyez le seul. Si deux d'entre vous, ou plus, n'y parviennent pas, je serais contrainte de leur imposer des séances de rattrapage et des devoirs supplémentaires à rendre. »

Face à la vague de protestation provenant des élèves, Katsuya leva une main en signe de paix.

- « Je vous rappelle que les examens de fin d'année sont pour moins de trois mois, janvier compris, » rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. « Et je sais également que plusieurs d'entre vous n'ont pas le niveau ou alors trop justes. Vous ne devez en aucun cas négliger l'importance de travailler régulièrement si vous souhaitez un jour atterrir dans l'université de votre choix. Et ceci est également valable pour les sportifs ! »

Kojirô ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné. Bien sûr, il se souciait de réussir ses examens, mais ce n'était en aucun cas parce qu'il projetait de se rendre dans une quelconque université. Seulement, ce serait dommageable s'il devait retarder son entrée chez les pros à cause d'un stupide redoublement. D'autant plus qu'à la Tôhô, redoubler ne se révélait pas chose facile.

Comme tout le monde à côté de lui, il s'intéressa à la feuille de calcul et commença à s'afférer sur le problème mathématique. Le silence tendu dans la classe montrait que personne ne comptait gagner des heures supplémentaires. Et lui non plus. Comment pourrait-il consigner football et surmenage de devoir ? Sans compter que si les examens approchaient, le tournoi national inter lycée de football également. Ce qui signifiait plus d'entraînement et aussi les matchs de qualification pour les huitièmes de finale !

S'insultant intérieurement de n'avoir pas pensé à plus travailler pendant les vacances, Kojirô ratura sa feuille de brouillon avant de recommencer à chercher. _Réfléchis ! Allez… Allez… _Il avait beau s'encourager et se concentrer comme un forcené, il ne parvenait toujours pas à sa réponse. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du sixième essai qu'il trouva une réponse correcte.

Il leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un attendait déjà devant son bureau. Il débarrassa la table de ses affaires qu'il cala sous son bras, attrapa sa feuille de calcul, mis son sac sur l'épaule et pris sa veste avant de se lever et quitter sa place. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pratiquement été le dernier à avoir résolu son calcul mais quand il arriva au bon numéro, la place était déjà prise et la personne qui l'occupait n'était d'autre que Katsuko.

- « Heu… » hésita-t-il en re-vérifiant le numéro de la table et sa réponse. « C'est ta table ? »

- « Maintenant, ça l'est, » répondit la déléguée d'un ton neutre. Mais Kojirô était trop préoccupé pour le remarquer. « Tu ne te serais pas trompé ? Montre. »

Il obéit et lui tendit sa feuille. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à la question et à son calcul avant d'affirmer :

- « Tu t'es trompé, ce n'est pas 198 ici mais 128. »

- « Ah… »

- « Par conséquent, ta table est la numéro 16, pas la 5. »

- « Ah. » Il reprit sa feuille. « Merci. »

- « Pas de quoi. »

Et elle détourna la tête pour s'occuper de ranger ses affaires après lui avoir répondu avec un vague sourire évasif. Il se remit à la recherche de sa table et la trouva de l'autre côté, à la diagonal presque de là où se trouvait Katsuko. Ken, lui, n'avait pas changé de place. Kazuki, lui, se trouvait à la table derrière lui, et Tsuki, à sa droite. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire niais qu'il ignora avec mauvaise humeur. Que croyait-elle ? Que parce qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, il allait oublier son attitude envers celle qu'elle prétendait être son amie ?

Il grogna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas alors que le cours commençait vraiment. Au bout de la deuxième, il se rendit compte que sans Ken à ses côtés, il s'ennuyait ferme.

La pause de dix heures arriva à point nommé alors qu'il allait définitivement craquer. Il n'en pouvait plus de calculer pour rien ! Les mathématiques étaient absurdes pour lui. La physique et la chimie, passe encore ! Ca avait un but, une raison d'être, mais les mathématiques… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire d'étudier la géométrie ? Pas à améliorer son tir, en tout cas…

Il rangea ses affaires et rejoignit Kazuki, Ken et… Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Katsuko avait déjà quitté la classe. Est-ce que par hasard, elle l'éviterait ? Elle agissait bizarrement avec lui depuis que… qu'il l'avait embrassée. En premier lieu, elle lui disait qu'elle refusait de le voir pour réfléchir. Puis quand ils s'étaient croisés devant les feux d'artifice, elle avait semblé gênée de sa présence et l'avait quasiment ignoré en partant. Et à présent, elle semblait l'éviter.

- « _Se pourrait-il que ce soit de ma faute ?_ » La voix de Ken qui tentait d'imiter la sienne le fit revenir à la surface.

Plissant les yeux, Kojirô le fusilla du regard. « Toi ! » commença-t-il mais Ken l'interrompit en secouant son index juste devant son nez. A côté d'eux, Kazuki tentait d'y comprendre quelque chose.

- « Ne nie pas, c'est exactement ce que tu allais te demander, non ? » le coupa Ken.

- « Grmpff ! »

- « Ca, mon cher Kazuki, ça veut dire : oui dans le langage Kojien. »

- « Oui mais en attendant, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles… Tu m'éclaires ? »

Ken tapota l'épaule de l'attaquant.

- « Un jour, tu comprendras… quand tu seras plus grand ! »

Kazuki le regarda sidéré et se tourna vers le capitaine. « Il a bouffé quoi ce matin ? » le questionna-t-il. « Parce que ça doit être le dixième truc du genre qu'il nous sort ! »

- « Va savoir, » grommela Kojirô en haussant les épaules. Les bêtises de Ken, à ce moment-là, ne l'importaient que peu…

- « Allez ! » s'exclama Ken. « On sait bien à quoi tu penses ! »

- « J'en suis pas sûr, » réagit Kazuki, mais Ken se contenta de lui lancer un clin d'œil.

- « Tu es en train de penser à Katsuko, hein ? Avoue ! »

_Si je pouvais tuer en un seul regard…_ Kojirô grinça les dents.

- « Tais-toi ! » menaça-t-il.

- « En parlant de Katsuko… » intervint Kazuki qui ne suivait qu'à moitié l'histoire, persuadé que Ken taquinait une fois de plus Kojirô sur le sujet. « Elle n'agit pas bizarrement depuis ce matin ? »

- « C'est tout le sujet de l'histoire, Kazuki, » indiqua Ken, ce qui embrouilla encore plus son ami.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Tu vois, pendant les vacances, le grincheux qui me fusille du regard, là, a… »

- « KEEEEEEN ! » gronda Kojirô dont le visage devenait rouge sans qu'on eût pu dire si c'était par colère ou par embarras.

- « O.K. C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » grommela Ken alors que son capitaine menaçait déjà du poing et d'un pied – ce qui lui donnait une étrange position du corps, à vrai dire, mais Ken n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer, des fois que la goutte déborderait vraiment du vase. « Juste, note que je t'avais prévenu ! Tu aurais du faire quelque chose quand tu en avais l'occasion, parce que là, ça ne va pas être marrant si je dois aller la chercher, la trouver ET la convaincre de ne pas nous éviter tous parce que tu ne contrôles pas tes hormones ! »

Kazuki qui ne comprenait toujours qu'à moitié, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la dernière allusion de Ken et au visage encore plus rouge de Kojirô. Quoi qu'il se fût passé pendant ces vacances d'hiver, il était certain que ce devait être bien drôle à entendre (pas forcément à vivre, il le concevait). Mais il n'eut guère le temps de demander d'en savoir plus que Kojirô s'était élancé, dans un cri de rage « KEEEEEE(…)EEEEEEEN ! », vers le gardien qui fuyait déjà en éclatant de rire.

Quant à lui, il rejoignit tranquillement le reste de la bande devant le distributeur à boisson. Il ne manqua pas bien sûr de rapporter la scène à tout le groupe avant de repartir cette fois vers la zone sportive du lycée alors que la cloche sonnait.

Kojirô semblait toujours en colère contre le goal qui tentait de le raisonner, tout en évitant les coups que son capitaine tentait de lui asséner à chaque plaisanterie déplacée (ou non). Ils allèrent droit au vestiaire, se changèrent et revinrent dans la cour pour retrouver leur professeur de sport, Monsieur Toshai. Le butteur avait beau cherché la déléguée du regard, celle-ci apparut seulement lorsqu'ils entamèrent leurs deuxième tour de terrain. Il la vit aller s'excuser et se faire réprimander par Toshai et s'élancer dans les vestiaires avant de venir les rejoindre. Quand ils passèrent aux premiers échauffements, elle faisait son dernier tour de terrain, s'étant dépêchée de rattraper son retard.

- « Bon, pour continuer les échauffements mais cette fois avec un ballon, je vais vous demander de vous mettre par groupe de trois. Les garçons ensemble et les filles, pareil ! Vous vous faites de simple passe jusqu'à ce que je vous signale d'arrêter. »

Personne ne s'étonna de voir Ken, Kazuki et Kojirô ensemble pour l'exercice.

Kojirô jetait des regards en coin vers Katsuko. Ca ne lui ressemblait guère d'arriver en retard en cours. En plus, elle semblait préoccupée. Ca se voyait gros comme une maison qu'elle ne voyait qu'à peine le ballon qu'elle faisait passer négligemment à sa coéquipière.

- « ATTENTION ! »

BONG. C'était le bruit que venait de faire le ballon de basket en rebondissant sur son crâne, pile poil à la verticale de sa tête. Loin d'en ressentir des douleurs, Kojirô resta coi pendant un instant, sans comprendre avant de voir le ballon rebondir au sol à ses pieds. Surpris, il observait toujours le ballon quand éclata un ou plutôt deux grands éclats de rire. A ses côtés, placés à égale distance, Ken et Kazuki se tenaient les côtes, pliés de rire.

- « Ha ! Ha ! Si tu – Ha ! Ha ! – voyais ta tête ! Ha ! Ha ! » s'exclama l'un.

- « Trop drôle ! Wha ! Ha ! Ha ! » commenta l'autre.

Et quelques autres de la classe les suivirent. En un coup d'œil, il vit même Katsuko rire avec les filles qui avaient cessé de s'envoyer la balle. En voyant ça, il sourit à son tour et finit par rire avec ses deux compères. Comme si tout redevenait normal…

Quand le cours de sport se termina cependant et que l'heure de manger arriva, Katsuko avait de nouveau disparu.

- « Bah ! » s'exclama Kazuki. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle ne mange pas avec nous. Elle est peut-être encore fourrée avec le Président du Conseil ! »

- « Peut-être… » fit Ken, peu convaincu. « Mais je pense qu'il y a une autre raison sous-jacente… »

Kojirô fronça les sourcils.

- « C'est bon, » rajouta Ken, sur la défensive. « Ce n'est plus pour plaisanter. C'est mon amie, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la voir m'éviter parce que tu es trop bourru pour faire les choses bien ! Dîtes aux autres de manger sans moi, je vais aller voir où elle est et ce qu'il en est… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt le gardien les quitta, dépassant le coin de pelouse où Takeshi et les autres les attendaient déjà.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » demanda Kazuki alors qu'ils étaient encore assez loin pour ne pas être entendu des autres. « Je ne le répéterai pas, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais j'aimerais comprendre… »

- « Je vais avec Ken, » grommela finalement Kojirô.

- « Quoi ? Attends, mais… »

Trop tard, le butteur s'élançait déjà à la suite du gardien, laissant Kazuki aussi perplexe qu'inquiet. Il se le disait déjà mais peut-être qu'intégrer Katsuko dans leur groupe n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose qu'ils avaient faite.

Ils cherchèrent leur amie dans toute la cour de récréation sans résultat. Aussi, fouillèrent-ils l'intérieur du bâtiment central. Ils atteignaient le troisième étage quand ils entendirent des voix s'élever. Il s'agissait de deux filles. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, les deux garçons s'approchèrent du rebord du mur pour regarder sans se faire voir. Ken semblait amusé de la situation et Kojirô se demandait s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de poursuivre leur chemin et de chercher Katsuko plutôt que d'épier deux filles qui se chamaillaient sans doute pour une histoire de garçon ou autre…

- « Oublier ! » fulmina la première. « Comment pourrais-je oublier ce que tu m'as fait Yokohama ! »

Ken et Kojirô se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. _Ne me dîtes pas que c'est… ?_

- « Et pourtant tu continues à me défier ! »

- « Te défier ?! » Les deux garçons ne purent que reconnaître finalement la voix de Katsuko. « Tu es vraiment conne, ma parole ! » Kojirô fut surpris de l'entendre injurier. Ca devait bien être la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler ainsi… « Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ta personne ?! »

- « Tu montes vite sur tes grands chevaux, _Kamya_, mais n'oublie pas qu'ici, c'est moi qui suis en état de supériorité face à toi ! »

Katsuko éclata d'un rire glacial.

- « J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens ! » lança-t-elle avec désinvolture. « Tu ne crois pas qu'après ce que tu m'as déjà fait, tu ne peux plus trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse me… quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui : battre ! Ah ! Tiens, j'y repense. J'espère pour toi que tu as finalement payé les Otsakus pour les photos parce que crois-moi, ils ne te lâcheront pas d'une semelle ! Et même si tu l'as fait, c'était une erreur pour une riche comme toi de t'être coltinée avec eux. »

- « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! » Malgré elle, Yokohama parut décontenancée et recula d'un pas. « Je ne sais pas qui sont ces Otsa-machins dont tu parles ! »

- « Hin ! » ricana Katsuko. « Tu peux d'ores et déjà épargner ta salive car je sais parfaitement que tu as fait affaire avec les Otsayus. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que leur chef, c'est lui, le mec sur les photos ! Et ce sont _ses_ hommes qui les ont prises à mon insu ! Alors ne viens pas me raconter tes histoires ! Quand j'accuse quelqu'un de quelque chose, _moi_, je sais de quoi je parle ! »

Il y eut un long silence où les deux filles se fixèrent du regard.

- « On ferait mieux de s'en aller avant qu'elles nous découvrent… » chuchota Kojirô.

- « J'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui se passe entre elles, » objecta Ken. « Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi _elle –_ » Il prononça ce mot avec dégoût. « – a publié cet article ignoble ? »

Kojirô ne pouvait nier la curiosité qui le démangeait. Et c'était vrai qu'il s'était toujours demandé ce qui avait poussé Yokohama à mener cette enquête et à rédiger un article aussi osé sur la déléguée. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer ce que Katsuko venait de dire. Etait-ce ça dont Yukiko lui avait parlé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés juste après la publication de l'article au lycée ? Quand il disait que c'était par sa faute qu'elle avait été mêlée à ces histoires de clans ? Parce qu'elle avait été piégée par un autre clan ?

- « Ca suffit ! » retentit la voix de Yokohama. « Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça ! »

- « Mais tu n'as rien à me dire, Yokohama ! » s'exclama Katsuko, un son de dépit dans sa voix. « Les choses ont déjà été très claires entre nous, il me semble ! »

- « Ca, je ne le crois pas ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Si les choses étaient si claires entre nous, je pense que tu aurais compris quelle était ta place ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège avec les joueurs de football ? C'est pratique n'est-ce pas d'être protégée par des gars aussi populaires, non ? S'ils n'étaient pas là, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'oserais pas mettre les pieds ici ! »

- « C'est vrai, » répondit Katsuko, à l'étonnement de tous, les garçons compris. « Si Ken et Kojirô ne m'avaient pas soutenu alors que j'étais au plus mal, je ne serais peut-être pas revenue à la Tôhô. »

- « Ah ! » fit Yokohama triomphalement.

- « Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Je ne reste pas avec eux pour qu'ils me protègent. »

- « Peuh ! A qui crois-tu faire avaler ça ?! »

- « Elle dit vrai, » intervint Ken qui s'était élancé dans le couloir avant même que Kojirô ne s'en rendît compte.

- « Quoi !? »

Yokohama se figea en voyant s'avancer dans le couloir non seulement le gardien mais également Kojirô qui la regardait avec froideur et... dégoût. De rage, elle se retourna vers Katsuko.

- « Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! » la menaça-t-elle.

- « Hé ! » s'énerva Ken mais la rédactrice en chef du journal l'ignora éperdument en dépassant Katsuko.

Katsuko leur faisait face et les regardait en secouant la tête.

- « Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? » leur demanda-t-elle sans pourtant leur reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- « Non, juste la fin, » répondit Ken. « On est juste venu voir ce que tu faisais à la pause de midi. »

- « Et bien tu as vu ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai une faim de loup, on y va ? »

Katsuko et Ken s'élancèrent dans une de leur « conversation » animée habituelle alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de quitter le bâtiment pour rejoindre les autres. Plus en retrait, Kojirô observait le comportement de la déléguée qui, sans en avoir l'air, l'évitait à la perfection, même en sa présence. Ce fut ainsi pendant tout le repas. Elle riait avec les autres, discutait avec les autres, mais n'échangeait pas un même regard avec lui, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Quand l'attention se tournait vers lui, elle s'intéressait au contenu de son tupperwar. Sentant que l'embarras se transformait vite en la colère, Kojirô ne se gêna pas pour la fusiller du regard, et quand la cloche sonna, il se débrouilla pour la tirer à part en obligeant Kazuki et Ken à partir sans eux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Katsuko, visiblement gênée.

Elle le regardait à peine dans les yeux. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour regarder à côté, mais jamais directement dans les yeux.

- « Tu m'évites ? » lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Pas vraiment, » finit-elle par dire, plus gênée encore.

Au moins elle ne le dénigrait pas ! Mais cette constatation ne suffit pas à calmer les humeurs de Kojirô. Il s'attendait bien à ce que l'atmosphère soit tendue entre eux après ces vacances, mais il pensait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à nier son existence au sein de la bande !

- « Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, elle détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Derrière elle, Kojirô vit à peine les autres élèves les dévisager alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment central.

- « On ne peut pas en parler plus tard ? » proposa finalement Katsuko en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière. « Parce que là… »

- « Plus tard ? » répéta-t-il. « Et pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas simplement maintenant ? »

- « Tu crois que c'est facile !? » s'énerva-t-elle en retour. « Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? je te rappelle que c'est exactement ce que Kamya aurait fait et que je refuse de faire de nouveau ! »

- « Alors tu m'évites ! C'est vrai ! C'est tellement plus mâture ! »

- « Je t'interdis d'hausser le ton sur moi Kojirô ! C'est pas facile pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! » s'emporta-t-elle.

Kojirô se figea quand il vit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. De rage, elle s'essuya le visage du revers de sa main.

- « J'en ai marre ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Si tu savais comme ça me saoule d'avoir tous ces problèmes ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale, surtout pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être dans ma peau ! Ken et toi, vous êtes les seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eu ! Et j'étais contente que vous soyez là mais tu vois, avec moi, faut toujours que ça se complique ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je t'ai— » Elle s'interrompit, choquée par ses propres paroles. Une main devant la bouche, elle regarda avec effroi Kojirô avant de lui tourner le dos.

- « Que tu me… » répéta Kojirô sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, aussi choqué par sa déclaration qu'elle.

- « C'est rien ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Sinon, oublie-le. » La voix de Katsuko était rauque, peu naturelle, un peu froide aussi. « On doit retourner en cours maintenant, on est déjà en retard. »

Elle s'élança d'un pas vif vers l'entrée. Kojirô ne fit rien pour la retenir, la regardant partir, perplexe.

_Que je t'ai— !_

* * *

**NOTE DE LA FIN**

* * *

En cherchant une citation pour le chapitre, je suis tombée sur celle-ci. Ca m'a tellement fait rire que je tenais à vous la faire partager !

« L'amour sans une certaine folie ne vaut pas une sardine. » _Proverbe espagnol_. Pas mal, non ?

Ou bien « Quand un homme regarde trois matchs de football d'affilée, il devrait être déclaré légalement mort. » _Erma Bombeck_.

Bon, celle que j'ai choisie n'est que moitié bonne… mais après avoir épluché plusieurs pages, il fallait bien que je décide de quelque chose !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. A bientôt !


	17. Sans Avenir

Chapitre XVII

**SANS AVENIR**

* * *

« Il est bien assez temps de penser à l'avenir quand il n'y a plus d'avenir. »

George Bernard Shaw. _Extrait de pygmalion_

* * *

Yukiko est né un beau matin d'automne, alors que les feuilles rougissantes des arbres viennent s'éteindre doucement sur le pas de sa porte. Malgré les apparences, c'est une maison ancienne et traditionnelle. Si son père, Tôya Ueno, a fait construire les portes à l'extérieur de façon plus ou moins moderne, c'est-à-dire qui pivotent pour les ouvrir, celles à l'intérieur doivent être coulissées pour passer d'une pièce à l'autre. Sa mère, Kyôkô Ueno, le porte souvent à travers la maison en lui chantonnant d'anciennes chansons familiales. Yukiko aime voir les portes coulisser, et c'est pourquoi sa mère l'amène un peu partout dans la maison. Ca le calme et le rassure.

Kyôkô est femme au foyer dans un monde où le sexe féminin commence à être indépendant et à avoir un travail. Mais l'héritage de son mari ainsi que les ressources que leur apporte leur dojo suffisent pour faire vivre la famille. Tôya est un maître réputé et respecté dans la ville de Fujiyoshida. Chaque année, de nombreux élèves viennent s'y inscrire. Pas un garçon de la ville n'y a jamais mis les pieds, même pour une journée. Tout le monde aime la façon dont Tôya enseigne son art. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on voit dans les films. Cela peut être relaxant et éducatif, mais également essentiel pour la maîtrise de soi et pour son bien être intérieur. Pour Tôya, c'est comme une fleur en pleine floraison. C'est une source infinie de printemps qui regorge de vie et de paix. Afin de saluer son adversaire ou tout simplement son ami de combat, Tôya apprend à leurs élèves comment il faut s'y prendre. La main gauche qui se serre contre leurs cœurs représente la force et le pouvoir. La main droite, dont les doigts sont juste légèrement recourbés à quelques centimètres du poing, représente la sagesse, la paix intérieure et un rempart contre le mal qui emprisonne bien des cœurs où, seuls, les poings règnent. Le poing c'est la roche dure et sans âme, la main courbée c'est la fleur de vie.

Tel est le symbole du dojo que la famille Ueno a toujours enseigné depuis sa création.

A cette époque, Tôya est bien trop important et puissant pour son petit frère, Kureshi, qui le regarde de loin, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant son heure. Lui, il fait des études à l'université de Todai, à Tokyo. Il n'a jamais apprécié que son frère réussisse dans la vie et veut en faire de même. Todai, c'est sa vengeance, ou du moins le début. Là-bas, il se fait reconnaître, il s'entoure de gens dont il pressent un avenir plus ou moins glorieux. Il se moque des étudiants dont la volonté n'effleure pas la sienne. Il n'attend qu'une chose, être supérieur à son frère et prouver que son père avait tort. Que c'est lui qui aurait du reprendre le dojo. Pas ce crétin de Tôya.

Yukiko a sept ans quand son père décide de lui enseigner son art. Alors tout en allant à l'école la journée, le petit Ueno s'entraîne au dojo le soir. Ca le ravit car son copain de cours est lui aussi dans le dojo. Tôya les regarde évoluer avec nostalgie. Il se revoit fouler le tatami avec Kureshi sous le regard indulgent de leur père. Il est conscient que son frère lui en veut d'avoir été favorisé. Il a refusé de le seconder, il n'accepte jamais d'être le second en quoi que ce soit…

Quatre ans s'écoulent depuis que Yukiko baigne dans cet univers de combat. Son père est très fier de ses progrès mais ne semble pas satisfait. Yukiko ne pourra pas être son héritier. Ses aptitudes au combat sont bonnes, mais elles restent basiques et trop calquées sur les siennes. Bien sûr, son fils est encore jeune et il se peut qu'en grandissant, il le surprenne. Mais Tôya en doute. Yukiko se laisse tenter par la facilité et a tendance à s'en vanter. C'est une valeur que Tôya ne lui a jamais enseignée. Alors un soir, il se tourne vers sa femme et lui dit qu'il aimerait avoir un autre fils.

Neuf mois plus tard, un soir de printemps, Katsuko Ueno vient au monde. Kyôkô est aux anges, avoir une fille, même si son mari espérait un garçon, était son vœu le plus cher et il vient de se réaliser… Seulement, personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'en sa hâte de la rejoindre à l'hôpital, Tôya allait mourir dans un accident de voiture en tentant d'éviter un enfant qui subitement apparut sur la route à la poursuite d'un ballon (1).

Le premier drame de la vie de Yukiko a alors lieu.

Respectant la volonté de son mari, et avec l'aide de son beau frère, Kyôkô parvient à transférer le corps de Tôya à Tôkyô où il est enterré. De son vivant, il avait toujours rêvé revenir dans la capitale où il avait passé une partie de ses études.

Yukiko est trop jeune pour prendre le relais au dojo et ainsi privés de moyen, sa mère, sa petite sœur de quelques jours et lui ne peuvent refuser l'offre de Kureshi Ueno. Celui-ci, en échange de payer les impôts de leur maison, récupère le dojo comme il en a toujours rêvé… De plus, Kyôkô reprend son nom de jeune fille, Mayashima, toujours sur la demande de Kureshi.

- « Après tout, puisque mon frère est mort, nous ne sommes plus de la même famille. »

Yukiko n'a alors que douze ans lorsqu'il entame sa première rechercher de travail. Mais à cet âge-là, personne ne veut l'embaucher. Il n'y a que le livreur de journaux et le chef d'un restaurant qui acceptent de l'aider, ayant très bien connu son père. Ainsi il livre le matin et fait la plonge le soir, mais les ressources qu'il ramène à la maison oblige Kyôkô a trouvé elle aussi du boulot alors que sa fille vient tout juste d'avoir un an. La mère de Suzeno, qui ne travaille pas, accepte de l'aider en gardant Katsuko durant le jour. Le soir, c'est Yukiko qui vient la chercher pour s'en occuper lui-même.

Kyôkô travaille jusqu'à très tard et commence très tôt. Elle n'a pratiquement plus le temps de voir ses enfants. Katsuko la réclame. Elle est si jeune et déjà privée de sa mère… Quand elle rentre enfin tard dans la nuit ou le petit matin, Yukiko l'observe souvent en secret, planqué derrière sa porte. Il sait qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il la voie dans cet état d'ivresse et de misère. Il ne sait pas où elle travaille mais il devine que ce n'est pas très glorieux. Il l'aime mais il a honte de ce qu'elle devient. De ce que sa famille est en train de devenir. Du haut de ses treize ans, Yukiko ne peut pas supporter un tel fardeau.

Il se souvient des jours de grand bonheur avec son père et sa mère, à rire dans le jardin, à sentir toute cette affection autour de lui… toute cette tendresse qui ne reviendra plus. Parfois il se surprend à vouloir que sa sœur ne soit jamais née. Pour que son père reste en vie. Pour arrêter de pleurer, de haïr, de se perdre. Pour continuer à s'entraîner au dojo.

Kureshi ne le laisse jamais pénétrer l'enceinte du dojo à présent.

Yukiko a alors dix sept ans. Katsuko en a six. Elle semble vivre dans un autre monde, inconsciente du drame qui est en train de se jouer autour d'elle. C'est seulement à ce moment-là, en la voyant le suivre dans le salon, avec sa peluche dans les bras et son regard doux, attendant de lui qu'il lui fasse un signe d'affection, qu'il comprend qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père est mort. Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle qu'il a arrêté l'école, qu'il fait des boulots ingrats. C'est pour elle. Rien que pour elle. Toujours pour elle.

Katsuko attend. Toute la journée, elle attend. Même si la mère de Suzeno s'occupe d'elle et que son fils lui-même joue avec elle quand il rentre de cours, elle a toujours attendu. Il se rend compte que sa sœur espère sans le dire qu'il tende une main vers elle. Et il le fait.

Elle réclame de moins en moins Kyôkô, comme si elle l'a oubliée. Pour elle, Yukiko est à la fois sa mère et son père. Ce poids qui pèse sur ses épaules si jeunes et fragiles est en quelque sorte le second drame de sa vie.

Kyôkô n'a jamais arrêté de travailler depuis la mort de son mari. Mais elle arrive de plus en plus saoule le soir et dans des états qui laissent vaguement comprendre ce qu'elle fait dans les rues. Elle est méconnaissable et bien souvent, Yukiko ne la regarde plus comme une mère. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle le dégoûte mais il s'accroche. C'est elle qui lui a donné la vie, elle qui était autrefois la plus belle des mères, elle qui l'a souvent bercé le soir, elle qui l'a réconforté quand Tôya mourut. Alors il ferme les yeux et lui donne un verre d'eau le soir avant de la porter jusqu'à son lit et fermer la porte avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de bruit et ne réveille Katsuko.

Jamais il ne l'entend prononcer le nom de sa fille. Elle aussi semble avoir oublié…

Un soir, elle n'est pas rentrée. Et quand elle revient enfin le lendemain, elle est encore plus saoule et débauchée que d'habitude. Elle tient dans ses mains un test de grossesse qu'elle a sans doute volé. Yukiko le lui prend et le lit. Il chancelle. Ce n'est pas le moment mais il n'y a pas de doute, elle est enceinte. Il la regarde dégoûté. Il l'aide pourtant à se relever et à aller s'allonger sur son lit. Elle pousse un râle et ouvre les yeux. Elle lui sourit. Il ne change pas d'expression. Il s'apprête à partir mais elle le retient d'une main. Il essaye de se libérer. Impossible, alors il se tourne vers elle et la regarde.

- « Je vais mourir » dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir profondément.

Elle est vraiment saoule, pense-t-il. Il parvient à se détacher d'elle et sort de la pièce. Il reste un moment dos à sa porte. Il repense à ses paroles. _Je vais mourir_. Elle le répugne peut-être, mais c'est sa mère et il l'aime. Il soupire et quitte la maison. Il a besoin d'air frais. Dehors il fait encore bon. C'est presque l'automne. Ca lui fait penser qu'il a bientôt dix-huit ans. Il allume une cigarette et s'approche d'un bar pas très loin de chez lui. Fumer et boire. Deux autres façons de se pourrir la vie. Mais là au moins, il y consent.

Il s'installe au comptoir et commande son verre habituel. A force il en a oublié le nom. Tant que c'est de l'alcool, le reste il s'en fout. Il le boit d'un coup, en commande un autre, et continue ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui tourne et que ses yeux lui brûlent à cause de la fumée de la cigarette. Là, il sent qu'il est temps de rentrer. Il paye, se lève et chavire dangereusement. Autour de lui on rigole. Ce sont tous des habitués. Comme lui. Ce sont également des paumés. Comme lui. Mais personne ne sait qui il est, lui. On l'appelle le gamin parce que c'est le plus jeune d'entre eux. Et puis c'est tout.

Yukiko sort du bar. Il se tourne vers la gauche et hésite avec la droite. Il ne sait plus où il doit aller. Il se rappelle juste que sa porte, c'est la plus misérable d'entre toutes.

Cette fois, il s'est rendu plus mal que sa propre mère. Mais sa tête trouve le moyen d'en rire. Ses paroles s'échappent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il rie aux éclats sans savoir pourquoi… Il s'appuie sur un réverbère. Il a vraiment abusé… Il dégueule. Et ça le fait rire.

Et puis, il lui semble entendre d'autres voix. Des voix rauques, des voix dignes de connards des rues. Des gars qui n'ont pour idée que de satisfaire leurs besoins bestiaux sur n'importe quoi… Et ça aussi ça le fait rire… jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit la prochaine victime. Ils l'abordent déjà, sourires aux lèvres. Yukiko cligne des yeux. Il connaît ce pyjama et ce petit ourson usagé. Il connaît ce visage inquiet et cette peau trop pâle. Cette silhouette frêle au milieu de ces brutes, c'est sa sœur.

Il réalise. Il a peut-être bu, mais sa sœur est son calmant. Elle l'est devenue depuis quelques temps déjà. Son sourire, son regard insouciant, son rire cristallin, sa peau douce et chaleureuse, ses dessins rêveurs, ses mots gentils et réconfortants… ça le calme, ça le détend, ça le rassure. Il l'aime, sa sœur.

Il réalise que c'est elle qu'il voit et qu'elle est en danger.

Merde, jure-t-il. Il chancelle toujours. Pas étonnant après tous ces verres d'alcool. Mais il doit se reprendre. Il secoue sa tête et s'avance un peu comme un zombie. Les gars rugissent, ils gueulent tellement ils sont excités de voir cette petite frimousse. Mon ange, qu'ils l'appellent. Yukiko grogne. Plus que quelques pas et il sera là.

- « Tu t'es perdu trésor ? » demande l'un d'eux, le plus proche en se penchant vers elle. « Tu cherches ta maman ? »

- « Non ! Elle l'a trouvée ! » scande Yukiko en tirant le gars par l'épaule avant de lui porter son poing en pleine gueule. Parce qu'à ce stade, ce n'est plus une bouche, c'est une gueule.

La petite fille reconnaît son frère et s'approche de lui. Yukiko l'attire derrière lui alors qu'il lance son pied contre les parties intimes de son adversaire. Trop facile ! Une fois plié, il a le loisir de lui balancer son genou contre sa tête et de le pousser brutalement contre le mur. Il s'acharne sur les deux à terre avant de se tourner vers le troisième et dernier. Mais celui-ci agrippe Katsuko par le col de son pyjama et l'attire contre lui.

- « Tut, tut, tut, » qu'il lui fait en hochant négativement la tête. Katsuko est terrorisée, elle regarde son frère avec incompréhension et le supplie du regard. Yukiko, tout en savant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, s'avance doucement et, s'adressant à sa sœur, tente de la rassurer. Il a la tête qui tourne encore mais le fait d'avoir vomi, de ressentir en lui la peur et le stress lui ont permis de dessouler.

Soudain deux bras le retiennent par derrière. Les deux autres se sont relevés et sont de nouveau prêts à le mettre en pièce. Un coup de poing dans le ventre, sous le menton et encore dans le thorax. Ils enchaînent les coups et Yukiko se contente de les recevoir, impuissant. Et puis on finit par le lâcher et on ricane en le regardant tomber à terre. On crache sur lui. Un cri, un sanglot, Katsuko hurle son nom. Elle est effrayée de voir son frère à terre, presque immobile. Elle se débat, elle s'entortille et le gars qui la retient finit par la lâcher. En fait, à présent qu'ils ont vaincu le frère, les trois n'ont plus envie de s'occuper de ce sac à puce et finissent par partir.

Yukiko fait l'effort de rester conscient. Devant ses yeux il voit l'ourson de sa sœur à quelques pas de lui. Katsuko l'a lâché quand il l'a tirée derrière lui. Le visage de sa sœur apparaît alors qu'elle se jette genou au sol pour le secouer de ses petites mains. Ses yeux croisent les siens et il se retourne vers elle, se redresse un peu et de ses bras l'attire contre lui pour la bercer. Elle pleure abondamment contre son torse. C'est la première fois qu'elle ressent la peur, la première fois qu'elle quitte la maison pour aller autre part que chez sa voisine. Comment a-t-elle fait pour le retrouver ? Pourquoi est-elle sortie ?

Il enlève son blouson et le lui met sur elle. Il parvient à se lever et la prend dans ses bras. Il sent ses muscles le tirailler mais il s'en fout. Il rentre chez lui.

Le lendemain il se réveille dans sa chambre, Katsuko agrippée à sa chemise. Elle n'a pas voulu le lâcher de toute la nuit. En la voyant dormir, il se promit de ne jamais plus jamais recommencer. Si elle se met à le suivre le soir quand il sort… Elle n'aime pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et commence à rouspéter de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il la laisse chez leur voisine pour aller travailler. Elle dépend de lui. Yukiko réalise que ses actes ont une conséquence sur elle. Qu'il devrait se comporter comme un grand frère et devenir raisonnable… Cette pensée le fait rire.

Il se lève tant bien que mal, sa tête tourne encore et lui fait mal. Il grogne mais c'est de sa faute. Il sort de la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui. Il traverse le couloir et s'arrête devant la chambre de ses parents. Celle-ci est ouverte et Kyôkô est assise sur le lit. Il entre.

- « Que fais-tu là ? » lui demande-t-il.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Elle a le regard perdu mais lui sourit.

- « J'habite encore ici après tout, » soupire-t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Il ignore sa remarque et s'approche d'elle. Elle tient dans ses mains une lettre cachetée par l'hôpital. Il fronce les sourcils. Il la lui prend des mains et parcourt la feuille. Une mammographie signale que madame Kyôkô a bel et bien le cancer du sein. Elle doit se rendre à l'hôpital pour d'autres examens médicaux… Il regarde sa mère, le regard troublé et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Elle ne quitte pas son sourire et se balance toujours.

« - Tu vois… Je vais mourir, » lui répète-t-elle encore, comme une simple formalité.

Il se lève de nouveau et quitte la pièce en emportant la lettre de l'hôpital. Il ouvre le frigo et n'y trouve qu'un morceau de concombre, trois yaourts, une bouteille d'eau pétillante et du lait. Il le referme subitement et se colle dos contre l'appareil, les yeux vers le ciel.

Merde ! jure-t-il dans sa tête. Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?

Il lève la main qui tient la lettre et la lit de nouveau. Les mots _mammographie_ et _cancer du sein_ le frappent au visage, l'agrippent à la gorge et l'assèchent. Il se sert un vert d'eau pétillante glacée et l'avale d'un goût. Il se contentera de ça. Et sa mère qui le lui lance qu'elle va mourir comme ça… Non ! Il refuse. Tout simplement. Il se précipite dans sa chambre, ouvre la porte trop bruyamment et s'excuse. Mais Katsuko ne s'y trouve plus. Intrigué, il sort de la pièce et la cherche. Il va dans le salon. La télévision est éteinte, pas de trace de la petite. Il se retourne, elle est là. Elle lui tend son ourson. Il le prend et la regarde.

- « Faut le laver, il est sale, » dit-elle.

Un bruit attire l'attention de sa sœur qui se tourne vers la chambre de Kyôkô. Sans doute par curiosité, elle s'avance à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre dans laquelle elle n'est jamais encore entrée. Yukiko la suit, inquiet. Katsuko n'a pas l'habitude de voir sa mère… Il se demande même si elle l'a vue en moins de quatre ans. Dans la pièce, Kyôkô s'est éloignée au coin de son lit. Katsuko l'observe, intriguée. Elle ne dit rien. Leur mère ne la regarde même pas, elle semble agitée. Elle n'est pas à l'aise et Yukiko ne peut pas supporter ce tableau. Il prend sa sœur par la main et l'amène dehors. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et soupire.

- « Pourquoi elle ne me regarde pas ? »

Ses yeux sombres le fixent intensément. Il est troublé. Que doit-il répondre ?

- « Je ne sais pas… » Et c'est vrai. Il ne comprend pas. Il est trop jeune pour ça. Il est trop jeune pour tout, en fait. « Tu as faim ? » demande-t-il. « Aujourd'hui, j'vais pas au boulot. »

Il envoie sa sœur à la cuisine et attrape le téléphone de la maison. Il appelle le magasin et prétend être malade. On accepte de lui laisser la journée et on lui soutire la promesse de consacrer son week end pour faire l'inventaire. Il raccroche en grommelant et il se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, avec ce qu'il reste… pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose.

L'après-midi, il envoie Katsuko chez sa voisine et oblige sa mère à s'habiller convenablement. Il a téléphoné à l'hôpital et est parvenu à obtenir un rendez-vous pour quatorze heures. Ils marchent à pied. Yukiko ne veut pas payer un taxi. Kyôkô râle. Elle ne veut pas y aller, elle s'en fout si elle meurt. Au moins, elle rejoindra Tôya ! Et puis elle n'aime pas marcher. Elle a trop souvent traîné sur ces trottoirs. Elle veut prendre une voiture jaune et rouler le plus loin possible. Mais Yukiko insiste et prend le dessus. Ils y vont à pied, et c'est tout. Yukiko ne l'écoute pas lui parler. De toute façon, elle raconte n'importe quoi.

Ils arrivent à l'hôpital et Yukiko la laisse s'asseoir sur un siège tandis qu'il va signaler leur arrivée à l'une des infirmières. On lui demande d'attendre, le Dr Kavanagh va venir les chercher. Voilà un nom qui ne sonne pas vraiment japonais, se dit Yukiko en rejoignant sa mère. Il ne se sent pas très bien. Les hôpitaux le mettent mal à l'aise. Les souvenirs sont mauvais… Ca l'inquiète. Une jeune femme s'approche. Elle a des cheveux d'un brun foncé, mais pas aussi noir que les japonaises. Sa peau est nettement plus blanche mais son nez et ses yeux ressemblent assez à ceux des asiatiques. Sans doute, est-elle le mélange d'une japonaise et d'un russe (vu le nom). En tout cas, elle lui plaît bien. Physiquement parlant, bien sûr.

« - Monsieur, Madame Mayashima, bonjour. Je suis le Dr Kavanagh, chargée de votre dossier médical, » se présente-t-elle d'une voix très professionnelle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle les guide jusqu'à un petit bureau qui n'est pas le sien mais qui est utilisé afin de trouver une certaine intimité. La porte se referme derrière eux, elle leur montre deux chaises devant le bureau et va s'asseoir derrière. Elle a déjà le dossier en main et le pose devant elle en l'ouvrant à la première page. Le Dr Kavanagh s'adresse à sa mère et lui explique que la mammographie lui a administré un cancer du sein et elle leur parle des différents traitements possibles. Elle dit qu'au stade où en est son cancer, il est toujours possible de l'extraire. Difficile, mais pas impossible, dit-elle.

- « Attendez. Ma mère est enceinte… Est-ce que cela va poser des problèmes ? »

- « Cela rendra les soins plus délicats, la démarche différente, » affirma Dr Kavanagh. « Mais à priori, il n'y a pas plus de risques. »

Yukiko acquiesce mais n'est pas pour autant rassuré. Tout ça va coûter de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Il faudra plus que son travail actuel pour payer les frais.

- « La boisson et la cigarette sont dans votre cas à éviter. » Le Dr Kavanagh les regarda tour à tour avec sévérité. Elle ne rigole pas. Trop de gens se moquent de ses conseils et boivent ou fument malgré leur maladie. Et après ils s'étonnent et se déplorent qu'on ne puisse pas les sauver. Les miracles, ça ne germent pas si on ne les cultive pas un peu.

A côté de lui, Kyôkô répond par l'affirmative. Elle est calme et souriante… Elle lui rappelle la mère qu'elle a été. Autrefois… Mais il sait que ce n'est plus qu'une façade. Kyôkô revient tous les soirs ivre depuis plusieurs années. Pour sûr qu'elle est dépendante de l'alcool. Les prochains mois s'annoncent difficiles…

Ils sont dehors, ils rentrent à la maison. Le silence règne. Yukiko repense à cette entrevue. Il entrevoie les coûts que cela va engendrer. En plus du bébé qui est en vue, la somme atteint un sommet dépassant de beaucoup ses possibilités. Ce n'est pas avec son salaire qui leur permet à peine d'acheter de la nourriture qu'il pourra payer les médicaments, les visites médicales et dans neuf mois les besoins d'un nouveau bébé. Sans compter qu'il doit obliger sa mère à arrêter ses activités, mais également à ne plus boire ni fumer. Ca, ça risque de poser problème.

Kyôkô ne lui a pas parlé depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'hôpital, il ne sait pas à quoi elle pense et la regarde discrètement. Il s'étonne. Du haut de ses dix sept ans, Yukiko la dépasse d'une bonne tête. Il ne l'a jamais vue aussi petite. Remarque, il ne l'a plus vue debout depuis bien longtemps. Et ça le rend triste. Il prend conscience de tout ce qu'il perd, chaque jour. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus d'âge. Parce qu'à dix sept ans, on n'est pas censé vivre ça. Être père, mère, frère et fils en même temps le fatigue…

- « A plus ! » lui fait Kyôkô en virant vers la droite.

- « Où tu vas ? » demande-t-il presque en criant. Mais elle l'ignore et disparaît au bout d'un autre carrefour.

Quant à lui, il hausse les épaules et soupire. Elle va sans doute faire les mêmes choses qu'avant et ce soir, il la retrouvera saoule. Demain, il tentera de la persuader de suivre les conseils du Dr Kavanagh. Pour aujourd'hui, il en a déjà fait bien assez.

Mais les jours passent et Kyôkô en fait toujours des siennes. Yukiko travaille et ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Les remontrances qu'il lui adresse chaque soir s'évaporent dés le matin. Si jamais elle l'écoute.

Les mois s'écoulent. Le neuvième arrive. Kyôkô a le ventre tellement gros qu'elle ne peut plus traîner dehors et parvient toujours à boire autant ou suffisamment pour être ivre. Mais elle persévère à ne pas suivre son traitement. Les visites à l'hôpital ne sont pas bonnes. Et le Dr Kavanagh semble avoir abandonné. _Si votre mère refuse d'arrêter ses folies… Je ne peux rien pour elle. Essayez de la raisonner._ Yukiko se répète ses paroles dans sa tête et un rire amer s'échappe de sa bouche en même temps qu'une bouffée de fumée noire. Il est sorti à l'extérieur. Il ne supporte plus de l'entendre brailler matin et soir. Les paroles qui s'échappent de sa bouche sont du poison, il voit bien qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, mais il lui en veut. Parce qu'à cause d'elle, Katsuko ne fait que pleurer. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre, se blottit dans son lit, les oreillers sur elle. Elle a peur de cette femme qu'elle ne reconnaît même plus. Elle refuse de l'appeler « Maman ».

Cette famille n'existe plus. Elle déraille depuis si longtemps… Il écrase son mégot à terre et entre dans la pièce. Katsuko pleure encore et il veut arrêter sa mère de brailler. Alors s'en suit une série d'engueulades qui ne réussit qu'à faire pleurer Katsuko encore plus fort alors qu'elle vient s'agripper à lui et que Kyôkô en la voyant crache à terre. Cette femme n'est effectivement plus leur mère.

Et puis soudain, un soir en rentrant du travail, Yukiko le trouve affalée dans le couloir. En l'entendant arriver, elle se tourne vers lui, haletante.

- « J'ai perdu les eaux, » balbutie-t-elle en sueur.

Il appelle l'ambulance. Il n'a pas de voiture pour l'y conduire et encore moins de permis. On vient la chercher et Yukiko a à peine le temps de prendre Katsuko qu'ils sont embarqués dans le véhicule. Direction l'hôpital où ils attendent dans le couloir que le Docteur sorte de la pièce. Alors de longs moments d'attente mettent ses nerfs à vif. C'est dans cette pièce que sa sœur est née, c'est également dans ce couloir qu'on lui a apprit le décès de son père… Une sueur froide glisse sur sa nuque, son dos, faisant trembler tout son corps. Il ne tient pas en place, tantôt il se lève et marche et tantôt il s'assoit et frotte machinalement ses mains bien qu'il n'ait pas froid. Katsuko, elle, ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et finit par s'endormir.

Le temps se fait long. Beaucoup trop. La porte s'ouvre, le Docteur est là.

- « Félicitation, vous venez d'avoir un petit frère, » leur affirme-t-il. « Par chance, il ne semble pas avoir souffert des… conditions dans lequel il baignait. C'est même surprenant. »

Malgré ces mots rassurants, Yukiko sent que quelque chose cloche. Il le voit dans le regard du médecin, un regard professionnel qui semble dire : Il y a eu des complications et même si nous avons fait tout notre possible…

- « …nous n'avons pas pu sauver votre mère. »

Yukiko se laisse lourdement tomber sur la chaise derrière lui. L'information rebondie une fois, deux fois et c'est bon. Il réalise mais ne pleure pas. Il se relève et demande s'il peut voir son frère. On lui dit de patienter. Ils veulent vraiment être sûr que l'enfant va bien.

- « Voulez-vous voir votre mère ? » l'interroge le médecin.

Yukiko hésite mais accepte. Il se tourne vers Katsuko toujours endormie et la réveille doucement. Elle ouvre les yeux, se les frotte et se lève. Elle le regarde. Dans ses yeux il voit tout juste de la curiosité. Elle ne sait pas encore. Et il n'est pas certain de vouloir le lui annoncer.

Il l'amène dans l'autre pièce et une infirmière le croise, tenant dans ses bras le bébé nettoyé. Yukiko ne réussit à en apercevoir seulement le sommet du crâne. Il lâche la main de sa petite sœur et se dirige vers le devant du lit où sa mère semble dormir. Mais elle est morte. Il se met soudainement à pleurer. Il a peut-être déjà réalisé mais c'est en la voyant sous ce calme qui la caractérisait autrefois que ses larmes coulent, que son cœur se déchire, que son esprit hurle.

Morte…

**De nos jours…**

**Tôkyô, dans un bar**

Il apporte le verre d'alcool à sa bouche et boit le fond de son verre d'un seul coup.

Yukiko a vingt huit ans et il n'a aucun avenir. Il a arrêté ses études avant même d'atteindre le secondaire et se contente de passer de travail en travail. Légal ou clandestin. Qu'importe, tant que ça rapporte un peu. A chaque fois que la vie lui offre quelque chose de bon, il en paie le prix tôt ou tard, et généralement très tôt. Sans doute trop.

Ce matin, il s'est levé avec l'envie étrange et coutumière de tout claquer. Ca lui arrive parfois. Environ deux fois par mois, ou peut-être trois. Non, quatre… disons cinq. Le reste du temps, il s'accroche pour sa famille. Ce mot sonne toujours aussi mauvais. Ca lui écorche la langue, même quand il l'évoque par pensée. Et il se rappelle qu'il est le fils de Kyôkô et de Tôya, le frère de Katsuko, le frère de Shunji, le père et la mère de Katsuko, le père et la mère de Shunji… Trop. Beaucoup trop. Il ne s'y habitue toujours pas. Impossible.

Son père avait raison : il préfère la facilité. Mais dans un sens, il ne la connaît pas. Peut-être est-ce pire que ce qu'il vit déjà, la vie aisée. Aisée dans tous les sens du terme.

- « Un autre, » ordonne-t-il au barman sans le regarder, sans lever le coude alors qu'il balance son verre de droite à gauche.

Il n'est pas ivre, juste fatigué, lassé, mort. Façon de parler.

Pourquoi repense-t-il à tout ça ? Son passé ? Il ne l'oublie pas, mais… pourquoi se le remet-il en tête ? Il soupire et rallume sa cigarette qu'il vient pourtant juste d'éteindre.

Il pense à sa sœur et sourit. Incroyable, effarant, étonnant, surprenant, stupéfiant, et tout ce que l'on veut… Qui a un jour pensé qu'elle deviendrait ainsi ? Aussi forte et déterminée, têtue, volontaire, sauvage… En somme, une battante. Et pour se battre, ça, elle sait faire ! Malgré tout, sa sœur possède ses propres faiblesses. Et ces temps-ci, elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il s'en rend bien compte. Elle aussi endosse des responsabilités qui lui coûtent cher et un passé qui lui pèse, même si elle en a oublié une partie. Yukiko craint que cette dernière ne se réveille et la fasse de nouveau souffrir. Elle ne lui en parle pas, mais il sait qu'elle s'est déjà souvenue de quelque chose.

Il attrape le verre que le barman lui tend. Enfin. Il boit la moitié et fait tourner le liquide dans son récipient. C'est fou, même là, il ne se souvient pas du nom de ce qu'il boit. Tant pis, Gray le connaît alors ça ne change rien.

Et puisqu'il a déjà ressassé toute cette partie de sa vie, il peut bien continuer…

**Fujiyoshida**

**3 ans après la mort de Kyôkô**

C'est de mal en pis. Il a perdu ses parents, il a perdu sa notoriété. Il s'est endetté jusqu'au cou et ne sait pas comment rembourser le tout. Il a définitivement perdu le dojo, au profit de son oncle. Shunji vient d'avoir trois ans et c'est un miracle qu'il vit encore. Sa santé est fragile, il tombe souvent malade et Yukiko n'arrive pas à le gérer. Heureusement Suzeno l'aide pour les frais médicaux. Mais c'est de plus en plus difficile pour lui de le faire. Après tout, ça fait des années que sa famille et lui les aident sans retour.

La situation s'empire un peu tous les jours. Il ne dort presque plus, il ne mange pas beaucoup – de toute façon il a trop peu d'argent pour nourrir tout le monde. Il s'affaiblie mais il ne doit pas le montrer. Ses frère et sœur comptent sur lui. Katsuko a alors huit ans et elle veut l'aider. Mais il l'oblige à aller à l'école. Tant que c'est gratuit, autant en profiter. Shunji également est entré à la petite école. Ce qui le soulage d'un poids.

Il accumule les petits jobs comme il peut. Mais c'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver un employeur stable quand on n'a aucune formation.

- « Dépêche-toi d'amener tout ça ! Y a pas que ça à faire ! »

Facile à dire. Ca se voit que ce n'est pas lui, le boucher, qui décharge tout un camion de viandes, et apparemment il y en aura même deux. Il s'y atèle pendant toute la journée et a à peine le temps de manger à midi. Son ventre gronde mais il l'ignore, s'il ne termine pas cette besogne rapidement, sa paie déjà bien basse diminuera encore.

Quand il termine son travail, il est déjà temps d'aller récupérer Shunji. Il retire sa veste rouge du sang séché des bêtes et se dirige à pas rapide vers l'école. En chemin il croise la mère de Suzeno qui lui dit quelque chose d'étrange. Quelqu'un serait venu chercher Shunji en prétendant être son oncle…

Kureshi Ueno ! Cela ne signifie qu'une chose : danger.

Il s'y précipite sans même prendre le temps de la remercier. Quand il voit l'école en face de lui, il aperçoit Kureshi en train d'essayer de tirer Shunji dans sa voiture.

- « HEY ! » hurle-t-il pour l'arrêter et gagner du temps.

Kureshi le voit et s'arrête momentanément.

- « LÂCHE MON FRERE ! » rugit Yukiko, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Kureshi le lâche. Shunji court vers lui et se réfugie derrière ses jambes.

- « Calme-toi, » lui suggère son oncle. Mais cette remarque ne fait qu'augmenter sa colère.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Shunji ? » Il ne crie plus mais parle si fort que cela revient au même.

Tout le monde s'est arrêté pour les écouter et les regarde intrigué. Kureshi jette un regard autour de lui leur fait comprendre par un signe apaisant qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- « Calme-toi, » répète-t-il. « Je ne suis pas là pour… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Shunji ? » le coupe Yukiko, se moquant bien d'attirer l'attention autour d'eux. « C'est mon frère alors ne crois pas que je vais te laisser lui pourrir la vie comme tu l'as fait avec la mienne ! »

- « Je n'ai pas fait de mal à ton frère, » lui rétorque froidement Kureshi. « Et il me semble que je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi non plus. Il fallait bien quelqu'un de compétent reprenne le dojo de la famille ! Mon frère a déjà… »

- « Papa était le seul héritier de ce dojo ! Grand-père n'a jamais terminé ton enseignement, je te rappelle ! »

- « A toi non plus il me semble ! »

- « Oui mais je ne prétends pas le contraire moi ! Et puis merde, qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Shunji n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te rappelle ! »

- « Il fait partie de la famille… »

- « TU OSES PARLER DE FAMILLE !? Dois-je rappeler ce que tu as dit à ma mère ? Qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la famille ! Et Shun n'est même pas le fils de Tôya ! »

Un silence s'installe. Cette réplique met Kureshi hors de lui mais il ne peut rien répliquer. Il doit reprendre le contrôle et tout en remettant sa veste en place, il sourit.

- « Hm ! Et si nous allions parler quelque part tranquillement ? » propose-t-il. Il ne veut pas rester en public. Cela nuie à sa notoriété.

Dans un geste très vulgaire, Yukiko l'envoie balader et lui tourne le dos pour repartir en tenant la main de son frère. Il avance d'un pas rapide, si bien que Shunji est contraint à trottiner pour le rattraper. Puis, ne pouvant plus suivre ce rythme plus longtemps, il se plaint en ralentissant volontairement pour freiner Yukiko de force. Ou tout du moins l'obliger à l'écouter.

- « Désolé Shun, » s'excuse celui-ci en se retournant vers son frère. « Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre ce qui se passe, mais… tu ne dois pas laisser cet homme t'approcher. Jamais. »

Shun ne cherche même pas à comprendre. Il dit qu'il ne peut plus marcher, qu'il est trop fatigué et fait la moue jusqu'à ce que Yukiko le prenne dans ses bras et continue son chemin. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup avancé lorsqu'une voiture se met à leur niveau et roule suffisamment doucement pour ne pas les dépasser. La vitre descend et le visage de leur oncle apparaît.

- « C'était idiot ce que tu viens de faire, Yukiko, » lui dit-il. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'éviter et que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je parviendrais à mes fins… Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous causer des ennuis, je le répète. J'ai même une proposition qui te permettrait de reprendre le cours de ta vie de façon plus normale. »

Yukiko fait mine de ne pas l'écouter. Ses yeux expriment toute sa colère. Seul le contact de Shunji dans ses bras l'oblige à rester calme. Son mutisme ne semble pourtant pas décourager Kureshi qui continue à lui parler.

- « Je ne vais pas m'efforcer de te faire gober que je fais ça pour toi ou pour ta famille, » reprend-il. « Mais, d'une certaine façon, tout le monde pourra en tirer bon compte. Si tu me laisses t'expliquer… »

- « Il n'y a rien à expliquer, » le coupe Yukiko. « Pourquoi veux-tu Shunji ? Parce que tu ne vas pas me faire croire que venir le chercher à l'école est une chose complètement anodine et que tu comptais seulement le ramener chez lui. Alors, pourquoi le veux-tu ? »

- « Je suis venu le chercher parce que je savais que tu refuserais de m'écouter si je venais simplement frapper à votre porte, » répondit-il, sans quitter son sourire mesquin. « J'ai besoin d'un héritier, tu le sais. Et comme je ne peux pas en avoir un et que je refuse que ce soit toi, Shunji est le seul qui me semble potable. »

Yukiko serre tellement les dents que sa mâchoire devient de plus en plus douloureuse. Son sang bout mais il se retient toujours.

- « Adopte, » lui réplique-t-il.

- « Hors de question, » tranche Kureshi. Il laisse un temps avant de poursuivre : « Ecoute, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais trouver l'argent nécessaire pour t'occuper de lui. Et avec la dette que tu as accumulée jusque là… Tu mets sa vie en danger. » Et comme il n'obtient toujours aucune réponse, pas même un début de réaction, il soupire et déclare finalement : « Je suis même prêt à m'occuper de ta sœur. Je la nourris, l'éduque et lui trouve un bon parti. Comme ça, elle aura une bonne petite vie dans un bon petit foyer, ton frère héritera du dojo et... »

- « Tu n'auras ni Shunji, ni Katsuko. »

Cette fois Yukiko s'est arrêté et tourné vers Kureshi. La colère déforme toujours son visage, mais c'est sa détermination qu'il souhaite montrer. Que le message passe : il ne touchera ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Jamais. Son oncle l'examine, il a perdu son sourire mais ne semble pas pour autant impressionné.

- « Très bien ! » dit-il. « Puisque tu es si stupide, je te laisse pour aujourd'hui ! Profite bien de ce temps avec ta _famille_, » il prononce ce mot avec un certain dégoût, « car ça m'étonnerait que ça dure. A plus tard, Yukiko ! »

Il remonte sa vitre et ordonne à son chauffeur de reprendre la route. Le jeune Mayashima le regarde disparaître au coin de la rue et soupire. Il réalise qu'il ne peut plus rester ici. Il doit trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit et de disparaître. Il faut qu'il amène ses frère et sœur hors de la portée de Kureshi. Et Fujiyoshida est trop dangereuse à présent que son influence y est répandue.

C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs semaines de recherche, plusieurs voyages parmi les villes aux alentours, il opte pour la capitale Tôkyô. Il a dans l'idée de profiter de la grandeur disproportionnée de la ville pour effacer ses traces et espérer mettre dans l'ombre Shunji et Katsuko. De plus, il est parvenu à trouver un logis pour sa famille. Et même si celui-ci est à la limite du possible, il y a fait quelques aménagements afin de le rendre vivable. Il faut dire que pour ce coup-là, il a joué de beaucoup de chances, enfin, dans un certain sens.

En se rendant pour la seconde fois à Tôkyô, en farfouillant dans les annonces, il n'avait trouvé aucun appartement accessible au salaire qu'il pouvait espérer gagner par mois. Alors, il avait pensé à visiter dans les annonces des particuliers mais n'avait rien trouvé.

Dans un des quartiers de la ville, un vieil homme avait aménagé son ancien garage en y construisant plusieurs salles pour y exposer quelques bricoles, ne possédant aucune voiture. Depuis, quelques événements de sa vie l'obligea à revendre une bonne partie de ses biens et le garage, invendable, demeurait jusqu'alors vide. Il ne le proposait pas dans les petites annonces privées car, de toute façon, si sa taille était relativement grande pour un garage, ce n'était pas habitable. Aussi se retrouvait-il avec ce bâtiment qu'il n'utilisait quasiment plus… Yukiko ne tomba pas sur ce vieil homme au hasard. Mais il rencontra quelqu'un qui le connaissait, lui et son dilemme.

Il effectuait son second voyage à Tôkyô. Après plusieurs heures de recherche vaine, il décida d'aller se désaltérer dans un bar non loin d'un collège de quartier. Il s'installa sur le comptoir, le plus loin de la porte, n'aimant pas les allés retours des clients et commanda quelque chose d'alcoolisé et de rafraîchissant (une fois encore, le nom lui passa au dessus de la tête, il se contenta d'accepter la première proposition que lui offrit le barman).

- « C'a pas trop l'air d'aller, mon gars. » lui dit celui-ci en préparant un cocktail d'alcool.

- « Hmm… disons que ça irait mieux si je trouvais un endroit où m'installer et pas trop cher, » expliqua-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi il lui répondait. Mais l'homme, de sa silhouette arrondie, lui inspirait étrangement confiance. Tout le contraire du physique de son oncle qui se trouvait être trop squelettique à son goût, et au goût des femmes visiblement.

- « Si t'veux un hôtel pas trop cher, y'en a bien un pas loin, si t'veux, » l'informa le barman en lui tendant un verre dans le contenu se teintait d'une couleur rougeâtre.

- « Non, je ne veux pas un hôtel mais un appartement ou quelque chose pour y vivre. » Yukiko fixa son regard sur le liquide dans son verre et le prit dans sa main.

- « Pour toujours ? »

- « Pour longtemps. »

- « Alors j'sais pas, désolé mon gars. »

- « Ca ne fait rien. »

Il apporta le cocktail d'alcool à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Un frisson le parcourut, ce n'était pas spécialement froid mais cela donnait un goût à la fois gelé et revigorant. Il aimait plutôt.

- « C'est bon. Qu'est-ce ? »

- « Tu s'rais capable de t'en souv'nir ? » demanda le barman, deux fossettes creusant ses joues bien rondes.

- « Vous avez raison, » avoua Yukiko en souriant. « Ca ne servirait à rien de me le dire. »

- « J'reconnais toujours un client qui sait retenir les noms de ce qu'il boit, » affirma-t-il, fier. « Et également ceux qui savent le savourer sans attacher d'importance au reste. »

Yukiko sourit une nouvelle fois sans quitter le cocktail de ses yeux. Il s'aperçut néanmoins que l'homme qui se trouvait accoudé au comptoir à trois chaises de lui l'observait. Il leva la tête et aperçut un gars qui se donnait l'air d'un motard. Bandana, veste noire et déchirée aux manches montrant deux bras musclés, une grosse ceinture qui tenait un jean délavé et à plusieurs recoins volontairement déchirés ainsi que deux grosses godasses qui résonnaient sur le sol tout autant que des talons aiguilles mais d'un son plus grave et lourd. Peut-être était-il un vrai motard. Pourtant Yukiko sentait qu'à cet instant, il pouvait lui faire confiance, aussi se redressa-t-il sur son siège et répondit d'un signe de la tête au même salut que lui fit cet homme. Il tendit également son verre en avant comme s'il allait porter un toast et but le fond du cocktail d'une traite. Cela fit sourire le motard.

- « A la recherche d'un appart' hein ? » fit-il dans un ton mi-question, mi-affirmation.

- « Ouais, » approuva Yukiko. « Un autre, barman. »

- « Tu peux m'appeler Gray, » lui dit celui-ci en récupérant son verre.

- « Gray ? Ce n'est pas très japonais, » commenta Yukiko.

- « C'est parce que ça fait américain, » expliqua l'homme à la place du supposé Gray. « Pour moi, ça sonne très féminin comme nom. »

- « La ferme, Segun ! » le rabroua Gray d'une voix ferme. « Tiens, ton cocktail et, » il baissa la voix au point de murmurer presque : « ne traîne pas avec ce gars-là si t'veux pas t'attirer trop d'ennuis ! »

- « La ferme, Gray ! » intervint Segun, plus amusé qu'autre chose. « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

- « Yuki, » répondit Yukiko, comprenant que Segun et Gray n'étaient pas leurs vrais noms.

Segun le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes et sourit.

- « Segun, » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant sa main. Yukiko la serra en retour. « Donc tu cherches un appartement… Pour plusieurs ? »

Il acquiesça, préférant ne rien dire sur Shunji ou Katsuko.

- « Combien ? » l'interrogea Segun.

- « Pourquoi ? » répliqua Yukiko.

- « Parce que j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi, » répondit-il. « Un ami a un… bâtiment qu'il peut aménager comme maison et je suis certain qu'il serait content de trouver un locataire. »

- « Les maisons sont trop chères, » répliqua Yukiko.

- « Oh, mais mon ami n'est pas difficile, » affirma-t-il.

- « Où c'est ? »

- « Pas très loin, je peux t'y conduire aujourd'hui si tu le souhaites. »

Yukiko ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir avant d'accepter la proposition. Ils terminèrent leurs verres et sortirent du bar. L'endroit où le guida Segun était effectivement très proche du collège, dans un petit quartier où les fenêtres et les volets faisaient vite comprendre la valeur des biens des familles qui y vivaient.

Son guide improvisé l'amena jusque devant la seule maison qui possédait un étage. Segun s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, hésita un instant et se tourna vers Yukiko.

- « Cela ne te dérangerait pas de m'attendre ici que je discute avec mon ami ? Il est un peu timide et n'aime pas trop les étrangers… Mais si je lui explique ta situation, il acceptera sûrement plus facilement ! »

Bien que le jeune homme trouvât cela louche, il acquiesça et resta en retrait. Segun frappa alors trois petits coups à la porte et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Yukiko n'eût pas l'occasion de voir le propriétaire qu'il se retrouva seul à l'extérieur devant une maison close… Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pris la peine de discuter à l'extérieur au lieu de le laisser en plan ainsi ? Il haussa les épaules. En fait, il s'en foutait. Il s'imaginait bien que dans ce genre de quartier, ce n'était pas la politesse qui devait être de rigueur. Il s'intéressa plutôt au garage qui se trouvait à côté de la demeure. Il se situait juste un peu en retrait par rapport à la maison du propriétaire et avait un petit espace d'un mètre ou deux à peine avec celle d'à côté. C'était un garage de taille supérieure à celui réservé à l'usage seule d'une voiture. Le toit était en diagonale, la pente descendait du mur de la maison vers l'extérieur. Il y avait une deux fenêtres à droite et à gauche d'une petite porte en bois à l'allure fragile. Il s'avança vers ce garage et regarda par la fenêtre de gauche.

Elle ouvrait sur une petite salle dont les murs étaient grisâtres et à part les deux petits meubles en bois terni, elle était vide. Il quitta cette fenêtre pour rejoindre l'autre à droite et s'aperçut que là encore, la pièce, qui faisait le double de la précédente mais restait relativement petite, ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une ancienne armoire et une table cassée. Il ne douta pas que le reste de ce garage demeurait aussi vide que ces deux parties. Et alors, il eût un doute.

L'étrange comportement de Segun et ce bâtiment vide lui faisaient penser que la « maison » qu'il voulait lui présenter se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il pensa alors que Segun s'était joué de lui et voulut quitter les lieux mais la porte d'entrée de la maison du propriétaire s'ouvrit et le motard l'appela. Coincé, il se dirigea vers lui et découvrit à ses côtés un vieil homme affable et terriblement maigre.

- « Yuki, je te présente Kô, » lui affirma Segun.

Encore un surnom, songea-t-il.

- « Kô, voici Yuki, celui dont je viens de te parler. »

- « Enchanté, » lui dit Yukiko en tentant de se rendre aimable. Mais le vieux Kô ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le dévisager de la tête au pied avec dédain. Aimable… Ca promettait ! « S'il est possible, j'aimerais visiter la… hm, maison que vous proposez, monsieur. »

Kô acquiesça et sans un mot se dirigea vers le garage, suivi de Yukiko et de Segun qui restèrent en retrait tandis que le vieil homme sorte ses clefs et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

- « Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais je me disais que tu refuserais si tu savais que c'était un garage, » lui dit Segun sans quitter son sourire.

Yukiko resta un moment silencieux avant de lui répondre.

- « Et Kô non plus n'était pas au courant que son garage serait loué à la vertu d'une maison ? »

Segun rit brièvement avant d'approuver. « En effet, il a un peu rebuté mais comme il n'a pas non plus le choix, le convaincre fut chose aisée. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui l'oblige à louer illégalement son garage à un parfait inconnu ? » demanda Yukiko.

- « L'argent. Comme il ne peut pas vendre son garage sans vendre sa maison et qu'il refuse de l'abandonner, il n'arrive pas à payer tous ses impôts. En te louant son garage pour que tu y fasses ta maison, même si le loyer ne sera pas élevé, cela l'aidera quand même. »

- « Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais. »

- « Tu n'as pas refusé non plus. Ce qui veut dire deux choses : soit tu es fou et tu ne te rends pas compte d'où tu vas vivre, soit tu as vraiment besoin de ce logis et avec le peu d'argent que tu as, tu es prêt à prendre ce que tu peux avoir. Et puis, c'est pas si mal tu verras ! »

Kô avait réussi à ouvrir la porte après s'être longtemps débattu avec la serrure et leur faisait signe d'entrer. Segun s'avança et Yukiko le suivit de près.

Ils arrivèrent directement sur un étroit couloir que Yukiko n'aurait pas supposé l'existence, il pensait atteindre directement la salle qu'il avait vue par la fenêtre de droite. Il ouvrit les deux portes, regarda rapidement à l'intérieur et poursuivit devant. Il y avait quatre autres portes. Le garage n'était sans doute pas très large, mais sa profondeur permettait à ce qu'on y ait construit quatre salles. En regardant dans chacune d'elle, Yukiko imaginait comment les aménager en chambre et en salle de bain. Comme le disait Segun, il ne se trouvait pas dans la position de refuser aucune offre et à vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'elle.

- « Il faudrait faire des arrangements, » déclara-t-il. « Des conduits d'eau pour la douche, les toilettes et deux robinets. Il faudrait repeindre les murs, boucher les trous des murs et mettre une autre porte. Ce qui fait en somme beaucoup d'investissements. Trop pour moi. »

- « Et les autres colocataires… ? » interrogea Segun, mais quelque chose dans son regard disait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Et de toute façon, Yukiko ne lui en donna aucune. « Pour ce qui est des réarrangements, avec quelques astuces et de bons contacts, je peux peut-être m'arranger à baisser les coûts ou même, investir moi-même dans ces arrangements. Du moment que tu acceptes, je suis prêt à m'y engager. »

Yukiko le regarda soudainement avec méfiance. Si ces deux hommes n'étaient pas reliés par quelconque lien de famille, pourquoi Segun se montrait-il si généreux ? Il devait avoir quelque chose en tête et le jeune homme n'était pas venu à Tôkyô pour se retrouver manipulé par quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi, il lui demanda ses intentions.

- « Et je vais être franc avec toi. Dis-toi bien que ce quartier n'est pas aussi paisible qu'il n'en a l'air. Je ne sais pas si de la contrée d'où tu viens c'est comme ici, mais chaque partie de Tôkyô est distribuée… ou plutôt appartient à un gang, un clan ou qu'importe le nom que tu utilises. Ce territoire (ce quartier plus la zone où se trouve le collège que tu as vu en venant) est un « sans clan ». »

- « Un sans clan ? Tu veux dire qu'aucun clan ne le possède ? C'est plutôt bon signe. »

- « Au contraire, c'est une zone où il est dangereux de rester et c'est pour ça qu'y a pas de riches ici. Les clans se le disputent et personne n'arrive à le récupérer. Ce qui est exceptionnel d'ailleurs. »

- « En gros, puisqu'il n'a pas encore de clan attribué, il attire les convoitises et donc… »

- « C'est ici qu'ils règlent leur compte. Logique n'est-ce pas ? » Segun le regarda d'un air amusé tandis que Yukiko réfléchissait.

Tout lui montrait que cet endroit ne serait pas bénéfique pour ses frère et sœur mais en même temps… son instinct lui disait le contraire. C'était certes un garage, cependant, le loyer serait plus avantageux pour lui et Segun proposait d'investir dans le réaménagement de la « maison ». Pour ce qui était des clans…

- « Alors voilà mon marché : je finance les travaux de ce garage pour qu'il devienne la maison que tu veux avoir et en échange tu me files un coup de main. »

- « Un coup de main ? » répéta Yukiko.

- « Oui. Tu sais quand on traîne dans les rues on finit toujours par reconnaître ceux qui nous ressemblent… Et toi, j'ai l'intuition que tu sais te battre. »

Yukiko le regarda les sourcils froncés.

- « C'est ce regard ! » s'exclama Segun en pointant son visage. « Ce regard ! Il est particulier, déterminé et agressif ! Tu ne peux pas me cacher tes talents, Yuki. Je t'offre la perle rare dans Tôkyô, en échange, tu m'offres tes services pour récupérer cette zone. C'est clair non ? »

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Yukiko réalisa dans quel pétrin il venait de s'engager. Segun était le chef d'un clan et il l'avait complètement berné. Mais il savait que c'était aussi la seule solution s'il souhaitait venir à Tôkyô. C'est pourquoi, pendant la semaine qui suivit, il se battit contre des clans avec l'aide des gars de Segun. Cela ne fut pas simple. Parmi ces gens contre lesquels il se confrontait, il y en avait qui savait se battre aussi bien que lui.

Mais les jours passèrent, et une idée germait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vivre dans un territoire géré par un clan car cela signifiait devoir obéir à Segun. Et même si celui-ci semblait respecter sa parole en réparant le garage, installant la cuisine et la salle de bain, Yukiko ne voulait pas que Katsuko et Shunji vive en fonction. Aussi, il se mit en tête de mettre ce quartier sous sa propre tutelle une fois les travaux terminés et la « maison » bien à lui.

**De nos jours…**

**Tôkyô, le même bar**

- « Et ben Yuki ! » s'exclame soudainement Gray en essuyant encore une fois le comptoir de son côté. « A te voir tirer une tête pareille, j'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. »

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonne-t-il en levant à peine sa tête de son verre. Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Gray parvient à lire dans ses pensées et toujours Yukiko s'en étonne.

- « Ouais. Quand tu hésitais à abandonner ce pauvre Segun et reprendre le contrôle de ce territoire… Quelle tête ! Je m'en souviendrais toujours… Y a qu'un type comme toi qui peut s'faire du souci pour ça ! »

Yukiko a un demi-sourire en y repensant. Il se rappelle être venu plusieurs fois dans le bar, avoir commandé un verre et repartir sans même l'entamer. Il hésitait à l'époque d'en parler avec Gray puisque après tout celui-ci connaissait bien Segun. Peut-être même étaient-ils amis. Mais il voulait en parler à quelqu'un, être sûr que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas que de la folie pure. A ce moment-là, il ne savait rien de l'univers des clans et hésitait à y entrer vraiment. Se faire reconnaître comme un nouveau meneur dans un monde où plusieurs groupes dominants avaient de quoi inquiéter le plus courageux des héros de fiction… était une idée effrayante. Après tout, Yukiko n'avait encore que vingt ans, il ne pouvait pas être suffisamment mûr pour réaliser ce qu'il voulait faire et nécessitait un conseil de quelqu'un pour le décider. Alors il raconta tout à Gray et lui demanda son avis.

- « Qui serait assez fou pour être dépendant de Segun ! » fut la réponse qu'il lui donna en éclatant de rire.

Et si cela ne l'aida pas tout de suite à faire son choix, à force d'y repenser, Yukiko voyait plus clairement qu'il devait le faire. Il n'accepterait pas de rester sous la tutelle dangereuse d'un chef de clan, quel qu'il soit.

Il lui fallut encore un mois pour régler cette histoire, il se fit connaître dans le réseau des gangs, proclama que le quartier lui appartenait et qu'aucun clan n'y serait la bienvenue et termina de préparer la maison, seul. Segun ne lui demanda pas de le rembourser, n'ayant son contrat qu'à demi rempli, mais refusa de terminer les travaux. Fort heureusement pour Yukiko, la douche, les toilettes et les deux robinets se trouvaient déjà installés et opérationnels…

Yukiko se lève de sa chaise, sort de sa poche quelques billets qu'il pose sur la table, salue d'un geste le barman et quitte le pub. L'air glacial se heurte à sa peau qu'il n'a protégée que d'un blouson et d'un haut à manches longues. Il a entre ses doigts sa cigarette à moitié consumée mais finalement décide de la remettre dans son paquet quasiment vide et de la terminer plus tard.

Il regarde sa montre et voit que l'heure a bien avancé. Il met toujours plus de temps qu'il ne pense dans le bar. Même si puisque aujourd'hui, il ne travaille, il peut bien se permettre de traîner. Chez lui, il n'y a personne et il n'a personne d'autre dans sa vie que sa famille.

Ses conquêtes féminines sont rares et sans plus d'avenir qu'une soirée ou deux. Personne n'aime s'engager avec un gars sans diplôme, sans avenir et qui traîne dans les rues. Un gars qui au coin de la rue peut se retrouver confronté à d'autres et se battre à tout moment. Quelqu'un avec qui le sentiment de sécurité n'existe pas.

Et puis, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à raconter. Il ne lit pas, n'écoute pas la musique, ne va pas au cinéma, ne s'intéresse pas aux nouvelles du monde ou à la vie politique, économique et sociale des japonais, n'a jamais connu grand monde et ne se confronte jamais à d'autres personnes qu'à des patrons de petites entreprises et à des gars de la rue.

Comme sa vie, ses relations n'ont pas d'avenir. Elles ne durent que le temps d'un printemps et se fanent bien avant que l'été ne s'entame. Son futur n'existe pas et il n'ose pas imaginer comment il vivra lorsque Katsuko et Shunji partiront de chez lui…

Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il n'aura plus aucune raison de poursuivre cette vie et n'en possédera aucune en échange.

A bien y repenser, il peut bien la terminer, cette clope.

* * *

(1) Je sais que dans le manga, l'accident qu'a Tsubasa ne semble pas aller jusqu'à la mort du conducteur, mais je change ce point ! De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une référence à Tsubasa…

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE **

* * *

Ceux qui ont lu la fanfiction avant la réécriture ont du reconnaître le même chapitre que dans l'ancienne version. Je le trouvais assez juste pour ne pas le réécrire totalement ou l'effacer de la fanfiction, car il est également essentiel pour tout comprendre de l'histoire de la famille Mayashima… et celle de Kureshi aussi ! Je pense que Yukiko, même s'il apparaît peu et semble être secondaire, est en fait fondamental. C'est le pivot de l'histoire, dans un sens… Et son personnage est pour moi une mine ! (oui, j'aime écrire le malheur, aussi…) Enfin voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	18. Déjà vu

Chapitre XVIII

**DEJA VU**

* * *

« _Il y a des hasards, mais il y a incontestablement aussi des êtres qui savent exploiter le hasard._ »

Eddie Barclay. _Extrait de « Que la fête continue »_

* * *

Par quoi commencer ?

Tellement de choses se succédaient dans ma tête que je n'arrivais pas à choisir un sujet à aborder. L'idéal aurait pourtant été de ne rien penser et de me concentrer en cours, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Comment le pourrais-je après… tout ça ?

Le baiser…

La mort de mon oncle…

Le départ de Suzeno…

La menace de Yokohama…

La fausse déclaration…

Comment réfléchir clairement quand tout se chamboulait dans ma tête aussi bien que dans ma vie ?

_Que je t'ai— _

Mes doigts lâchèrent le stylo qui se mit à rouler sur ma table. Je tentais de le rattraper mais trop tard, il tomba au sol, attirant l'attention de mon voisinage. Professeur Kiba me jeta un regard chargé de reproches mais poursuivit son cours sans s'interrompre. Légèrement honteuse, je repris mon stylo et me redressai sur ma chaise. Mais très vite, je me perdis dans mes pensées.

Je m'étais déclarée ! Sans même le préméditer, sans même me l'avoir avoué avant ! Comment une telle chose se révélait possible ? Je me sentais misérable. Je voyais encore dans ma tête le regard choqué de Kojirô. Comme moi, il n'en était pas revenu de ma déclaration, et il était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue.

_Que tu me—_ avait-il répété après moi.

Je n'osais pas regarder derrière moi, pourtant ça me démangeait. Est-ce qu'il y pensait, lui aussi ?

_Ridicule…_ Je me sentais pathétique de me laisser déstabiliser pour si peu. L'amour. N'avais-je pas prétendu pouvoir me contrôler et l'éviter durant mes études ? A part l'affection que je portais en ma famille, je ne croyais pas en l'amour lui-même. Cet amour passionnel dont parlaient les livres… Même un amour simple me paraissait irréel.

Pourtant, j'avais failli dire ces mêmes mots que je refusais d'envisager ! Pouvais-je à présent le nier et l'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse ?

Je n'aurais pu trouver pire moment pour tomber amoureuse. Comment allais-je trancher à présent ? Cette question m'évoqua le soir où Suzeno nous dévoila la mort de notre oncle. Ni Yukiko ni moi n'avions ressenti de peine en l'apprenant. Si je ne connaissais pas tous les détails, je savais que Kureshi n'était pas un homme bon ni de confiance. C'est à cause de lui que Yukiko et nous avions déménagé à Tôkyô, quittant notre ville natale. Toujours par sa faute, Yukiko fut obligé d'accepter l'offre d'un chef de clan et entrer lui-même dans le milieu, m'entraînant sans le vouloir avec lui. Peut-être que les choses auraient été bien différentes si nous étions restés là-bas…Mais voilà qu'à présent, nous avions de nouveau la possibilité d'y retourner. Il semblerait, selon les dires de Suzeno, que Kureshi n'eut pas le temps de changer son testament – si néanmoins il en avait l'intention – car l'héritier désigné pour le dojo était Shun. C'était un point que je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-il avoir désigné mon petit frère comme héritier _officiel _alors que nous avions coupé tous les ponts avec lui ? Ni Yukiko ni Suzeno n'étaient capables d'y répondre. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne pensait pas mourir si tôt ? Ou espérait-il toujours pouvoir récupérer Shun comme son fils adoptif ? Après tout ce temps ?

«_ Même si c'était une ordure, Kureshi Ueno restait loyal à sa famille et à son honneur. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre enfant que Shunji. Je pense que c'est principalement parce que Kyôkô était la femme de son frère, et donc, en quelque sorte, liée à la famille, même veuve. C'est un peu tordu, mais on ne peut pas dire que Kureshi fut très sain d'esprit…_ »avait suggéré Yukiko.

- « Katsuko Mayashima ! » La voix sévère du professeur Kiba me ramena à la réalité. « Pour la dernière fois, soyez plus attentive à ce qui se passe en cours ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous le répète… »

- « Excusez-moi professeur, » balbutiai-je, gênée.

Décidément, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer en cours. Me maudissant intérieur, j'essayais d'interrompre le flot de pensées qui revenaient pourtant à la charge et tentais d'écouter les propos de la leçon. Ce fut difficile de reprendre le fil, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être là.

A la fin du cours, alors qu'on sortait durant la pause de dix heures, le professeur me prit à part.

- « Ecoutez, mademoiselle Mayashima, vous êtes le meilleur élément de ma classe et j'ai pour habitude de n'avoir jamais rien à vous reprocher, » commença-t-il gravement. « Mais je ne peux pas ignorer votre attitude distraite et inappliquée de ces derniers jours. Si vous avez un problème personnel et que vous avez besoin d'aide, je vous conseille d'aller en parler à votre professeur principal. Par ailleurs, madame Katsuya m'a demandée de vous dire qu'elle vous attend à la pause déjeuner pour discuter. Alors profitez-en et reprenez-vous. C'est compris ? »

- « Oui professeur. »

- « Très bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire… Au revoir. »

C'était bien ma veine ! Un entretien avec Katsuya m'ennuyait. Je ne la détestais pas vraiment mais cela m'embêtait de me retrouver seule face à elle. Je ne la blâmais pas vraiment d'avoir quitté Yukiko vu les circonstances de leur séparation, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier l'état de misère dans lequel ça l'avait laissé… Décidément, je me plongeais toujours dans mon passé, mais le futur me paraissait si incertain ! La difficulté de faire un choix me tiraillait.

Parce qu'il y avait un choix à faire ! Durant les derniers jours de vacances, Suzeno venait souvent nous rendre visite et nous discutions des heures sur ce qui allait se passer. D'abord Yukiko allait devoir se rendre avec Shun à Fujiyoshida pour voir le notaire et discuter des formalités d'héritage mais nous pensions bien que vu l'âge de notre petit frère, c'était à Yukiko, en tant que parent proche et adulte, de s'occuper du dojo en attendant.

Mais dans tous les cas, cela signifiait que Yukiko allait devoir vivre à Fujiyoshida. En réalité, le choix ne concernait que moi. Shun partira avec notre grand frère, mais j'avais le choix de rester. Et je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je voulais faire.

Bien sûr j'avais des amis et j'étais quand même à la Tôhô, un lycée très réputé, mais ils étaient la seule famille qu'il me restait. Il ne me restait qu'un an avant d'entamer des études supérieures ou de travailler, dans tous les cas de gagner un minimum d'autonomie. J'avais envie de le partager avec Shun et Yukiko. Et puis, cela m'éloignerait de tous les ennuis que m'apportent la capitale. Je quitterai le monde de la rue, les combats contre les clans et tout ça… Je n'aurais plus affaire à Yokohama et sa jalousie, ni même au regard pesant des autres sur moi.

D'un autre côté, je venais à peine de me faire de véritables amis, voulais-je déjà les quitter et perdre ça ? Et puis… Il y avait Kojirô et mon autre dilemme.

Finalement, je revenais à ça.

Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas continuer à l'éviter, surtout si je restais auprès de Ken et de ses amis, et je n'allais pas passer mon temps à fuir. J'ignorais quoi faire. Je m'étais presque déclarée, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'à présent, la balle était dans son camp ? Qu'il devrait faire le premier pas et dire ce qu'il pensait, lui aussi ? Mais ne le savais-je pas déjà ?

- « Tu es toute seule ? » demanda une voix féminine.

Je me tournais vers Kayanô Himejima qui me souriait. Surprise de la trouver là, je ne lui répondais pas immédiatement.

- « Tu t'es disputée avec les footballeurs ? »

De quoi elle se mêlait ?

- « Tu ne veux pas répondre ? » insista-t-elle. « J'imagine que ce n'est pas mes affaires… Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes du même côté. Ma proposition tient toujours… à propos de tu sais quoi. »

- « Et ma réponse reste inchangée, Himejima, » répliquai-je froidement. « J'aimerais toutefois te poser une question… »

Elle leva les sourcils sans quitter son sourire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes à renverser les populaires ? Tu te venges ou bien est-ce autre chose ? »

- « C'est une très bonne question ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre que te répondre servira à grand-chose puisque tu te bornes à refuser mon offre… Je vais juste te conseiller quelque chose, _Katsu_. Si tu restes sagement dans ton coin, je te promets de ne pas trop toucher à tes amis, les footballeurs… Après tout, ce lycée a encore besoin de l'intégrité de son équipe fétiche… Ce serait dommage qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ! Que comptes-tu faire ?! »

- « Si je te le dis, je gâcherai la surprise… Sois patiente, Katsu, à chacun son heure de gloire ! »

* * *

- « Bonjour Katsuko, ferme la porte et assieds-toi, s'il te plait, » me dit Katsuya en me souriant.

J'obéis docilement. C'était la première fois que j'entrai dans ce bureau. L'année dernière, Katsuya, n'étant pas professeur principal d'aucune classe, se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs. La décoration était simple et épurée, ce qui correspondait bien à son style.

- « Tu dois te douter de la raison de ta présence ici, » commença-t-elle. « Ces derniers temps, j'ai entendu dire – et je l'ai même remarquée moi-même – que tu étais distraite, absente en cours. Mes collègues et moi s'inquiétons pour toi. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose à la maison ? »

J'aurais voulu lui répondre : _Quelle maison !?_ mais, cette fois, je me décidais de lui dire la vérité.

- « Notre oncle est mort. »

Tout d'abord, elle parut surprise. J'étais sûre que Yukiko ne lui avait pas raconté cet épisode de notre vie.

- « Mais je croyais… Je suis désolée, Katsuko, » dit-elle, le regard chargé d'un mélange d'incompréhension et de compassion.

- « Nous ne le sommes pas, » répliquai-je. « Grâce à cela, on va récupérer le dojo familial. Tu sais que dans ma famille, on a tous été formé à l'art martial. » Elle acquiesça. « En fait, le dojo appartenait à notre père. Quand il est mort, on l'a cédé à notre oncle… A présent que celui-ci a été tué— »

- « Tué… ? » me coupa Katsuya, horrifiée.

- « …C'est à nous de reprendre le dojo, » continuai-je cependant.

- « C'est incroyable… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « On l'ignore, » avouai-je. « Yukiko est parti avec mon petit frère à Fujiyoshida (c'est là où on est né et où se trouve le dojo) pour régler les détails… »

- « Avec Shunji ? Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est lui qui hérite officiellement du dojo mais comme il n'est pas majeur, on pense que Yukiko sera chargé de s'en occuper en attendant et de former notre petit frère. De nous trois, c'est le seul à avoir vraiment suivi l'enseignement de notre père. »

- « Je vois, » fit Katsuya, pensive. « Est-ce que ça veut dire… »

- « …Que nous allons déménager, » la devançai-je. « Tu connais la situation financière de notre famille. Yukiko a trimé toutes ces années pour nous payer les frais de scolarité, de quoi nous nourrir, nous habiller et nous permettre de sortir de temps en temps. S'occuper du dojo comme le faisait mon père, c'est une occasion en or pour lui. Pour nous tous, en fait. Dès la rentrée prochaine, Yukiko et Shunji vont aller vivre là-bas. Quant à moi, j'ai le choix entre continuer ici ou partir avec eux… »

- « Tu veux dire que tu vivrais seule… à Tôkyô ? »

Katsuya semblait vraiment inquiète. Elle me regardait avec intensité. Malgré le temps, elle se sentait toujours autant concernée quand il s'agissait de nous…

- « Ca ne me pose pas de problème, » lui répondis-je en esquissant un sourire. « J'ai toujours vécu de façon plus ou moins autonome et, sauf pour ce qui est de l'argent, c'est moi qui m'occupais de mon petit frère jusque là. Je saurais prendre soin de moi. »

- « Je n'en doute pas, bien sûr, mais… »

- « De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix, » la coupai-je.

* * *

Je répétais à peu près la même chose à Temi, le soir dans un café. Contrairement à Katsuya, il ne m'interrompit que deux fois, seulement pour clarifier certains détails que j'oubliais de préciser. Quand je concluais qu'à présent, je devais faire mon choix, il ne prononça pas une parole. Son regard plongé dans le mien était sérieux et grave, mais un petit sourire encourageant me disait qu'il comprenait la situation. Sa capacité à écouter les gens m'avait toujours touchée, même quand je jouais encore la comédie de Kamya. Néanmoins, malgré toute sa gentillesse, Temi était incapable de m'aider à choisir. Et je savais qu'il avait raison de dire qu'il s'agissait d'un choix que je devais décider seule. C'était pourtant si dur !

Changer d'école, de ville, ça signifiait avoir un nouveau départ, mais surtout ça voulait dire que je ne verrais plus ni Yokohama ni Himejima. J'en avais assez de ce monde de fous ! Que mijotait Himejima ? Ca m'inquiétait bien plus que je ne le voulais. Mon instinct me disait qu'il fallait vraiment se méfier d'elle, que quoi qu'elle préparait, ça allait être grave. Et ça me concernait plus ou moins, vu qu'elle menaçait mes propres amis ! Pourquoi ne devais-je pas intervenir ? Et où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas si je devais croire dans son vendetta contre les populaires. Qu'est-ce qui la motivait tant à se venger ? Et de qui ? Pourquoi _tous_ les populaires et non pas le ou la véritable coupable ? Etait-ce seulement une excuse… ? Ou bien cachait-elle sa véritable cible ? Cela pouvait-il être encore moi ?

Tout ça m'avait rendue tellement nerveuse que je ne réussis pas à me concentrer plus de toute l'après-midi. Pourtant, il fallait que je me ressaisisse un tant soit peu ! Si jamais je décidais de changer d'école, j'allais forcément devoir passer des examens dans le lycée choisi, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de travail de révisions. Je ne devais en aucun cas laisser mes soucis envahir toute ma vie et toucher à mon avenir. J'avais de la chance d'être encore élève dans le lycée Tôhô, je n'allais pas tout gâcher pour si ça.

Le soir je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour travailler mais, bien que je refusais de l'admettre tout à fait, j'étais mentalement épuisée, et toutes ces heures supplémentaires de travail n'aboutissaient nulle part. Les autres jours de la semaine se passèrent dans cet état d'inquiétude et de stress. Les professeurs me regardaient de plus en plus ennuyés et j'essayais de me reprendre, en vain. J'évitais au possible les footballeurs et restais de plus en plus seule, tapis dans un coin du lycée peu fréquenté pendant les pauses : les rayons de livres de la bibliothèque du lycée. A midi, je déjeunais rapidement près de la cantine avant de retourner travailler ou à réfléchir sur mes problèmes. Toujours éloignée de mes amis. Même Temi, je ne le voyais plus beaucoup. Avec ses préparations de concours à l'université, il était trop occupé à présent pour même s'occuper de son poste de Président du Conseil qu'il avait relégué à son assistant qui était en Première, comme moi.

Le week-end arriva comme une bénédiction. Le Samedi matin, je somnolais dans le salon, maudissant mon ventre de m'avoir réveillée si tôt, quand une envie soudaine me prit alors que je regardai par la fenêtre. Etonnée, je restai bêtement plantée sur le canapé à m'interroger. Et pourquoi pas ? finis-je par me dire en moi-même. Soudain ravie, je partis me faire une petite toilette dans la douche avant d'enfiler un vieux jogging et un haut à manche longue. Puis je glissais mon porte feuille dans ma poche que je refermai grâce à la fermeture éclaire. Ainsi prête, j'enfilai mes chaussures, enroulai une écharpe autour de mon cou, pris mes clefs et quittai la maison. Je frissonnai dans le froid hivernal mais ne me décourageai pas pour autant. Cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne m'avait pas pris ! Cette envie soudaine de courir ! Ce n'était pas ce que je préférais faire, courir, mais un jogging de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Surtout quand ça pouvait m'empêcher de penser. Le froid ne gelait pas seulement mes doigts mis à nus.

Je courrai donc à petite allure, tranquillement, pour m'échauffer et voir si mon corps, bien que maintenu par mes combats quotidiens et le sport fait au lycée, tenait le coup. Par moment, j'accélérai un peu, puis un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons réclament plus d'air, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine, jusqu'à ce que l'extase de cet entraînement matinal improvisé m'arrache finalement un vrai sourire.

Je ne sentais plus le froid, réchauffée par mes mouvements incessants, ou presque. Je me ménageais de courtes pauses pour attendre que le feu passe au vert ou même devant l'entrée de l'école de Shun, puis le bar de Gray et enfin devant la grande avenue qui séparait le quartier de Kojirô et le mien. Je ne traversai pas la route mais fis demi-tour. Je repassai devant le bar, devant l'école, devant chez moi et suivis le même itinéraire qu'en vélo jusqu'à atteindre l'arrêt de bus. Là, mon corps se mit à râler. Je n'en pouvais plus. Même si je courrai à petite allure depuis que j'avais fait demi-tour. Je pivotai de nouveau et décidai de rentrer chez moi. Même si courir me tenait au chaud, mes mains n'étaient pas protégées, quant à elles et les parties les plus sensibles de mon visage aussi souffraient du froid ambiant.

Je revenais vers chez moi quand j'aperçus plus loin Kojirô qui venait de mon côté. Apparemment, lui aussi faisait son jogging matinal. Quand il me vit, lui aussi, parut étonné et nous ralentîmes jusqu'à être face à face. La situation était tellement bizarre entre nous que nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'afficher des expressions gênées. L'atmosphère autour de nous également était pesante.

- « Salut, » hésitai-je avec une timidité qui ne me ressemblait pas.

- « Salut, » répondit-il d'une voix grave et rauque.

On échangea des paroles d'une banalité dénuée de sens. Et ça rendait l'ambiance encore plus tendue. Dans tout ça, je n'oubliais pas que je devais rentrer. Le froid commençait à se faire encore plus sentir. Quelle idiote de sortir avec si peu de couvertures ! Que croyais-je ? Que le printemps était déjà là ? Décidément, ces temps-ci, je faisais tout de travers. Je plaquais mes bras contre moi. J'allais prendre congé quand je m'aperçus que Kojirô était en train de retirer sa veste. Il me la tendit aussitôt après.

- « Enfile ça, » me dit-il simplement.

- « Tu vas attraper la crève ! » m'inquiétai-je en refusant. « C'est gentil mais j'allais rentrer justement. »

Il ne me laissa pas le repousser, il me l'avait jeté par-dessus moi, de force.

- « Je t'ai dit de la prendre alors tu ne discutes pas ! » Il semblait énervé.

- « Et toi… ? » rouspétai-je quand même, bien que je l'enfilai docilement.

Il avait beau avoir une écharpe et un bon pull, le froid s'infiltrait sûrement sous ses vêtements.

- « Je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant, » fit-il cependant en haussant les épaules. « Tu me la rendras plus tard. »

- « Merci… »

J'avais beau bougonné, j'étais contente qu'il insiste de cette manière. C'était tout à fait lui d'agir ainsi. Je fermai la veste sur moi. Elle était un peu large et longue pour moi, même si Kojirô (bien qu'étant grand) n'était pas des plus gros, bien au contraire. Je me sentais à mon aise à l'intérieur, un peu comme lorsque j'enfilai les vêtements de mon frère quand j'étais plus petite. Je pouvais y sentir son odeur et ça me rassurait. Je souris face à ce souvenir qui me revenait en mémoire et sans réellement être consciente de ce que je faisais, je me suis mise à humer l'odeur de Kojirô en rapprochant le col de sa veste près de mon visage, fermant les yeux, me délectant de son odeur citronnée. Puis je rouvris les yeux et vit le visage choqué – encore ! – de Kojirô. Il dandinait sur place, ne sachant plus où se mettre. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais des rougeurs se dresser sur ses joues.

Et j'éclatai de rire. C'était peut-être nerveux ou parce que j'étais si préoccupée par mes problèmes ces derniers temps, mais je n'arrêtai plus de rire. J'avais mal à la mâchoire et mes poumons réclamaient de l'air. L'air soudain perplexe de Kojirô ne m'aida en aucun cas.

- « Désolée… » réussis-je à articuler. Je respirai un grand coup, profitant d'un court instant de pause pour me reprendre. « C'est… nerveux, je crois… Tu avais l'air si embarrassé ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et je le voyais de plus en plus embarrassé. Cela me fit sourire. Il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- « Tu sais, l'autre jour, je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire que je t'aimais. »

Je l'avais enfin dit à voix haute ! Encouragée par ça, je parvins à continuer sereinement.

- « Mais je pense qu'il est temps que j'arrête de fuir et que je prenne les choses en main. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on ne se dispute pas plus que je n'aime cette ambiance entre nous. Je vais clarifier mes sentiments. » Je pris une grande inspiration. « Alors voilà, la vérité est que sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Maintenant, je le sais, et je sais aussi que tu ne partages pas vraiment mes sentiments – même si je me doute que tu as de l'affection pour moi, » le devançai-je alors qu'il allait réagir. « Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher à cause de ça. Ton amitié m'est bien plus précieuse que le fait que tu partages mes sentiments. J'ai vraiment envie de te garder comme ami, sans plus de gêne. J'aimerais qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé dernièrement et qu'on continue comme avant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus sincère, même si, au fond de moi, je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Kojirô me regarda sans rien dire. Il semblait hésiter, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait vraiment dire.

- « D'accord. »

Ce fut comme si je recevais un coup de poignard en plein cœur mais je devais m'y attendre. N'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Ne rien changer ? Quelque part, Kojirô venait de rejeter mes sentiments, et même si ça me faisait mal, il fallait que je garde la tête froide. Avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, je parvins à lui sourire.

- « Très bien. »

* * *

Ce fut un coup dur. Toute la journée… non tout le week-end, je n'ai pu que penser à ça. Et puis lundi arriva et il fallait bien que je prenne sur moi. Alors j'ai enfilé mon uniforme, pris mon sac, pliai soigneusement la veste de Kojirô en deux pour la lui rendre, la rangea dans un sac, et partis au lycée, toujours en vélo. Une fois arrivée, ayant un peu d'avance, je me dirigeai vers le stade. S'il était déjà là, je savais que je le trouverai là et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Tirant à bout portant – mais avec classe – son ballon, Kojirô venait de marquer un autre remarquable but, même si, à vrai dire, sans gardien, c'était plutôt facile.

Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sur le terrain qu'il se rendit compte de ma présence et se dirigea vers moi.

- « Salut. »

Une fois encore on se salua de façon presque cordiale. Puis je lui rendis sa veste et pris congé.

- « Attends ! » m'appela Kojirô alors même que je me retournai pour quitter le terrain de sport. « Je viens aussi. »

Je le laissai ranger le ballon, fermai le portail et nous nous dirigions vers la cour qui menait au bâtiment principal. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'il y avait déjà bon nombre de personnes. Ken se trouvait également et on le rejoignit. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose ou de chercher à comprendre quelque chose, je ne sais pas exactement.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandai-je.

- « Je ne sais pas trop, » dit-il.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Tiens, regarde ça. »

Il me tendit son portable ouvert sur un texto qui lui donnait rendez-vous au lycée dix minutes avant la première sonnerie. Il n'était pas signé et le numéro affichait inconnu. Mais ça n'expliquait pourquoi il y avait autant de monde.

- « Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir reçu, » expliqua Ken. « Tokoru a reçu exactement le même. Et je parie que c'est le cas pour tous ceux qui sont là ! »

- « Quoi ? »

Ce fut Kojirô qui parla mais c'était exactement ce que j'allais dire. Cette histoire était plus qu'étrange ! J'avais alors un très mauvais pressentiment. Mes pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Himejima. Ne m'avait-elle pas prévenu que quelque chose allait se passer et qu'il valait mieux pour moi de rester à l'écart ? Tout d'un coup, je vis des têtes se lever. Et je compris pourquoi. Quelque chose tombait du ciel, ou sûrement du toit, ce qui était plus probable. Ca avait la forme et la taille de photos. J'en attrapais une au hasard et poussa un cri de surprise alors même que j'arrêtai de respirer.

- « Ca alors ! » lâcha Ken qui en avait pris une à son tour. Il ne s'agissait pas de la même photo, elle était plus explicite…

Je la lui arrachai des mains, choquée. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille !? Et toujours avec des photos… Autour de nous, tout le monde s'exclamait aussi surpris que Ken. J'étais rouge comme une tomate. Non pas de honte – quoi qu'il était honteux de faire ça ! – mais de colère.

- « Tu le savais ? » demanda alors Ken que je foudroyai du regard. « Désolé ! Mais c'est… surprenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que… »

On se retourna pour voir Temi Matsu qui tenait d'une main son portable, et de l'autre, une des photos… Il semblait surpris de nous voir mais quand il posa ses yeux sur le cliché qu'il avait en main, son teint blêmit. Il lâcha son portable, attirant l'attention de quelques uns qui le désignèrent aussitôt du doigt. A présent, tout le monde se tournait vers lui.

- « C'est lui ! » chuchotait-on.

J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être revenue dans le passé, sauf que cette fois, la victime, ce n'était pas moi. Mais Temi Masu. Le voir si désemparé, les yeux toujours rivés sur cette maudite photo, ne se rendant pas compte que tout le monde le fixait avec une curiosité malsaine… cela réveilla toute la hargne, la rancœur, la colère et la frustration que je portais en moi.

- « Qui l'eut cru ! » s'exclama une fille. Elle semblait amusée par le… _spectacle_.

- « La ferme ! » lui assénai-je violemment en m'avançant vers elle, menaçante. « Ca t'amuse, hein !? Tu… Vous vous croyez où là ? Devant un reality show ? Merde quoi ! Allez-vous en bande d'enfoirés ! CASSEZ VOUS ! »

- « Hé ! » protesta quelques uns.

- « Tu crois quoi ? Nous faire la morale ? » répliqua l'un deux. « Tu es bien placée pour parler… TRAINEE ! »

- « _Toi tu…_ » commençai-je mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer que Kojirô s'était déjà lancé vers lui et l'avait bousculé tellement fort que le garçon se retrouva les fesses à terre.

- « _OSES LE REPETER POUR VOIR !_ » gronda-t-il le poing serrer. « Que l'un de vous ose encore dire ça et il connaîtra ce que le mot ENFER veut dire ! »

La foule recula, un peu apeurée de voir Kojirô si en colère. Moi-même, je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état de fureur. Je me tournai vers Temi qui semblait vraiment en piteux état. Je lui posai ma main sur la sienne et lui enlever la photo qu'il tenait en tremblant. Il me regarda et je tentai de lui sourire, pour l'encourager. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider. Je déchirai la photo devant lui.

- « On s'en fout de ça, » lui dis-je.

Il eut un petit sourire triste mais je le voyais trembler de l'intérieur. Il savait, comme moi, que les homosexuels n'étaient pas vraiment acceptés dans la société.

- « En plus, elles sont moches ces photos, » s'exclama Ken derrière nous.

Je le regardai, effarée. Il contemplait quelques photos l'air de rien, comme si personne autour de nous ne regardait la scène.

- « Franchement, tu n'es pas très photogénique, Masu-san, » continua-t-il. « Ou alors, c'est plutôt le photographe qui est franchement mauvais. Moi j'aurais honte de pondre des trucs pareils. Aucun style. Aucun goût. C'est à peine bon pour être publié dans un torchon pour _mégères en manque de ragots_ ! » Il jeta un regard en coin vers ceux qui nous observaient toujours. « Vous êtes encore là, _vous _? » Et puis il éclata de rire. Ken avait vraiment un comportement très bizarre… Mais il avait toujours été comme ça, de toute façon.

- « Ca suffit ! » intervins-je. « Ca y est le spectacle est terminée, vous pouvez vous en aller à présent ! DEGUAGEZ ! »

Avec l'aide de Kojirô, on réussit à repousser assez de monde pour les disperser et ce, malgré leur protestation. On n'hésitait plus à répondre quand ils protestaient. Plus de gêne. Plus de manière. J'étais définitivement devenue Katsuko. Au passage on tentait de récupérer le plus de photos possibles.

Bien sûr d'autres arrivaient toujours et demandaient toujours ce qu'il se passait mais Ken, Kojirô et moi les rembarrions immédiatement. Un peu trop brusquement, peut-être. Temi ne disait rien mais, comme nous, il récupérait les photos et les déchirait. Takeshi et quelques autres joueurs se joignirent à nous après avoir compris ce qui se passait. J'appris que l'un deux était lui-même gay, et il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'on venait de faire à Temi.

- « Justement, qui l'a fait cette fois ? » demanda Ken. « Encore Yokohama ? »

- « Elle l'aurait publiée dans le journal, » répliquai-je. « Comme pour moi… »

- « Quelqu'un a une dent contre toi, Temi ? » demanda Takeshi.

- « Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit-il en hochant négativement la tête. « De toute façon, peu m'importe de savoir qui c'est, à présent… »

- « Temi… » J'étais inquiète pour lui. C'était un véritable coup dur pour lui.

- « Je t'assure, » insista-t-il en me souriant. « Ca va aller… Ca va jaser un temps et après ils oublieront. De toute façon, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à passer ici. Et je serais trop occupé avec mes examens pour m'en soucier. »

- « De toute façon, je m'occupe des ragoteurs ! » s'exclama Sadana avec passion, celui qui était aussi gay. « On ne te laissera pas tomber. »

- « N'empêche, je trouve cette histoire très louche, » reprit Ken. « Que ce soit encore des photos, ça ne peut pas être un hasard ! D'autant plus, justement, qu'on ne connaît pas le motif du coupable… »

- « Pour ça… » intervins-je. « Je m'en charge. Laissez-moi faire. »

- « Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ? » demanda Kojirô qui réagissait enfin.

- « Peut-être bien… »


	19. Tensions

Chapitre XIX

**TENSIONS**

* * *

« _Il est, dans la vie des hommes, des heures où la tension des évènements semble répondre à celles de notre âme._ »

Henri Daniel Rops. Extrait de _Nocturnes._

* * *

Au lycée, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Les élèves s'y prenaient à cœur joie, même si chaque classe contenant un joueur de football connaissait un moment de prise de tête. Finalement, défendre Temi Masu n'avait servi à rien. Ca continuait à radoter sur le sujet. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si dramatique qu'on aurait pu le croire. Le Président du Conseil s'en sortait extraordinairement bien. Il faisait son travail de délégué principal, bossait à la bibliothèque du lycée, suivait ses cours, tout ça, en gardant la tête froide et même parfois, le sourire. Il n'avait pas changé. On pouvait toujours compter sur sa présence en cas de problème, si bien que les professeurs ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Et l'administration étouffa l'affaire quant à elle.

Kojirô savait pourtant à présent que les choses n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. Quoi qu'il se préparait, il savait que cela allait impliquer une autre « popularité » du lycée. Katsuko n'avoua pas plus de ce quelle projetait. Ken et lui savaient très bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à agir, et voulaient l'aider. Mais la déléguée ne leur en laissait pas l'occasion. Elle s'éclipsait tous les soirs si rapidement qu'ils pouvaient à peine la saluer. Et le matin, elle arrivait de plus en plus tard. Ken paraissait agacé par l'agissement de leur amie. D'abord, elle les évitait et alors que les choses semblaient s'être réglées entre eux, elle continuait à les laisser à l'écart. Alors, une fin d'après-midi alors que les cours se terminaient et que Katsuko se faufilait en-dehors de la classe, Ken se précipita à sa poursuite, suivi, bien sûr de Kojirô et de Kazuki.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, au juste ? » demanda ce dernier.

- « On la suit, bien évidemment ! » répondit Ken en freinant pour laisser un peu d'écart entre la déléguée et eux.

_Bien évidemment_, se répéta Kojirô, dubitatif. Il ne pouvait nier sa propre curiosité, mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée qu'elle puisse les surprendre à les suivre. Elle risquait de très mal le prendre… Et il commençait redouter les colères de Katsuko. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de suivre Ken et Kazuki qui, peu discrets, se bousculaient derrière un réverbère. Kojirô les regarda exaspéré.

- « Vous faites quoi là ? » leur demanda-t-il mais aussitôt il se sentit tirer sur le côté.

- « Cache-toi ! Sinon elle te verra si elle se retourne ! » lui souffla Kazuki.

- « La seule raison pour qu'elle se retourne serait qu'elle se sente espionner ! » rétorqua Kojirô. « En plus, on n'est pas franchement discret, là… »

- « Kojirô a raison, » approuva Ken en quittant sa cachette. « Faut être naturel. »

Ils se mirent donc à marcher normalement – mais toujours un peu suspects – derrière Katsuko. Ils tentèrent de laisser suffisamment d'espace sans pour autant s'éloigner trop et risquer de la perdre. Ils se déplacèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment. Ils se faufilaient à présent dans des rues étroites et isolées. Ils décidèrent d'agrandir la distance pour éviter qu'elle n'entende leurs pas résonner. Cependant, arrivée au bout de la ruelle, Katsuko tourna à droite. Ils pressèrent le pas pour la rattraper mais alors qu'ils tournaient vers la droite, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec la déléguée qui les fixait avec exaspération.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire à me suivre comme ça ? » leur demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- « Et bien… » - « Heu… » - « C'est-à-dire… »

Elle soupira bruyamment.

- « Vous êtes agaçant à la fin ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Arrêtez de me suivre, c'est inutile ! En plus, vous n'êtes franchement pas discrets ! »

- « Ca va, on était juste curieux de savoir ce que tu fais tous les soirs depuis la semaine dernière ! » réagit Ken. « Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas ce que tu es en train de mijoter ? »

Katsuko les regarda un instant sans rien dire. Peut-être hésitait-elle à leur avouer ce qui l'occupait autant.

- « Ecoutez, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, » leur dit-elle finalement. « C'est assez personnel. »

- « Personnel ? » répéta Ken. « Mais ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois, pour Masu-san non ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement.

- « Alors, qu'y a-t-il de si personnel ? » continua-t-il. « On veut t'aider, Katsuko ! Ne nous laisse pas à l'écart ! »

- « On est tes amis, non ? » rajouta Kojirô.

Le regard de Katsuko changea un instant de teneur, mais elle se reprit vite.

- « Bien sûr, » leur dit-elle. « Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est tout. Ca ne concerne pas que moi. Essayez de me comprendre. Je dois y aller maintenant, je vous revoie en cours. A plus ! »

Et elle les dépassa pour repasser dans la ruelle dans laquelle elle les avait amené plus tôt. Kojirô reconnaissait à présent l'endroit, c'était là où elle installait toujours son vélo. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda alors Kazuki.

- « Pas le choix, on rentre… »

* * *

Le jour suivant, Katsuko était carrément absente. Inquiets, Ken et Kojirô décidèrent de lui rendre visite tout en inventant une excuse auprès de Kazuki pour que celui-ci ne les suive pas. Ils ne voulaient pas dévoiler le garage dans lequel vivait leur camarade. Ils allèrent donc ensemble jusqu'au quartier de Katsuko. En route, ils croisèrent un garçon que tous deux reconnurent.

- « Hé ! » les appela celui-ci, mais par la suite, il s'adressa à Ken : « Tu n'serais pas le garçon de l'autre fois ? »

- « Si, si, c'est bien moi, » approuva Ken.

- « Tu rodes encore ici ? » Cette fois, le gars fronça les sourcils. « J't'ai pourtant dit qu'c'tait pas conseillé. J't'dis ça seulement pour toi. »

- « Oui je sais… Mais j'ai une amie qui habite ici et on doit lui rendre visite, » expliqua le gardien.

Kojirô, lui, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais préféra attendre que le garçon s'alla pour interroger son ami. Seulement, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient exactement au même endroit : le garage qui se trouvait à dix mètres d'eux.

- « Votre amie… Ce s'rait pas Katsu ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Euh… oui, » approuva Ken. « Vous vous connaissez ? »

- « Et comment qu'j'la connais ! » s'exclama-t-il. « On s'connaît d'puis qu'ils sont là, ses frangins et elle ! »

- « Un ami d'enfance, » explicita Ken.

- « On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais, » approuva-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais vous, vous la connaissez comment ? »

- « On est des copains du lycée, » répondit Ken. « Je suis Ken Wakashimazu et lui, c'est Kojirô Hyuga. »

- « Aaah ! Mais oui ! Vous faites parties des joueurs de football de la Toho, c'est vrai qu'elle en connaissait… Allez, venez ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt il ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans frapper et les amena à l'intérieur. Kojirô jeta un regard vers Ken mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- « Au fait, j'suis Matsu Hiromoto. »

- « Enchanté. » répondirent poliment les deux lycéens.

Kojirô et Ken se dirigèrent vers le salon, mais Matsu continua et frappa à la porte de ce qui devait être la chambre de Katsuko.

- « C'est moi, » dit-il seulement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette de Katsuko apparut. Kojirô et Ken lâchèrent un cri de surprise quand ils la virent vêtue seulement d'un long T-shirt qui recouvrait, certes, jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses, mais donnait à ses formes féminines une touche sexy. Toute aussi surprise de les voir là, Katsuko n'eut pas tout de suite le réflexe de regarder comment elle était habillée. Puis elle se mit à rougir et poussa la porte pour se cacher un instant et, sûrement, s'habiller autrement. Kojirô remarqua mentalement qu'elle n'avait pas eut autant de gêne à se montrer ainsi devant Matsu. Ami d'enfance ou pas…

- « Qu'est-ce que… vous faites là ? » bredouilla-t-elle à travers sa porte.

- « On s'est inquiétés comme tu ne venais pas en cours… »

- « Je ne me sentais pas très bien ! » lança-t-elle, mais ils étaient loin d'être convaincus.

Matsu, lui, observait la scène avec curiosité. Puis Katsuko sortit, toujours avec le T-shirt mais vêtue d'une petite veste en plus et d'un pantalon.

- « Mais tout va bien, je devrais être de retour demain matin… Désolée de vous avoir inquiété… »

- « Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop facile ? » Cette fois, Kojirô prit le devant.

- « Ce serait bien si pour une fois, ça pouvait l'être, » soupira Katsuko. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas vous en parler ! »

- « Et pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il. « Et ne nous balance pas le truc de la tiers personne concernée ! A moins que tu nous penses capable de commérer ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça, Kojirô !… »

- « On ne va pas te laisser le choix ! On va… »

- « Mais ça ne te regarde pas !! » La voix de Katsuko couvrit la sienne mais ce qui fit taire Kojirô, ce fut son regard. « Laissez-moi tranquille, un peu ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

Un court mais intense silence suivit ses paroles. Kojirô toisa Katsuko qui ne cilla pas et finalement se détourna d'elle en direction de la sortie.

- « Très bien ! » lâcha-t-il de mauvaise humeur. « Puisque tu n'as plus besoin de notre aide, on va te laisser en paix. Une fois pour toutes. »

- « Attends Kojirô ! » voulut l'arrêter Ken, mais le butteur avait déjà quitté la pièce, puis le garage. « Katsuko… »

- « Ca va, » le coupa-t-elle toujours sous la colère. « Je sais très bien ce que tu veux me dire mais je ne peux vraiment pas vous en parler. »

- « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais… »

* * *

Le lendemain, Kojirô n'avait franchement pas envie d'aller en cours, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher. S'il ratait les examens de fin de trimestre, il pouvait clairement dire adieu à ses vacances et, de surcroît, au championnat inter lycéen de football. Il se prépara donc, petit-déjeuna, embrassa sa mère, ses frères et sœur puis partit comme d'habitude un peu plus tôt au lycée. Le soir précédent, il s'était défoulé durant l'entraînement de football, si bien que l'entraîneur ne manqua pas de le féliciter mais lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il passe ses nerfs sur ses coéquipiers (il avait passé une partie de son temps à critiquer et mettre à la pression aux autres).

Il arriva finalement au lycée, foula le terrain avec son ballon comme d'habitude avant d'être rejoint par Ken, Takeshi et Kazuki (qui pour une fois était arrivé bien en avance). Puis la cloche retentit et ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe. Comme d'habitude. On les salua au passage, mais plus timidement. Beaucoup redoutaient à présent les vedettes du football, à cause de tous ces évènements. Ca ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Finalement, ils saluaient Takeshi et entraient en cours en discutant. Ils s'installaient, continuaient à parler… Tout cela était tout à fait ordinaire. Ce qui changea, cependant, se révéla dans une discussion qu'une fille surexcitée entama avec ses amies, juste après être entrée précipitamment en classe.

- « _Vous n'allez pas croire ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure !_ » s'élança-t-elle en s'asseyant négligemment sur sa chaise, près de ses amies.

Kojirô, Ken et Kazuki s'intéressèrent immédiatement à ce qu'elle allait dire. Vu ce qui s'était passé précédemment, il n'aurait pas été étonnant que quelque chose d'autre se produise.

- « _Kamya et Yokohama sont arrivées ensemble au lycée !_ » lâcha-t-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe.

Ken et Kojirô se regardèrent surpris. Etait-ce possible… ?

- « _Je ne me trompe pas ! Impossible. Elles sortaient de la même voiture, c'étaient bien elles !_ » continua la fille. « _Tout le monde s'est arrêté pour les voir passer ensemble dans la cour !_ »

- « _Chuuuut ! La voilà !_ » lui souffla sa copine.

En effet, Katsuko venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la classe, saluant tout le monde comme elle n'avait jamais cessé de le faire, sans pour attendre de réponses. Elle posa son sac, retira son carnet de présence et se dirigea vers l'estrade où elle commença à faire l'appel. Comme si de rien n'était. Ken, Kojirô et Kazuki l'observaient longuement pendant qu'elle énonçait tous les noms et notaient leur présence ou leur absence. Quand elle l'appela, Kojirô oublia de répondre, subjugué par ses pensées. Finalement il bredouilla un « Oui » à peine sonore et se redressa sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Elle termina son tour de classe avec Ken qui lui répondit simplement, et partit s'asseoir. Dans son coin, à installer ses affaires alors qu'autour d'elle, les autres élèves continuaient à discuter entre eux, elle paraissait vraiment seule et isolée. Pourtant, Kojirô se sentait encore trop énervé par la discussion de la veille pour aller lui parler.

Puis les cours commencèrent. Ce fut une longue matinée pour les joueurs de football, intrigués par l'attitude de leur amie. Pourquoi traînait-elle donc avec la fille qu'elle devait détester le plus au monde ? Quand la pause de dix heures arriva, il se leva, près à passer outre sa colère mais Katsuko avait déjà disparu.

- « Plus rapide qu'une fusée ! » commenta Ken qui semblait avoir eu la même envie. « De toute façon, lui parler ne servirait à rien… » Kojirô le regarda, surpris. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ken d'abandonner si vite. Quand celui-ci s'aperçut du regard que lui lançait son ami, il expliqua : « Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas insister. Pour le moment. Laissons-lui le temps de régler cette histoire, elle nous en parlera peut-être après ? »

Kojirô soupira. Si Ken baissait les bras, peut-être devrait-il en faire autant. Katsuko avait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'eux dans ses pattes, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Bizarrement, la journée lui parut par la suite extrêmement maussade et ennuyante…

L'image de Katsuko et de Yokohama entrant au lycée côte à côte ne collait toujours pas dans son esprit. Mais il dut bien s'y faire quand, à la sortie des cours, celles-ci se retrouvèrent devant le portail et disparurent à l'intérieur d'une voiture.

Ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait dérangeait tellement Kojirô qu'il ne parvint pas à se concentrer à l'entraînement. L'entraînement ne manqua pas, cette fois, de le reprendre à plusieurs reprises. La tension était alors palpable dans le vestiaire des joueurs de football et aucun de ses coéquipiers ne se risqua de lui poser aucune question, ni même de lui adresser la parole. Quand un Tigre grogne, mieux ne vaut pas risquer de le faire rugir.

A la maison, cela se passa mal également. Il n'arrivait pas à réprimer sa mauvaise humeur. Il s'énerva contre Mamoru alors qu'il insistait pour qu'il regarde les Transformers avec lui, allant jusqu'à le faire pleurer et manqua faire tomber Takeshi dans les escaliers en le bousculant. Il se disputa même avec sa mère qui, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas passer à côté de l'attitude de son fils.

Autant dire que lorsqu'il retourna en cours le lendemain, le tigre était dans une humeur de chien trempé. Même Ken évita d'engager tout sujet, sentant que le moindre travers lui servirait d'excuse pour laisser éclater sa colère et se défouler contre lui. Les autres élèves tâchèrent de s'éloigner physiquement de lui. Bizarrement, ce matin-là, personne n'évoqua ni Katsuko ni Yokohama dans leurs conversations.

Ce jour-là, Katsuko ne vint pas en cours. Quand la pause de midi sonna et qu'ils descendaient les derniers escaliers menant vers la porte d'entrée, ils entendirent derrière eux une voix familière s'écrier. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Yokohama en rage qui sortait du bureau du proviseur.

- « Vous allez en entendre parler de mon père, moi, je vous le dis ! » s'écriait-elle avant de refermer la porte brutalement.

Estomaqués par le comportement osé de la Rédactrice en Chef, Kojirô, Ken, Kazuki et quelques autres élèves présents restèrent plantés à leur place. Quand Yokohama les vit, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers eux d'un pas pressé.

- « OU EST ELLE ? » cria-t-elle à leur encontre.

Les phalanges du butteur craquèrent dangereusement alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler.

- « Où est qui ? » demanda calmement Ken mais avec aigreur.

- « _Katsuko Mayashima_ ! Où est-elle ?! Où vit-elle ?! Dites-le moi ! »

- « Tu te fous de nous ! »

La fureur de Kojirô cloua Yokohama sur place. Un instant, elle parut vraiment effrayée alors que Kojirô s'avançait vers elle, menaçant.

- « Après tout ce que tu as fait, » reprit Ken en plaçant son bras devant Kojirô, prêt à le retenir, « tu crois sincèrement qu'on va te répondre ? »

Yokohama pinça sa lèvre avec colère. Elle poussa un cri rageur.

- « Allez vous faire voir ! TOUS ! »

- « TOI, tu te casses ! » rugit Kojirô les poings serrés.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » intervint Mr Kinato en accourant vers eux. « Mademoiselle Yokohama, votre attitude est inconcevable ! Sachez que l'irrespect n'est pas toléré en ces lieux, même pour vous ! »

Yokohama grinça des dents et fit demi-tour en grognant, bousculant ceux qui étaient sur son passage. Le surveillant en chef poussa un long soupir et ses yeux durs se posèrent sur le trio.

- « Quant à vous, Mr Hyuga et Mr Wakashimazu, il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous prends à vous battre dans ce même couloir ! Cette attitude agressive envers une de vos camarades vous équivaudra cette fois plus qu'un simple avertissement, je vais m'en assurer ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! »

Les trois adolescents obtempérèrent non sans lui jeter un dernier regard chargé de frustration, de rancoeur et de colère. Quand ceux-ci furent assez loin, Kinato passa une main sur son visage fatigué en grommelant que cette école était un vrai monde de fous…

Dehors, Ken et Kojirô ne rejoignirent pas leurs amis sur la pelouse, bien que Kazuki s'y rendît sous leurs incitations. Les deux amis ne décélèrent pas en traversant le portail. Tous deux savaient quel accueil ils recevraient mais ils ne pouvaient simplement pas rester en retrait. C'était un fait : ils s'inquiétaient trop pour leur amie. Katsuko était une véritable source à problèmes mais ils s'étaient faits piéger. Il n'y avait plus de choix possible. Kojirô était bien en peine de démontrer le contraire vu l'état dans lequel ça le mettait. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de se vie. Et pour ça, il devait s'assurer que Katsuko revienne à la normal. Sinon, il passerait son temps à s'inquiéter et à se torturer.

Ils s'étaient mis à courir, l'impatience brûlant dans leur ventre affamé. Quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le garage, ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entrèrent précipitamment.

- « KATSUKO ! » appela Kojirô.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils fouillèrent alors chaque pièce mais personne n'était là.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » s'énerva Kojirô dans le salon. « Où est-elle ? »

Ken secoua la tête, impuissant, et regarda autour de lui, inquiet.

- « Qui est là ? » demanda une voix masculine à l'entrée.

Ken et Kojirô pensèrent immédiatement à Yukiko même si sa voix n'était pas aussi grave. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'entrée. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir clairement le visage de l'homme que celui-ci abattit une droite puissante sur Ken qui, malgré toute son expérience en karatéka, ne parvint pas à l'éviter et fut projeté sur le sol, manquant de peu de s'écraser contre la table basse.

- « KEN ! »


	20. S'acquitter

Chapitre XX

**S'ACQUITTER**

* * *

« _Mieux vaut s'acquitter, même médiocrement, de son propre devoir plutôt que du devoir incombant à d'autres, fut-ce à la perfection._ »

Bhagavad Gîtâ.

* * *

- « Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir frappé, » s'excusa Suzeno. « Je vous ai pris pour des voleurs… Je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Tu assistais au feu d'artifice, c'est ça ? »

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du salon. Ken et Kojirô étaient-ils en colère ? Je ne l'entendis pas répondre – peut-être s'était-il contenté d'acquiescer ?

- « Je vais te chercher des glaçons pour ta mâchoire, » reprit Suzeno. « Encore une fois, je suis désolé. »

Je l'entendis s'approcher. Quand il est passé devant moi, il eut l'air plus contrarié.

- « J'avais dit de m'attendre dans la voiture, » grommela-t-il en secouant la tête.

- « A qui ? » répliquai-je. « Je ne devais pas être encore consciente. »

- « Tes amis sont là. »

J'acquiesçai sans rien rajouter. Il fila dans la cuisine tandis que je regardai vers le salon, inquiète. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me confronter à eux, une fois de plus. J'étais fatiguée de devoir les repousser – surtout Kojirô – et je savais que cette fois-ci serait une fois de trop. Avec un soupire, je m'avançai lentement à l'intérieur de la place, me tenant au mur pour soulager ma cheville droite le plus possible. Je vis tout d'abord Ken, assis sur le canapé, une main posée sur sa mâchoire endolorie. Il leva les yeux vers moi et se redressa, visiblement surpris. Je savais que je n'étais pas à proprement dit présentable.

- « Bordel, qu'est-ce que s'est passé ? »

La voix grave de Kojirô me fit tourner les yeux vers lui. Debout à côté de la télévision, il me regardait intensément. Je voyais dans son regard une pointe d'inquiétude.

- « Et ne me réponds pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé, » m'avertit-il d'une voix plus menaçante.

Je soupirai. « Tu es impossible… » Et comme il m'observait toujours avec insistance – tout comme Ken. « Bon, d'accord. Je vais tout vous dire, asseyons-nous. »

Je m'avançai pour m'asseoir à côté de Ken. Celui-ci me laissa passer, et je m'installai, ravie de me poser de nouveau. Mes muscles endoloris ne supportaient plus le poids de mon corps et ma cheville, bien que je ne l'ai pas foulée, sembla apprécier d'être libérée de sa charge. Kojirô partit s'asseoir en face de nous tandis que Suzeno revenait avec une serviette remplie de glaçons qu'il tendit à Ken avant de s'asseoir à son tour à mes côtés. Kojirô toisa Suzeno, sûrement encore fâché du coup de poing de celui-ci. Il ne détourna le regard que lorsque je repris la parole. Je leur relatai alors mon entrevue avec Himejima, son projet un peu bizarre de détrôner les populaires, l'attitude protectrice de Gentsuo Moshizumo, mes doutes. A côté de moi, Suzeno écoutait patiemment, je lui avais déjà raconté tout ça. Je vis Kojirô levé un sourcil alors que je continuai de parler. Ils ne m'interrompirent pas mais je sentais que les questions fusaient dans leurs esprits. Je poursuivis en leur rappelant un détail : la provenance des photos prises de mon passé.

- « Au début, j'ai pensé que Yokohama les avait eu en proposant un marché avec le chef des Otsayus, qui s'appelle Etsuko Miyeno… mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est peu probable. Comment aurait-elle pus avoir que Etsuko et moi nous connaissions ? Qu'il fut le premier… » Je m'arrêtai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de trop parler de mon passé. « Bref. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait gardé des photos compromettantes… »

- « Attends une seconde, pourquoi avait-il ces photos ? » me coupa pour la première fois Kojirô dont le visage avait pali. « Est-ce lui sur… »

Je laissai un blanc, détournant le regard alors que je sentais la honte m'envahir. Qu'importe le temps passé, qu'importe mon état d'esprit, je ne pourrais jamais effacer la honte qui pesait sur mon passé. Jamais.

- « C'était… un piège, » déglutis-je. « Je ne savais pas qui il était… à l'époque, je venais à peine d'apprendre comment fonctionnait les clans à Tôkyô… Mais lui en tout cas m'avait reconnu et avait tout prévu… »

Je frémis à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Les images revenaient à ma mémoire, soudain si réels…

- « Peu importe, » intervint Ken en posant sa main sur la mienne pour me soutenir. « Continue, s'il te plait. »

Je hochai la tête, tentant d'écarter les visions d'horreur de mon esprit.

- « J'ai donc su que ce n'était pas Yokohama qui avait contacté les Otsayus la première… J'ai ensuite supposé que les Otsayus avaient fait le premier pas en contactant Yokohama, mais là encore, ça ne collait pas. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que j'étudiais à la Tôhô alors que mon frère et moi faisons très attention à ne rien dévoiler de nous ? Très peu parmi les clans savent nos noms. Tout le monde m'appelle Katsu, comme ils appellent mon frère Yuki. En fait, il n'y a que Matsu et Segun… »

- « Matsu ? Matsu Hiromoto ? » demanda Ken.

Je le regardai, étonnée. Comment pouvaient-ils connaître Matsu ? Ce fut Kojirô qui répondit à ma question silencieuse.

- « On l'a rencontré dans le quartier la dernière fois qu'on t'a rendue visite. »

- « Ah bon !... » Je restai cependant perplexe. Qu'ils se rencontrent, d'accord… mais cela n'expliquait pas comment ils connaissaient son nom, entier qui plus est !

- « Et Segun… Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit Ken en revenant sur le sujet.

- « Le chef du clan auquel appartient Matsu. Je ne connais pas son vrai nom, si c'est ce que tu demandes. A dire vrai, son clan et nous – j'entends mon frère et moi – formons souvent une alliance quand les choses vont mal… Ca a été le cas quand les Otsayus et nous étions, disons, en froid. »

- « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Kojirô.

- « Ils n'ont pas apprécié de me voir traîner dans leur territoire… »

- « Quelle idée d'aller se promener dans un terrain ennemi, » commenta Ken d'un ton plus léger.

- « Si tu ne m'y avais pas traîné, ça ne serait pas arrivé, » répliquai-je sans reproche.

Il me regarda surpris.

- « Le stade de football de la ville. C'était _ça_ leur territoire, ou du moins une partie. »

Sa bouche forma alors un « o » alors qu'il se rappelait m'avoir amenée là-bas de force.

- « Je ne savais pas. »

- « C'est de l'histoire ancienne, » l'excusai-je en souriant. « A présent, le stade est sous notre garde – au clan de Segun et nous – de ce côté-là, il n'y a pas de problème… Mais je pense que c'est la raison pourquoi Miyeno a utilisé son atout contre moi avec les photos. »

- « N'as-tu pas dit qu'il ne savait pas où tu étudiais ? » demanda Kojirô. « Comment en est-il venu à prendre contact avec Yokohama ? »

- « Une tierce personne, » répondit Ken, à ma place.

J'acquiesçai. « Ce devait être quelqu'un du milieu et qui était également liée à l'école. Pourtant, avec les réunions, j'ai l'occasion de voir la plupart des professeurs et ce n'était aucun d'eux. Surtout que je doute que quelqu'un de cette profession puisse être lié aux gangs… et puis quel intérêt avait-il à faire ça ? Le plus probable, c'était parmi les élèves. Et avec ce que Himejima complotait, j'avais de quoi cogiter sur elle. Si elle était liée aux clans, elle pouvait très bien jouer les intermédiaires. Leurrer Yokohama et proposer le marché avec les Otsayus. Restait encore à savoir comment elle s'y était prise. »

- « C'est pour ça que tu traînes avec Yokohama ? » demanda Ken.

- « Plus ou moins. On s'est parlées à plusieurs reprises avant qu'on nous voie officiellement ensemble. Ca a été dur de l'approcher et de lui parler calmement… Vu qu'elle ne déteste et qu'en retour, je ne l'aime pas vraiment après ce qu'elle a fait car, malgré tout, c'était elle qui a décidé de publier cet article. Elle aurait pu refuser, après tout, mais bref ! J'ai pu tirer elle la confirmation qu'Himejima était bien l'intermédiaire. C'est elle qui a dévoilé l'existence des photos à Yokohama. Apparemment elle ne lui aurait pas dit de quoi il s'agissait, seulement que c'était suffisamment important pour que je sois, je cite encore, « hors jeu » par la suite. Car, oui, elle lui a expliqué ce qu'elle avait pour but de détrôner les populaires mais qu'en échange de ma perte, elle laisserait Yokohama tranquille. En gros, elle s'est présentée comme un intermédiaire entre les Otsayus et Yokohama et a procédé au marchandage. Apparemment, Yokohama ne savait pas que les Otsayus avaient demandé une telle somme d'argent, Himejima ne lui ayant été plutôt vague sur les termes de l'échange avant que les photos ne soient publiées et que le clan réclame son du… » Je pris une petite pause. « Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué tout ça mais Himejima n'est pas vraiment très saine d'esprit… Donc, les Otsayus voulaient être payés et les choses sont devenues plus difficiles pour Yokohama qui refusait de payer autant d'argent – comment expliquerait-elle à son père la raison de cet endettement ? »

- « Elle t'a vraiment expliquée tout ça ? » s'étonna Ken.

- « Je ne lui en ai pas vraiment le choix, » répondis-je. « Je sais comment procède les gangs. Avoir des dettes envers un clan n'est vraiment pas conseillé, vraiment pas… Comme je savais exactement ce qu'elle devait subir, je lui ai proposé un marché. »

- « Un marché ? » répéta Kojirô.

- « Oui. Je lui ai plus ou moins dit que j'étais du milieu… »

- « Quoi ! Mais… »

- « Je l'ai également prévenue que si, par un quelconque hasard, je venais à apprendre qu'elle a trahi ce secret, ce serait à mon gang qu'elle aurait affaire. »

Ken et Kojirô réagirent à peu près de la même façon : ils n'étaient pas convaincus que ce soit suffisamment. Apparemment, il ne me voyait pas comme une grande menace. S'ils savaient…

- « D'autant plus qu'elle a besoin de moi pour se sortir de là, » rajoutai-je en ignorant leurs réactions. « Les gangs traquent les personnes qui ont une dette envers eux. La pression qu'ils effectuent va du harassement à l'agression même. Yokohama a déjà eu des problèmes. Encore heureux que son chauffeur était toujours présent avec elle puisqu'elle n'utilise pas vraiment les transports publics. Elle ne peut pas refuser une protection supplémentaire. »

- « C'est pour ça que tu l'accompagnes au lycée ? »

- « En partie. L'autre étant que je veux que Himejima me voie avec Yokohama et qu'elle s'inquiète un peu. Jusque-là, elle était plutôt prudente. Je l'ai suivie durant plusieurs soirées… »

- « C'est ça que tu faisais le soir ! » s'exclama Ken. « Désolé, continue. »

- « Ca n'a rien donné, » continuai-je. « Mais je savais déjà qu'elle était plus ou moins reliée à un gang. Elle me l'a pratiquement dit elle-même. »

Je leur sortis un papier griffonné que j'avais par chance garder avec moi. J'attendis qu'ils terminent de la lire avant d'expliquer la suite.

- « Elle me l'a donnée le jour où on a récupéré le stade… C'était pendant un de vos matchs, je ne sais plus contre quelle autre équipe, le week-end qui a précédé mon retour à l'école. »

- « C'était donc toi qui te battais ! » se rappela Ken. « On a vu qu'il se passait des choses dans les tribunes mais on a d'abord pensé que c'était des hooligans… Et comme le match n'a pas été interrompu… »

- « Oui mais comment ça se fait que Himejima ait été impliquée ? » le coupa Kojirô. « Des problèmes avec les gangs ? »

- « Avant la confrontation – et c'est ce qui l'a provoquée d'ailleurs – Himejima avait des problèmes avec Miyeno, je pense à cause des photos et du refus de Yokohama de payer. C'était culotté de la part d'Himejima de traîner là-bas… Je ne savais pas encore qui elle était et j'étais loin de me soucier des raisons de tout ça… alors quand je l'ai vue brutaliser une fille, j'ai voulu intervenir. En fait, j'avais aussi besoin de me battre à ce moment-là… Enfin bref,» soupirai-je. « Ce n'est pas le sujet. »

- « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? » questionna Ken. « Parce qu'on a vu Yokohama et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air très heureuse… Apparemment, elle voulait à tout prix te parler. Elle est même allée menacée le directeur ! »

Suzeno pouffa à mes côtés tandis qu'un sourire se glissait sur mes lèvres au doux souvenir…

- « Et bien, avant-hier, Matsu m'a avertie qu'il avait réussi à filer Himejima jusqu'à un recoin où elle a rencontré plusieurs personnes. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un clan auquel on ne s'était jamais confronté encore puisque l'endroit où ils étaient se situe à l'extrême opposé de Tôkyô par rapport à mon quartier. Donc, hier on a décidé d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, voir même d'engager la… hum, _conversation_. »

- « Une conversation, » répéta Suzeno qui intervenait pour la première fois, amusé. « Jolie description. »

- « Et donc Yokohama aurait été… »

- « Un vrai boulet de plus, » commenta Suzeno.

- « …de trop, » conclus-je malgré tout. « En cas de confrontation violente, ç'aurait été difficile de se battre et de la protéger en même temps… »

- « …Personnellement, les laisser faire ne m'aurait pas posé beaucoup de problèmes, » continua-t-il.

- « …Du coup, » continuai-je en l'ignorant. « On a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'on la laisse quelque part. »

- « Disons que on l'a fait descendre dans la voiture près du territoire de Segun, » expliqua Suzeno à ma place. « Un entrepôt un peu à l'écart de la ville… Comme ça, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, les gars de Segun la protégeaient sans se montrer. Enfin, je pense… De toute façon, il était peu probable qu'on vînt la chercher là. »

- « Les gangs ne s'aventurent jamais dans le territoire principale d'un autre, » rajoutai-je.

- « Pourtant… L'endroit que Matsu a vu devait être leur repaire, non ? » interrogea Ken.

- « C'est vrai, » approuvai-je. « Ca devient presque une habitude… Mais j'allais là-bas seulement pour trouver des réponses, malgré les risques. C'est pour ça que j'ai averti le gang de Segun. Je savais depuis longtemps que c'était un risque à prendre… S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, je m'en moquerai. Mais Himejima ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas là. Elle s'en est prise à Temi Masu et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

- « Et donc, tu t'es battue… ? »

- « Malheureusement, c'était inévitable… On n'obtient pas de réponses si on ne se montre pas persuasif… »

Il y eut un silence. Pendant toute cette conversation, les expressions de Ken et de Kojirô avaient varié de la surprise, l'inquiétude, la frustration… mais là, c'était autre chose. Je ne saurais le décrire exactement. En leur racontant tout ça, j'affirmai mon appartenance à l'univers des gangs. Jusque-là, c'était quelque chose qu'ils savaient mais dont nous ne parlions jamais. Peut-être ne réalisaient-ils pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, mais à présent, ils y étaient obligés. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si grave que ça puisque Suzeno et Matsu m'avaient accompagné durant tout ce temps. Je n'étais pas seule à me battre. Sinon jamais je n'aurais pu y arriver.

- « Et… qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Des choses bien intéressantes, crois-moi. »

* * *

Yokohama ne manqua pas de monter sur ses grands chevaux mais je la calmai vite en lui dévoilant tout ce que j'avais appris. Finalement, je tenais bel et bien ma parole. Une fois satisfaite, elle déclara qu'il était temps qu'on mette les choses au clair avec Himejima. J'acceptai mais apposant une condition. Pas d'article. Une confrontation directe. Mais d'abord, il y avait une dernière chose à arranger. On attendit la fin de la semaine pour passer « aux choses sérieuses ». A présent, Himejima savait que j'avais confirmé mes doutes. Et elle allait probablement agir tôt ou tard, alors mieux valait pour nous d'agir v

Les cours de la matinée venaient de se terminer. Comme convenu, je suis allée chercher Himejima dans sa classe. Quand elle me vit l'attendre devant la porte, elle se raidit. Gentsuo, bien sûr, ne traînait pas très loin.

- « Il faut qu'on te parle, » lui dis-je d'une voix sec.

- « Et pourquoi ? Moi, je n'ai rien à te dire, » répliqua-t-elle.

- « Pourtant tu vas devoir le faire, » continuai-je sans me soucier de son regard noir. « Je n'hésiterai pas à employer la force si tu refuses. Ou alors on peut parler là, devant tout le monde, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ton intérêt. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver des oreilles tendues, des regards curieux, une attention concentrée sur nous. Se reprenant, elle afficha un sourire – que je trouvai bien hypocrite – et s'avança vers moi.

- « Ne sois pas si dure, bien sûr que je te suis ! Tu viens, Gentsuo ? »

Son attitude me rebutait. Elle était vraiment dérangée… Je la conduisis cependant sans prononcer un mot jusqu'à l'escalier menant vers le toit.

- « C'est interdit de monter là-haut, » remarqua-t-elle, cette fois acerbe. « Tu manques à tes devoirs, déléguée. »

- « Pour le moment, tu te contenteras de m'appeler Katsu, » déclarai-je en la toisant du regard.

Elle eut un mouvement de la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait ce que je voulais dire. J'entamai les escaliers.

- « Tu veux qu'on se batte ? » demanda Gentsuo.

Je me retournai de nouveau vers elle.

- « Me battre ? » répétai-je avant de sourire. « Mais, je l'ai déjà fait. » Puis, sans sourire. « Allez ! Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire… »

Ils finirent par me suivre jusqu'en haut des escaliers et finalement, sur le toit. L'air froid parcourut mes poumons, vivifiant. Quand ils aperçurent que Yokohama également les attendait, la surprise et la méfiance flottèrent dans leur regard.

- « C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda Himejima. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put empêcher l'inquiétude perler dans sa voix.

- « Ca me semble plutôt évident, non ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers Yokohama.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, les yeux rivés vers Himejima.

- « Je vais être claire, Himejima, » repris-je en me tournant vers elle. « Tu as tenté de nous berner mais ça a échoué… »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » se défendit-elle.

- « De un, tu t'es servie de Yokohama pour m'atteindre avec ces photos, » commençai-je à énumérer. « Et ensuite, tu as fait pression sur elle pour payer les Otsayus… »

- « Les Otsa-quoi ? Je ne sais pas qui ils sont… »

- « Oh donc, tu ignorais que tu avais affaire à eux… ? » repris-je en fouillant dans ma poche pour en tirer sa lettre. « Tu as pourtant écris ici que tu avais des _problèmes avec eux_. Si tu ne les connais pas… qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ? »

- « Je n'ai pas… »

- « Et puis, c'est difficile à croire que les Otsayus aient su d'eux-mêmes que j'étais inscrite à la Tôhô et Yokohama n'a pas besoin de fricoter avec des clans… C'était impossible qu'elle sache que Miyeno avait ses photos... »

- « Et pourquoi, _moi_, je l'aurais su ? » répliqua-t-elle.

- « Bonne question, _Gentsuo _? Tu pourrais peut-être répondre à cette question, _quand on sait que tu faisais partie de leur gang _! »

- « Mm. » Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Himejima.

- « Ca n'est pas une preuve ! » s'emporta celle-ci.

- « Des… preuves ? » réagit Yokohama en souriant. « Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une pile de photos qu'elle jeta à terre, devant Himejima. Dessus, on voyait clairement la jeune fille traîner avec les membres du groupe « _Kazane_ ».

- « Arrête donc de jouer l'idiote, j'ai interrogé certains gars du clan et ils ont été assez… coopératifs. »

Himejima avait blanchi. « Comment… ? »

- « Ce n'était pas très difficile après tout le charabia que tu m'as fait, » répondis-je en haussant les épaules. « Tu m'as pris pour une imbécile et tu t'es lourdement trompée. »

- « Ce n'est pas terminé ! » rugit-elle en déchirant les photos.

- « C'est inutile, » lui dit Yokohama. « J'ai les négatifs. »

- « Je te préviens que si c'est une guerre de clan que tu veux, on est déjà prêt, » menaçai-je. « Je suis même certaine que les Otsayus seraient ravis d'occuper une partie de votre territoire en échange de leur aide… Ce n'était pas très intelligent d'envoyer tes propres gars harasser Yokohama alors que je t'ai clairement fait savoir que je la protégeai. »

- « Ne prends pas la grosse tête ! Tu crois que tes menaces me font peur ?! » grogna Himejima, dont le visage avait viré aux rouges. « Gentsuo ! »

- « Tu veux que ton chien se batte pour toi ? » ricanai-je. « Ce sera avec grand plaisir ! »

Je bluffai. Même si je pensais être à la hauteur de Gentsuo, je ne voulais pas me battre alors que mon poignet et ma cheville restaient encore douloureux. Heureusement, Himejima devait être suffisamment inquiète à l'idée d'engager une guerre de clan - ses faveurs auprès de Kazane ne devait pas aller jusqu'à pardonner un tel écart.

- « Tu es quand même assez stupide pour donner à Yokohama une autre raison qui la pousserait à te faire expulser, » railla Himejima.

- « Je pense qu'elle n'est pas assez conne pour voir où le vrai danger est. » Encore du bluff. Jamais je ne pourrais agresser Yokohama, même pour ce secret-là.

- « Hin ! » Himejima renifla avec mépris. Elle non plus n'en était pas sûre.

- « J'ai conclu un marché avec elle, » rajouta Yokohama d'un ton glacial. « Et je le tiendrai quoiqu'il me coûte. Par contre, j'ai un compte à régler avec toi. Tu as essayé de m'escroquer et ça, tu vois, je ne le pardonne pas. »

- « Et tu crois faire quoi ? » ricana Himejima. Son visage était déformé par la haine. Gentsuo, à côté, ne disait rien. Comme je le pensais, il agissait en chiot docile, attendant les ordres. C'était tellement typique…

- « Je peux vous faire expulser, » répondit Yokohama froidement. « Toi et ton… copain. » Elle toisa Gentsuo qui la foudroya du regard en retour.

- « Comme tu l'as fait expulser, _elle_ ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

- « Il y a des personnes contre lesquelles je ne peux pas lutter. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette phrase-là. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- « J'ai moi aussi mené une enquête sur toi. Je crois savoir que ton père travaille à l'entreprise des Ashibishus ? C'est bien parce que mon père a de très bons contacts partenariaux avec elle… »

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire… ? » Son teint devint livide.

- « J'ai entendu dire que les Ashibishus avait besoin de revoir ses effectifs… Après tout, ton père n'est pas indispensable… »

- « Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! C'est ce que je déteste le plus chez vous, cette arrogance ! Tout ça parce que ton père est haut placé ? »

- « Non, tout ça, parce que mon père est à la tête de son entreprise et qu'il ne serait pas très ravi de savoir que des membres de clans fréquentent mon école et qu'un d'entre eux me pose problème. »

- « Dans ce cas, ça la concerne elle aussi ! » Elle me pointa du doigt vulgairement. « Si tu y réfléchis bien, tu y gagneras beaucoup plus en l'excluant elle, que moi ! Et je te promets de te laisser tranquille après ! »

- « Je ne marchande plus avec toi, c'est terminé, » répliqua Yokohama. « De toute façon, mon père n'est pas obligé de savoir qu'elle en fait partie. Après tout… je n'ai aucune preuve que ce soit vrai !... »

- « Il suffira que j'en témoigne… »

- « Tu es bornée ! » s'impatienta Yokohama. « Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit, ou je te promets que ta famille va en pâtir ! Ne sous-estime pas l'importance de l'argent et de l'influence, ce serait une grossière erreur. Une de plus. »

- « A ta place, je l'écouterai, » l'appuyai-je. « Si vous vous calmez, vous pourrez continuer vos études et obtenir vos diplômes. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous devez un minimum vous en soucier, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Plus d'entourloupe, » précisa Yokohama.

- « Aucune et à personne, » conclus-je.

- « Alors ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence qui me parut interminable. Pourtant, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Son regard était haineux et elle se mordait les lèvres, de rage. Finalement, c'est avec la voix légèrement suraigu qu'elle accepta avant de quitter les lieux, suivie de près de Gentsuo qui me jeta un dernier regard mauvais. Quand ils eurent disparu dans les escaliers, je respirai enfin normalement. Malgré tout, j'étais restée tendue du début jusqu'à la fin. Mais ça c'était mieux passé que je ne l'espérais.

- « Bon, » reprit Yokohama à côté de moi. « Voilà, c'est fait. »

- « Oui, c'est fait. »

C'était étrange de faire équipe avec elle. Je devais pourtant la détester après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Après qu'elle ait publié ces photos. Pourtant… Je ne ressentais rien de négatif. Rien de positif non plus. Je n'avais aucune estime pour elle mais je ne la détestais pas. Sans doute parce que cela me fatiguerait trop de la haïr. Peut-être parce que j'avais finalement tourné la page.

- « Je pourrais te dénoncer, toi aussi, » continua Yokohama sans me regarder.

Ca ne m'étonnait pas. Elle avait publié ces photos, me dénoncer à la police serait une chose facile pour elle.

- « Et tu vas le faire ? » lui demandai-je calmement.

Elle ne répondit qu'après un court silence.

- « Non. »

- « Très bien. »

- « Mais que ce soit clair entre nous, je ne te dénonce pas seulement parce que je sais que tu t'en vas. »

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. »

- « Alors… On est quitte. »

* * *

- « Ouais, on est quitte. »

Après ça, Yokohama me devança dans les escaliers, d'un pas assuré, presque triomphant. Je restais un peu plus longtemps, pensive. Tout ça me faisait réfléchir. Jusque là, j'avais toujours pensé être une exception. Faire partie d'un clan et pourtant avoir la chance de travailler dur dans un très bon lycée pour s'en sortir, s'élever dans la hiérarchie et enfin quitter le monde des bas quartiers. Mais je devais me tromper. Après tout, Himejima, Gentsuo, eux aussi avaient du bosser dur pour en arriver là, à la Tôhô. Peut-être avaient-ils le même projet que moi, réussir et s'en aller. Chacun possédait sa propre histoire, ces propres raisons. Peu entraient dans l'univers des gangs par hasard ou spontanément. Il fallait vraiment être dérangé pour ça ou complètement perdu. A cause de mon enfance difficile et le manque de chance qui pesait sur ma famille, je m'étais mise en tête que nous étions unique, en quelque sorte. Notre passé sortait tellement de l'ordinaire. A présent, je réalisai que je m'étais lourdement trompée.

Finalement, je n'étais pas si différente.

J'observais les environs de l'école avec un nouvel œil. La rue, bondée de monde à cette heure du déjeuner, voyait circuler autant d'individus que d'histoires. Les hommes et les femmes qui se croisaient sembler d'ici identiques. Un flot de têtes et de corps qui s'entremêlaient avec empressement, encadré par des alignements d'immeuble et séparé en deux par une route où des voitures au modèle différent semblait pourtant les mêmes. Du toit, tout semblait d'abord égal. Et puis, on y regardait plus attentivement, on voyait des détails ressortir. Un téléphone à la main, une cigarette à la bouche, une écharpe de couleur unie ou mélangée à d'autres, des manteaux noires, bleus foncés, blancs… Distinctifs. On apercevait quelqu'un se penchait vers le sol, à la recherche d'un objet perdu, et peut-être bientôt retrouvé ; un enfant s'élancer sur la route provoquant des cris, des émois, un crissement de pneu, et un réflexe de sa mère qui le rattrapait tout aussitôt ; une vieille personne bousculée par la foule, fragile et pourtant résistante puisqu'elle tenait encore debout… Une différence s'imposait. Mais ce n'était encore que les apparences. Qu'est-ce qui s'agitait au fond d'eux en ce moment ? La faim ? La soif ? La colère ? La peur ? La joie ? le soulagement ? Le stress ? Un mélange de tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui les composait ?

Et qu'est-ce qui me composait moi ? Etais-je heureuse ? Soulagée ? Ou bien, épuisée ?

Un ventre grogna dans les environs et je mis un certain temps à m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le mien – je n'avais pas tellement faim après ce qui venait juste de se passer. Mon estomac commençait à peine à libérer les tensions du moment. Je me retournai et aperçus, non sans grande surprise, Kojirô et Ken qui se détachaient du mur derrière lequel ils s'étaient probablement cachés tout du long. Un peu exaspérée, mais aussi amusée, je m'avançai vers eux en même temps qu'ils venaient vers moi.

- « Vous… »

- « Ne nous frappe pas ! On est désolés ! » s'empressa de supplier Ken sur la défensive, les mains devant lui en signe de prière, la tête légèrement penchée.

Avec tout le stress emmagasiné, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. C'était, au fond, tellement prévisible de ces deux-là !

- « On avait pas vraiment prévu d'écouter aux – hum – portes, » expliqua Kojirô, calmement, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

- « C'est bien tenté mais tu es un piètre menteur, tu le sais ? » continuai-je à rire. « Pour vous être inquiétés pour moi… Merci. »

Etrangement, je ne détachai pas mes yeux de Kojirô qui me regardait en retour… Intensément. Un frisson me parcourut.

- « Bien sûr qu'on s'est inquiétés ! » s'exclama Ken en me donnant une petite claque amicale sur l'épaule. « Mais, je t'assure qu'il dit vrai… Pas vrai les gars ? »

Il se tourna et je pus voir que Takeshi, Kazuki, Neji, Sadana et même Temi étaient présent, avec une certaine fierté sur leurs lèvres.

- « On a voulu changer d'endroits pour déjeuner, » expliqua Ken. « On s'est dit que le toit, ça pouvait être pas mal. Ce n'est donc qu'une coïncidence, tu vois ? »

_Mon œil_.

- « Et pourquoi Temi est là ? » lui demandai-je, amusée.

- « On la prit au passage, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- « Oui, oui... »

- « Mais oui ! Puisque je te le dis… allez ! Tout le monde, c'est l'heure de déjeuner ! » Motivant sa troupe, Ken s'avança joyeusement de l'autre côté du toit, derrière l'entrée, accompagné des autres.

Temi m'attendit avant de les suivre également.

- « Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, » me dit-il en souriant.

- « Peut-être pas, c'est vrai, » avouai-je. « Mais, je l'ai quand même fait. »

- « Merci. »

On se sourit. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous devenus de si bons amis ? Depuis combien de temps me souciais-je autant d'eux ? Je n'arrivais pas à fixer une date ou une période dans ma tête. Tout paraissait alors si confus…

- « On n'a pas vraiment entendu ce que Yokohama t'a dit à la fin, » remarqua Kojirô derrière moi. « Elle t'a menacée ? »

- « Mm. Non. Elle m'a affirmée qu'avec ça, nous étions en quelque sorte quitte et que, donc, elle ne dirait rien. »

- « C'est tout ? »

- « Oui… C'est tout. »

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Pas tout à fait encore…


	21. Révélation

Chapitre XXI

**REVELATION**

* * *

« _Ou le secret vient de lui-même à soi, ou bien le secret vous est interdit._ »

Victor-Lévy Baulieu. Extrait de _L'Héritage_

* * *

Les journées reprenaient un cours normal, pour tout le monde. Les ragots, même toujours inévitables, s'estompaient et changeaient de sujet. Finalement, on oublia bien vite l'histoire de Temi Masu et même celle de Katsuko Mayashima. Cela faisait à présent plus d'un mois que la déléguée se faisait oublier. Et on ne la vit plus jamais en compagnie de Yokohama. Lorsqu'elles se croisaient, elles s'ignoraient éperdument, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre elles. Alors, à force, les rumeurs s'étaient épuisées. Les troisièmes années travaillaient sur leurs prochains concours tandis que les secondes années bossaient les derniers examens de l'année scolaire. Katsuko, Ken et Kojirô se retrouvaient donc plus souvent à bosser dans la salle d'étude du lycée qu'à bavarder dehors avec le reste de la bande. Mais si Ken et Kojirô travaillaient tranquillement leurs examens, confiant sur le résultat, Katsuko semblait plus stressée qu'eux et bossait encore plus sur un programme qui leur semblait plus long que celui sur lequel ils allaient être testé. Quand ils le lui firent remarquer, Katsuko avait répondu évasivement. Décidément, même lorsqu'il ne se passait rien de spécial, la déléguée semblait toujours aussi secrète.

Ils étaient aussi intrigués de la voir autant discuter avec leur professeur principal, même s'ils avaient cru comprendre un jour qu'ils lui avaient posé la question qu'elles se connaissaient bien en dehors du lycée. De quoi pouvaient-elles bien parler pendant tout ce temps ?

Kojirô et Katsuko avaient alors pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble chez eux quand elle n'avait pas trop de travail en temps que déléguée ou que lui ne soit occupé par son nouveau petit job à la superette près de la gare. Mais cette fois-là, alors qu'aucune réunion des délégués n'était organisée, elle s'était simplement excusée auprès de lui.

- « A présent, je prends des cours particuliers pour préparer les examens, » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Alors on ne va plus pouvoir rentrer ensemble aussi souvent. »

- « Tu n'as pas l'impression d'un peu trop bosser pour ces partiels ? » répliqua Kojirô.

- « Hmm. » Elle lâcha un petit soupire et se mordit la lèvre. « En fait… » Elle s'interrompit, hésitante.

- « Oui… ? » insista-t-il.

- « Non, rien. Je vais en retard, je te vois demain. A plus, Kojirô. »

- « Oui. A plus. »

Et elle partit de son côté. De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Kojirô soupira. Elle pouvait parfois être tellement compliquée…

Durant ces dernières semaines, ils étaient souvent sortis en groupe. Katsuko les encourageait pratiquement à chaque match, amenant son petit frère rentré de Fujiyoshida. Une fois même, Kojirô et Katsuko étaient allés au cinéma tous les deux, et à la surprise de chacun, cela s'était très bien passé. Entre eux, tout était redevenu normal. Si bien que Kojirô oublia pratiquement la déclaration-qui-n'en-était-pas-une de Katsuko, et ils ne revinrent plus sur le sujet. En réalité, celui qui semblait avoir le plus de succès en amour – mis à part Takeshi et Yun – n'était d'autre que Ken. Et oui ! Kojirô ne saurait dire exactement comment ils étaient venus à sortir ensemble. C'était une histoire d'embrouilles sur embrouilles qui menaient droit à l'amour – une logique que Kojirô ne comprit pas non plus. Mais chemin faisant, le gardien était on ne peut plus heureux – tellement qu'il laissa même Katsuko et Kojirô tranquilles, cessant de les travailler séparément pour les assembler, ce qui avait parfois été pénible.

La vie était redevenue calme et paisible. Peut-être avec un petit plus. Kojirô se sentait serein. Et en plus, il avait réussi à améliorer son tir – enfin ! C'est donc sans trop de mal que son équipe et lui parvenait petit à petit à se frayer un chemin vers les huitièmes de finale ! On ne pouvait cependant pas dire que le doute était seulement permis. Mais c'était assez agréable de sentir comme la vie lui souriait à présent.

A la maison également, tout semblait bien se dérouler. Même si sa mère travaillait toujours autant, avec son job, il parvenait à l'aider un peu. Ses petits frères et sœurs étaient aussi pénibles et géniaux que jamais, et la maison organisait de temps en temps des soirées entre amis. Sa mère invitant une collègue de travail, et chaque enfant, un de leurs amis. Une fois, Katsuko était venue dîner chez eux – sous la demande express de Keiko. En oubliant les questions et les roucoulements un peu embarrassants des deux adultes, cela s'était bien passé. Katsuko avait été adorée par les petits. Se laissant emporter dans l'ambiance, elle s'était mise à se transformer en Pikachu, Bumblebee, et autres héros de dessins animés, entraînant Kojirô dans leurs jeux. Encore une fois, il avait vu une autre facette de sa personnalité. Même s'il comprenait à quel point son passé l'expliquait. S'être occupée de son petit frère pendant toute son enfance l'avait marquée. Alors s'occuper de six monstres ne semblait pas être plus compliqué pour elle.

Tout avait tellement changé en l'espace d'un an. Repenser à tous les évènements des derniers mois donnait le vertige alors il s'efforçait de ne pas trop s'y plonger et ce, avec succès.

- « Je sais que les examens approchent mais ça te dirait de faire une dernière petite soirée ce vendredi soir ? » lui proposa Keiko pendant qu'elle lavait la vaisselle et qu'il l'aidait à la ranger.

- « Hmm. D'acc. » Avec tout le temps qu'ils passaient à travailler à la bibliothèque, ce n'était certainement pas une petite soirée qui allait influencer leurs performances aux concours.

- « Ca me plairait beaucoup de revoir cette Katsuko… » glissa Keiko.

- « Maman… » bougonna-t-il, connaissant très bien le manège de sa mère.

- « Les enfants l'ont adorée, » continua-t-elle. « Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs… Tu veux bien l'inviter ? »

Kojirô soupira profondément. Refuser quand elle lui parlait ainsi, avec cette expression, lui était impossible, il le savait bien. Et puis, inviter Katsuko dîner n'était plus tellement difficile. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, non ? Pourtant, c'est avec un peu d'embarras qu'il transmit la requête de sa mère le lendemain. Katsuko accepta l'invitation avec plaisir et ils fixèrent l'heure.

Le soir, il partait à son travail à la superette près de la gare. C'était un boulot assez cool, malgré l'inventaire à faire et les caisses à porter. Le reste du temps, il rangeait les rayons ou tenait la caisse selon le besoin. Un soir qu'il s'occupait de la caisse, il croisa quelqu'un de familier, mais dont il n'avait pas entendu parler depuis bien longtemps déjà. Tsuki Amido. L'ancienne amie de Katsuko et coup de cœur de Ken, également traîtresse aux deux titres. Bien que sa présence dans la superette n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, Kojirô fut surpris de la voir. Peut-être parce que ça faisait des mois qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle. Un peu comme s'il ne la voyait pas alors qu'elle continuait pourtant à suivre les cours dans la même classe que lui.

- « Bonsoir, » dit-il en bon employé.

- « Ah… Salut. » Contrairement à son ancienne attitude, elle semblait indifférente à sa présence, à son identité.

Il entama d'enregistrer ses articles dans le silence. Elle ne le regarda pas, s'occupant à ranger ses achats. Puis quand il lui donna le montant total, elle paya en carte bleue et partit en lui redisant un simple « Salut ». Rien de plus. Pas de mièvrerie. Pas de roucoulement. Même pas un vrai sourire. Elle aussi était sûrement passée à autre chose. Et puis, il encaissa une autre dame et oublia très vite de l'avoir croisée. Pourtant le lendemain, il la revit. Comme le jour précédemment, elle ne lui accorda que des salutations basiques en achetant ses produits et puis elle repartait sans rien dire. Au bout de la troisième fois, il cessa de s'étonner et elle devint comme une autre cliente. Une inconnue qu'il encaissait poliment avant de passer à la suivante.

Cependant, le soir avant le nouveau dîner prévu par sa mère, elle lui parla. Sa voix était hésitante et son regard incertain.

- « Katsuko… Elle va bien ? »

Cette question prit de court Kojirô. Un instant, il ne sut quoi répondre. Après tout ce temps, elle voulait finalement savoir comment allait son ancienne amie ?

- « Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas en face ? » répliqua-t-il néanmoins sans méchanceté.

Elle soupira. « Ce n'est pas si facile. Alors, comment va-t-elle ? »

- « Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » persista-t-il de son côté. « En quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard blessé mais ne répliqua rien.

- « C'est juste que j'ai entendu… Non, laisse tomber, c'est rien. Tiens et garde la monnaie, je n'en ai pas besoin. Salut. »

Et puis elle lui tourna le dos, prenant ses sacs d'achats en main.

- « Elle va bien. »

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui et finalement lui sourit en acquiesçant.

- « Bye, » lui dit-elle avant de finalement traverser la porte.

- « C'est ça… Bye. »

Les filles étaient vraiment trop complexes. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle de nouveau à Katsuko à présent, après tout ce temps à l'ignorer ? Décidément, il ne parviendrait pas à déchiffrer cette énigme. Avait-elle simplement changé ? Etait-ce autre chose ? Comment savoir ? Il n'allait certainement pas se casser la tête à cause de leurs comportements bizarres. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le lendemain, alors qu'Amido allait s'installer à sa table, il ne la remarqua même pas. Et la journée de cours se termina comme d'habitude.

Ponctuelle, Katsuko sonna à sa porte une minute en avance avec Shun. Ils furent accueillis avec chaleur par Naoko, Takeru et Mamoru qui vinrent l'enlacer ou même l'embrasser sur la joue – sacré Mamoru ! Kojirô était certain que Katsuko l'impressionnait en quelque sorte. Puis Katsuko lui souriait avant d'aller saluer poliment Keiko et son amie, Soraya Noromo. Puis, la soirée commença par un petit apéritif. Coca pour les jeunes, et petite coupe de champagne pour les adultes. Discussions, rires, jeux commençaient déjà à fuser. Comme la précédente fois, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous et tout le monde s'amusait bien. Et puis, ils passèrent au dîner.

- « Alors Shunji, Takeru m'a dit que tu changeais de collège ? » demanda Keiko. « Le sel, Kojirô, s'il te plait. »

- « Tu quittes ton collège ? » lui demanda-t-il surpris.

- « Oui, » acquiesça celui-ci.

- « Pour aller où ? »

- « Les examens d'entrée ne sont pas trop difficiles ? » le coupa Keiko.

- « Il n'y en a pas, » répondit Katsuko à la place de Shunji. Elle semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. « Le collège de Nankatsu ne nécessite pas d'examen d'entrée, cela s'est fait sur dossier. »

- « Ah ?... »

- « Tu as bien dit la Nankatsu ? » Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Kojirô de couper sa mère.

- « Tu ne savais pas, Kojirô ? » s'étonna Keiko.

- « Non ! »

- « Par contre Katsuko doit en passer, elle ! » rigola Shunji.

- « Quoi ? » rugit Kojirô. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « Kojirô… » Katsuko le supplia du regard de se calmer. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges. « Je quitte Tôkyô dès la fin de ce semestre. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais… »

- « MAIS QUOI !? » Kojirô s'était levé de sa chaise brusquement, se cognant contre la table qui trembla, manquant de faire tomber les verres en pied des adultes. « Putain ! »

- « Kojirô ! » s'exclama Keiko. « Ne parle pas… Kojirô ! »

Mais celui-ci avait quitté la pièce, furieux. Il fit claquer la porte d'entrée.

- « Je… Je vais le voir, excusez-moi… » balbutia Katsuko en se levant à son tour.

L'air froid ne lui fit cette fois aucun bien. La colère lui donnait au contraire des bouffées de chaleur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi furax. Et il y avait de quoi ! Comment pouvait-elle… ? Il ne réalisait toujours pas. C'était quoi ça !

- « Kojirô… » La voix de Katsuko était douce mais teintée d'appréhension. Et elle faisait bien de s'inquiéter ! Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça sans rien dire !

- « Tu comptais nous le dire quand ? ME LE DIRE QUAND ? » s'énerva-t-il d'emblée.

- « Je… Je… » Elle semblait soudain impuissante. « Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne trouvais pas le moment adéquat. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre temps, et puis les examens… »

- « Excuses à la con ! »

- « Ecoute… »

- « Non, TOI, tu écoutes ! » l'interrompit-il avec tellement de colère qu'elle recula d'un pas. « Quand tu as eu des problèmes, on a toujours été là pour t'aider ! Même quand tu nous envoyais bouler, on est quand même resté à tes côtés. On t'a toujours fait confiance, coûte que coûte ! On t'a soutenu et merde, quoi ! Tu ne nous fais pas encore assez confiance ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est pour toi ? Tu comptais te casser sans nous le dire ? »

- « Non ! » s'écria-t-elle, presque désespérément. « J'ai confiance en vous. Vous êtes plus que des amis pour moi, ce n'est pas… »

- « Des amis… » Il renifla de mépris. « Si vraiment tu nous considérais comme tes amis, Katsuko, tu n'aurais pas attendu pour nous en parler. »

Elle baissa la tête, jouant nerveusement avec les mains. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait baisser la tête devant quelqu'un. Mais son état de fureur l'empêchait d'en être conscient à cent pour cent ou d'y réfléchir. Poussant un râle mélangeant colère et frustration, il donna un violent coup de pied sur la première chose qu'il vit – c'est-à-dire une poubelle – qu'il envoya bouler dans un fracas métallique, renversant les sacs nauséabonds qu'elle contenait et faisant sursauter Katsuko.

- « Tu me dégoûtes. »

Le sentiment de trahison était bien celui qu'il détestait le plus.

- « Tu… » Katsuko respira un bon coup avant de reprendre. « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » Sa voix était dure mais ses yeux exprimaient bien son sentiment. Elle se sentait blessée et peinée à la fois. Mais Kojirô n'était pas en état de le prendre en compte. Au contraire, cela le rendit plus énervé encore.

- « Oui. » 

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il voulait lui faire mal. Lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était la seule manière. Sa seule façon d'agir.

Katsuko tourna la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Elle déglutit et recula, la tête acquiesçant plusieurs fois dans un geste nerveux. Et soudain il comprit.

Tsuki n'était peut-être la seule à avoir abandonné son amitié. Malgré les faux semblants, malgré son attitude hypocrite, elle n'avait pas été la seule à jeter l'éponge. Katsuko n'avait pas cherché très longtemps à la faire céder, à lui faire changer d'avis pour regagner sa confiance. Non. Elle avait reculé comme elle paraissait le faire à cet instant. Abandonner. Fuir, même. Elle ne fuyait pas ses ennemis mais elle décampait à la moindre véritable confrontation avec ses proches, celles qui lui faisaient le plus mal.

- « Je crois que je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. »

On y était. Ne le regardant toujours pas en face, elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se détourna lentement de lui. Alors, elle abandonnait encore ? Elle n'allait pas tenter de s'expliquer ? Ni même de lui demander pardon ?

Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas vers la maison, le dos droit, les mains légèrement refermées. Etait-elle déjà en train de se faire une raison ?

- « Es-tu donc si lâche ? » lui cria-t-il.

Il la vit sursauter.

- « Ca vaut mieux pour _qui_ au juste ? » continua-t-il. « Hm ! Tu vas encore fuir ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, troublée. La bouche entrouverte, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait parler sans trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

- « Tu sais comment on appelle ton attitude ? De la lâcheté ! Tu es une lâche ! Tu… »

La claque fut douloureuse. Kojirô porta une main sur sa joue endolorie. Encore heureux qu'elle n'y était pas allée au poing cette fois-ci. Les larmes débordaient des yeux de Katsuko alors qu'elle tentait de se retenir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se tenant la main qui l'avait giflé.

- « Je ne suis pas une lâche ! » lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un sanglot étouffé. « J'ai manqué de courage, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas lâche ! »

- « Alors arrête de fuir ! » répliqua-t-il.

- « Je ne fuis pas ! C'est juste que… que… » Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- « Que quoi ? Que tu ne supportes pas les confrontations. Tu crois que c'est en tournant le dos que les choses seront _mieux _? »

- « Je… »

- « Tu aurais du nous en parler. Dès le départ. »

- « Je le sais ! » assura-t-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas su trouver les mots. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolée, Kojirô. »

Il soupira, soudain fatigué. Ces mots dits étrangement le calma d'un coup et toute la tension retomba, même si tout n'était pas encore effacé. Il se sentait encore un peu blessé qu'elle ait pu cacher son départ.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée, » répéta-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas très douée pour tout… ça. »

Kojirô acquiesça. Ca, il comprenait bien. Lui non plus n'était pas très fort en ce domaine. Il y eut alors un long silence. Katsuko regardait dans le vide, un peu perdue dans ses pensées, la mine attristée avec ses yeux encore brillants de larmes qui séchaient. Instinctivement, plus qu'intentionnellement, il s'avança vers elle et, lentement, la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa d'abord faire et puis, elle plaça ses bras autour de lui, sa tête enfouie sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, tout comme ceux de Kojirô.

Des mois plus tôt, cela leur aurait semblé étrange de s'enlacer. Pourtant, à cet instant, tous deux appréciaient le contact de l'autre, cette même chaleur, leurs parfums qui s'emmêlaient. Kojirô se rappela alors des sentiments confus de Katsuko. Se pourrait-il qu'elle les ressente encore à ce moment ? Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Ces questions ne prirent pas exactement forme dans son esprit mais elles étaient pourtant présentes. Le doute, l'hésitation, l'émotion… Bien qu'ils se sentaient bien enlacés ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi indéfiniment. Ils se détachèrent alors lentement, reculant de chaque côté, sans interrompre tout contact. Les mains de Kojirô étaient encore sur les épaules de Katsuko qui laissaient les siennes sur lui. Leurs yeux s'observèrent. Ceux de Katsuko exprimaient encore de l'appréhension, une certaine tristesse mais surtout une interrogation discrète et vague. Ceux de Kojirô ne laissaient pas paraître le chaos qui régnait pourtant en lui. Mais étant quelqu'un d'impulsif, il ne se perdait pas jamais dans des longues réflexions surtout quand l'heure d'agir et de se décider sonnait.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un élan de surprise la fit sursauter et elle tenta même de se reculer mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Et puis, elle céda et se laissa faire. Tout ça dura mille ans et une seconde à la fois. Quelque chose d'indescriptible mais d'intense. Et puis ils entendirent un roucoulement et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils se séparèrent d'un bond, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, malgré leur pigmentation. Keiko, Soraya, les trois petits Hyuga et Shun les observaient tous sans aucune discrétion. Certaines riant, Shun donnant un coup de coude complice à Takeru qui ricana, Naoko rougissant de _plaisir_… ? et enfin Mamoru qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à voir.

- « Vous… ! » commença à gronder Kojirô.

Aussitôt les petits déguerpirent devant l'air renfrogné de leur aîné. Puis les adultes, ne cherchant pas à excuser leur indiscrétion – bien au contraire ! – leur conseilla de rentrer avant d'attraper la crève et suivirent les plus jeunes à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant enfin les deux lycéens embarrassés se rendre compte du froid qui régnait autour d'eux. Kojirô frissonna avec surprise. Comment avait-il pu ne pas sentir ce froid plus tôt ? Voyant Katsuko trembler également, il proposa de rentrer. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. A l'intérieur, tout le monde attaquait déjà le dessert et ils s'installèrent à leur place, toujours un peu rouge, embarrassés par les roucoulements des deux femmes. Mais quand ils goûtèrent au gâteau de Keiko, le goût sucré leur fit momentanément oublier leur gêne.

- « Délicieux ! » s'exclama Katsuko qui raffolait des sucreries.

- « Grop bon ! » renchérit Shun, la bouche pleine, avant de déglutir difficilement.

Et pendant que les compliments fusaient envers la cuisinière de la soirée, Katsuko et Kojirô s'échangèrent un regard. Tous deux n'avaient pas eu le temps d'éclaircir ce qui s'était passé et chacun avait hâte de se retrouver de nouveau seul à seul. Quelque chose au fond d'eux leur disait pourtant que la tension était déjà bien loin derrière eux. Le sourire de nouveau heureux de Katsuko, le visage impassible sur lequel se glissaient parfois des petits sourires amusés de Kojirô et tant d'autres petits détails insignifiants le montraient. Finalement, ça se passait bien. Même si derrière tout ça, le futur départ de Katsuko créait en Kojirô un arrière goût bien amer.

Finalement, la soirée se déroula sans trop d'encombre. Katsuko fut la première à prendre congé, malgré les râles de Shun. Après avoir salué toute la famille et Soraya, ils s'éclipsèrent à l'extérieur. Kojirô ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, après avoir enfilé une écharpe et son blouson. Il n'eut pas à insister pour les raccompagner, Katsuko n'émit pas la moindre résistance. Mais en présence de Shun, ils ne purent discuter à cœur ouvert, se contentant de parler football et du dojo familial que Shunji avait vu, à la différence de sa grande sœur.

- « On va habiter juste à côté, » continua-t-il. « Il y a une petite maison un peu en retrait du dojo où on vivait avant, je crois… Enfin, moi, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, j'étais trop petit pour ça. Mais elle est trop cool ! Et j'aurais même ma propre chambre cette fois ! »

- « On ne l'a pas hérité directement, » expliqua Katsuko à son tour. « Jusque là ce sont les parents de Suzeno qui l'avaient racheté à mon frère, un peu pour l'aider, tu vois. »

- « Ouais ! Et il nous l'a même revendu ! Il est trop cool… ! En plus, c'est un chef au combat. Il a battu Yukiko en moins de deux ! »

- « Tu rigoles ? » s'étonna Katsuko. « Il ne me l'a pas dit, ça ! »

Les frère et sœur rirent ensemble, se moquant gentiment de la défaite de leur grand frère. Jamais Kojirô n'avait vu un tel bonheur sur le visage de Katsuko. Il ressentit un pincement alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle voulait vraiment partir là-bas et goûter à cette nouvelle vie prometteuse. Mais pouvait-il le lui reprocher ? Elle vivait dans un garage et avait la possibilité d'habiter une vraie maison. Il devrait s'y faire.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Shun le salua pratiquement sans recevoir de réponse avant d'entrer dans le garage-maison. Ce fut en entendant le claquement de la porte derrière lui qu'il s'en rendit compte.

- « A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda Katsuko, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « A ton départ pour Fujiyoshida, » répondit-il.

- « Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit, » s'excusa-t-elle se mettant immédiatement sur la défensive.

- « C'est bon. Ne t'excuse plus, je comprends… »

Elle acquiesça en silence. Silence qui perdura un instant.

- « Dis-moi… » finit-elle par reprendre. « Est-ce que le baiser de tout à l'heure avait une signification, cette fois ? »

Sa question le prit de court. Particulièrement le « cette fois » prononcé en fin de phrase. Il se rappela leur premier baiser et la claque qu'elle lui avait donnée en retour. Et s'il connaissait la réponse au fond de lui, le prononcer à voix haute était bien plus difficile et embarrassant. Ca ne faisait pas partie des choses que Kojirô aimait dire. Mais le regard perçant de Katsuko montrait qu'elle ne lui laisserait aucun répit avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

- « Il en avait, » parvint-il à prononcer sous le coup d'un gros effort en se sentant un peu ridicule.

La lueur dans son regard brilla plus intensément et pourtant, Katsuko baissa les yeux.

- « C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il y eut comme un claquement de fouet à l'intérieur de Kojirô. Un peu tard… ? Il aurait pourtant pensé que… Il ne réussit à trouver les mots pour répondre.

- « Au fond, ça n'aurait rien changé, » soupira-t-elle finalement. « Plus tôt ou maintenant, je m'en vais dans moins d'un mois. On aurait eu le même problème… »

Elle n'aurait pas reconsidéré la question. Quand Katsuko décidait de quelque chose, rien ne lui faisait changer d'avis. Encore une fois, il se demanda s'il était en droit de le lui reprocher. Sa priorité avait toujours été et sera toujours sa famille. Mais cette fois-ci, ça la concernait aussi. Ce choix, elle le faisait également pour elle. Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'elle s'éloigne de tout ça. De Tôkyô. Des clans. De la Tôhô. Et de tous ces problèmes. Même si ça signifiait également quitter aussi les amis qu'elle s'était fait. Et lui aussi.

- « Ca ne changera rien. »


	22. Sayonara

Dernier chapitre, déjà !

* * *

Chapitre XXII

**SAYONARA**

* * *

«_ Partir c'est mourir un peu ; c'est mourir à ce qu'on aime : on laisse un peu de soi-même en tout heure et en tout lieu_ »

Edmond Harancourt. Extrait de _Ronde de l'adieu_

* * *

Comment ai-je pu laisser le temps me distancer et réduire les moments si précieux que je passais auprès de mes amis ? Les examens approchaient dangereusement et je passais plus de temps avec Katsuya qui avait accepté de m'aider à réussir le concours d'entrée à l'école de Nankatsu. J'avais fait mes adieux aux autres qui allaient continuer en terminale sans moi, les élèves ne changeant pas de classe durant le lycée. Cependant avant ça, j'ai du dévoiler mon dernier secret à Ken et les autres. Cela s'est passé sur la pelouse durant un déjeuné. Je ne savais toujours pas quels mots choisir mais la présence de Kojirô qui savait et m'encourageait du regard m'a aidé à me concentrer à le dire simplement. Les réactions n'ont pas tardé et c'était Ken le plus affecté. Encore plus que Kojirô peut-être. Après tout, c'était le premier qui a découvert mon secret et avec lequel j'ai noué des liens d'amitié, le premier à me soutenir, à me faire confiance et à être là. Avec ses blagues, ses coups foireux, sa bonne humeur, il ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Ca a donc été dur de lui faire accepter mon départ. Kojirô continuait toujours à me soutenir et je suis certaine que contrairement à ses affirmations il a parlé à Ken en ma faveur. Deux jours plus tard, Ken a finalement accepté de m'écouter, de me pardonner et de m'encourager.

Néanmoins, à partir de ce moment-là, nos sorties prirent un autre sens, plus profond, plus important. Nous voulions capturer chaque instant dans nos mémoires. En tout cas, je le voulais. J'allais partir à Fujiyoshida dans moins d'un mois et le mois suivant, on se séparera pour de bon. Chacun suivra la dernière année de lycée dans des lieux différents. Et quand je reviendrai à Tôkyô, ils ne seront peut-être plus là. On se sera peut-être oublié, en quelque sorte. Ils vivront leur vie, penseront peut-être un peu à leur passé, mais cette année passera peut-être au tapis dans leur tête. Je savais qu'elle allait me rester. Après tout, j'y avais vécu un grand tournent et j'avais évolué. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette étape-là, tout comme je n'oublierai plus jamais mes années de jeunesse. Qu'il s'agisse du bon ou du mauvais côté. Tout restera dans ma mémoire.

Les examens finirent par arriver. L'ambiance déjà bien tendue s'est encore plus aggravée. Et le grand jour arriva pour moi. J'allais passer mes examens d'entrée trois jours avant les partiels de fin de semestre. Parée de nouveaux habits (grâce à l'héritage de Shunji), d'une tête bien reposée et d'un porte bonheur que les garçons m'ont offert. Le centre d'examen choisi par l'école pour les cas comme moi accueillait également d'autres transferts dans d'autres lycées, et malgré tout l'organisation était très bien faite. Attendant devant la classe, je sortis le porte bonheur et faisait rouler entre mes doigts le petit porte clé en forme de ballon de football sur lequel Ken avait réussi à écrire « BONNE CHANCE ! » - et si le cadeau en lui-même n'était pas très original pour des joueurs de football, je l'avais adoré et je l'ai par la suite toujours gardé avec moi. Peut-être parce qu'il contenait en lui le résultat de toute une année difficile où j'avais cependant eu la joie de rencontrer ces gars-là, mais il m'a toujours porté chance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- « Veuillez entrer dans la salle en silence et vous installer à la place qui vous est attribuée. Ne sortez que le strict nécessaire ainsi que vos papiers et votre convocation… »

Tandis que la femme continuait de donner ses consignes, les répétant même pour que les plus tardifs les entendent également, je partis à la recherche de ma place et me retrouvai au troisième rang de l'aile droite de l'amphithéâtre. Le centre d'examen pouvait faire également office de centre de conférences selon la demande.

Autour de moi, certains discutaient entre eux, on ne tarda pas à me parler à mon tour. Visiblement, savoir où on allait et où on venait intéressait plus d'un, ou était-ce seulement pour se rassurer ?

- « Tu es de quel lycée ? » me demanda ma voisine – à trois sièges du mien.

- « La Toho, » répondis-je simplement.

Elle fit les yeux ronds.

- « Sans blague ? » réagit un garçon derrière moi. « Tu quittes la Toho, toi ? »

- « C'est si rare ? » lui demandai-je en retour.

- « Personne ne veut partir de la Toho ! » s'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, confirmé par les hochements de ma voisine. « Pour ce qui est d'y entrer, par contre… ça, tout le monde le veut. »

Il était vrai qu'à mon collège, la plupart de mes camarades avaient pris Toho en premier choix et bien peu avaient réussi à y entrer.

- « C'est pour aller où ? » m'interrogea de nouveau le garçon derrière moi.

- « La Nankatsu, c'est à… »

- « Fujiyoshida, oui, je connais, » me devança-t-il. « J'y viens justement. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Je vais vous demander d'arrêter de discuter et d'être très attentif à ce qu'on va vous dire… »

Comme tout le reste de la salle, on arrêta là notre début de « conversation » et on se concentra sur les consignes de la femme. Les copies furent distribuées en même temps qu'on vérifia notre identité et la convocation. Et puis l'examen commença enfin. J'avais tellement révisé avec Katsuya mais également Kojirô, Ken et même parfois Temi (en le faisant réviser, lui) que je trouvais la plupart des réponses en l'espace de quelques secondes. Bien sûr, les calculs arithmétiques me demandèrent plus de temps de réflexion mais ayant acquis de bons réflexes mathématiques, cela ne me posa pas plus de problème que ça. Au fond, Kamya ne pouvait pas exister si elle n'abritait pas un semblant de vérité. J'étais forte pour les études et j'avais la motivation pour réussir. On ne pouvait pas me le dénigrer.

A vrai dire, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, on oublia un peu de m'ignorer. Et certains de la classe finirent même par me saluer quand j'entrai dans la classe. Il est vrai qu'étant déléguée, ils étaient bien obligés de dépasser leurs préjugés et me reparler. Et puis, à force, ils s'y étaient habitués.

Quand je sortis du centre d'examen, je me sentais vannée mais également confiante. Je n'avais pas rencontré de problèmes trop importants. Ca s'était bien passé. Rentrant à la maison, je me suis changée et j'ai rejoint Kojirô et nous sommes allés nous amuser, d'abord au centre ville et puis chez lui. On n'a pas fait grand-chose. On a regardé quelques magasins, pris une cassette vidéo et on est rentré la visionner dans son salon, profitant du fait que ses frères et sœur étaient occupés ailleurs pour être un peu seuls.

Kojirô et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne sortait pas techniquement ensemble. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me « séparer » de lui par la suite et nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'aucun d'entre nous ne désirait d'une relation à distance, surtout moi. Certains peuvent dire que ça ne change rien si on s'aime, que ça forge la patience et que les instants passés ensemble deviennent plus beaux, plus précieux. J'aimais Kojirô. Pourtant je ne voulais pas lui dire adieu à chaque fois qu'on se séparerait, même si ce n'était qu'au plan physique et pas seulement sentimental. Ce n'était tout simplement pas pour moi.

Cependant, quand nous étions seuls tous les deux, on ne se retenait pas non plus. Il jouait avec mes cheveux alors qu'il avait précédemment passé son bras derrière moi. Je me blottissais contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle. Nos échanges amoureux ne passaient cependant que par les gestes et certains regards. Ni lui ni moi ne prononçâmes les mots que beaucoup aimeraient entendre dans un couple. _Je t'aime_. Ca ne nous semblait pas nécessaire. Et on n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots. Alors on se taisait simplement, profitant de tout instant pour être tendre avec l'autre. Dans une caresse, dans un regard, dans un rire,… il y avait tant de manières d'être amoureux.

Et puis, sa mère rentrait et nous saluait chaleureusement en retirant écharpe et manteau avant de nous proposer une boisson chaude – même si Kojirô prenait systématiquement du coca. On ne s'embêtait pas de s'éloigner devant elle. La première et seule fois où on l'avait fait, elle nous avait rabroué comme si nous étions des enfants. Enfin, quelques instants plus tard, les enfants revenaient et la maison retrouvait son ambiance chaleureuse que j'aimais tant. Leur père était mort mais le foyer respirait toujours cette odeur de famille qui lui faisait en quelque sorte honneur. Je raffolais de ces moments passés avec Keiko, Kojirô et les plus jeunes. On riait toujours. Le bonheur était là, vraiment là.

Et finalement lundi arriva et la semaine de partiel également. Ken arrivait toujours en classe, plongé dans son carnet de révision. Kazuki, lui, obligeait ses voisins à l'interroger en choisissant des questions peu évidentes si possibles. Kojirô, quant à lui, restait fidèle à lui-même et considérait que les dés étaient déjà joués pour s'en soucier encore. Je savais pour ma part que cela ne me poserait pas énormément de problème. Un travail régulier en cours m'assurait déjà la moitié de la note, les révisions faisant le reste.

Il fallut deux journées pour boucler tous les tests. Quand ce fut terminé, on n'avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats en se détendant. Et ce fut dans un parc d'attraction qu'on se retrouva le lendemain. A la maison, les cartons d'emballage encombraient encore plus le passage. Yukiko avait prévu de les transporter grâce à la voiture de Suzeno avant qu'on déménage finalement à la fin de la semaine. Alors on avait laissé dehors que quelques vêtements et juste assez de couverts pour servir un repas. Shunji attendait également les résultats de ses derniers examens à son collège.

- « Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu tes amis, » remarqua Yukiko en me voyant me préparer. « Ca me donnerait presque envie de t'accompagner. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne me reconnaîtront pas comme ça. »

Yukiko avait en effet changé physiquement. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau noir et coupés courts, ce qui changeait déjà d'avant, lui donnant un air plus sérieux, plus adulte aussi. Et puis il dormait et se nourrissait plus correctement, ayant arrêté ses multiples jobs pour se concentrer sur sa remise à niveau à l'art martial afin de reprendre le dojo comme il se doit. Il s'était acheté de nouveaux habits, certes simples, mais qui le rendait plus fréquentable. Sans compter qu'il avait l'air heureux. En fait, quiconque ne le connaissant que peu ne pourrait le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

Finalement, même s'il désirait revoir Kojirô et Ken, il ne m'accompagna pas, ayant déjà rendez-vous avec Suzeno à la gare. Je me suis donc rendue seule au rendez-vous et, une fois de plus, avec de l'avance. Le parc d'attraction n'était pas très bondé à cette heure-là. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un jour de semaine, ce qui signifiait que les parents et les enfants les plus jeunes ne seront sûrement pas là, sauf en cas de sortie scolaire.

- « KATSSSUUUUU ! »

La voix de Yun portait par-dessus le brouhaha. Comme elle venait de piquer un sprint pour la rejoindre, tellement pressée de la revoir, elle paraissait essoufflé. S'appuyant un instant sur ses genoux, elle reprenait son souffle tout en parlant.

- « Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue ! »

- « Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir finalement, » répondis-je à mon tour.

Yun était une fille énergique qui pratiquait l'athlétisme depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse et était arrivée seconde dans le championnat régional junior. Ses entraînements l'avaient par ailleurs souvent empêchée de venir se joindre à nos sorties en groupe, ce pourquoi on ne s'était pas vue beaucoup.

- « Tu es la première, comme d'habitude ! » continua-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste. « Les garçons seront encore une fois en retard… Tu sais si on sera les seules filles ? »

- « Non, la petite copine de Ken vient normalement, » lui affirmai-je.

Elle fit immédiatement les yeux ronds.

- « Sans blague ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je vais enfin la voir ! »

On continua à discuter et à s'informer l'une sur l'autre durant dix autres minutes avant que les premiers garçons ne se joignent à nous. Kojirô en premier, suivi par Neji et Takeshi qui arrivaient ensemble, et enfin Kazuki. On n'attendait plus que Ken et sa petite copine, Ayako Mori. Je ne l'avais rencontrée qu'une seule fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle m'avait une étrange impression. Elle était aussi dynamique que Yun, mais dans un autre genre. Elle se laissait facilement emporter et parlait assez fort. Elle adorait les ragots et aimait taquiner ses amis à ce sujet, ce qui la rapprochait beaucoup de Ken.

- « Ils sont sacrément en retard, » s'inquiéta Kazuki. « Alors Koji ? Tu as réussi à le joindre ? »

En fermant le clapet de son potable, Kojirô fit signe que non.

- « Quelqu'un a le numéro d'Ayako ? »

Mais personne ne le connaissait.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda finalement Neji. « On les attend encore… ? »

- « Ca fait trois quart d'heure, quand même, » soupira Yun.

- « Tant pis, on lui laisse un message et on y va, » conclut Kazuki. « Il nous appellera quand il sera disponible. »

- « J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave, » espéra Yun.

J'acquiesçai, un peu inquiète. Ken arrivait souvent en retard, mais il nous aurait contacté. On s'est finalement dirigé vers l'entrée du parc et après avoir payé on s'est concerté pour voir par où on commençait. Les premiers stands qu'on rencontra étaient les traditionnels stands de tir, pèche de ballons ou de nourriture. Et puis on passa par les montagnes russes, les simulations, et autres attractions. On s'amusa énormément sans néanmoins oublier de jeter des coups d'œil aux portails pour voir si Ken ou même Ayako nous aurait contacté entre temps. Finalement, alors qu'on prenait des sucreries dans une petite terrasse, Kojirô reçut le texto tant espéré.

- « Alors, ils roucoulaient dans leur coin, c'est ça ? » plaisanta Neji. « Ce serait pas… »

Mais l'expression du visage de Kojirô le fit taire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je.

- « Ken a eu un accident. »

Quand il nous annonça cette nouvelle, chacun d'entre nous sentit son ventre se contracter alors qu'on se précipitait hors du parc d'attraction, la panique et la culpabilité nous rongeant nos consciences. On savait de quel hôpital il s'agissait mais seul Kojirô savait comment y aller. J'appris plus tard que c'était là qu'ils avaient hospitalisé son père à sa mort. On se sépara en deux groupes pour grimper dans deux taxis. Neji, Yun et Takeshi d'un côté, Kojirô et moi de l'autre. Même dans le silence, Kojirô montrait son inquiétude. La tension se lisait dans les veines qui ressortaient sur le dos de ses mains qu'il serrait fort. Sa mâchoire était contracté et ses yeux rivés sur le siège du conducteur. Je posai une main sur la sienne. Il fit un mouvement de recul mais finit par accepter mon contact et décontracter ses doigts pour que j'y glisse les miens. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il tremblait. Nous gardâmes le silence durant tout le trajet.

Quand nous sommes finalement arrivés devant l'hôpital, Kojirô s'empressa de tendre des billets au taximan et on quittait en même temps que les autres les voitures pour se précipiter vers l'entrée. A l'accueil, je me chargeai de demander des informations sur Ken, étant la plus habile et la plus calme de tous.

On parcourut les couloirs d'un pas pressé, s'empêchant de justesse de courir. Quand on arriva dans le couloir indiqué par la secrétaire, on aperçut Ayako et… Ken qui se tenait de dos et discutait avec sa petite copine. On ralentit net. Il tenait debout, sans plâtre, ni rien. Quand il se tourna vers nous, il avait tout juste quelques bleus sur le visage et souriait à pleines dents.

- « Salut les gars ! »

On dut le regarder d'un drôle d'air car il éclata de rire.

- « On croyait que tu avais eu un accident ! » s'exclama Kazuki, ahuri.

- « C'est vrai mais je m'en suis sorti indemne, c'est un vrai miracle d'aill— »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que je l'assommai d'une grande claque.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… ça fait mal !! » protesta-t-il en se tenant la mâchoire déjà recouverte d'une ecchymose.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de nous envoyer un message pareil ! » m'énervai-je en retour. « Tu te rends compte qu'on était vraiment mort de trouille à cause de toi !? Kojirô… »

Je m'interrompis en sentant la main de celui-ci sur mon épaule. Il s'avança au devant de moi et s'arrêta pile poil devant Ken qui le regarda avec appréhension. Derrière lui, on retint chacun notre souffle. Allait-il le frapper comme je venais de le faire ? Mais la réaction de Kojirô était si impromptue qu'elle nous prît tous de court. Il prit Ken dans ses bras si fort et si sincèrement que même celui-ci parut gêné et tenta de se défaire de son emprise à coups de poings. Quand Kojirô le lâcha enfin, Ken était rouge et décoiffé, ce qui provoqua une effusion de rires. Ayako s'en donnait à cœur joie et fila un rapide baiser sur la joue du gardien avant qu'il ne ronchonne qu'on ferait mieux de déguerpir. A faire autant de bruit, on n'allait pas tarder à s'attirer des ennuis.

A l'extérieur de l'hôpital, Ken raconta sa mésaventure. C'était encore une histoire à s'en tirer les cheveux mais dont ils semblaient, Ayako et lui, détenir le secret. Ken devait aller chercher Ayako mais s'est pris les bouchons et bien sûr il avait oublié son portable chez lui. Ayako a attendu plus d'une demi-heure et s'est décidée de venir nous rejoindre finalement sans savoir que Ken allait arriver un quart d'heure plus tard chez elle pour ne pas la trouver. Il a donc fait demi-tour et s'est précipité au point de rendez-vous en pensant repasser chez lui pour aller prendre son portable… Sauf que Ayako avait eu la même idée (non pas pour prendre son portable mais pour le chercher, lui) et est arrivée avant lui… Elle a fini par savoir que Ken avait oublié son portable et qu'il était bel et bien allé la chercher chez elle. Alors elle a appelé chez elle pour savoir s'il était arrivé finalement, ce qui avait été le cas. Et comme sa mère lui a dit qu'il pensait rejoindre le groupe pour espérer la retrouver là-bas, elle a donc décidé de suivre son plan initial et de partir vers le parc d'attraction. Pendant ce temps-là, Ken rattrapait son retard grâce à des raccourcis qu'il connaissait par cœur et est finalement arrivé chez lui pour apprendre qu'elle était passée juste avant lui. Il a donc couru pour la rejoindre. Et quand enfin il allait la rattraper, il a ignoré le feu des piétons qui passait au rouge et s'est pris une voiture qui démarrait à peine… C'est là qu'Ayako nous a envoyé le fameux texto. Fin de l'histoire. Une véritable embrouille, comme toujours.

Après ça, on est allé dîner des soupes et plats de nouilles dans le restaurant préféré de Kazuki et on a terminé la soirée ensemble dans un karaoké. Même si on massacrait la plupart des chansons, on s'est éclatés comme des fous.

Deux jours après, je recevais mon bulletin de note – plus que satisfaisant – et le jour suivant, les résultats de l'examen d'entrée à la Nankatsu.

- « Le grand jour ! » s'exclama Yukiko en me tendant l'enveloppe.

Mon cœur battit la chamade alors que je prenais la lettre délicatement entre mes doigts. J'hésitai à l'ouvrir, même si je ne doutais qu'à moitié du résultat. Il me fallut cependant cinq longues minutes pour me décider à le faire et je découvris…

- « Alors ? » me pressa Yukiko avec impatience. « Bon ou bon ? »

- « J'ai… réussi, » répondis-je en sentant une vague de soulagement et de joie m'envahir. « J'ai eu un bon score. »

- « Montre ? Ha ! Ha ! Félicitations ! Tu es douée. Enfin, comme d'habitude, quoi. »

Je respirai un bon coup. J'étais acceptée ! Ca s'était mieux passé que je ne le pensais, je me sentais un peu fière de moi. Le sourire ne me quitta pas de la matinée alors que l'excitation grandissait en moi. J'allais bientôt connaître un tout nouveau départ, dans une nouvelle ville où j'allais reprendre une vie plus normale. J'étais née là-bas et les évènements m'avaient obligé à quitter ce lieu pour plonger dans un univers plus sombre. Y retourner pour y vivre plus sainement paraissait dans un sens logique.

Maman. Papa. J'arrive.

Immanquablement, je pensais à eux. A ce qu'ils avaient vécu, à leur mort, à ce qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux. Mon père imaginait-il que Yukiko grandisse ainsi ? Et moi ? Aurait-il été fier… de moi ? Je l'espérais. Je voulais être digne de sa mémoire. Même si je ne l'ai pas connu, j'avais déjà assez entendu parler de lui pour imaginer le genre d'homme qu'il était. Quelqu'un de droit et de fiable avec le sens de l'honneur et de la famille.

Parfois, il m'arrivait de penser que s'il n'était pas mort, tout aurait été différent. Alors je me sentais un peu coupable d'être née. Cependant, cette pensée me quittait vite. J'étais trop heureuse de vivre.

Le déménagement allait avoir lieu dans deux jours, puisque les vacances commençaient réellement à cette date-là. Mais avant ça, je voulais d'abord aller à un endroit particulier où je ne m'étais pas rendue depuis des années : la tombe de mes parents. Yukiko m'a expliqué un jour que mon père a toujours voulu revenir à Tôkyô où il a passé quelques années de sa vie d'étudiant, alors on l'avait enterré là, pour respecter cette volonté. Et quand ma mère est morte, on l'enterra à ses côtés.

Plus jeune, je m'y rendais deux à trois fois par an. Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'ai arrêté de leur rendre visite ni pourquoi. Peut-être qu'en oubliant qui j'étais, j'avais fini par les oublier eux aussi, en quelque sorte. Alors à présent que j'allais vraiment m'éloigner d'eux, je voulais leur rendre une dernière visite.

Je me souviens de ce jour-là parce qu'une pluie violente s'était abattue sur la capitale, sans qu'on annonce ni tempête, ni typhon ni rien d'autre. La météo avait été prise au dépourvu par les caprices de la nature, ce qui m'avait laissé trempée et enrhumée par la suite. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me permettre d'annuler ma visite. Je me suis donc revêtue de mes plus chauds vêtements, d'un K-way, et de bottes et je suis allée les voir. Je ne pris pas d'alcool pour les rafraîchir, la pluie s'en chargeait très bien, ni de fleurs car je ne savais pas lesquelles ils auraient aimé voir fleurir sur leur tombe. Tout ce que je voulais et pouvais leur offrir étaient mes prières et mes mots.

Le cimetière se trouvait à dix minutes en métro de mon quartier. C'était déjà assez pénible d'éviter les parapluies dans la rue, je dus prendre sur moi quand il fallut se coller à tous ces corps trempés dans le wagon où j'avais fini par m'insérer au dernier moment. J'essayais de ne pas trop m'y concentrer alors que l'obscurité nous engloutissait jusqu'à la prochaine station. Quand enfin j'arrivais à terme, j'ai retrouvé la pluie et les parapluies avec plaisir. J'ai traversé une dernière rue et suis enfin entrée dans le cimetière. Malgré les années, mes pas se dirigèrent automatiquement vers leurs tombes, comme si c'était un chemin que je faisais tous les jours. Et puis, je les ai vus. Devant moi. Qui attendaient patiemment mon retour. Je fus surprise par le fait qu'ils étaient bien entretenus et par la présence d'orchidées. Je ne sais pas de qui entre mon père et ma mère préférait ses fleurs mais Yukiko en apportait toujours quand il leur rendait visite. Ainsi donc je n'étais pas la seule à sentir ce besoin de leur dire au revoir.

Les mots de mes prières et de mes confidences resteront en moi, indicibles, inavouables. Je retrouvais le même sentiment qu'autrefois, lorsque je venais plus souvent. Mon cœur battait toujours un peu plus vite alors qu'une douce douleur l'assaillait par vagues d'assaut régulières. Les secondes et les minutes se mélangèrent et s'il n'y avait pas eu la pluie, j'aurais pu y rester des heures entière. J'avais tant à leur dire ! Tant à partager… Pourtant, je devais écourter ma visite et m'excusant auprès d'eux de ne pas avoir été fidèle au rendez-vous, je leur promis de faire tout mon possible pour pouvoir payer un aller-retour et revenir les voir dans le courant de l'année pour terminer cette discussion raccourcie et résumée.

Le soir, Kojirô me donna rendez-vous devant le bar qui était à équidistance de nos deux quartiers, celui de Gray. Je me doutais déjà qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose du genre, mais je n'imaginais pas l'ampleur que ça allait prendre. Quand il est finalement arrivé, Kojirô me prit par la main et m'embrassa, comme si nous sortions vraiment ensemble et qu'il voulait prendre soin de moi. Cela me surprit, mais allais-je m'en plaindre ? Et puis, il m'a amené à l'intérieur, ma main toujours dans la sienne, ce qu'on ne faisait jamais en public. Non pas parce qu'on s'inquiétait du regard des plus traditionnels mais surtout parce qu'on ne voulait pas trop en faire. S'attacher en agissant comme petit ami et petite amie risquait de nous coûter bien trop cher ensuite.

- « SURPRISE !!! »

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, je regardais l'assemblée avec un étonnement loin d'être feint. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de la surprise qui m'étonnait mais les personnes présentes ! Il y avait non seulement une partie de l'équipe de football, mais également Temi avec Ketsune et ses amis, Katsuya et le professeur d'histoire (il m'appréciait certes en cours, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que ça irait jusqu'à venir me souhaiter une bonne continuation !), Yukiko, Suzeno, Shunji, toute la famille Hyuga et même Soraya, Yun et Ayako, et pour finir, le plus étonnant, Matsu, le Balafré et Segun lui-même !

- « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier, l'émotion étant trop forte. « C'est… super de votre part… J'adore… Mer-ci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

- « Allez reprends-toi ou on va tous se mettre à chialer ! » plaisanta Ken en m'invitant à m'asseoir devant le gâteau.

- « C'est fait maison, » indiqua Keiko.

- « Oh la la ! Si c'est fait maison à la Hyuga, moi j'en veux !!! » s'exclama Neji en se léchant des babines.

- « Allez, les gars, tous ensemble ! » orchestra Kazuki.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Cette fois, je les regardais complètement ahurie. Mon anniversaire n'était prévue que pour dans un mois !

- « Bah… Que… ? » balbutiai-je.

- « On ne pourra pas te les fêter le jour même et comme on ne sait pas quand on pourra se regrouper comme ça, on a décidé de le faire en même temps que pour ton départ, » expliqua Ken.

- « Encore une fois… Merci ! Ca me touche vraiment… tout le monde… »

- « Ha ! Ha ! Il en fallait donc si peu pour troubler notre Katsu l'infaillible ? » rigola Neji en me lançant un clin d'œil.

- « Allez, souffle donc les bougies ou on va finir par manger de la cire pour accompagnement au gâteau ! » rigola Gray derrière tout le monde.

On éclata de rire et je finis par souffler mes bougies, entamant une soirée des plus mémorables. Ayako avait amené l'appareil photo qu'elle utilise pour son club de photographie au lycée et a donc mitraillé toute la fête. Kojirô laissait toujours une main près de la mienne ou derrière mon siège, jouant secrètement avec mes cheveux comme il le faisait toujours quand on était seuls ensemble.

- « Alors, c'est demain qu'tu pars ? »

Matsu s'assit à côté de moi, une bière à la main. Il ne souriait pas mais avait l'air de bien s'amuser quand même.

- « Ouais. »

Le silence est retombé tout de suite après. Je m'interrogeais, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi sombre.

- « Tu vas me manquer. »

Sa phrase resta en suspens dans l'air. Je mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'il avait bien prononcé ces mots.

- « Toi aussi, tu me manqueras. »

Il m'a souri et a incliné la tête. C'était peut-être le premier signe de respect que je voyais chez lui. Mais peut-être aussi avais-je été aveugle aux précédents. Après tout, à sa façon, Matsu avait toujours été présent dans ma vie. On se disputait souvent, on se bagarrait, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je le comprenais à présent et je sentis mon cœur s'alourdir sous le coup de cet adieu discret. Il s'est levé et a rejoint Segun et le Balafré qui m'ont adressée tous deux un simple signe d'au revoir avant de quitter le bar. La soirée était en train de se terminer.

- « Nous aussi, nous allons y aller, » déclara Katsuya, accompagnée de Monsieur Shoji, le professeur d'histoire. « Prends soin de toi, Katsuko. Et n'hésite pas à m'écrire de Fujiyoshida. Je ne suis peut-être pour toi que l'ex de ton frère et ton ancien professeur de mathématiques mais tu comptes encore beaucoup pour moi. En quelque sorte, je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma propre petite sœur. »

- « Restez fidèle à vous-même, » me conseilla le professeur Shoji avant de s'en aller.

Et puis, tout le monde partit petit à petit. Je ressentis le vide m'envahir à chaque fois que quelqu'un traversait la porte du bar. Ils m'avaient dit leurs au revoir, c'était terminé. Ce temps-là était en train de devenir du passé. Même la famille Hyuga disparut alors qu'elle habitait dans le quartier adjacent le mien, à peine séparée par une avenue. Ne restait plus que Ken et Kojirô, Yukiko et Shunji.

- « Et si nous rentions à présent ? » proposa Yukiko à Shunji. « Ken, Kojirô, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Katsuko. » Il s'inclina respectueusement. « Vous êtes des chics types. Continuez dans votre voix, je sais que vous réussirez où que vous allez. »

La rue était déserte, seulement éclairée par les réverbères. Le silence de la nuit régnait ici bas. On resta tous les trois un long moment dans cet endroit sombre et discret. Pas un ne parla. Les mots ne sauraient dire ce que nous ressentions. Un mélange de joie, de tristesse, de nostalgie et d'amitié. Nous étions en train de ressentir ce mot dans nos cœurs et nos esprits mais le prononcer aurait été un sacrilège.

On a voulu rester encore ensemble et on décida presque sans se concerter de faire un dernier tour. Nos pas nous dirigeâmes instinctivement vers les endroits où nous nous étions retrouvés tant de fois, là où nos destins s'étaient entremêlés. Le stade de football, la place de la fontaine, devant le cinéma, le centre commercial, le parc… et nous terminions par la Toho. La rue où je mettais toujours mon vélo, et puis le lycée en lui-même. On parvint à s'y faufiler discrètement pour en faire le tour. Les larmes menaçaient de déborder mais je tins bon. Je ne voulais pas pleurer en ce dernier soir. On se tenait tous les trois par la main, peut-être parce que nous craignions de disparaître si on se lâchait. On est resté là pendant un bon moment avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il nous fallait partir.

Alors on a fait le chemin inverse et on a quitté l'enceinte de l'école où j'avais passé deux années de ma vie, les plus riches de ma jeunesse. Et je sentais en moi une prière que je leur adressai à tous.

Sayonara Toho.

Sayonara Tokyo.

Sayonara les amis.

**SAYONARA**


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

**PRESENT**

* * *

« _Le temps passe. Ah, si on pouvait le regarder passer. Mais, hélas, on passe avec lui._ »

Paul-Jean Toulet

* * *

* * *

Ah… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à ce temps-là. La nostalgie me reprend un peu en y songeant.

- « On était vraiment heureux à cette époque, » je commente en contemplant la photo qu'il vient de me tendre. « C'est fou comme on a l'air gamin et adulte à la fois sur ce cliché. »

- « C'est clair, » ricane-t-il.

- « Quand je nous vois aujourd'hui, je me dis que ce n'est pas nous sur ces photos, » continue-je.

- « Hm. »

Je soupire. Ca y est, je sens mon cœur s'alourdir sur le poids du passé. Ah, je n'y avais vraiment plus pensé depuis au moins vingt ans. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis cette période… comment avais-je pu oublier tout ça ? Au fond, ce n'est pas vrai. Je m'en rappelle très bien. Juste que je n'y étais pas revenue depuis un certain temps.

- « Comment va ta fille ? » me demande-t-il avant d'avaler une autre gorgée de son alcool préféré.

- « Elle est toute émoustillée à l'idée d'entrer au lycée, » je lui réponds en souriant. « C'est amusant de la voir s'exciter pour si peu ! »

- « Si peu, » répète-t-il en rigolant. « Quand je repense à nous, je me dis qu'elle a bien raison de l'être. »

- « Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer profondément pourtant, » je lui fais remarquer.

Et on éclate de rire.

- « Le temps est passé trop vite, » soupire-t-il.

- « Oui… On ne s'en rend compte seulement quand c'est trop tard. »

- « Il n'est pas forcément trop tard, » remarque-t-il en levant vers moi ses yeux, les mêmes qu'avant. Profonds, intenses, si sombres…

- « Ca me rend trop nostalgique de te voir, » je lui rétorque avec un sourire amusé.

- « Qu'est-ce que ce serait si tu voyais Ken, » rigole-t-il. « Lui n'a vraiment pas changé d'un pouce… »

- « Toujours avec la même ? »

- « Toujours. »

- « Quand j'entends ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement raté ma vie amoureuse, » je plaisante.

- « A qui le dis-tu ! »

Je le regarde surprise.

- « Je croyais que tu ressortais avec cette fille… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? »

- « Maki Akamine ? » Il lâche un grand éclat de rire. « Tu ne devrais pas croire ce que les paparazzi racontent… On est de bons copains maintenant, rien de plus. Mais les gens aiment se raconter des bobards… va savoir… »

- « Parfois, ça rassure un peu de voir qu'on fait mieux que les stars, qu'on vit une vie normale, » je suggère, pourtant peu convaincue.

Après tout, moi aussi, à une période, j'étais passée par là.

- « Mouais, » grommelle Kojirô en haussant les épaules. « En tout cas, tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille. »

- « Une famille… » je répète en repensant à ma fille. « C'est vrai, j'ai ma fille. »

- « Deux personnes, c'est déjà une famille, » affirme-t-il en rallumant une cigarette.

- « Tu fumes ? » je m'étonne. « Je croyais que les sportifs devaient éviter le tabac et tout ça… »

- « Grmpff, » grommelle-t-il. « Je suis seulement entraîneur à présent. »

- « Ouais, mais un entraîneur de haut niveau ! »

- « Grmpff. »

- « Hm. Tu n'as pas si changé que ça finalement… Ah ! Un autre café s'il vous plait ! »

- « Tu ne serais pas mordue à la caféine, toi ? »

- « Je suis photographe, j'ai le droit, » je réplique.

- « Oui, mais une photographe de haut niveau ! » qu'il me répond au tac au tac.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

- « Tu as même été photographe reporter au début, non ? »

J'acquiesce. C'était une autre partie de ma vie dont je me souvenais très bien à cause des rencontres que j'avais faite.

- « A cette époque, tu sortais avec… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? » feint-il l'ignorance.

Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux, exaspérée par son attitude mimétique.

- « Ryôma Hino. Ca nous avait fait un choc de découvrir ça ! » rit-il en se rappelant le bon vieux temps.

- « Je m'en souviens très bien. » Comment oublier ? « Tu étais si en colère… ! »

- « Tu sortais avec mon pire ennemi ! » se défend-t-il en levant les mains.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, exaspérée, mais je remarque vite son sourire amusé. C'était bel et bien un temps révolu.

- « N'empêche que c'est à cette période qu'on a vraiment perdu contact, » je me rappelle à haute voix.

- « Hm. »

Un silence s'installe tandis que je bois tranquillement mon café et qu'il termine sa cigarette. On repense tous deux à toutes ces années perdues. Et dire que nous vivions dans le même pays depuis sept ans et dans la même ville depuis deux mois ! Je savais déjà qu'il habitait ici mais le contacter me paraissait impromptu, dérisoire. Après tout ce temps… ? Et là, on vient de se croiser pour la première fois. Une rencontre tout à fait hasardeuse. Mais j'en suis ravie. Discuter avec lui me fait remonter tant de bons souvenirs.

- « J'ai l'impression de rajeunir et de vieillir en même temps. » Je ris. « Tellement d'années… »

- « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Il hoche la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

Et puis il me regarde intensément dans les yeux.

- « Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si tu n'étais pas partie à Fujiyoshida, » déclare-t-il finalement.

- « On ne le saura jamais. »

Nouveau silence.

- « On serait peut-être sorti ensemble, » reprend-t-il pensif.

Mon rire s'éteint rapidement.

- « On ne saura jamais, » je répète encore une fois. « Je ne regrette rien. »

Il hoche la tête sans me quitter des yeux.

_Et si on essayait ?_

* * *

**

* * *

FIN**

* * *

* * *

GENERIQUE

**Auteur :** Lusionnelle (FicAndRea / Asuka)

**Univers :** Captain Tsubasa, de Yoichi Takahashi

**&&&&&&&&&&-------------------------------- Spécial Remerciement**

Spécial remerciement à NyaPowa pour m'avoir soutenue tout le long de cette histoire, ainsi qu'à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue ou commentée !

**&&&&&&&&&&-------------------------------- La fin ?**

Je ne m'arrête pas là pour le fandom de Captain Tsubasa. Après avoir terminé « Au-delà des Apparences » et à présent « Illusion du Réel », je vais voir si je peux repêcher « A bon chat, bon rat ».

Sinon, j'ai d'autres projets dont un concerne _Illusion du Réel_. Je n'ai pas de titre mais ce sera un recueil de One-Shots qui seront parfois relayés en plusieurs parties. Ils concerneront les personnages de cette fanfiction dans la période entre le moment où Katsuko quitte Tôkyô et l'épilogue et ne se centreront pas forcément sur elle ou Kojirô. Il y en aura aussi pour Ken, Suzeno, Yukiko, Shunji, la famille Hyuga, ceux de la Nankatsu, Takeshi, Kazuki, etc.

Ensuite, il y a deux projets que j'hésite à conduire réellement, cependant il y en aura forcément un de développé. Un traite encore du lycée, de la Toho et de Kojirô. Il sera fidèle au manga dans l'idée que les figures sportives seront des plus extraordinaires… et il y aura donc plus de sport (mais si beaucoup de romance !). L'autre traite plutôt de la vie après le lycée, d'Allemagne principalement avec Karl-Heinz Schneider et Genzô Wakabayashi. Et ouais, je ne quitte pas mes chouchous !!!

Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant !! Mais si vous voulez vous tenir au courant, j'ai toujours un blog porté sur l'écriture que j'ai entamé et que j'espère pouvoir développer sur ça ! Extraits, projets, sondages, etc. seront à découvrir dessus ! A voir dans mon profil prochainement !

Ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : A TRES BIENTÔT !!!


End file.
